Jogo do Amor
by Ana Ackles
Summary: Quanto você pagaria para ter Jared Padalecki? E se o tivesse em seus braços por quanto venderia?
1. Interesse

**Titulo: ****O JOGO**** DO AMOR**

**Autora: **Ana Ackles e Angioleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Personagens Principais:**Jensen e Jared

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo

**Rating: **NC-17

**Beta:**Angiolleto

**Resumo: **Quanto você pagaria para ter Jared Padalecki? E se o tivesse em seus braços por quanto venderia?

Essa fic é um presente de aniversário para a Dani, a Mumucow, lá na terrinha, estou atrasada, para variar! srsrsrs É Uma fic que a Anja vai escrever uma parte, lá no final. Da série FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO atrasado, essa não está completa por se mais longa, então não está toda escrita. O aniversário foi em 15 de julho! Isso é estratégia, funciona como presente de Natal também!

J&J&J&J&J&J&

_Sea Resort And Casino_, na Rua Las Vegas, em Las Vegas.

Um complexo de luxo, com cabanas simples e outras temáticas, restaurantes, cassinos nas áreas internas e externas, com uma atração a parte: uma praia artificial.

Em um dos cassinos no prédio principal...

- Tom, vamos embora. – Pedia um rapaz muito alto, moreno, forte e bonito, para outro também com as mesmas características.

- Não posso Jared, estou sentindo que a minha sorte vai mudar. – Respondeu Tom.

-Você esta dizendo isso desde que chegamos aqui. Se eu soubesse que essas seriam as nossas férias, não teria vindo para cá. – Disse o rapaz exasperado.

Pelo circuito interno, Jensen Ackles, 28 anos, filho do dono deste cassino, ajudando na administração dos negócios do pai, observava o par com curiosidade. Conhecia o moreno de olhos azuis, Tom Welling.

Fora seu amigo na universidade, sempre um viciado em jogo, perdera a fortuna da família nos jogos. Apesar da pouca idade, o que sobrara dava para sua sobrevivência com certo conforto, mas pelo andar da carruagem, até esse conforto estava ameaçado.

Tanto que estava hospedado em um dos quartos mais simples no Resort, e isso devido ao desconto que tinha por ser seu conhecido. Mas o loiro evitava encontrar com Tom, porém dessa vez o seu acompanhante lhe despertou certo interesse.

- Peça para o , na roleta 3, para vir aqui comigo. – Disse Jensen a sua Secretária, Katie Cassidy, uma loira lindíssima, que estava vestida com um belo vestido vermelho de noite, muito decotado para se trabalhar, porém adequado para as noites de Las Vegas.

- Tem certeza que é o , ou o seu acompanhante?

- No momento, é no Tom que estou interessado. – Disse Jensen com um sorriso de nos lábios, classificados como pornográficos, de tão perfeitamente desenhados.

J&J

- Jensen, há quanto tempo não tenho a honra de estar em sua presença. – Disse Tom ao entrar no escritório, sabia que o loiro o evitava. Apesar de serem amigos de universidade e até tiveram um pequeno caso, o loiro tinha se afastado quando percebeu o vício do moreno. Mas sempre lhe recebia no cassino e lhe proporcionava algumas vantagens.

- O que é isso Tom, velhos amigos sempre são bem-vindos. – Disse Jensen olhando em direção a Jared, que acompanhava o rapaz.

- Sei. – Disse Tom notando o olhar de Jensen. – Esse é Jared Padalecki, **meu** namorado. – Enfatizando o 'meu'.

- **Meu** namorado, quanto sentimento de posse. – Comentou Jensen, antes de apertar as mãos de Jared. – Prazer, Sr. Padalecki, sou Jensen Ackles. – O loiro demorou além do necessário apertando as mãos de Jared, que por ser de natureza tímida, sorriu sem jeito, diante do olhar intenso de Jensen.

Jared examinava Jensen disfarçadamente, enquanto este conversava com Tom. Falavam das lembranças do tempo da universidade, então ele preferiu o silêncio e se afastou e pelas vidraças que formavam a parede toda. Apreciou a fabulosa vista de Las Vegas iluminada, e da praia artificial, era uma paisagem estranha de se encontrar no deserto, mas lindíssima.

"Esse Jensen Ackles ele é lindo, sexy, másculo. Engraçado pensar isso de um gay, afinal ele também é gay e nem por isso afeminado. E nem o Tom. Por sinal se eu não fosse tão apaixonado pelo Tom, me entregaria às sensações que esses olhos verdes provocam, quando me encaram de maneira faminta."

"O que alguém como Jared Padalecki esta fazendo com alguém tão idiota como o Tom? As câmeras não fazem jus a sua beleza." – Jensen pensava.

- Jensen, ele é meu namorado, certo,** meu**! Me ama tanto, que sou o primeiro relacionamento homossexual dele. – Disse Tom, interrompendo o pensamento de Jensen.

- Estou apenas admirando o teu bom gosto. Janta comigo? – Convidou Jensen, apesar da hora sabia que dificilmente os dois teriam jantado. Em se tratando do Tom, em uma mesa de jogo esquecia-se de tudo, até das necessidades básicas do ser humano. As dele e de quem estivesse com ele.

- Claro. – Aceitou Tom, apesar de saber qual era o real interesse de Jensen, mas aquilo fazia bem para o ego dele. Ter algo que o poderoso Ackles desejava, essa aproximação por parte do loiro, quem sabe poderia lhe render alguns lucros e divertimentos.

- Vou mandar colocar a mesa para jantar no terraço, assim poderá apreciar melhor a vista. – Jared se assustou quando ouviu a voz rouca e sensual do loiro quase junto ao seu ouvido, mas o empresário estava próximo suficiente para sentir o calor do seu corpo forte junto ao seu.

Os três pegaram o elevador particular e seguiram para a cobertura, onde Jensen residia. Quando chegaram os garçons já estava servindo uma **Blanquette de Veau **e o vinho para acompanhá-lo, branco e seco.

Conforme Jensen prometera, a mesa estava posta no terraço, próximo à murada, de onde poderiam, se deliciar com a comida, e com os olhos também. Se alimentavam com a beleza das luzes dos cassinos, que enfeitavam Las Vegas.

- É lindo. – Exclamou Jared encantado com a vista, parecia uma criança diante de uma fábrica de brinquedos.

- Também concordo. – Disse Jensen, mas Jared percebeu que o loiro olhava para si e não para paisagem.

- Pensei que iria demorar a aparecer por aqui. – Disse Jensen para Tom. – Faz apenas duas semanas que te encontrei no salão, por sinal parecia que estava com sorte.

- Sorte? Não ganhei nada. Com o mesmo dinheiro que vim, praticamente sair. Por sinal até menos, por causa das despesas. – Respondeu Tom.

- A sorte está em não ter perdido. É nisso que consiste a sorte no jogo. – Disse Jensen. – Que os apostadores não me escutem, senão estaria falido. – Completou sorrindo.

- Os apostadores nunca acreditam que a sorte é apenas dos donos do cassino. – Disse Jared, soando até meio grosseiro, pois estava incomodado com os olhares de Jensen. Apesar das sensações estranhas que estava sentindo.

- Realmente. Mas eu sou inocente. Tento avisar aos mais próximos, porém nunca sou ouvido. – Falou Jensen piscando para o Tom que revirou os olhos, pois este detestava quando lhe diziam que jogava demais.

- Nós estamos de férias. – Disse Tom tentando mudar de assunto. – Jared acabou de se formar em hotelaria, e quis relaxar antes de começar a trabalhar.

- Hotelaria? Já tem algum emprego certo? – Perguntou Jensen visivelmente interessado.

- Na verdade irei assumir uma pequena pousada da minha família em Rock Mountains, Colorado. É um local maravilhoso, nada grandioso em termos de luxo com o esse aqui. Mas é perfeito. – Jared falava com tanta paixão que dava vontade em Jensen de conhecer.

- Espero um dia poder me hospedar por lá. – Disse Jensen com sinceridade.

- Será um prazer, e assim poderei agradecer pelo jantar e por essa vista maravilhosa. Apesar de que não a troco pelas minhas montanhas e lagos. – Respondeu Jared, sorrindo e fazendo o coração do Jensen bater mais rápido.– E se gosta de esportes radicais, temos desde simples trilhas até alpinismo.

- Na verdade logo você irá conhecer a pousada de Jared, é lá que acontecerá o nosso casamento. – Disse Tom.

- Isso se o pai deixar você chegar perto. – Disse Jared, que mordeu os lábios por causa de indiscrição.

- Por que seu pai não aceita o fato de você ser homossexual? – Perguntou Jensen curioso ignorando a sua falta de educação.

- Na verdade, apesar de o Tom ser o meu primeiro namorado, sempre tive atrações por outros homens e minha família sabia disso. Apesar de disfarçar e lutar contra esses meus desejos, sei lá... Até que cansei e me apaixonei pelo Tom. – As últimas palavras de Jared doeram no fundo de Jensen, por mais absurdo que fosse para o loiro. – O problema é o Tom, e você sabe qual é!

- Jared, por favor! Eu não sou viciado em jogo. Isso é encrenca do teu pai. – Disse Tom revirando os olhos. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

O jantar transcorreu com conversas mais amenas sem adentrar no lado pessoal, mas Jensen não conseguia disfarçar os olhares de admiração sobre Jared. Tom se orgulhava por ter o moreno como namorado, por saber que o mesmo estava causando um efeito devastador no loiro.

- Jensen você poderia disfarçar. – Disse Tom.

- Desculpa, mas realmente não estou conseguindo. Você sabe como fico diante da beleza. – Disse Jensen. –Eu arrancaria os olhos de alguém que ousasse a olhar de maneira tão absurda para alguém que me **pertencesse**. – O empresário fez questão de frisar a última palavra.

- Ainda bem que você sabe que ele me pertence. – Disse Tom sorrindo e dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Jared, marcando território.

- Eu não sou um objeto para pertencer a alguém. – Disse Jared se levantando da mesa, cansado de ser tratado como brinquedo, de um menino pobre, que o usava para fazer inveja para o menino rico que o desejava. – Obrigado senhor Ackles, o jantar estava delicioso, mas eu não serei a sobremesa. De nenhum dos dois.

- É uma pena. – Disse Jensen baixinho.

- Jared! – Chamou Tom. O moreno já estava na porta do elevador e procurava os botões, sem encontrá-los.

Jensen se aproximou e lado da porta deu um comando de voz que abriu a porta do elevador. – Pensei em colocar para abrir com a minha digital ou com o reconhecimento visual. Porém meu pai ficou com medo que me cortassem as mãos ou me arrancassem os olhos. – Explicou o loiro.

- Um botão teria o mesmo efeito. – Respondeu Jared, entrando no elevador seguido de Tom e Jensen.

- O elevador os levará até o cassino, ficarei em meu escritório. Obrigado pela companhia tão agradável. – Disse Jensen, olhando diretamente para Jared. E descendo no andar do seu escritório.

Jared acompanhou Tom. Mas quando o moreno começou a jogar outra vez, viu que este não ia sair de lá tão cedo, e resolveu ir embora, pois Tom tinha começado a ganhar. Se, enquanto não perdia não se afastava da mesa de jogo, ganhando nem pensar.

Nas primeiras horas da manhã Tom entrou no quarto em que dividiam, estava feliz. Tinha recuperado o dinheiro perdido e mais uma boa quantia.

- Oi, meu amor. – Disse Tom lhe beijando.

- Tom, quero dormir. – Disse Jared.

- Dormir! Eu ganhei! Vamos comemorar! – Falava o moreno. – Não quer aproveitar e se entregar para mim? Você prometeu que nessas férias seria meu. – Dizia junto ao seu ouvido, e distribuindo pequenos beijos pelo rosto e pescoço de Jared.

- Se você quisesse fazer amor, teria subido junto comigo. – Responde Jared, ainda chateado.

- E não teria recuperado o dinheiro, agora podemos continuar a viagem.

- Sério?Nós vamos continuar a viagem, vamos embora de Vegas?

- Vamos para onde você quiser. Agora vamos fazer um amor bem gostosinho! Está na hora de você se entregar para mim. – Disse Tom que percorria com as mãos o corpo de Jared, que começava a despertar diante das carícias do moreno.

Jared pegou a camisinha e o lubrificante. – Quando nós sairmos daqui, serei todo seu. Mas agora... – Falou Jared rolando sobre o corpo de Tom, e ficando entre as pernas do moreno.

- É... – Disse Tom gemendo ao sentir os dedos de Jared lhe penetrando. – Posso... Humm... Esperar mais esse... Ai. – Quando sentiu o segundo dedo. – Final de semana.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jared parando com o que estava fazendo. – Não vamos embora, assim que o sol nascer?

- Amor, primeiro: o sol já esta nascendo e eu estou com sono. O segundo: estou com sorte, muita sorte. Não posso ir embora hoje, são apenas mais três dias. Na segunda prometo que seguiremos viagem. Agora continua vai... – Tom terminou de falar e começou a se insinuar levantando o seu corpo em direção a Jared, que levantou ignorando o moreno.

- Se eu soubesse nunca teria concordado em vir para cá! – Disse Jared indo para o banheiro.

- Jared volta aqui! – Chamou Tom. – Quero fazer amor com você.

- Você está com sono, o sol já nasceu e eu vou aproveitá-lo. – Respondeu Jared, fechando a porta.

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro Tom já estava dormindo. O moreno olhou para o namorado soltando um longo suspiro, mas resolveu se vestir, ir tomar o café da manhã e aproveitar a praia artificial do hotel.

Jared escolheu uma cadeira próxima a uma das quadras de areia, onde um grupo jogava vôlei. Observando os jogadores, seus olhos se encontraram com os de um homem loiro, que lhe olhava e lhe sorriu quando os olhares se encontraram.

Correspondeu ao sorriso, porém por um momento ficou pensando de onde o conhecia, quando reconheceu Jensen, o amigo deTom, abriu o sorriso mostrando as covinhas. Jared achou que sorriu demais para o homem e por isso logo desviou o olhar.

O moreno volta e meia olhava em direção a Jensen que estava com um short que passava um pouco das coxas bem torneadas, em tom de verde e sem camiseta. Quem visse não diria que era administrador daquele império de diversão. Aquele tronco perfeito musculoso na medida certa, era impossível não olhar e desejar, um pecado totalmente perdoável.

J&J

Jensen viu o moreno chegando e por sorte parecia que estava sozinho. Vestia também um short azul e estava com uma camiseta tipo machão. Pareceu que ele não foi reconhecido de primeira, isso fez mal para o seu ego, afinal ele se achava inesquecível. Quando o Jared lhe abriu o sorriso, sentir seu corpo se aquecer.

- Oi. – Jared levantou a vista e encontrou os olhos mais verdes que jamais tinha visto em sua vida. Percebeu que não tinha se enganado. Jensen era realmente lindo, e a luz do dia apenas realçava seus traços perfeitos. – O Tom está por aqui?

- OI! Não, está dormindo, veio dormir quase de manhã. – Respondeu Jensen. – E você? Mesmo passando a noite acordado já está aqui todo disposto.

- Não passei a noite acordado. Fui ao escritório àquela hora, apenas para terminar umas coisinhas, mas logo fui dormir. – Jensen falava a verdade, logo que Jensen se recolheu deixando Tom sozinho no cassino o loiro se desinteressou pelo amigo e também foi dormir. – Como o Tom pode passar a noite acordado jogando tendo um namorado igual a você lhe esperando?

- Bem, acho que vou voltar para o hotel. – Disse Jared constrangido pela forma de Jensen falar.

- Desculpa, não foi minha intenção. Mas acredito que o Tom deva ainda estar dormindo, sempre foi assim... – Jensen interrompeu o que estava falando e mordeu os lábios. – Desculpa outra vez. Na verdade vim aqui perguntar se não quer jogar uma partida, quem faz dupla comigo me deixou na mão. Por favor! – O loiro terminou de falar e lhe deu um sorriso sedutor, daqueles que é impossível dizer não. Jared achou que se o loiro lhe pedisse para ficar de quatro ele ficaria.

- Ok. – Disse Jared e juntos foram para a quadra e esperaram a sua vez.

Quando chegou a vez deles, Jared retirou a camiseta e Jensen agradeceu por além do shorts estar de sunga. Esta segurou sua ereção, que quis despertar. E apenas não despertou totalmente por que Steven jogou a bola em cima dele, para acordá-lo do transe que o peito musculoso do moreno provocou. Antes de começar o jogo deu uma última olhada e sem querer lambeu os lábios.

Jared se posicionou para jogar e olhou em direção a Jensen, no momento que o loiro passava a língua pelos lábios. "Essa boca é pura pornografia, devia ser proibido para menores olhar para esses lábios".

- Ei, vocês vão jogar ou ficar se comendo com os olhos? – Gritou Jason Manns. Jared e Jensen trocaram um sorriso sem graça, e o loiro foi para o saque.

Eles jogavam bem, pareciam que liam o pensamento um do outro, e assim completavam as jogadas. Ganharam de dois sets a zero, a cada ponto comemoravam com tapinhas nas costas, simultâneo. No último ponto se abraçaram para comemorarem a vitória, sem se importar com o suor de cada um, e demoraram um pouquinho mais no abraço.

- Vocês só ganharam por que queriam se agarrar no final. – Disse Jason.

-Ei, Jason. Para com isso! Saiba perder. Está deixando o Jared sem graça. Ele é namorado do Tom. – Disse Jensen.

- Tom Welling? – Perguntou Steven.

- Isso. – Confirmou o loiro. E Jason fez uma cara, tipo como isso é possível, pois parecia que o Jared era um cara legal, e o Tom com o vicio que tinha não parecia ter muito futuro. Steven e Jason se despediram, pois tinham que viajar para fazerem um show em Los Angeles.

- Vou dar um mergulho. Ver se essa praia é boa mesmo. – Disse Jared. – Você vem? – Perguntou animadamente para Jensen, que mesmo tendo um compromisso com seu pai, não resistiu ao convite.

- Sabe que é a primeira vez que mergulho aqui. – Comentou Jensen.

- Sério? Por quê?

- Dever ser por causa do tratamento da água. – Jared arregalou os olhos.

- Ok! – Jensen riu com o susto do moreno. E como castigo Jared lhe puxou pelo pé lhe afogando.

- É guerra! – Disse Jensen depois de se recuperar e partir para cima do moreno.

Ficaram brincando como duas crianças, mas sempre se tocando ou num empurrão para afundar o outro ou em puxões para irem juntos para o fundo.

- Jensen! Jensen! – Um grito distante interrompeu a brincadeira entre os dois. – Não me faça ir ai e molhar o meu cabelo. – Gritou Katie da beira.

- Pensei que você fosse o patrão. – Disse Jared assim que se aproximaram da loira.

- Ele é o patrão. Mas quem comanda a vida dele sou eu. Com apenas uma mexida em sua agenda posso destruir a vida dele, inclusive as férias esperadas. – Respondeu a moça.

- Me salva dessa fera. – Disse Jensen fingindo medo e abraçando Jared pelo pescoço, que abraçou o loiro pela cintura como se o protege-se.

- Jensen, desculpa atrapalhar o teu papel de mocinha indefesa. Mas o teu pai está te esperando faz quinze minutos, ou melhor, agora faz vinte e cinco minutos. – Falou Katie.

- Ok! – Disse o loiro soltando Jared. – Obrigado, fizemos uma dupla imbatível. Temos de marcar novamente. Quando vocês vão embora?

- Por mim ia hoje. – respondeu Jared. – Desculpa. Nada com o lugar ou com você, mas meu namoro vai acabar se continuarmos por aqui.

- O teu namoro Jared e a tua vida Jensen. Vamos teu pai já está ligando de novo. Ele não aceita essas tuas férias. – Interrompeu Katie. – Depois vocês se falam. – Continuou, pois via que eles não queriam se separar.

J&J

Roger Ackles era um empresário de sucesso e tinha trabalhado durante anos sem interrupção.Não concordava com Jensen querer tirar 15 dias de férias, para ele era um absurdo. Afinal como herdeiro devia ser mais dedicado aos negócios, o filho era muito competente, mas tinha essa mania de dizer que não seria como ele, um escravo do trabalho.

Dizia: de que adianta ter tanto dinheiro e não poder usufruir do mesmo?

- Pai, está tudo certo. Misha, pode dar conta do recado perfeitamente nesses dias. Não se preocupe. Vamos almoçar e com calma. Depois das minhas férias, será a sua vez. – Disse o loiro para irritar o pai.

- Eu não preciso de férias.

- Mamãe que viajar com o senhor. Já está no tempo de aproveitar os frutos do que o senhor construiu. Não acha? – Perguntou o loiro agora olhando sério para o pai.

- Depois que você voltar, a gente conversa. E sim vamos almoçar com a sua mãe, que deve está chegando. – Disse Roger. – Seus irmãos não vêm. Josh está fechando o negócio para San Marino e Meg está com ele.

Conversaram sobre o que seu pai mais gostava: negócios. Enquanto esperava a matriarca da família.

J&J

Jared voltou para o quarto e Tom tinha acabado de tomar banho.

- Acho que vou tomar banho novamente. – Disse Welling, abraçando Jared. – Você está molhado.

- Experimentei a praia do Resort. E eu vou tomar banho sozinho. – Disse Jared.

- Mas... – Disse Tom se esfregando no corpo do moreno.

- Não! – Disse Jared saindo do namorado.

- Por quê? – Perguntou manhoso.

- Greve de sexo.

- Greve de sexo? – Agora Tom estava olhando incrédulo para Jared, pois o moreno era tímido, mas na cama era quente e insaciável. Tanto que na relação entre eles poderia classificá-lo como o macho alfa.

- Quando nós formos embora, faremos amor novamente em outro hotel. Longe de qualquer cassino.

- E o que eu faço com o tesão que estou sentindo? – Perguntou Welling, sensualmente em uma última tentativa de seduzir o moreno.

- Você? Não sei. Mas eu vou para debaixo do chuveiro fazer amor com alguém que amo muito. – Disse Jared sem vergonha.

- E quem é esse? – Disse Tom se insinuado para perto do moreno.

- Eu! – Respondeu Jared lhe empurrando de maneira suave, mas com firmeza, entrando no banheiro e trancando a porta na cara do namorado, que lhe olhava desolado.

J&J

Jared entrou debaixo do chuveiro. Ele não tinha intenção de fazer o que disse para o Tom, mas já fazia uns dias que estava sem sexo, e não resistiu quando passou a mãos pelo seu tronco lhe ensaboando e sentindo os seus músculos definidos.

Suas mãos foram descendo até encontrar o seu membro já ereto, e se recostando na parede começou em um movimento de vai e vem com as mãos, e aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade. Gemidos escapavam de sua garganta, e no momento do ápice, chamou o nome do namorado, mas em sua imaginação conseguiu apenas ver um rosto perfeito com seus belos olhos verde.

E uma boca pornográfica.

N.A.: Será que continuo? srsrrs Tirei todos os comentários da Beta, muito abusada, só puxando a sardinha para o lado do Jared! srsrsr Tudo bem, Anja, esperando vingança! KKKKK! Os erros são dela também! srsrsr


	2. Acordo

Desculpa a demora, e nem posso prometer rapidez, porém não vou abandonar a história e tentarei ser o mais rápida possível!

Como sabem essa fic é da série Feliz Aniversário Atrasado! Srsrsr Mumucow! Mil beijos!

J&J&J&J

Jensen trabalhou o dia inteiro, mas o sorriso de Jared não sai de sua cabeça. Assim como o seu peito bem definido com os músculos no lugar certo. E quando o short molhou colando em seu corpo modelando a sua bunda na medida certa, e o seu sexo mesmo apertado na sunga dava para perceber que era bem "interessante".

- Espero que esse volume que estou vendo na sua calça, não seja por minha causa. – Disse Katie.

- Vai sonhando! Mas me conta: Olhando assim, é maior que o console que você e a Lauren usam? – Perguntou Jensen de maneira sem vergonha.

- Quer saber demais! Assim como está demais o teu interesse pelo garoto do Tom. – Comentou Katie, entregando para ele os convites do Fortune, um iate cassino, que partiria de Los Angeles, com vinte multimilionários. As menores apostas eram de $100.000,00. Esse passeio era uma dos serviços que o resort oferecia para seus clientes Vips, e eram entregues aos convidados pelo próprio Jensen Ackles. – E aqui está à lista de hoje, vai estar presente?

- Irei. De lá partirei em cruzeiro no meu iate. Férias. – Disse Jensen.

- Alguma companhia? – Perguntou a garota.

- Gostaria, mas a que quero não será possível. – Respondeu Jensen e sorriu ao lembrar-se do sorriso de quem queria ao seu lado como companhia. – Algum patrocinador?

- Alguém que não vai gostar, mas ele falou pessoalmente como seu pai. E você sabe que o velho não dispensa um lucro alto. – Katie suspirou antes de dizer o nome. – Mark Pelegrino.

- E quem são os seus capangas? – Perguntou Jensen.

- A segurança será a do hotel. Isso foi fechado, fora que não é do interessa de Pelegrino ter concorrência. – Disse a loira se referindo a um dos seguranças de Pelegrino, cujo tinha uma história com Jensen.

- Claro. Odeio quando o papai faz isso.

- Você sabe como se cuidar. – Disse Roger entrando no escritório do filho.

- Acredito que o senhor ficará com essa viagem. – Respondeu Jensen mal humorado.

- Jensen, meu filho, Mark, vai te cantar e você cai se quiser. Te agarrar a força não vai e o proibir de trazer certa pessoa. Não entendo isso, ele diz que gosta de você, mas conserva...

- Pai, não quero falar nisso. Por favor! – Disse Jensen interrompendo o pai.

- Tudo bem, mas acho que deve esquecer esse fato.

- Já esqueci, agora irei cumprir a minha missão.

- Não, Tom você não vai jogar. – Dizia Jared revoltado para o namorado.

- Mas Jared. Eu estou com sorte. Hoje ganhei até no caça níquel, coisa bem difícil. – Falou o moreno. – Olha, apenas essa noite, prometo! Amanhã nós vamos embora!

- Ontem você disse a mesma coisa!

- E era verdade, mas não posso desperdiçar a minha sorte. Mas prometo que com sorte ou sem sorte, nós vamos embora amanhã. – Disse Welling, se aproximando e depositando um beijo apaixonado no namorado. – E além do mas, essa tua greve está me deixando louco.

Jared acompanhou o namorado contra vontade. Estava ao lado de Tom, mas logo iria embora, não agüentava mais aquele ambiente.

- Boa noite. . – Cumprimentou uma moça loira, que Tom reconheceu como a secretária do Jensen. – O Sr. Ackles convida o senhor e o seu namorado para assistirem ao show de mágica, Believe, do mágico Criss Angel.

- Mágica? Vamos Tom. – Disse Jared empolgado.

- Não. Estou ganhando, mas se você quiser pode ir, afinal esse convite não é para mim. É para você. Se o Jensen quisesse a minha presença para algum evento, me convidaria para o Fortune. Mas é bobagem não tenho dinheiro para isso. – Comentou com amargura.

- Você só pensa em jogar. Vamos para o show. Por favor. – Pediu Jared.

- Você pode ir, o Jensen quer a sua companhia.

- E você não tem ciúmes?

- Não, sei que você me ama. Vai e se diverte. Não cai na conversa daquele loiro. – Tom conhecia o Jensen e o namorado o suficiente. Sabia do interesse do loiro e o caminho que tomaria. Ofereceria luxo para Jared, mas conhecia a alma romântica e apaixonada do moreno, que se sentiria ofendido e as chances de Jensen iriam por água abaixo. Welling sorriu com a expectativa.

J&J

- O Tom não veio? – Perguntou Jensen por educação, estava feliz por Jared ter vindo sozinho. Estranhou o fato, nunca deixaria seu namorado sozinho junto de alguém que tinha demonstrado interesse por ele. A não ser se quisesse tirar alguma vantagem com isso, típico de jogadores, mas será que o garoto estava de acordo? Esse pensamento tirou um pouco da felicidade de Jensen.

Na área vip Jensen se divertia não com o show e sim com a alegria de Jared, parecia uma criança. E vendo o sorriso de covinhas do moreno, se perguntava até que ponto era inocente no plano de Tom, isso se houvesse um plano. Mas devia ter, para Welling deixar um namorado igual aquele livre para o seu avanço. Ou confiava demais no amor do moreno.

Ao final do show, Jensen tinha chegado a uma conclusão, que Jared e Tom queriam lhe aplicar algum golpe, mas também o loiro queria ter Padalecki para si, saber o quanto eram fortes aqueles braços. Ou se o sabor daquela boca era tão doce quanto o sorriso que lhe enfeitava. Ou se a pele era macia.

Cada célula desejava Jared, e por isso resolveu que iria entrar no jogo deles, a única coisa que poderia perder era dinheiro, nada que fizesse falta. Mas em compensação os prazeres que teria junto ao moreno, não tinham preço.

- Vamos jantar juntos? – Perguntou Jensen, pegando no joelho de Jared de maneira insinuante, nos olhos um brilho predador.

- É... Obrigado. – Respondeu Jared engolindo seco, Jensen balançava suas estruturas, mas nunca trairia seu namorado. – Eu vou jantar com o Tom. – E se levantou se despedindo, deixando Jensen o olhando, com um sorriso nos lábios. A dúvida se fez presente novamente até que ponto as ações de Jared eram encenação.

J&J

Jensen procurou Tom no cassino pelas câmeras de vídeo o encontrando na roleta, viu quando Jared se aproximou e o outro moreno lhe beijou a boca, sem se importar com a cara feia que o homem ao lado fez, por causa espontaneidade do carinho. O Welling ganhou aquela rodada, deu outro beijo no namorado como para garantir a sua sorte.

Ackles não se reconhecia, olhava aquelas cenas e desejava estar no lugar de Tom, ele nunca sentira inveja de ninguém, porém cada célula sua criou a necessidade de ter Jared para si. Esse sentimento de precisar de alguém há muito tempo não fazia presente em sua vida, na verdade há 10 anos, quando se entregou pela primeira e ultima vez a uma pessoa.

Desde lá foi apenas satisfação sexual, corpos e mais corpos passando por sua cama, homens e mulheres, quando gostava muito se dava ao luxo de repetir o prazer, porém nada que gerasse compromisso.

Olhando os dois, Tom e Jared, Jensen ficou imaginando qual seria a armação que eles estavam preparando, se houvesse alguma, devido à reação do moreno ao se recusar jantar com ele. Cogitou estar enganado, mas de repente esse comportamento podia fazer parte do plano, ou o Jared era uma isca.

No fundo Jensen desejava que Jared fosse tão inocente quanto parecia ser . "Pobre de quem é inocente nesse mundo." Pensava com cinismo."Inocente ou não, todos têm seu preço e de qualquer maneira, acho que já sei quem passará as férias comigo". Pensando assim saiu do seu escritório para colocar o seu plano em prática.

J&J

Jensen seguiu para o cassino, para encontrar os convidados que iriam para o Fortune, os que teriam a honra desse convite feito pelo filho do proprietário e administrador do resort.

- Boa noite. – Disse Jensen a Tom que comemorava beijando Jared, a mais uma rodada de sorte.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Tom. Ainda abraçado com o Jared.

- Estou aqui para convidar você e seu acompanhante, para um passeio por conta do resort, no iate Fortune. – Nesses momentos Jensen assumia todo o seu profissionalismo. – As limusines partirão em 40 minutos para o aeroporto de Las Vegas. Durante voo será servido um jantar, e no iate teremos diversão e jogos para quem gosta.

Na verdade os que aceitavam ser convidados para o Fortune tinham como único interesse jogar, muitos se convidavam e até pagavam parte da viagem para irem a bordo. Grandes fortunas eram perdidas e ganhas no iate. Um sonho para qualquer jogador.

- Com licença Jared, tenho que falar com Jensen. – Disse Tom ao namorado puxando o loiro para o lado. – O que você está pretendendo? Sabe que não tenho dinheiro para jogar no Fortune. O que quer?Me humilhar? – Tom perguntou um pouco nervoso.

- Tom, ir ao Fortune, é um excelente passeio. Jared está entediado de ficar preso dentro de um cassino. E além do mais tenho uma proposta para você. Caso aceite o convite. – Respondeu Jensen de maneira enigmática.

- Proposta? Ou você quer se exibir para o Jared? Tentar comprá-lo?– Disse Tom ainda não conformado, apesar de sempre ter desejado esse convite, sabia que nunca teria dinheiro para ter essa "honra".

- Ele está à venda? – Perguntou impassível.

- Não! Mas bem que você gostaria. – Respondeu Tom, agora dando um sorriso cínico apesar da indignação.

-Tom você sempre quis conhecer o Fortune, é uma oportunidade. Como meu convidado, não precisa jogar. – Respondeu Jensen. – Você quer ou não quer ir?

- Você está me convidando por causa de Jared, para ficar ao lado dele. – Disse Tom ainda não convencido.

- É verdade que gosto da companhia dele, mas para isso não precisava te convidar para lugar nenhum. Pois do jeito que o deixa de lado, desfrutar da presença dele e sem você por perto não é problema para mim. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Mas ele...

- O convite está feito. – Disse Jensen interrompendo o moreno. – Sei que você sempre sonhou em ir ao Fortune, um dia eu iria te convidar, e você iria querer jogar. Mas acho que isso não irá ser problema. – Disse o loiro dando um leve sorriso de lado como se estivesse escondendo algo..

- Não vai ser problema, como assim? – Perguntou tom meio confuso.

- Você aceita ou não? Ainda terá de preparar uma bagagem de mão. – Disse o loiro fazendo pressão. – Pois estará de volta apenas amanhã, será um belo passeio. Se o convite é para eu ficar perto do Jared, qual é o problema?Não confia no amor dele?

- Tudo bem. – Tom apesar de resistir, sua maior vontade era conhecer o Fortune, e sabia que o Jensen por mais que tivesse com segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções, nunca faria mal a ele ou a Jared, e realmente seria um magnífico passeio.

J&J

- Jared. – Chamou Tom. – Vamos dar um passeio de iate, você não queria respirar outros ares? – Disse animado para o namorado.

- Mas você tem dinheiro para jogar nesse iate? – Perguntou Jared, que não estava muito empolgado para ir nessa aventura.

- Não, essa é a vantagem para você. Não ficarei jogando e poderemos ficar namorando gostosinho, passeando pelo oceano. O que acha? – Disse o moreno abraçando o maior.

- Tom, eu não quero. Jensen me olha de maneira estranha.

- E daí, tem medo de não resistir os avanços dele? – Perguntou sério.

- Não. – Disse Jared torcendo que tivesse sido convincente, pois o loiro mexia com ele, mais do que queria admitir.

- Então não tem problema ele nunca vai te obrigar a fazer nada que não queira. Vai ser divertido. Vem? – Disse usando um tom sedutor lhe apertando a cintura.

- Ok! – Disse Jared, mas não estava muito feliz. As férias românticas que ele tinha planejado com Tom, onde se entregaria para o moreno estavam cada vez mais distantes.

J&J

No horário marcado, no estacionamento privativo do resort, encontravam-se 5 limusines paradas, prontas para partir e 5 carros sedans com seguranças armados, afinal homens ricos e poderosos faziam parte do grupo. Jensen fazia as honras, cumprimentando cada um dos convidados, inclusive Pelegrino. Na hora nem o seu sorriso de modelo conseguiu expressar, mostrando claramente que por ele, não estaria ali.

A quinta e a última limusine era onde o loiro viajaria com os seus convidados: Jared, Tom, Katie e a namorada Lauren. Ao todo eram vinte cinco pessoas, fora os seguranças.

Dentro dos carros o luxo já se fazia presente: bebidas, todas finas e caras, até a simples cerveja. Jensen abriu um champanhe e todos brindaram com entusiasmo, menos Jared que estava tímido diante de tanta riqueza. Tom apesar de no momento não ter mais dinheiro, cresceu em ambientes iguais aquele, e nessas ocasiões se arrependia de ter perdido tudo. Mas se consolava que um dia teria a sorte grande e recuperaria a fortuna dilapidada em mesas dos cassinos de Vegas.

No aeroporto, as limusines seguiram direto para a pista de onde partiam os jatinhos particulares. O avião da empresa Ackles, era um jato Airbus Coorporativo, ACJ319, todo adaptado para ocasião: cinco mesas com cinco lugares cada, sofás e duas suítes. As cores internas eram bege em suas várias tonalidades. Na parte traseira tinha a cozinha e a sala dos funcionários, confortável e funcional.

- Sempre tinha ouvido falar da beleza desse avião, mas não esperava tanto. – Disse Mark Pelegrino.

- Fique a vontade, senhor Pelegrino. – Disse Jensen educadamente.

- Posso aproveitar de tudo no avião? – Disse Mark olhando para a boca de Jensen.

- Eu não faço parte do avião, senhor! – Respondeu Jensen sério.

- Que pena! – Disse Pelegrino sem se incomodar com os olhares indignados do loiro, que por sinal, ele achava um charme.

Jared estava observando os olhares que Mark lançava para Jensen e aquilo começou a incomodá-lo. E ficou mais incomodado ainda quando percebeu isso. Não podia admitir que sentisse ciúmes do loiro.

Jensen ligou seu laptop e ficou esperando o dinheiro cair na conta especial criada para essa ocasião. Cada jogador transferia a quantia que pretendia jogar para essa conta e no iate recebia a quantia correspondente em fichas. No final, o cassino transferia o valor que cada jogador tinha direito. Jogar era opcional podiam apenas curtir a viagem, mas todos queriam tentar sua sorte.

O jantar foi servido, regado de vinhos, whiskies envelhecidos e champanhes.

- Pegue! – Disse Jensen oferecendo uma taça de vinho para Jared. – É Doce. – Completou enquanto bebia seu whisky cowboy.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Jared, pegando a taça. – Parece que você não gosta muito do , por que ele está aqui?

- Para o meu pai, negócios são negócios. E de certa maneira Mark não faz nada de mais, dá em cima de mim, assim como outras pessoas e assim como eu faço com quem me interessa. – Disse Jensen olhando nos olhos azulados do moreno, que tomou um gole de vinho longo para fugir daqueles verdes que queriam lhe roubar a alma.

J&J

- Três milhões! – Exclamou abismado Jared, ao ver a quantia que acabava de piscar na tela do computador de Jensen. – Desculpe. – Pediu quando percebeu que tinha sido mal educado, olhando a tela sem ser convidado.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Jensen na verdade ele estava fazendo aquilo na frente do moreno para chamar atenção nos valores que ele, Jensen, estava acostumado. Queria desperta a ganância no moreno, ou alimentá-la, o loiro ainda não sabia qual era realmente a de Jared.

- Eu conseguiria recuperar a minha fortuna, em uma noite como essa. – Disse Tom se aproximando.

- Mas para você recuperar a que perdeu, teria de ter uma a disposição. – Falou Jensen.

- Qual o valor máximo depositado hoje? – Perguntou curioso.

- Três milhões de dólares. – Disse Jensen sem se abalar, pois estava acostumado com esses valores.

- Uau! Queria ter esse dinheiro. Com a sorte que ando, multiplicaria rapidinho. – Comentou Tom. E Jared revirou os olhos, com a viagem do namorado. E Jensen pensou que estava caminhando melhor do que a encomenda.

Quando chegaram a Los Angeles seguiram em direção ao Iate Club Del Rey, onde embarcaram no Fortune. Mulheres e rapazes bonitos faziam parte da tripulação. Não eram obrigados a irem para a cama, isso era por conta deles. Eram contratados apenas para servirem as mesas e enfeitarem o ambiente e caso algum convidado desejasse e forçasse a barra para conseguir outros tipos de favores, seguranças protegiam esse funcionário. E o lema de Vegas era valido no Fortune, o que acontecia ali, ficava ali.

Ao lado do Fortune estava um iate menor, Donna, era deJensen, em homenagem a sua mãe. Misha Collins já lhe aguardava, pois o loiro seguiria em seu iate.

- Senhores e senhoras. A partir desse momento o anfitrião de vocês será Misha Collins, qualquer problema, vocês podem jogá-lo no mar. – Disse Jensen arrancando sorrisos dos presentes, inclusive de Misha.

- Não façam isso, esse loiro me ama. – Responde Misha.

- Não se preocupem, pois sou forte e supero. Divirtam-se e boa viagem. – Falou Jensen despedindo-se.

- Tom, gostaria de falar com você. – Pediu o loiro. – A sós. – Disse quando o moreno chamou o namorado. – Por favor. – Disse olhando nos olhos de Tom, quando este hesitou.

- Vai Tom. – Disse Jared. – Não se preocupe comigo.

J&J

- Tenho uma proposta para você, quase que irrecusável. – Falou Jensen assim que chegaram a sua cabine particular no Fortune. – Estou disposto a lhe dar os três milhões de dólares necessários para você participar dos jogos no Fortune, e quem sabe recuperar parte de seu patrimônio e estilo de vida. – O loiro encarava o moreno que e percebia que estava balançado a aceitar, mesmo sem saber o que ele tinha de dar em troca.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou.

- Vou sair de férias, e quero o Jared como minha companhia nesses quinzes dias. Apenas companhia. Não tocarei em um fio do seu cabelo...Contra a vontade dele. – Jensen falava sério e sem quebrar o contato visual como moreno.

- Se eu aceitar, como vai fazer para ele seguir viagem com você? – Perguntou Tom, e pelo conteúdo da pergunta, Jensen percebeu que o moreno estava inclinado a aceitar tamanho absurdo.

- Isso é problema meu. Como disse não forçarei fazer nada que não seja do seu desejo, apenas seguirá como uma companhia de viagem. Ele irá se divertir, conhecerá lugares interessantes, acredito que estará dando um presente a ele, uma despedida de solteiro.

- Mas ele vai me odiar. – Disse o Tom,de repente caindo em si.

- Tom, você é um jogador. Isso que falou é uma verdade, mas pode acontecer ao contrário. Ele poderá te perdoar, e com o dinheiro que vai ganhar, terá a chance de dar uma vida bem melhor para ele.

- Jensen, Jared não é interesseiro, dinheiro é uma das coisas que menos interessa a ele.

- Então você não corre nem o risco dele se apaixonar por mim. E além do mais quem ama perdoa, ele não te ama?

- Claro que ama. Assumiu sua homossexualidade para seus pais e para uma cidade pequena.

- Então qual é o teu medo?São três milhões, que podem duplicar; ou mesmo triplicar.

- Não sei...

- Veja. – Jensen mostrou o notebook, na tela a pagina do cassino, com o seu nome e do lado a uma cifra, era apenas dá ok e Tom podia jogar até o limite da bagatela de três milhões.

- Você deve estar louco, por que gastar tanto dinheiro com uma coisa incerta?

- Não sei... Talvez eu não tenha em que gastar e o Jared é uma boa companhia, divertido, bonito. Não posso te prometer que não investirei para tornar a viagem mais interessante, porém reafirmo que não acontecerá nada que não seja de comum acordo.

- Se eu amanhã poder te devolver o dinheiro todo, você devolve o Jared. – Perguntou Tom, olhando para a tela.

- Isso não é um empréstimo. Se você aceitar, devolverei o Jared, mas somente no fim das minhas férias.– O primeiro sinal de anuncio de partida soou. – Decida-se agora! Mas lembre-se que oportunidades assim não aparecem mais de uma vez.

-Tudo bem. Aceito. – Disse Tom. E quando Jensen ouviu isso do moreno se controlou para não demonstrar toda a alegria que isso lhe deu. – Aqui está a minha conta pessoal para transferir o meu lucro.

Jensen colocou os três milhões em nome de Tom. – Suas fichas lhe serão entregues assim que sentar em umas das mesas de jogo. Poderá parar na hora que achar que deve. Amanhã ao final da viagem o saldo que estiver na conta do cassino em seu nome será transferido para essa conta que você me informou.

- E o Jared? – Perguntou. – Vou me despedir dele.

- Não! Você o verá apenas daqui a 15 dias. Você poderá ficar hospedado no Resort, como meu convidado, até a nossa volta, minha e do Jared.

- Mas...

- Você vai dizer o que para ele? Te aluguei por três milhões durante quinze dias, tenha um bom proveito e apenas não me traia com esse loiro filho de uma mãe? – Disse Jensen com cinismo.

- Eu quero desistir!

- Não sou moleque! E você não quer desistir, mas se quer jogar a oportunidade da sua vida no lixo...

- Não. – Falou Tom ao ver Jensen ligar novamente o computador.

- Katie, venha aqui, por favor. – Jensen chamou a sua secretária pelo rádio. – Leve o Jared para o Donna e ofereça um copo de suco para ele, e entregou um pacote na mão da garota. – Diga que logo o Tom irá se juntar a ele.

- Você vai drogá-lo? – Perguntou Tom.

- É um sonífero leve, nada demais, apenas para ele não se assustar ao ver o Donna seguir o caminho oposto do Fortune sem o seu noivo a bordo. Agora se acalme, e se concentre, vai precisar nas mesas de jogo.

- Jensen! – Katie o chamou pelo rádio. – Ele já está bebendo o suco, logo está dormindo feito um anjinho. Patrãozinho, você não presta! Com todo respeito.

- Boa sorte! – Disse Jensen para o Tom, se retirando antes mesmo do último aviso de partida soasse, o loiro não queria correr o risco de Welling mudar de idéia.

J&J

**N.A.:** Desculpa a demora! Se esconde depressa! Sei que exagerei e nem posso prometer rapidez, mas não me abandone. Senão como vão saber a maneira que o Jared vai agir quando acordar? Srsrsr Se fosse eu pularia de felicidade! Srsrsr Mas...

Respostas aos reviews:

Sonia

Desculpa a demora e não se preocupe que a história será termina do plot dela já esta completo, falta apenas tempo para ela e para as outras! Srsr

Gostei de tuas ideias, mas como você viu não ocorreu bem assim! Ssrsrrs O Jared vai ter uma bela surpresa ao acorda, espero que ele reaja bem, porém duvido disso! Srsrsr

Mil Beijos!

Jess

Vou continuar sim! Srsrsr Considerando que o Jared anda sofrendo e agora foi vendido pelo namorado que tanto amava, podendo correr o risco de perder a virgindade da cauda para o Jensen! Ssrsrsr Tantas coisas!

Realmente o Tom não esta merecendo ninguém, pobre Jared, ou melhor, felizmente para o Jared ! srsrsr ter um loirão daquele na cola dele! Srsrsr Tudo de bom!

Acho que o pai dele atrapalhou mesmo! Srsrsr Mas o Roger é gente fina, nem encrenca com a homosexualidade do filho!

Desculpa a demora! Mas já estou aqui! Srsrrs

Mil beijos!

Tah-p

É meio impossível não imaginar os dois saindo faísca um os olhos do outro! Srsrsrrs

Imaginar o resto! Srsr Imagina agora , o que o Jensen vai ter de fazer para acalmar a revolta de Jared! Srsrsr Será que o moreno vai ceder? Se não ceder é um burro! Srsrrs

O Tom mereceu quem não da assistência abre espaço para a concorrência! Srsrsr

Obrigado por te gostado, não me garanto em rápidas atualizações porem tentarei!

Mil Biejos

Chantal

Que bom que gostou, desculpa a demora! Nas prometo que não a abandonarei!

Mil Beijinhos!

Pérola

Só um cego e surdo ficaria indiferente ao conhecer o Jensen, ou um louco com mal gosto, por que um louco com bom gosto agarraria a=esse loiro gostoso! srrsrs

Que tal a continuação, o valor da cauda? O Jensen quer mesmo experimentar! Srsrsr E o pior é se ele conseguir o Jared vai gostar! Srsr

O Jared chatinho! Srsr Pode ser, mas também com esse namorado que só falta lhe entregar de mão beijada, e confiar muito no taco, ou melhor, na caçapa, pois o Jared ainda não lhe cedeu a cauda! Srsrsr

Eu sei que esse é o maior defeito nas minhas histórias, o Jensen sempre é o mais lindo, o mais valente, o melhor amigo, o melhor amante, o mais educado! Srsrs Mas como fazer se apenas sei escrever verdade! Srsrsr

O Mark Pelegrino tem um belo papel! Srrsr Sem Spoiller

E agora o que será que o Jared vai fazer, chatinho como ele é, você que disse isso, vai ficar fazendo drama! To até vendo! Srsrsr

Mil Beijos! E desculpa a demora! srsrrs

**Cantinho da beta:**

.(se não pede pro morenão cuidar de você...) Quando o Jensen fica chateado com a presença de Mark Pelegrino

.(Jared revoltado = lindo!) Sem comentários!

.(criança linda!) Para o Jared sem comentairos!

.(pena né Aninha? Senão sei de mais alguém que ia querer aproveitar o avião) Quando o Jensen diz que não é parte do avião!

.(tadinho!) Não concordo o Jared foi vendido, tudo bem triste se não tivesse sido para o Jensen isso é pura sorte! srsrrr

(loiro safado! Mas ele tem razão quanto ao Jared) Sobre o Jared ser lindo! srsr


	3. Confusão

Quando Jared acordou olhou em volta confuso, não reconhecendo o lugar de primeira. "Onde estou? Isso parece uma cabine de barco? Eu estou no Fortune, mas como vim parar aqui, já que eu estava no outro iate menor? Onde está o Tom? Droga, essa minha cabeça dói." Os pensamentos fervilhavam na cabeça do moreno, que percebeu que estava somente de boxer. "O Tom deve ter tirado a minha roupa. Mas para onde ele foi?"

Jared levantou e encontrou um bermudão preto, uma camiseta azul e uma sunga, em cima de uma cadeira. Ele não conhecia aquelas roupas, mas era o seu número e pareciam novas. E por tanto as vestiu, não queria usar o terno da noite anterior. Saiu em busca do namorado.

O Donna era um Iate de luxo com 30 mts, duas suítes, um quarto de solteiro, sala de estar, cozinha, sala de controle na polpa, o deck com uma piscina jacuzzi, e um espaço logo atrás da piscina. Por causa do horário uma pequena cobertura, onde existia tipo um sofá estofado de preto em forma de 'U", em cada ponta uma mesa também preta, foi onde Jared encontrou Jensen sentado, bebendo o que parecia um coquetel.

- Bom dia, ou devo dizer boa tarde. – Falou Jensen sorrindo, Jared estava encantador com os olhinhos de cachorrinho assustado. – Senta aqui! Você quer um café? Ou prefere um suco de fruta? Afinal já é meio-dia.

- Onde está o Tom? – Perguntou Jared depois do susto inicial.

- Tom, deve estar no Fortune. Geralmente nessa hora ainda estão dormindo, o avião de volta a Vegas parte as 20h, dando tempo para os convidados descansarem e aproveitarem um pouco mais a viagem.

- E onde eu estou? – Perguntou Jared pegando um copo de suco servido por Jensen.

- Seja bem-vindo ao Donna, meu iate pessoal. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e fazendo o moreno sorrir junto.

- E por que o Tom ficou no Fortune?

- Ele ficou jogando. – Informou Jensen calmamente observando a expressão de Jared que foi um entortar de boca, mostrando desagrado.

- Jogando? Ele não tinha dinheiro para jogar no Fortune, nem para chegar próximo à mesa. Você emprestou dinheiro para ele? – Perguntou Jared agora irritado.

- Não. – Respondeu Jensen e não estava mentindo. – Não empresto dinheiro para jogadores compulsivos.

- Mas como ele conseguiu? – Perguntou Jared pensativo. – Deixa para lá, isso eu resolvo com ele. – Falou quando o Jensen ia abrir a boca.

"Ainda bem, teremos mais um tempo de paz" Pensou o loiro. – Você está com fome?

- Sim. – Disse Jared mais calmo, afinal Jensen não tinha culpa da irresponsabilidade do seu namorado. – Nos iremos encontrar com os outros no aeroporto? – Perguntou.

- Você irá se encontrar com o Tom somente em Vegas. – Disse Jensen. "Daqui a 15 dias" completou em pensamento.

- Mas...

- Coma. – Disse Jensen não deixando Jared argumentar.

Jared comeu em silencio estava magoado com o namorado. Não conseguia entender como ele o tinha deixado ali, e juntamente com uma pessoa que não disfarçava o claro interesse que tinha por si. "Até que ponto o Tom me ama? Será que isso é confiança em mim, ou um teste?" Pensava o moreno tentando chegar a uma conclusão.

Jensen observava as emoções do moreno em seu rosto eram tão claras que ele poderia ler os pensamentos de Jared. Viu raiva, tristeza, dúvida e a conformação com a situação. "Acho que me enganei, ninguém tão transparente pode enganar alguém. O que eu vou fazer? Acho que o Tom e eu estamos ferrados. Mas enquanto isso não acontece...".

Jensen começou uma conversa agradável e divertida, envolvendo Jared de tal maneira que logo este relaxou completamente. Eles riam e trocavam histórias e expressões de suas vidas e apesar de mundos diferentes eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Degustaram uma refeição a base de camarão e regada com taças de vinhos.

- Jensen, que horas vamos voltar? – Perguntou Jared.

- Você não está se divertindo? – Retrucou Jensen.

- Estou, mas...

- Mas nada... Vamos nos divertir. – E Jensen tirou a capacidade de respirar de Jared no momento que retirou a camiseta branca que vestia ficando apenas de bermuda.

Jensen era bronzeado, pequenas sardas espalhadas pelo corpo definido, braços musculosos na medida certa: Perfeito. Foi a única palavra vinda à mente de Jared.

- Eu vou esquiar. – E a tentação continuou quando o loiro ficou apenas de sunga preta. – Já praticou esqui aquático? – Perguntou empolgado, mas percebeu os olhares gulosos disfarçados sobre o seu corpo.

Jensen pegou os esquis, amarrou os cabos e ordenou que Jim Beaver, seu piloto, acelerasse o iate, que pelo tamanho permitia a prática do esporte.

Jared sorria com as palhaçadas de Jensen, que esticava o corpo, levantava as pernas, mas o maior impacto na sua libido foi quando o loiro virou de costa e o moreno pode visualizar os músculos retesados, a bunda redonda, e quando ele virou a cabeça para olhar por cima do ombro, Jared desejou que aquele cabo fosse mais curto, a uma distância de um braço, onde pudesse puxar os curtos cabelos dourados de Jensen e beijar aquela boca cuja única definição para ela era pornográfica.

Jared desviou o olhar quando sentiu sua bermuda apertar e percebeu que se tocava observando o loiro.

A sua sorte ou azar é que Jensen logo voltou para o iate, balançou a água do corpo em Jared, que ria reclamando.

- Vamos dar um mergulho? – Convidou o loiro.

- Não, mergulhar no mar não é comigo. – Disse o moreno.

- Tudo bem. Deixaremos para explorar o oceano outro dia, podemos ficar com a piscina por hora. – Disse Jensen. – Vem! – Chamou quando Jared se recusou. – Você não esta de sunga? Deixei uma sunga para você no quarto, junto dessa roupa.

- Não, mas eu não quero. – Falou o moreno. Mas Jensen não se conformou e jogou Jared com roupa e tudo na piscina.

- Agora não tem mais jeito. – Disse o loiro, Jared bufou de raiva, mas quando olhou para Jensen ele sorria feito uma criança, seus olhos verdes brilhavam, nem de longe lembrava aquele homem poderoso de Vegas, e a esse sorriso se rendeu.

Jared retirou a camisa e dessa vez quem ficou sem fôlego foi Jensen, que engoliu seco diante do tórax bem definido do moreno, que também retirou a bermuda e o tênis.

A sunga era azul e com alguns detalhes verdes e modelava o corpo de Jared, chamando atenção para o fato que o moreno era muito bem dotado.

Olhando as longas pernas de Jared, Jensen pensou que não via a hora de tê-las envolvendo sua cintura, enquanto penetrava o corpo do moreno bem profundamente.

O loiro ligou as bolhas para disfarçara sua ereção, Jared agradeceu mentalmente por isso também.

Jake Abel, um dos três tripulantes que estavam abordo, serviu dois drinks de frutas com direito a guarda-chuva e tudo. – Estou me sentindo uma garota tomando esse tipo de coisa. – Disse Jensen por causa da bebida.

- Mas é gostoso. E podemos tomar sem medo que fira a nossa masculinidade. – Disse Jared, fazendo os dois rirem.

Com o decorrer da conversa sem perceber foram se aproximando um do outro, e logo suas pernas se tocavam, no primeiro toque o choque sentindo fizeram ambos se assustarem e sorrirem para disfarçar, mas logo se mantiveram assim próximos e com toques roubados.

Jared terminou o seu drink e desceu para a cabine sem falar nada, assustando Jensen.

- Jared? – Chamou Jensen batendo na porta da cabine do moreno. – Você está legal? – Perguntou sem obter resposta. – Eu fiz alguma coisa? – Insistiu.

- Jensen. Eu quero ir embora. – Falou o moreno abrindo a porta.

- Por quê? –Perguntou.

- Eu tenho namorado, e quero estar do lado dele. – Disse o Jared. "Se eu ficar vou acabando fazendo algo que não devo. Como por exemplo: te colocar de quatro." Pensava olhando para a boca do loiro.

- Vamos conversar sobre isso no jantar. – Disse Jensen se virando para sair. Tem roupas novas no closet.

- Eu quero jantar em Vegas. – Disse Jared firme.

- Já disse: conversaremos sobre isso no jantar... Aqui, no deck do Donna. – Disse Jensen indo embora sem dar chance para Jared reclamar.

Jared fechou a porta da cabine, e examinou o ambiente, abriu as portas do closet e se espantou com a quantidade de roupas existentes ali. Eram todas ali do seu tamanho. Roupas de marcas, de todos os tipos, do fino ao esportivo.

- Boa noite. – Disse Jensen observando que Jared tinha escolhido as roupas mais simples das que ele tinha mandado comprar na noite anterior para o moreno. Nem por isso estava menos belo.

- Boa noite. – Respondeu Jared. Se arrependeu de ter vestido apenas um jeans preto e uma camiseta de mangas compridas da mesma cor da calça. Jensen estava de calça jeans azul, uma camisa preta em v, outra camisa de botão na cor cinza escuro e um paletó estilo jeans também aberto. Apesar de bem esportivo tinha ar da formalidade. "Você está lindo, porém não mais do hoje apenas de sunga esquiando."

- Hoje teremos frango ao vinho e regado com muito vinho. – Anunciou o loiro, dando um sorriso de lado e piscando para Jared.

- Jensen que roupas são aquelas? – Perguntou.

- Você gostou? – Respondeu Jensen com outra pergunta.

- São todas do meu número!

- Sempre tem roupas novas para convidados surpresas, de todos os tipos e tamanhos. Se olhar com calma, nem todas darão em você. – Falou Jensen mentindo, no momento ele não queria causar brigas.

- Eu quero voltara para Vegas. – Disse o moreno, o loiro ficou sério fez um bico adorável, e ignorou o que o outro disse. – Jensen! – Jared se aproximou e o segurou pelo braço querendo alguma resposta.

- Jared, vamos jantar, aproveitar essa bela refeição; terá uma gostosa sobremesa e depois conversaremos sobre isso. O que acha? Agora não vai dar para voltarmos. O avião já partiu e não pretendo passar a noite em um aeroporto esperando um avião para Vegas. – Disse Jensen.

- Basta me deixar no aeroporto, não precisa ficar lá. – Disse Jared.

- Minha companhia é tão desagradável, ao ponto de querer sair correndo daqui? – Perguntou Jensen, a voz rouca saiu baixa. E ele olhou nos olhos de Jared e passou a língua nos lábios os mordendo a seguir, e o moreno se perdeu nesse gesto percebendo que era natural do loiro apesar de tanta sensualidade.

- Não...

- Então, encerrou o assunto. - Disse Jensen o interrompendo lhe entregando um copo de vinho.

- Mas amanhã eu quero ir embora. – Disse o moreno. – O Tom deve estar preocupado.

- O Tom sabe que você está aqui. – Disse Jensen. – Claro que acredito que ele esteja preocupado. – Completou sorrindo.

- Por que ele me deixou aqui? – Perguntou Jared.

- Já lhe disse: Ele queria jogar. – Respondeu Jensen simplesmente. E começou a servir o moreno. – Você viu o último jogo do Dallas? – Perguntou mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Vi, aquele lance foi do outro mundo. – Respondeu Jared entendendo que o loiro queria, resolveu dar essa trégua novamente. O fato de Tom o deixar no iate do Jensen era coisa para discutir com o namorado, e afinal aquele frango parecia estar delicioso, e realmente o loiro sabia como fazer esquece-lo daquela estranha situação.

Após o jantar onde Jared não quis beber além de uma taça de vinho, foram para a murada onde ficaram observando a noite, calados apenas apreciando a presença um do outro.

Jensen se sentia como um adolescente, ele não se reconhecia. Jared tinha tudo para ceder no primeiro ataque, mas com cuidado tocou na mão do moreno a cobrindo com a sua, o fazendo olhar para ele.

Os cabelos de Jared caiam em sua testa cobrindo os olhos e por entre a franja ele podia visualizar os brilhos nos olhos verdes de Jensen, sentiu os dedos quentes do loiro lhe acariciando o rosto, viu quando o rosto do outro se aproximou.

Parecia que estava hipnotizado, fechou os olhos quando os lábios macios do loiro tocaram os seus em um beijo tímido, mas firme e sua única opção foi entreabrir a boca para uma língua quente e úmida invadi-la. Com a recepção positiva Jensen intensificou o beijo e explorou todos os cantos da boca do moreno. A excitação dos corpos foi intensa, fazendo que as mentes nubladas de ambos se perguntassem como sentir tanto prazer em um simples beijo.

Jared Gemeu quando Jensen o abraçou lhe apertando contra o corpo fazendo que as ereções de ambos se tocassem. O som do próprio gemido tirou Jared do transe em que se encontrava.

- Não posso fazer isso com o Tom. Apesar dele não merecer tal consideração. – E empurrando Jensen correu para sua cabine. Pela surpresa, o loiro não conseguiu evitar a fuga.

Jensen ficou olhando por onde o moreno saiu e ficou preocupado com as reações de seu corpo, não o intenso desejo, mas pelo coração acelerado antes, durante e agora.

E a sensação daquele embrulho no estômago, ele reconhecia esses sinais e a conversa da noite anterior que para ele era apenas uma pilheria, de repente tomou proporções que no momento ele não queria pensar, mas ela insistia em vir na sua mente.

_Flash back_

Jared se encontrava no salão do iate Donna, a droga que foi colocada em seu copo começava a fazer efeito.

- Jared, você está sentindo alguma coisa? – Perguntou como se não soubesse de nada.

O moreno sorriu e passou as mãos pelo seu rosto, contornando os lábios perfeito de Jensen sem muita coordenação. – Você é lindo. – Falou com a língua enrolada, fazendo Jensen rir, pensando o quanto seria fácil seduzir o moreno.

- Vem, vou te levar para a cabine. – Disse Jensen.

- Por que eu não posso ficar aqui? Com você. – Jared sorria, mas seus olhos começavam a fechar. Jensen o levantou e o guiou até a cabine, o moreno já chegou adormecido, Jensen lhe retirou os sapatos, as meias, o paletó, e quando chegou a vez da camisa, não resistiu e percorreu com as mãos o peito definido e desceu pelos braços onde entrelaçou seus dedos nas mãos grande e belas do moreno, e assim ficou observando Jared dormir perdendo toda a noção de tempo.

- O lobo mal está pensando por onde começa a devorar o cordeirinho? – Perguntou Katie tirando Jensen da contemplação. A loira teve a missão de comprar roupas para Jared e tinha acabado de chegar em uma lancha.

- Estava apenas o deixando mais a vontade. – Respondeu Jensen. – Me espera lá fora, enquanto eu retiro essa última peça. – Disse o loiro já afrouxando o cinto do moreno.

- Não senhor, o máximo que farei é virar de costas. – Falou Katie.

- Tudo bem que não irei ganhar o título de homem do ano, mas também nunca me aproveitaria de alguém indefeso dessa maneira. – Disse Jensen indignado. Porém, vendo Jared ali apenas de boxer, pensou que de repente a sua secretária tinha razão.

- O problema chefinho, é que nunca te vi apaixonado. – Falou a loira observando Jensen cobrir Jared com todo o cuidado. – Não sei quais loucuras poderá fazer, ou melhor, que outras loucuras.

- Apaixonado? – Jensen disse sorrindo e balançado a cabeça. – Mal o conheço para estar apaixonado, e não acredito em amor á primeira vista. Na verdade não acredito no amor, por tanto a palavra apaixonado, não existe no meu vocabulário.

- Ok. – Disse a loira. – Comprei várias roupas de todos os tipos e para todas as ocasiões, sapatos, chinelos, cuecas e sungas. Boa viagem. Por mim ficaria aqui. – Disse a Katie que além de secretária era uma boa amiga.

- Só se fosse para empatar. – Disse Jensen beijando a mão de Katie. – Boa viagem também.

Fim do Flash Back

"Apaixonado... Acredito que a melhor coisa que faço é ir naquela cabine, conseguir o que quero e manda-lo de volta para Vegas, o mais rápido possível. E sabe de uma coisa vou resolver isso é agora." Pensou Jensen observando o gelo derreter no copo com uísque intocado.

- Jared? – Chamou Jensen batendo na porta. – Abre a porta vamos conversar.

- Jensen, eu quero dormir, amanhã nos conversamos. – Disse o moreno sem abrir a porta.

- Mas abre a porta, você tem medo de quê? De mim? Ou de você mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Não estou com medo! Apenas quero descansar, amanhã pretendo viajar de volta a Vegas bem cedo. – Disse o moreno junto a porta, mas sem abri-la.

- Se não tem medo, abre a porta. – Insistiu Jensen.

E Jared abriu a porta...

NA.: O Jensen como lobo mal, não conseguir esquecer da fic da Eve, **Behind the scenes** http: / www. fanfiction. net /s/7679454/1/ Behind_the_scenes. Tem um lobo mal maravilhoso com chapeuzinho vermelho e tudo!

Respostas aos reviews:

**Jess Winchester**

O Tom é doente, um viciado e viciados fazem essas louca opções e o Jensen usou isso ao seu favor, mas agora o problema do loiro e o moreno convence-lo a seguir viagem! Srsrsr Quero ver a confusão!

Por enquanto o moreno ainda não sabe da história, mas o Jensen vai ter que abrir o jogo afinal como explicar que o namorado o deixou ali e não está atrás dele?

Tadinho do Mark, tem apenas uma paixão pelo Jensen! Srsrrs Ou você acertou ou errou? Srsrsr

Viu que o loiro contornou nesse primeiro diaa história do dinheiro, mas acho que logo eles irão ter que entrar no assunto! Srsrs

Mil Biejos e Obrigada!

**Sun**

Minha amada! Srssr

Pobre Tom condenado! Srsrsrsr mas vou pensar no seu amor de infância e quem sabe o que posso fazer por ele!

O Jensen realmente pode se apaixonar, mas no momento não vai aceitar isso muito bem! srsrsr

O Jensen arriscou nisso de o Jared ser interesseiro, mas acho que ele já percebeu que não é! E agora como contar e convencer o moreno a ficar com ele durante a viagem?

Viu como o loiro se comportou com o moreno adormecido? Lindo e fofo, amei! Mas o lado safado vai aparecer em breve! Ssrrsrs

O mark emprego com uma pessoa que tem uma história com o Jensen!

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

Mil Biejos!

**Cleia!**

Não te desculpo! Srsrsr

Brincadeirinha! Mas que bom que apareceu! O Loirão tá do jeiro que o lulu gosta! Srsrsr

Desculpa pela demora em postar, mas sei que também estou desculpada! Srsr Aprendi contigo! Srs

Mil Beijos.

**Soniama**

Se você não tivesse esse dinheiro não pagaria? Srsr

Eu pagava a té mais pelo Jensen! Sresrsrs

E o Tom vai perder o amor com certeza

Não sei se ela será longa! Srsrs mas não será pequena!

O Jensen mandão é tudo ddde bom! Eu acho que ele é exatamente assim! Srsr Bem possessivo! Perco o folego em imaginar! Srsr

Mas além de durão é bom ver o lado mais doce junto! srsrsr

Obrigada pelo carinho, é muito importante esse reconhecimento, sei que demoro, mas sempre escrevo com muito carinho.

Mil Beijos!

**Chantall**

Que bom que o capitulo foi demais, espero que esse tenha sido afinal demorou de novo, mas não tenhocomo atualizar mais rápido, peço apenas paciência!

E o Jared ainda não sabe que o loiro e tom fizeram! Srsrsr

Vai esperar mais um pouquinho! Srsrs

Mil biejos! E não desista!

**Perola**

Adorei o adoravel essa fic! Srsrsrs

Sabe que viciado faz qualquer coisa! E o Jensen se aproveitou a situação, mas agora ele percebeu que o Jared não é o que ele pensava, imagine quando ele descobrir que ele foi vendido? Srsrs

O Tom é muito confiado mesmo! Nuca deixaria alguém que amo perto do loiro sabendo que o mesmo é doio por ele! Srsrsr

Estou assistido a segunda temporada de SPN na madrugada de sábado, é pura inspiração esse loiro! Srsrsr

Perfeito mesmo!

Ate que ponto o Jensen vai saber jogar, agora falta o loiro contornar a situação com o jare, no momento o próprio moreno está o ajudando, mas a coisa esta apaertando. sarsrrs

Essa história de shipar o Sam com um palhaço poderia dar uma boa Wincest pensa o dean de palhaço, para acabar com trauma do irmão? Srsrsr Ia ser bem interessante! Srsr

E nada do moleque nascer! Srrsr

Mil Beijos!

**Estrela08**

Que bom que acha a fic linda, fico muito feliz com isso.

Mas realmente não dá para postar mais rápido, sério. Essa fic ela é escrita em quatro mãos

E a outras duas também é muito ocupada, e ai já viu.

Peço apenas paciência! Olhos de cachorrinho!

Mil biejos!

**Notações loucas da beta:**

(ainda bem que ele sabe) sobre ele ter se enganado com o Jared dele ser interesseiro

(meu Jay e eu partilhamos da mesma opinião. Alguém mais?) Sobre a boca do Jensen ser pornográfica, eu Ana Ackles também concorda.

(moreno gostoso e safado!) As mas intenções do Jared com o Jensen esquiando.

(mentira!)Do Jared querer esta junto do namorado.

(verdade!) Do Jared quere colocar o Jensen de quatro.

(eu e o Jensen partilhamos de uma opinião. Alguém mais!) Sobre o Jared ser belo de qualquer maneira.

(além de tudo manipula o meu moreno lindo! Esse loiro... ) Eu não concordo! Meu loiro não é manipulador.

(ele fica lindo assim!) sobre o Jared com os cabelos caindo na testa!

(definição perfeita! Muito mal!) Sobre o Jensen ser o lobo mal! Lembro da Eve! Rsrsr

(ai tadinho dele!) Quando o Jared abriu a porta.


	4. A verdade?

- Qual é o problema? – Perguntou Jensen, que estava pronto para o ataque. Mas quando Jared abriu a porta com um olhar tão perdido, o loiro não conseguiu manter a sua intensão de seduzir o moreno, então foi com calma. – Eu sei que você quer. – Falou baixo tocando no rosto de Jared que fugiu do toque.

- Eu... Não... Eu tenho namorado e o amo. – Disse Jared.

- Você acha que o Tom merece o teu amor? – Perguntou Jensen, agora irritado.

- Eu não sei, e se de repente você simplesmente saiu com o iate? Afinal o Tom sabe do teu interesse por mim. – Falou Jared pensativo. – É isso! Você me raptou! – Disse como se tivesse descoberto o grande segredo. – O Tom deve estar desesperado. Ele nunca me abandonaria assim! – Disse com os olhos assustado. – Exijo que me leve de volta agora! – O moreno respirava forte encarando Jensen.

- Vem comigo, antes que coloque mais besteiras na sua cabecinha. – Disse o loiro e Jared o seguiu até a cabine de comando, onde com um computador se ligou com outro, via satélite, em Vegas no seu escritório.

- Hei Jensen! Pensei que não ia querer nada de trabalho esses dias. – Falou Misha na tela.

- Na verdade não quero, porém surgiu uma dúvida e gostaria de uma informação sobre o Tom Welling. – Disse o loiro.

- O Tom, dos três milhões que entrou no jogo, perdeu um milhão e meio. No momento comprou quinhentos mil de fichas e está jogando na sala VIP, com Mark Pelegrino. Detalhe: por insistência do Tom, mas você conhece o Mark, não perde uma oportunidade de ganhar dinheiro. Como ele foi o grande vencedor do Fortune resolveu aproveitar a maré de sorte. – Disse Misha

- Passe a imagem em tempo real do Tom, o namorado dele quer vê-lo. – Falou Jensen de maneira cínica fazendo Misha balançar a cabeça. – Acha que o Welling está preocupado com ele.

- Desculpa garoto, mas única preocupação que Tom tem no momento é em recuperar o dinheiro que perdeu, não sei como ele conseguiu dinheiro para jogar. – Comentou Misha que não sabia da negociação de Jensen com Welling.

Jensen viu o olhar de decepção de Jared quando a imagem do Tom apareceu na tela, sorrindo, pois tinha acabado de ganhar uma rodada.

- Agora já chega. – Disse Jensen se despedindo de Misha e desligando o computador. – Para quem teve o noivo roubado o Tom está bem tranquilo, não achou? – Jared não respondeu, saiu da cabine em direção ao deck, parecia sufocado, precisava de ar fresco. – Você viu? Ele está lá fazendo o que gosta e você aqui lutando contra os seus desejos. – Falou Jensen segurando o moreno pela cintura e tirando os cabelos de seu rosto, que o vento marinho teimava em despentear.

- Jensen, o meu pai me ensinou que as nossas ações nunca devem ser baseadas na falta de caráter do outros. – Disse o moreno se afastando. – Não é por que ele está negligenciando de maneira vergonhosa o nosso compromisso, o nosso amor, que agirei da mesma forma. Eu continuo querendo voltar para Vegas amanhã, e agora vou dormir e sozinho. – Falou o moreno, se retirando, Jensen não insistiu, pois percebeu que a mente de Jared fervilhava e qualquer pressão nesse momento poderia não ter um bom resultado para ele.

J&J

Jensen passeava com as mãos pelos músculos definidos do peito de Jared em direção a sunga azul, o loiro gemia de encontro a pele do pescoço, diante da expectativa de tocar de maneira tão intima o moreno que se contorcia em sua cama. Quando sua mão envolveu o membro pulsante do maior sorriu ao ouvir o outro chamar seu nome de maneira tão urgente.

- Jensen! Jensen! – Jensen acordou assustado e frustrado afinal percebeu que foi apenas um sonho. Cambaleante se levantou para abrir a porta, sem se importar com estado em que estava.

Jared por um momento esqueceu o que ia falar diante da visão de pura sedução que era Jensen: desde a sua carinha confusa de sono, com os olhos semicerrados e a boca entre aberta em um leve bocejo, o jeito de mover o pescoço procurando acordar de vez.

Jensen se espreguiçou levantando os braços e os olhos de Jared começaram a percorrer o peito descoberto e seguiu até a boxer branca que o loiro vestia inconsciente lambeu os lábios ao ver a ereção e uma mancha molhada dizendo que o loiro estava muito excitado. Devia estar tendo algum sonho erótico, pensou.

- Que horas são? – A voz rouca de Jensen retirou Jared do transe em que se encontrava.

- São três da manhã. – Respondeu Jared, examinando as pernas musculosas e arqueadas. "Meu corpo se encaixa nesses arcos."

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen arrancando Jared dos seus pensamentos.

- Você mentiu para mim. – Disse Jared se lembrando de que foi fazer ali e que estava com raiva do loiro. Mas estava difícil manter esse sentimento principalmente quando Jensen caminhou de volta para a cama, e o moreno se perdeu no contorno dos glúteos do loiro.

- Mentir como? – Perguntou Jensen pegando um robe de seda vermelho com as suas iniciais bordadas em dourado. Um "J" e um "A", rebuscados e enrolados um no outro. Jared engoliu seco, pois não sabia mais se era pior o loiro ficar de boxer ou com o robe, pois a cor era um pecado e ficava entreaberto no peito. Suas mãos coçaram para não invadirem aquela abertura provocante. – Mentir como? – Repetiu o loiro, que para a sorte de Jared não percebeu o estrago que estava fazendo na libido do moreno, pois ainda estava sonolento. Mas a pergunta lembrou novamente o que veio fazer ali.

- Você mentiu quando disse que não emprestou dinheiro ao Tom. – Disse o loiro.

Jensen mordeu os lábios e balançou a cabeça. "Acho que chegou a hora da batalha, tenho que acordar e esquecer o sonho". – Pensou antes de responder. – Mas eu não emprestei.

- Jensen você era o único ali que daria para o Tom três milhões de dólares, ele não conhecia mais ninguém para isso. – Disse Jared. – Me conta a verdade, você ofereceu dinheiro a ele. O Tom é viciado, doente e não ia deixar escapar uma oportunidade dessas. Como pode fazer isso?

- Jared se acalma, não é bem assim a história. – Disse Jensen. "Ele deve ter uma bola de cristal. Droga! Tenho que virar esse jogo e não ficar totalmente como vilão." Pensou.

- Então qual é a história? – Perguntou Jared.

Flash back – Versão Jensen Ackles

- O que você quer Jensen? – Perguntou Tom.

- Eu queria te convidar a seguir comigo até o próximo porto. Tenho roupas que vocês podem usar no iate. Desculpa se não te avisei, mas decidi durante a viagem observando o Jared. Ele está meio chateado com esse negócio de você ficar jogando. – Disse Jensen.

- Você quer enganar a quem? O teu interesse é ficar perto do Jared. – Falou Tom rindo de maneira cínica. – Mas desculpa te dizer que mesmo que o Jared viaja-se contigo sozinho, ele nunca ficaria com você. Ele me ama.

- Então qual o problema! Vocês viajam comigo as férias todas, o Jared se distrai, podemos passar por ilhas que tem cassinos, e nesses momentos posso colocar em teste o amor dele por você. E todos ficam felizes. – Disse Jensen cinicamente.

- Jensen, o único cassino que me interessa nesse momento é o do Fortune, se você tiver três milhões de dólares para me dar, eu deixo o Jared com você até o próximo porto. – Disse Tom em desafio.

- Isso é um absurdo. – Jensen tentara argumentar.

- Um absurdo é você vir com esse tipo de proposta: "viaja comigo até o próximo porto, vai fazer bem para o teu namoro", quando por você o Jared terminava comigo e caia nos teus braços. Coisa tão impossível que estou disposto a arriscar. Eu sei do amor que o Jared tem por mim. – Disse Tom sorrindo. – Três milhões: a tua conta corrente é bem maior do que isso.

- E você não tem medo que o garoto goste da minha conta corrente e resolva ficar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen sério.

- Não, o Jared é romântico e não é interesseiro. Nem tenho medo disso. – Disse Tom. – Vamos lá, três milhões até o próximo porto, eu jogo, o Jared se distrai, você tenta conquista-lo e todos ficam felizes.

- Mas o Jared não vai aceitar isso muito bem, não tem medo dele terminar com você por vendê-lo? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Jensen, Jared me ama e vai me perdoar. Além do mais não estou o vendendo e sim o alugando até o próximo porto. – Respondeu Tom.

- Tudo bem, mas três milhões é muito para pouco tempo. Eu pago, porém para a viagem toda. 15 dias de férias e você pode nos esperar em Vegas, hospedado por minha conta. – Disse o loiro.

- 15 dias? – Pela primeira vez Tom perdeu a pose.

- Ele não te ama? – Perguntou Jensen em desafio.

- Me ama! Eu aceito a proposta, mas com a condição que não toque nele. – Disse Tom.

- Não o tocarei sem a permissão dele, mas tentarei e se ele ceder será meu. Aceita? – Falou Jensen.

- Aceito, mas você não vai força-lo a nada. – Disse Tom sério. – E outra coisa: cabe a você convence-lo a ficar nessa viagem.

- Não sou nenhum maníaco. E ele vai querer sim seguir viagem comigo. – Falou Jensen. – "Principalmente depois dele souber o que você fez." Pensou.

- Então passa o dinheiro para o meu nome que quero começar a jogar e recuperar a minha fortuna. – Disse Tom.

Fim do Flash back versão Jensen Ackles

- Jared, eu errei! Me desculpa. – Falou Jensen de cabeça baixa depois do contar a história. – Mas ele me desafiou, fiquei louco e não esperava que ele aceitasse. Por isso joguei os 15 dias e quando vi que não recuou o meu único desejo foi te proteger. Já pensou se ele louco fizesse essa proposta para outros? Ali no meio daqueles homens tinham alguns que lhe olharam sem muita inocência.

Jared estava indignado ele não conseguia falar, olhava para Jensen e balançava a cabeça. – Vocês não tinham esse direito. – Explodiu o moreno.

- Eu sei, mas na hora eu apenas quis te proteger, você estava tão indefeso. – Jensen tentou se aproximar, mas Jared fugiu do seu toque.

- Não me toca! – Jared estava possesso. – Você não presta.

- Eu! – Disse o loiro indignado. – O teu namorado te vende e eu não presto? Eu estava te protegendo!

- Se você quisesse me proteger teria me contado e eu teria ido embora naquele momento. – Disse Jared e Jensen percebeu que a mentira não teve o efeito desejado. – Mas você aproveitou que o brinquedinho do momento estava à venda, e o comprou.

- Você esta sendo injusto comigo. – Disse Jensen, mas aquela frase soou falsa até nos seus ouvidos. – Tudo bem! Você tem razão, porém eu fui um menino mimado, sempre tive tudo que eu queria e eu o queria, ou melhor, quero você. Eu te desejo tanto que minha mente ficou turvada para qualquer julgamento moral. – Essa foi à primeira verdade dita por Jensen. – E quando o Tom me ofereceu a oportunidade de ficar ao teu lado, não tive forças de resistir.

- Não teve forças de resistir? Você não teve foi caráter. Se aproveitar da fraqueza de alguém doente! O Tom é doente! – Disse Jared.

- Agora eu sou o vilão? – Perguntou Jensen com raiva e ciúmes, mas em um tom frio procurando disfarçar seus sentimentos. Para ele, Jared estava protegendo o moreno. – Você está cego e não ver o que o viciado do teu amado fez! Você deve amá-lo muito! – Disse com cinismo.

- Sim eu o amo. Você é o vilão. O Tom é um viciado, e viciados são doentes. – Disse Jared ainda indignado. – Quando percebi esse vicio nele, fui procurar me informar sobre o assunto, e descobrir que é uma doença mental, curável com ajuda e tratamento. Resolvi ficar do lado dele e ajuda-lo.

- Ajudá-lo levando ele para Vegas? Foi isso que doutor em psicologia Jared Padalecki, recomendou? Uma viagem a Vegas? – perguntou Jensen com ironia.

- Ele me disse que seria uma despedida, e depois ia procurar um médico para me agradar. Não que ele se considerasse um viciado. – Explicou Jared. – Mas parece que quando resolvemos sair da lama, tem sempre alguém para nos puxar de volta. Vou trocar a minha roupa e pegar meus documentos. Quero ir embora ainda hoje, não fico mais um dia aqui.

- Vai correr para os braços do coitadinho do teu namorado que te ama, mas que te vendeu para alguém que claramente te quer, por que ele é doentinho? – Disse Jensen com cinismo.

- O que vou fazer não te interessa, eu quero apenas ir embora. – Falou o moreno saindo da cabine e batendo a porta.

- O amor é cego e burro. – Completou para si mesmo, mas constatar o amor do moreno por Tom lhe deu uma tristeza inexplicável.

J&J

Jensen estava tomando café no deck quando Jared chegou todo vestido com uma calça jeans clara uma blusa de algodão gola canoa e um blazer dobrado no ante braço.

-Quando o iate vai ancorar? – perguntou Jared.

- Toma café. – Disse Jensen calmamente.

- Vou fazer isso, não sei que horas irei poder me alimentar novamente. – Disse Jared se servindo.

Fizeram a refeição calados. Jensen observava pelos óculos escuros o moreno, ele sentia que este não queria nem lhe olhar, mas os olhos do moreno o traiam e acabavam percorrendo o rosto de Jensen. Prendeu a respiração quando o loiro com a ponta da língua limpou um pouco de geleia no canto dos lábios. "Acho que tenho de ir embora imediatamente antes que perca o juízo." Pensava o moreno.

- Jared. – Jensen começou. – Eu sou um homem de negócios, e quando faço um acordo, cumpro o que prometo e quero que o outro lado também cumpra. Por tanto você não vai embora.

- O teu acordo não foi comigo. Por tanto irei à hora em que eu quiser e eu quero ir agora. – Disse Jared controlando a raiva.

- Tudo bem! Se você tiver três milhões para me dar, você pode ir, caso contrário cumpra o acordo, para o bem do seu namorado, o pobre doentinho. – Jensen fala com calma, mas com ironia.

- Mas eu não tenho tanto dinheiro assim. – Disse Jared.

- Então trate de se divertir. – Disse Jensen.

- Você não pode me prender aqui! – Gritou Jared.

- Não só posso como vou. – Disse Jensen sem se abalar.

Jared voltou para sua cabine. "Pode se esconder, mas não pode fugir. Acho que essa frase é de algum filme." Pensou Jensen olhando o moreno ir embora.

J&J

Jensen foi até a cabine de comando do iate, quando Jim pediu que ele assumisse o leme e para a sua surpresa encontrou Jared falando ao rádio.

- Eu estou sendo mantido como refém no iate Donna por Jensen Ackles. – Dizia o moreno. – Venham rápido, por favor.

- Oi Ruffus! – Disse Jensen pegando o radio. – Desconsidera essa mensagem. É o meu namorado que quer ir embora. Nós brigamos, porém foi coisa boba, logo estaremos bem. Mas ele é muito mimado, desculpa, prometo que ele não faz mais.

- É mentira! – Gritou Jared.

- Jared, para com isso! A polícia costeira tem mais o que fazer do que resgatar um amante raivoso e que logo estará mansinho e pedindo por mais. – Falou Jensen. – Ruffus, não se preocupa que está tudo em paz. Se quiser passar por aqui, fique a vontade.

- Ok! Jensen! Acalma o garotinho, da próxima vez não serei tão indulgente. – Respondeu Ruffus do outro lado. – Isso é por você, pois te conheço há muito tempo e considero o teu pai.

- Obrigado Ruffus! Bom serviço! Cambio desligo. – Disse Jensen.

- Você não tinha esse direito. – Gritou Jared.

– Agora nós vamos conversar com calma e sem gritos. – Começou o loiro. – Você não entendeu, eu paguei três milhões de dólares por sua companhia, e eu pretendo tê-la. Caso não cumpra terei de pegar o meu dinheiro de volta com o seu noivo amado, coisa que ele não tem mais. Geralmente não uso certos recursos para receber uma dívida, mas você terá de convir que são três milhões de dólares e não uns trocadinhos de caça níquel. – O loiro falava e Jared ia ficando pálido. – Pela sua cor, você me entendeu. – Completou Jensen tocando em seu queixo.

Jared virou o rosto e foi para a sua cabine, ele tremia de raiva. Ele não estava muito feliz com a atitude de Tom, mas não podia deixar o namorado sob a mira de Jensen. Já tinha ouvido muitas histórias sobre cobranças de dívidas de jogo. Assim como o loiro podia esta blefando ele podia estar falando a verdade. Derrotado trocou de roupa, vestiu uma bermuda azul de fibra e uma camiseta da mesma cor.

J&J

- Jared, você fez a merda e agora vai ter de limpar. – Disse Jensen abrindo a porta da cabine que não estava trancada. – O Ruffus veio verificar qual é a verdade, logo estará vindo a bordo.

- Então ele vai saber a verdade. – Disse Jared em desafio.

- Não! Ele vai ver a verdade. Vem comigo. – Disse Jensen em um tom que Jared não contestou.

Foram para lateral do iate nela existia uma cadeira de sol bem firme, onde Jensen se sentou e puxou o moreno para o seu colo, que sentou com as pernas abertas uma de cada lado do corpo do loiro, e calou os protestos de Jared com um beijo exigente que se ficasse um pouco mais forte machucaria os lábios do maior.

Jared queria lutar, mas o seu corpo dominava sua mente. Seu tronco ficou deitado sobre Jensen que o beijava de maneira lasciva, mordendo seus lábios, lambendo-os, passeando com a língua no interior da boca do moreno lutando com a língua deste.

Jensen colocou umas das mãos por dentro da camiseta de Jared, passeando por suas costas e a outra dentro da sua bermuda que era de elástico no cós se deliciando com a firmeza das nádegas do maior. O loiro não parava de beijar o moreno que segurava a cabeça de Jensen e fazendo o beijo fica mais intenso. Ambos já tinham esquecido o motivo de estarem naquela situação.

- Vejo que já fizeram as pazes e logo será só amor. – Os dois se assustaram e sem fôlego encararam o homem que os tinha interrompido.

- Oi Ruffus. – Disse Jensen. Jared apenas sorriu sem graça, depois da cena que o outro presenciou nunca acreditariam que estava ali contra sua vontade e o loiro sabia disso.

- Vou deixar você a sós. – Disse o chefe da guarda costeira. – Olha garoto, não brinca dessa maneira, pois poderíamos perder tempo salvando alguém que visivelmente não quer ser salvo. – Falou olhando para Jared que baixou a cabeça.

- Ele não irá fazer mais. – Jensen disse ao se despedir o guarda. – Onde nos paramos?

- Me solta. – Disse Jared entre os dentes.

- Não posso. Ele ainda esta no iate, só depois que se for. – E Jensen tomou os lábios de Jared, que lutou debilmente, mas logo se entregou ao sabor e a maciez dos lábios do loiro.

Jensen voltou a colocar a mão dentro do short de Jared, mas dessa vez por dentro da cueca, gemeu dentro da boca do moreno quando seus dedos desceram pelo vale entre as nádegas.

- Não. – Disse Jared interrompendo o beijo, mas o loiro o abraçou com um dos braços e esfregou as suas ereções, puxando o moreno mais para si, e capturando novamente seus lábios calando os protestos.

Quando venceu a resistência do moreno enfiou mais ainda a mão dentro da cueca, tocando a entrada do Jared sem penetrar, apenas acariciando, e se deliciando ao sentir que esse empinava a bunda para facilitar o toque.

Jared estava sentado na ereção de Jensen de tal maneira que o pênis duro do loiro pressionava o seu períneo, e logo o moreno estava em um vai e vem louco em cima do loiro.

As bocas se separavam apenas para respirar e gemer, porém os pulmões clamavam por ar, quando ambos chegaram ao orgasmo, somente com aquelas carícias ousadas trocadas entre si, puxaram a respiração sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Se abraçaram não apenas por que queriam sentir um ao outro, mas pelo o que isso poderia significar.

- Eu vou para o quarto me limpar. – Disse Jared, saindo do colo do Jensen. E seguiu para a cabine sem olhar para trás. Jensen fez a mesma coisa.

"Droga, como pude me descontrolar desse jeito! Como pude deixar me tocar de maneira tão íntima." Pensava Jared. "Que vergonha! Não apenas deixei, mas praticamente quase implorei por mais." Jared suspirou alto ao lembrar-se do dedo de Jensen pressionado sua entrada mais intima, e ficou duro. "Se ele quisesse, poderia ter me colocado de quatro e eu não iria reclamar." E pensando assim o moreno alcançou novamente o orgasmo se tocando pensando no que tinha acontecido, terminou o banho e deitou, queria descansar, mas parecia que a sensação dos dedos de Jensen lhe explorando o queimava, querendo mais. "Tenho de dar o fora daqui, senão..."

"Jensen Ackles, você é um homem poderoso, que esta no comando de um grande império de jogos em Las Vegas! E agora está gozando nas calças como um adolescente idiota em seu primeiro amasso." Pensava Jensen enquanto tomava banho. "Mas que amasso, que boca perfeita, e ele parece tão apertadinho. Também virgem, eu queria o que?" O loiro sorriu pensando nisso e começou a tocar o membro já desperto. "Virgem, mas por pouco tempo. Pensava que até ia ser mais difícil, porém de hoje a noite, Jared você saberá o que é ter um homem dentro de você." E com esse pensamento Jensen gozou em sua mão.

**N.A.:** Desculpem pela demora! Posso prometer que o próximo vai sair rapidinho, pelo menos mais rápido que esse! Srsrs já esta na correção! A culpa foi da anja que culpa a chefa dela! Srsrsr Que deve culpar alguém também! Sei que você me amam! Espero! Olhos de cachorrinho! Srsrsr

Para quem quer chocolate com pimenta, na Brasil cacau, apenas não vem com o Jensen! srssr

**Respostas ao reviews**

**Perola**

Oi!

Você pensa que o meu loiro é um tarado! Srsrsr Ele é forte e resistente srsrsr Eu acho!

Viu que mesmo safadinho o loiro é um doce! E como sempre comentários livres de qualquer influencia! Srsr

A katie não é um pervertida, se fosse você é a Eve ia conseguir umas correntes e até incentivar o loiro ficando na torcida! Srsr

Podemos falar qualquer coisa do Rom, menos que ele não tenha alto estima, por que deixar o seu namorado perto do loiro daquele que esta louco pela cauda do mesmo! Srssr E ter muita confiança! Srsr Acho que essa aposta ele perdeu!

Eu abriu a porta, mas o loiro se comoveu com o olhar perdido, quem não se comove?

Nada haver com a reviews ou a história, mas vendo agora na trv o comercial do novo cd do luan Santana, acho que ele é fã de SPN, a capa parce com uma foto que o Dean tem na frente do Impala! Srsr

A próxima vem mais rápido prometo!

O Jared vai pagar com a cauda! srsrsr

Mil beijos!

**Eve**

Onde você viu o Tom morder a cabeça no sexo oral do Jared? Nem quero saber, a essa sua adorável mente pervertida! Pena que não foi a minha aluna, pensa na revolução! Adoro uma bagunça na sala! Srsrs

Eu que gosto de botton? Srsrrs A perola que diz que conseguir fazer o Jensen passivo mesmo acorrentado! Srsrs É verdade, nessa não tem discussão o Jared vai ceder essa cauda, agora quanto ao loiro apara ele assumir que esta apaixonado pelo moreno, vai demorar ou não, esses personagens sempre me surpreendem! Ssrrs

Ainda não foi dessa fez e o Jensen mesmo tentando ser o herói, acho que o tiro saiu pela culatra! Srsrsr

Quando o iate pegar fogo, termos peixe assado para todos! Srsr oba!

Obrigada por ler e pelo carinho!

Mil Beijos!

**Patricia Rodrigues**

Com certeza já deve esta arrependido!

Espero que não tenha ficado com muita raiva do loiro, ele não esta sendo muito honesto, mas dizem que no amor e na guerra vale tudo! Srsr

Mas prometo que ele vai se redimir! Não desista dele! Srsrrs

Obrigada1

Mil Beijos!

**Mary SPN**

OI!

Minha diva inspiradora! Srsrs

É o Jared é fazendo doce direto, mas logo ele vai começar a fazer biquinho! Srsrrs

Viu que o moreno não oferece muito resistência para ceder a cauda! Srrssr

E mesmo com raivinha ele é bem facinho! Srsrsr

O Jensen parce que esta apaixonado? Se ele não sabe... srsrsrrs Façam as suas apostas!

E agora? Para de enrolar? Srsrsr Quem sabe!

Tenho apenas de te agradecer sei como é sua vida, queria que tivesse o tempo da Gi, na verdade queria ter esse tempo. Srsrsr

Mil Beijos!

Vamos ver o que eles ainda irão aprontar! Srsr

**Soniama**

Oi! Sempre dou risadas com os seus comentários! E li também o seu reviews na fic da Taxxi, e concordo com você, mas ela nos tira do sério, o reviews que ela escreveu em Piratas apaguei, pois como já disse esse feedback é muito importante seja com critica ou não, mas que seja sempre com respeito, e não com a intensão de magoar!

Agora já chega de falar coisa ruim, vamos falr do meu loiro e a historinha que ele está contando para se livrar! Srsrs

O Jared esta lutando para resistir, mas acho que não vai conseguir! Srsr Ou vai virar o jogo?

Desculpa por não lidar um lemon ainda! Srsrsr Mas estou acabando uma fic e vem um belo lemon, nessa ainda não vai ter, perdoa! Srsr

Você já leu uma fic chamada Na balança da vida, da Larysam http: / www. Fanfiction . net/s/5499029/1/ Na_Balanca_da_Vida tira os espaços em branco. Lembrei quando você chamou o Jensen de tubarão branco.

Mil Beijos!

**Sun spn**

Oi amada! Srsrsr

Viu o que o loiro vez! Srsrsr Tentando salvar a própria pele! Srsrsrsr

Estou tentando fazer o Jensen bem safado, mas não consigo, pois ele é um anjinho! Srsrrs

Ele esta, mas assumir que esta vai demorar um pouco ou não! Srssr

Que pessoa malvada está falando não entendi! Ssrrsr

A agonia de você para o final é a mesma que a minha, sofro junto sabia! Srsr

Mil Beijos!


	5. Amor?

Jared não saiu da cabine e Jensen mandou lhe servir o almoço lá. "Espero que ele não resolva ficar dentro daquela maldita cabine a viagem toda. Mas no momento vou deixá-lo a sós com os seus pensamentos que com certeza me incluem." Pensou com um sorriso cínico de lado.

- Jensen! – O loiro se surpreendeu ao ouvir o moreno batendo em sua cabine o chamando.

- Entra. – Disse Jensen. – Não te esperava tão cedo.

- Eu estive pensando em uma maneira de resolver essa situação. – Começou Jared e Jensen ficou parado em sua frente lhe olhando nos olhos. O moreno teve de desviar sua atenção, pois os olhos verdes eram hipnotizantes. – E acredito que encontrei uma maneira.

- Fico feliz. – Falou Jensen sorrindo com o jeito de Jared, fugindo do seu olhar.

- Eu sei por que você aceitou essa oferta do Tom. – Disse Jared. – Afinal quando estamos apaixonados fazemos loucuras...

- Apaixonado? – Perguntou Jensen interrompendo o moreno.

- É! Você está apaixonado por mim, apesar do pouco tempo que me conhece...

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? – Perguntou novamente, interrompendo Jared.

- Por favor, você pagou três milhões de dólares apenas pela minha companhia, sem garantia nenhuma que eu ficaria com você. E gozou apenas com um beijo...

- Jared. – Chamou Jensen. – Vamos esclarecer a situação. Primeiro: você tem razão quando fala que paguei caro, mas posso dizer que boas companhias são caras e raras. Então esta no preço. Claro que se vier acompanhada de um bom sexo, melhor ainda. No teu caso acredito que o sexo será maravilhoso...

- Eu não vou pra cama com você. – Disse Jared indignado.

- Eu achava que não, também, porém com o que aconteceu hoje mais cedo, acredito que terei esse bônus de viagem. – Falou Jensen se aproximando de Jared que virou de costas para o loiro, porém se arrependeu. Suspirou ao sentir o calor do seu corpo contra o dele quando Jensen o abraçou.

- Me solta. – Pediu Jared com a voz trêmula.

- Continuando. – Disse o loiro sem soltá-lo e falando junto ao seu ouvido. – Não vamos colocar amor ou paixão, no meio do nosso caso. O que existe entre nós é desejo, química, tesão, coisa de pele, etc. Defina como queira, o que eu sei é que a partir de hoje, você será meu todos os dias até o final da viagem.

Jared se afastou de Jensen. – Pelo que ouvi você não se entrega para ninguém e eu apenas me entregarei por amor, então acho difícil isso acontecer.

- Amor, amor, amor... Uma palavra pequena e cheia de significados... E a maioria significados vazios. Mas quando alguém resolve assumir que ele vale alguma coisa e se deixa dominar, essa palavrinha de quatro letras destrói a vida do idiota que acreditou nela. – Falou Jensen, na voz um cinismo frio, quase doloroso.

- Quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou Jared encarando o loiro pela primeira vez.

- Por favor, quem precisa de psicólogo é o teu noivo. – Disse Jensen se recuperando tão rápido, que Jared se perguntou se a dor percebida em Jensen não foi coisa de sua cabeça. – Jared, nós somos gays, mas isso não nos faz mulheres. Mulheres que tem essa mania de misturar sexo e amor. Algumas já venceram essas barreiras e foram apenas essas que passaram pela minha cama.

- Então o meu lado mulher fala mais alto. – Disse Jared indo em direção a porta.

- Eu acho que não. – Falou Jensen o segurando pelo braço o fazendo virar para ele. – Devo lembrá-lo que não gozei sozinho. Se a sua teoria está certa, então você está apaixonado por mim. E sendo isso verdade o "amor" – Jensen fez aspas com as mãos quando disse a palavra amor. – que sente pelo Tom era bem fraco, e isso apenas me dar a certeza que estou certo, sobre essa coisa chamada amor. Assim como estou certo que...

O loiro se aproximou e lhe deu um leve beijo. Jared ao sentir os lábios macios de Jensen sobre os seus, fechou os olhos e ficou esperando por mais, que não veio. Quando abriu os olhos encontrou o sorriso de lado na boca de Ackles, o moreno se odiou naquele momento.

- Idiota. – Disse o moreno saindo batendo a porta da cabine. Mas ainda ouviu o loiro dizendo: "Não esquece o jantar".

J&J

Jared foi para sua cabine e sem querer pensar na sua situação deitou na cama e tentou dormir, mas sua cabeça borbulhava com as lembranças dos acontecimentos do dia.

"Realmente não posso achar que o Jensen está apaixonado por mim, sem assumir que estou apaixonado por ele também. Mas se isso é verdade, onde foi para o amor que eu sentia pelo Tom? Mas eu quero enganar quem? O Tom, mesmo com toda sua beleza, nunca incendiou o meu corpo com apenas um sorriso. Mas o que estou pensando? Só falta agora eu ir até a cabine dele e me oferecer em uma bandeja de prata." Pensava o moreno se revirando de um lado para o outro na cama.

"Como são doces os lábios dele, e seu corpo tão firme, o cheiro de sua pele, mas não é apenas físico, somente a sua companhia vale bem mais que três milhões de dólares. Pagaria isso apenas por um sorriso seu. Aquelas covinhas lindas... Droga! Estou pensando como um bobo, um idiota apaixonado. Eu devia manda-lo embora, enquanto tenho alguma sanidade. Acho que na verdade não tenho mais nenhuma, porém não vou me preocupar. Isso já aconteceu comigo, lembro-me do Ian, a tara que ele me despertou. Mas depois de uma noite de puro sexo, acabou. A minha cura será quando o tiver em meus braços, gemendo meu nome. Tenho certeza disso." Esse foi o último pensamento de Jensen antes de adormecer com um sorriso cheio de expectativa nos lábios.

Jared acordou e sentiu que alguém o observava; ao virar encontrou os olhos verdes de Jensen e por um momento pensou em ter visto ternura neles, mas logo o brilho cínico se fez presente.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou o moreno irritado.

- Mostrando que se não adianta se trancar na cabine para fugir, eu tenho a chave. – Respondeu Jensen sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- Você prometeu que não iria me tocar. – Disse Jared.

- Prometi que não ia te tocar a força, e já foi provado que não é realmente necessário. Portanto jantar às 19:00 h e se não aparecer no deck, a refeição será transferida par a sua cabine. E se isso acontecer o prato principal, não será o delicioso salmão ao molho, que está sendo preparado. – Jensen se levantou e saiu.

J&J

Jared pensou em teimar e não ir, mas ele não tinha escolha. Se a voz, o sorriso sexy, a boca do loiro o deixasse pensar, daria jeito de resistir ao charme de Jensen.

Quando o moreno chegou ao deck, Jensen estava ao lado de uma mesa, arrumada para dois com champanhe em um balde com gelo. Ele estava vestido com uma camisa social azul com os primeiro botões abertos, um blazer branco sobre uma calça branca, os cabelos levemente arrepiados. Nos lábios um sorriso cheio de promessas de prazer.

Jared estava vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, enroladas na altura do cotovelo.

- Pensei que não viesse se juntar a mim. – Disse o loiro, mas Jared sabia que era mentira.

- Você quer que eu acredite nisso? – Disse Jared.

- Não! – Respondeu Jensen sorrindo.

- Isso é tudo para me seduzir? – Perguntou o moreno olhando para a mesa, Jensen apenas sorriu, mas Jared entendeu que o loiro precisava apenas de si mesmo para seduzi-lo.

Jensen era um excelente anfitrião, sabia manter uma conversa inteligente, com bastante humor, fazendo Jared sorrir de suas histórias, quase esquecendo o que lhe aguardava. Não que ele não desejasse, apenas não queria daquela maneira, sem amor.

- Você não vai mais beber. –Disse Jensen depois da terceira taça de champanhe de Jared. – Quero que você se lembre dessa noite como a melhor noite de sua vida.

- Poderia ser se nós estivéssemos apaixonados um pelo outro. – Falou Jared sem resistir.

- Você falando desse jeito parece uma garotinha adolescente, dentro do carro do capitão do time de futebol da escola. – Disse Jensen sorrindo e se aproximando. – Eu vou mostrar para você que amor não é fundamental nessa hora, eu diria que ele é até dispensável.

- Pois você não vai mostrar nada, pois não vou permitir. – Disse Jared se levantando.

- Além de dispensável, ele ainda atrapalha... – Disse Jensen sorrindo se colocando a frente de Jared. – Como agora, ele consegue perturbar o andamento natural da coisa mesmo quando ele não existe. – E o loiro o beijou, o moreno nesse momento confirmou o óbvio. Ele estava perdido.

Jared pensava que Jensen o levaria para o quarto de maneira imediata, mas se surpreendeu quando o loiro o levou para a proa do iate onde existia um vão, onde estava arrumado um colchão e almofadas.

Jim ancorou o iate e se recolheu juto com os três tripulantes deixando os dois à vontade. Jensen sentou, se recostando nas almofadas e puxou Jared para os seus braços aninhando o moreno entre suas pernas, seus rostos estavam bem próximos.

- Vou deixar sua boca mais doce. – Disse Jensen, e de uma cesta contendo uvas e morangos, pegou a fruta vermelha levando aos lábios de Jared, que mordeu sentindo o sabor. Mas achou que um beijo de Jensen seria mais saboroso.

Jensen respirou fundo quando Jared mordeu o morango. "O que você esta fazendo? Namorando ao luar? Leva logo ele para cama e acaba com esse mimimi." Pensava enquanto o moreno degustava a fruta bem devagar, parecia que fazia de propósito, pois não desviava os olhos de sua boca.

- Para quem não acredita no amor, você está muito romântico. – Provocou Jared.

- Romantismo não tem nada haver com amor. Na história há grandes amantes que não eram apaixonados, Don Juan, Casanova, Cleópatra, Messalina...

- Messalina? – Disse Jared. – Só você para achar Messalina romântica.

- Tudo bem! Retiro a Messalina. Me beija. – Falou Jensen, deixando de rir. – Eu sei que você quer. Você está aqui, acredito que percebeu que não adianta fugir, então por que esse receio de tomar iniciativa?

A voz de Jensen na mente de Jared fazia o moreno perder qualquer noção de certo ou errado e devagar foi se aproximando da boca do loiro, fazendo o mesmo fechar os olhos e esperar. Por um momento o moreno parou sua ação apenas para observar o formato obsceno da boca do outro, que institivamente passa a ponta da língua molhando os lábios, agora mais convidativos a uma exploração.

Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar quando Jared encostar sua boca na dele e entreabriu os lábios dando passagem para a língua do moreno que devagar tocou a sua. Mas logo elas estão em uma dança mais antiga que o homem moderno.

O beijo calmo e por que não tímido de Jared, em pouco tempo se tornou uma tsunami nos sentidos do loiro, que quando deu por si ao procurar ar percebeu que estava sob o corpo do moreno que se esfregava nele. Mas o que realmente o assustou foi ver que suas pernas abraçavam a cintura de Jared, só as roupas impediam de o moreno possuí-lo ali mesmo.

Jensen conseguiu mudar de posição ficando por cima do moreno que se assustou com a força do loiro, afinal ele era o maior dos dois.

- Você esta perfeito para uma boa cavalgada. – Falou Jared quando Jensen sentou em cima de sua virilha.

- E você esta mostrando as garras, onde esta aquele menino tímido de Vegas? – Perguntou o loiro rouco e baixo, mas não deu tempo de Jared responder logo atacou a boca do moreno e prendendo os braços deste acima da cabeça, ficando de quatro e começou a distribuir pequenos chupões, beijos e mordias pelo pescoço de Jared o fazendo gemer. – Acho que devemos ir para a cabine.

Os dois foram em direção às cabines se agarrando, às vezes Jensen prendia Jared contra as paredes do iate e ficavam aos beijos, às vezes era o loiro a ser dominado. As camisas se encontravam abertas, mãos afoitas exploravam o tronco um do outro sentindo os músculos firmes arrancando suspiros de puro prazer.

A ficha caiu quando a porta da cabine de Jensen foi aberta e a grande cama de casal surgiu na frente de Jared, e sem pensar empurrou o loiro e entrou na cabine trancando a porta, o deixando do lado de fora.

- Jared, abre essa porta! – Gritou Jensen surpreso.

- Você não te a chave? – Perguntou Jared em desafio.

- Tenho, mas por acaso elas estão aí dentro. – Respondeu Jensen entre os dentes. – Existia outra cópia que estava com Jim, mas o loiro não queria acorda-lo.

- Então você não pode entrar?

- Jared você esta adiando o inevitável. Abre essa porta, seu corpo esta implorando pelo meu. – Disse o loiro com a voz rouca. –Abre a porta...

- Realmente meu corpo te quer, mas ele vai receber um belo banho frio. E depois deitar nessa bela cama e sozinho. Lençóis de seda? Vou adorar. – Disse Jared rindo.

- Ia adorar mais se eu estivesse entre eles junto com você. – Falou Jensen de maneira provocativa.

- Posso sobreviver sem isso. – Disse Jared se afastando da porta.

J&J

- Ok! Espero que esse traseiro valha a pena. – Disse Jensen saindo pela escotilha da cabine de Jared, segurando em um vão e colocando o pé no outro, indo em direção a sua cabine que por sorte a escotilha tinha sido deixada aberta.

Jensen entrou sem fazer barulho, Jared estava no banheiro, o loiro tirou a roupa e com cuidado abriu a porta do banheiro e prendeu a respiração vendo a silhueta do moreno pelo box.

- Parece que o banho de água fria não esta dando jeito. – Falou quando abriu a porta do box e ver que Jared estava se masturbando gemendo o nome dele.

Jared parou assustado não esperava encontrar o loiro ali, principalmente completamente nu. Sorriu e dominado pelo desejo segurou Jensen pela nuca o puxando pra um beijo explorador, logo os dois estavam abraçados passeando com as mãos afoitas pelo corpo um do outro, apertando os músculos, cravando as unhas deixando marcas na pele, mas isso não incomodava nenhum dos dois.

Jensen quebrou o beijo apenas para começar a provar a pele do pescoço do moreno, primeiro com beijos e depois começou a passar a língua descendo em direção ao seu tronco. Enquanto suas mãos apertavam as nádegas de Jared, que gemeu buscando ar, o loiro começou a sugar a ponta de seu mamilo, Jared quase enlouqueceu ao sentir os lábios de Jensen alternado de um para o outro.

O loiro voltou a beijar Jared fazendo suas línguas se provarem, puxou o moreno contra si esfregando suas ereções e abrindo o vão entre suas nádegas massageando com as pontas do dedo sua entrada.

Sem se controlar, largou o moreno e o virou o colocando contra a parede, e distribuindo beijos pela nuca, e voltando a abraçar Jared agora esfregando seu peito musculoso nas costas também musculosas.

Jared sentia o pênis de Jensen em sua nádega, uma mão do loiro acariciava seu peito enquanto a outra começava a bombear seu membro.

- Jensen. – O moreno disse a primeira palavra sem ser gemida, desde que o loiro entrou naquele banheiro.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro bem junto ao ouvido, aproveitando mordeu a orelha do moreno que disse um "ai" bem rouco e baixo. – Não quer desistir agora quer?

- Não, mas eu queria olhar nos teus olhos quando acontecesse. – Falou o moreno entre gemidos, pois o loiro não parou de manipular seu membro.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Jensen virando Jared de frente para ele. – Vamos terminar o banho, mas antes... – O loiro tomou os lábios de Jared entre os deles e envolveu suas ereções com uma das mãos começando uma firme masturbação dupla, e logo o banheiro estava preenchido de sussurros, que aumentavam de volume, transformando-se em altos gemidos.

Os dois atingiram o orgasmo ao mesmo tempo, as pernas de ambos ficaram tão tremulas que não suportaram o peso de seus corpos e de joelhos um na frente do outro terminaram o banho. Jensen foi o primeiro a se levantar pegou dois roupões felpudos, entregando um ao moreno e vestiu o outro.

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro de cara com a cama e não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo, Jensen percebeu sua hesitação.

- Não vou te machucar. Será inesquecível. E se isso te faz sentir melhor, nunca fiz sexo com ninguém nessa cabine, isso inclui essa cama. – Jensen o abraçou por trás. – Essa será uma noite de muitas estreias. – Jared estremeceu nos braços do loiro.

N.A.: Gente desculpa a cara de pau em pedir desculpas pela demora! EW Nem posso prometer rapidez! Srsrsr

Mary Spn

Minha Diva presente aqui! Sempre me dando orgulho!

O Jared esta com o seu destino traçado, esta fugindo de bobo perdendo tempo! Ai eu lá! Srsrsr

Realmente ele ficou decepcionado por causa do Tom, emas o Jensen com a sua versão da história pensava que ia se dar bem! Srsrsr

O Jared pode até ser raptdo agora que o Ruffus nem vai mais dar ouvidos para ele, o loiro gozou duas vezes ai! srsr

Agora você disse tadinho do Jared? Tadinha de mim que não tenho essa sorte! Srsr

Sinto pela continuação todos esperavam algo a mais porém, o meu lado tímido interrompeu a conquista da cauda! Srsrsr

Desculpa ai! Srsrrs

Mil Biejos!

Perola

OI! Acho que escrevo no celular direto! Srsrsr

Logo o Jared vai deixar de te dar nos nervos para dar outra coisa! Srsrsrsr

Desculpa a demora linda! Adoro ter você como leitora, mas quero a minha escritora de volta!

Se o meu namorado me vendesse para o Jensen eu ia ser eternamente grata a ele! srsr

O Jensen esta agindo contra os princípios dele! Esse loiro esta se enganando! Mas de qualquer forma ele vai saborear uma bela cauda e tem que valer a pena, além de pagar três milhões ainda correu o risco de cair no mar e sumir! Srsrs Ai queria ver o arrependimento! Srsr Do moreno!

O Tom ainda vai aprontar mais para frente! Srsrsrs Agfuardem! Srsrs

Mil Biejos!

Para a minha devedora de perolas, tenho apenas um brinco e uma pulseira, falata o cordão e nem vou falar anel para você não pensar no que deve, ou no que não deve! srsrs

soniama

Eu sei que sou terrível na parte de atualização! Nem tenho mais desculpas!

Também sou meio Poliana, e perdoo tudo, meu marido que diz que encontro desculpa para tudo e para todos! Srsr

O Loiro esta mesmo amando o Jared com a cabeça de baixo, o que será que vai acontecer para a cabeça de cima dar prioridade? Acredito que no próximo capitulo o Jared não tem escapatória!

Eu também quando não gosto de uma história a escritora nem vai saber que me conhece, se o enredo for bom e se tiver muitos erros, o leio assim ou mando uma mensagem bem educada oferecendo ajuda e amizade, acho que é assim que funciona, estamos aqui para nos diverti!

Esse é o LEMA! Srsrsr

Fco feliz que ela esteja entre as preferidas e ai esta o capitulo novo!

Obrigada pelo carinhgo!

Mil Biejos!

Sun spn

O meu desejo pelo Jensen é assim, infelizmente não sonho com ele! Srsr Droga!

O Jensen já esta se comportando como homem? Srsrrsrs

E a conversa de amor e paixão? Da para acreditar nele? Muito cínico esse loiro! Srsrs

Mas logo saberemos algo sobre3 o passo desse menino lindo! Srsr

A cena do Deck acalmou?, acho que inflamou mais ainda!

O Loir se arriscando por uma cauda! Srsrs

Agora eu tenho de escrever ou me comporta fico confusa dessa maneira! Srsr

Mil Bijeos! Saudades! Onde esta o nosso trato!

Sofre, né? Então trate de parar nosso sofrimento!


	6. Apenas sexo Será? Façam suas apostas!

Quando Jared saiu do banheiro, de cara com a cama, não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. Jensen percebeu sua hesitação.

- Não vou te machucar. Será inesquecível. E se isso te faz sentir melhor, nunca fiz sexo com ninguém nessa cabine, isso inclui essa cama. – Jensen o abraçou por trás. – Essa será uma noite de muitas estreias. – Jared estremeceu nos braços do loiro.

- Eu não quero! – Disse Jared se virando para Jensen, tentando usar seu olhar de cachorro perdido na mudança.

- Jared, eu sei que você quer, por isso é difícil abrir mão de te ter. – Disse Jensen acariciando rosto de Jared que mordeu os lábios, mas se arrepiou com o toque dos dedos do loiro contornando seus lábios. – Mas podemos fazer um trato. – E as mãos do loiro desamarravam a tira do robe, revelando o corpo perfeito de Jared.

- Que trato? – Perguntou o moreno, olhando as mãos de Jensen, que abriam o seu próprio robe.

- Eu vou lhe beijar agora, e no final do beijo, vou perguntar se quer continuar e se a resposta for não, eu paro. – Falou Jensen o puxando para si, pela cintura.

- Promete? – Perguntou Jared perdendo o fôlego ao sentir a pele de Jensen contra a sua.

- Prometo. – Respondeu o loiro, olhando em seus olhos, para depois descer com a vista para os lábios entre abertos de Jared, que sentiu com se tivesse sendo acariciado. Jensen aproximou mais seu rosto e sem beijá-lo, passou o nariz levemente pela lateral de seu rosto. – Você tem um cheiro maravilhoso.

Jensen o provocava com a boca, mordiscando seu queixo, fingindo que ia começar a beijá-lo, mas depois desviava, com pequenos beijos no rosto. E assim, provocado o moreno, o distraía, o levando em direção a cama. Quando Jared sentiu suas pernas baterem levemente com o móvel, o loiro tomou posse de seus lábios, calando qualquer protesto seu.

Quando Jensen interrompeu o beijo, Jared estava deitado na cama com as pernas para fora, e o loiro estava por cima dele, atacando o seu pescoço com pequenas mordidas e chupões, nem se lembrava do trato feito.

Jensen foi escorregando sobre seu corpo, deixando rastros de saliva que começavam pelo mamilo, que se encontrava duro, efeitos da língua competente do loiro, e que seguiam em direção ao membro tugido carente de atenção, por pouco tempo.

Os gemidos de Jared incentivavam mais e mais o loiro, e quando a boca imoral tocou sua glande, o grito de prazer fez Jensen sorrir, enquanto começava a engolir o pênis do moreno.

Jared se sentou na cama para poder ver melhor a ação de Jensen em seu membro e, quase gozou novamente, ao ver aqueles lábios subindo e descendo por toda a extensão, aqueles olhos verdes escurecido de desejo observando suas reações. Sem resistir segurou a cabeça loira ditando um ritmo, Jensen permitiu por certo tempo, mas parou ao ouvir gemidos mais descontrolados do moreno. Ele não queria que Jared gozasse dessa maneira.

Quando Jensen parou, Jared ainda tentou faze-lo voltar a chupar seu membro. – Sobe mais um pouco na cama, que vou dar o que quer. – Com essa promessa feita, o moreno subiu mais o corpo na grande cama.

Jensen ficou de joelhos entre as pernas de Jared, o deixando totalmente exposto, e começou a passar a língua atrevida bem na entrada roxinha do moreno, que recomeçou a gemer.

Jensen se deliciava e depois de sentir que o seu alvo estava bem lubrificado com a sua saliva, voltou a atacar o membro do moreno, enquanto enfiava o primeiro dedo começando a preparar Jared para recebê-lo.

Jared repetia o nome do Jensen, enquanto buscava mais contato com os dedos do loiro que agora já eram dois em seu interior.

– Por quê? Por favor!– Disse o moreno, sem fôlego, quando Jensen interrompeu suas ações.

- Calma. – Disse o loiro junto ao seu ouvido, antes de lhe tomar a boca em mais um beijo longo, de acabar com qualquer raciocínio que um mortal possa ter.

- Não. – Disse o moreno tentando segurar Jensen, quando este separou seus lábios dos dele.

Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo de Jared ao ver Jensen colocar uma camisinha, novo arrepio quando sentiu o gelado do lubrificante em sua entrada mais íntima.

Jensen se deitou sobre o corpo de Jared, mas sem tentar penetrá-lo. – Relaxa, não vou te machucar. Acredito que vai doer um pouco, é normal. – Dizia junto ao ouvido do moreno, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava seus cabelos. Com calma o loiro começou a forçar a penetração. O moreno, por causa da dor inicial, cravou as unhas nas costas do loiro, que gemeu de dor e de prazer, ao sentir que o corpo de Jared ceder ao seu.

Lágrimas escorriam pelos olhos de Jared a cada centímetro que Jensen avançava. Ele respirava fundo, era como se estivesse sendo partido ao meio. Mas cada célula do seu corpo desejava o loiro.

Com os lábios, Jensen enxugou as lágrimas do moreno e aos poucos começou a se movimentar. Alguns gemidos de dor ainda foram ouvidos, mas logo foram substituídos por outros de prazer, e esse foi o sinal para o loiro acelerar o seu movimento.

A sensação de serem perfeitos juntos surpreendeu Jensen e Jared. Perceberam que seus corpos se encaixavam na mais completa harmonia.

Jared não entendia como um ato sexual baseado apenas na luxúria pudesse provocar tamanha satisfação em seu corpo e alma.

Jensen nunca tinha se sentindo tão aconchegado no corpo de alguém, parecia que estava de volta a um lar querido.

E perdidos um no outro os movimentos se aceleraram, Jensen segurava o quadril de Jared e arremetia com força dentro do moreno que sorria e gritava de prazer a cada estocada.

Os sons que Jared produzia percorriam em ondas elétricas por todo o corpo de Jensen, o fazendo gritar juntamente com o moreno. Eles se encantavam com a expressão de prazer, que viam no rosto um do outro.

Jensen tocou o membro do moreno, e em uma única bombeada, se derramou nas mãos do loiro, contraindo todo seu corpo. Dessa maneira apertando o membro, que lhe penetrava tão profundamente, fazendo esse se derramar dentro de si.

Exausto Jensen caiu por cima de Jared que lhe abraçou, ambos suados e ofegantes se encararam, e trocaram um beijo doce e satisfeito. Nem lembravam a situação que os envolvia, parecia um casal apaixonado, que acabou de se amar.

Ficaram ali abraçados trocando beijos sem falar nada, não queriam quebrar o clima que se instalara entre eles. Com pesar Jensen saiu de dentro do moreno, que sentiu um vazio em seu corpo, tão grande, que sua vontade foi de segurar o loiro ali dentro.

- Espero que não esteja no período fértil. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – A camisinha rasgou.

- Se eu tiver um filho, vou querer uma pensão milionária. – Falou Jared sentando na cama. – Ai! – Exclamou. - Vou tomar outro banho. – O moreno respirava fundo.

- Espero que não esteja muito machucado. – Disse Jensen, sentando ao seu lado e acariciando o rosto do moreno. – Ainda quero você.

- Você está brincando? – Perguntou incrédulo, mas percebeu que não era brincadeira, pois Jensen lhe olhava com olhos de predador.

Jared se levantou, e caminhando meio engraçado, foi em direção ao banheiro, sentindo suas costas queimarem, pois sentia a intensidade do olhar do loiro lhe acompanhando.

- O fato de não ter fechado a porta, soou como um sim para mim. – Disse Jensen abraçando Jared por trás. O moreno estava de baixo do chuveiro, de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo a água quente escorrer pelo seu corpo, que se acendeu de desejo no momento que sentiu a pele do loiro em suas costas.

- E se eu negar? – Perguntou Jared já suspirando.

- Tenho como provar a mentira. – Respondeu Jensen segurando o pênis de Jared, que já endurecia nas mãos do loiro.

Jensen pegou o sabonete e, o abraçando por trás, começou a passar pelo pescoço, peito do moreno, se demorando nos mamilos. Jared jogava seu corpo para trás, mordendo os lábios contendo os gemidos de prazer, que as mãos ensaboadas arrancavam de seu ser.

Jensen fez com que Jared se inclinasse para frente, se apoiando com as mãos na parede e foi descendo pelas pernas, sempre passando o sabonete, e enquanto suas mãos agiam, sua boca também distribuía beijos e lambidas pelas costas do moreno, traçando um caminho até as nádegas perfeitas e apetitosas.

- Jensen para com isso. – Pediu Jared sem muita convicção ao sentir os dentes do loiro nas bochechas de sua bunda.

- Mas elas são tão macias, que dá vontade de tirar um pedaço. – E para confirmar sua teoria, deu uma violenta mordida fazendo o moreno gritar de dor.

- Seu filho da ... Ai! – Gritou quando Jensen encheu a mão em uma palmada bem dada.

- Menino de boca suja ganha palmada. – Falou deixando Jared indignado.

- Eu vou te mostrar quem... Ai. – Suspirou o moreno quando Jensen começou a lavar entre suas nádegas, passando o dedo levemente em sua entrada.

Jensen continuou provocando o moreno, lavando entre suas pernas, o tocando sem penetrar enquanto a outra mão lhe manipulava o pênis em uma torturante masturbação.

Jared continuava com as mãos apoiadas na parede, mas para sua vergonha arrebitava o bumbum, se oferecendo para o loiro. – Você vai ficar me torturando assim até que horas?

Sem esperar mais Jensen penetrou rapidamente o moreno, apenas parando quando já estava totalmente dentro deste.

O loiro delirou quando Jared ondulou o quadril, mostrando que estava pronto, e que precisava de satisfação urgente.

Jensen começou a se movimentar de maneira rápida, retirava seu membro completamente, para depois entrar de uma vez arrancando e soltando gritos de prazer.

Jensen segurando o moreno pelo quadril o deixou de quatro no banheiro, para aprofundar mais a penetração.

Jared, de maneira insana, pedia mais e Jensen enlouquecido continuava no ritmo forte, seus quadris se chocavam, gritos escapavam de suas gargantas, palavras desconexas, expressões chulas eram ouvidas. As respirações descompassadas, os corações ao ponto de explodir, pelo esforço fora do normal, que ambos faziam ao possuir e se deixar ser possuído.

Quando o ápice aconteceu chamaram o nome um do outro, Jensen com o corpo trêmulo sentou no chão, trazendo consigo Jared, também trêmulo.

Ficaram abraçados, calados, somente ouvindo o som da respiração de cada um, esperando seus corações a voltarem a bater no ritmo normal, Jensen ainda estava dentro de Jared.

Jared se encontrava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do loiro, mordia os lábios se sentia envergonhado. Não entendia por que se comportara daquela maneira, e o pior: apesar da vergonha não estava arrependido, pois estava saciado.

Jensen sentia que podia ficar ali para sempre, bastava ter o moreno em seus braços que mais nada importava em sua vida. Essa constatação o assustou, o fazendo querer fugir de Jared, mas o moreno lhe olhou nesse momento, e sem resistir Jensen lhe tomou os lábios, de tal maneira que poderia ser classificada de apaixonada. Porém isolou essa palavra "apaixonada" no fundo de sua mente.

Retirando com carinho Jared do seu colo, viu rastro de sangue, não muito, mas o suficiente para perceber que foi uma relação bem violenta. – Desculpa! Não queria te machucar. – Pediu de maneira sincera.

- Você não fez sozinho. – Disse Jared, que não culpava o loiro.

- Mas eu ...

- Eu gostei, foi bom. – Disse interrompendo o loiro. – Só preciso de ajuda agora. – Pediu envergonhado, porém não tinha outro jeito, todos os seus músculos doíam.

Com carinho Jensen terminou de dar banho no moreno e o enrolando em um roupão, com um pouco de esforço, carregou Jared para cama, sob protesto do mesmo.

Cansado Jared virou de lado e logo adormeceu, sem tomar o remédio que o loiro foi pegar para dor. Jensen sem querer acorda-lo, resolveu apenas passar uma pomada anestésica e a anti-inflamatória no local.

- Jensen, eu não vou aguentar mais nada! – Reclamou o moreno, ao sentir os dedos do loiro em si.

- Eu sei. É apenas uma pomadinha para aliviar. Agora que acordou, toma esse comprimido. – Disse o loiro o ajudando a sentar.

Logo depois de ser medicado, Jared voltou a posição de ladinho e adormeceu, Jensen deitou ao seu lado e sem resistir se aconchegou de conchinha junto ao corpo moreno, adormecendo em seguida.

Jensen acordou com uma sensação de felicidade nunca sentida em sua vida, seu peito colado nas costas de Jared, o perfume dos cabelos do moreno invadindo seu cérebro, o fazendo lembrar-se dos momentos maravilhosos que passou ao lado deste. Por instinto apertou o braço em volta de Jared, o fazendo gemer mesmo dormindo. O loiro sorriu pela primeira vez estava pleno de corpo e alma, e essa sensação o fez despertar totalmente, assustado.

"Dormindo de conchinha? O que você está fazendo Jensen?" Pensava o loiro. "Você se protegeu tanto durante anos e agora vai derrubar a decisão mais acertada em sua vida? Por causa de um sorriso de covinhas? Não é apenas o sorriso de covinhas, uma bundinha linda e apertada também conta." Jensen sorriu cinicamente com o pensamento, mas logo ficou sério, pois se fosse apenas isso, não estaria tão preocupado.

"Não posso me envolver, já quebrei muitas regras, agora vai ser meio difícil deitar nessa cama e esquecer o jeito entregue, os gemidos, o sabor... Para cara, senão vai ter de partir para o cinco a um, pois esse aqui não aguenta mais nada hoje. Acorda e o manda para a cabine dele." Com essa decisão Jensen chamou Jared.

- O que é? – Perguntou Jared todo dengoso se virando para o loiro. – Para de fogo e deixa-me deitar no seu peito. – Disse sorrindo manhoso.

N.A.: Gente desculpa demorei, mas a coisa tá meio apertada na minha vida, nada sério, mas... Desculpa por não responder os reviews, tudo é tempo. Mas amo vocês e mesmo não merecendo tanto, pois não anda os respondendo, queria incentivo. Olhas de cachorrinho, apesar de não funcionar com o Jensen, espero que funcionem com vocês! Mil beijos em cada um!

Anjinha quase me matam no twiter! Clau e Sol desculpa em não postar cedo hoje. E Nem postei por que já é outro dia, mas a Anja é inocente!

Desculpem pelo capitulo pequeno. O Outro vem maior!

Comentários da Beta:

(Isso foi quase fofo!) Quando Jensen diz que nunca ningém se deitou com ele na cabine.

(loiro mentiroso!) Por causa do trato com o Jared. Não era mentira!

(Não falei?) Quando Jensen esquece o trato, na verdade os dois esqueceram!

(Esses dois... Lindos, bobos e burros!) Por que ela acha que os dois se amam! Será?

(Ei! Porque não invertem a brincadeira?) O Jensen não se entrega.

(Pego no flagra!) No banheiro exitado com os toques de Jensen.

(Ei! Isso já é abuso!) Por causa da palmadinha que Jensen deu em Jared.

(Loiro frouxo!) Por o que o Jensen não assume que gosta do moreno, mas ele não gosta!

(Casal mais lindo!) Os dois de conchinha.

(Fofo!) O Jared pedindo para dormi no peito de Jensen.


	7. E os dados vão rolar

Cap-07

- O que é? – Perguntou Jared, todo dengoso, se virando para o loiro. – Para de fogo e deixa-me deitar no seu peito. – Disse sorrindo manhoso.

Jensen ficou sem ação ao ver Jared se virar de frente para ele, e sem nem ao menos esperar a resposta do loiro, se aconchegar ao seu peito, como se fosse direito adquirido.

"Tudo bem que acordá-lo agora e mandá-lo ir para a outra cabine seria maldade, mas isso não te impede se levantar e dormir como gosta: sozinho." Pensava Jensen, enquanto observava o moreno se ajeitando de maneira mais confortável.

Jared repousou a cabeça no peito de Jensen, próximo ao pescoço, passou um dos braços lhe abraçando, e suas pernas se entrelaçaram com a do loiro.

Jensen se sentia como se estivesse em uma armadilha, uma doce armadilha que se tornou o corpo de Jared.

"Não tem nada demais dormir junto dele esta noite, a cabine é sua, ele é seu, afinal pagou três milhões de dólares. Você sempre soube desfrutar das coisas boas, e isso aqui está bom demais." Pensou Jensen, abraçando Jared que gemeu docemente em seus braços, mostrando o quanto era sensível às ações do loiro. "Só uma noite não faz mal". Esse foi o seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.

- Bom dia! – Disse Jensen a um confuso Jared, que ainda lhe abraçava. – Consegui pedir o café da manhã sem lhe acordar, mas para ir buscá-lo infelizmente precisará me soltar. – Sem jeito Jared largou o loiro, mas quando se mexeu sentiu dor em um lugar específico.

- Bom dia para quem? – Perguntou com dor, fazendo o loiro rir. Jensen foi até a porta e trouxe para dentro um carrinho com suco, café, leite, bolo, frutas, queijos, geleias, torradas e pão.

Com dificuldade Jared se sentou e Jensen arrumou uma bandeja com pezinhos, colocando sobre o moreno, e se sentou na beira da cama de frente para Jared.

- Primeiro toma esse remédio, com um copo de leite. – Disse o loiro lhe entregando um comprimido, Jensen com carinho lhe retirou o cabelo da testa e sem resistir depositou um leve beijo nos lábios do moreno, que baixou a vista sem jeito, mas não fugiu do carinho. – Como alguém pode ser tão doce e tão quente ao mesmo tempo?

- Me comportei feito uma vadia. – Disse Jared sem conseguir olhar para Jensen.

- Nunca mais se chame de vadia, pelos menos não na minha frente. – Disse Jensen levantando seu rosto pelo queixo, o obrigando a lhe encarar. – Você foi maravilhoso, ardoroso, entregue, doce, e realmente não encontro palavras para lhe definir como amante. Mas vadia, puta, quenga, essas com certeza não se encaixam. – Jensen estava sério, demonstrando que realmente falava a verdade. – Nunca mais se refira a você mesmo nesses termos.

- Tudo bem, mas agora estou com muita fome. – Disse o moreno, que se serviu de um copo de suco. Jensen com carinho lhe preparou um sanduiche de queijo, em um pão de brioche, Jared não imaginava em ser paparicado pelo loiro daquela maneira, mas estava adorando. – Queria mais um desse. – Pediu, e foi prontamente atendido. – Passa geleia na torrada? – E Jensen nem lhe olhava diferente, o servia com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

Jensen tomou o café preto e depois um copo de suco, com carinho cortou maçãs e peras servindo cada poção na boca do moreno.

- Eu quero uva. – Pediu Jensen, quando Jared pegou a fruta e este para compensar a atenção do loiro levou a fruta aos lábios do loiro, que recusou. – Eu quero essa que esta na sua boca.

- Mas eu já a engoli. – Disse Jared.

- Mas eu quero apenas sentir o sabor. – Falou o loiro que tomou posse da boca do moreno, a invadindo e explorando cada pedacinho, já conhecido. – Delicioso. – Falou, quando interrompeu o beijo. – Você se arrependeu?

- Deveria. Me sinto até culpado por isso, mas foi...

- Perfeito? – Jensen interrompeu completando a frase de Jared.

- Foi. – Disse o moreno, que mordeu os lábios demonstrando timidez.

- Então conseguir provar minha teoria. – Disse Jensen com ares de vitória.

- Que teoria? – Perguntou Jared curioso.

- Que para o sexo ser perfeito, não existe a necessidade de o amor existir. Somos a prova viva disso. – Respondeu Jensen levantando o copo de suco como um brinde solitário, e viu o sorriso de Jared desaparecer com essas palavras. – O que foi? Esperava uma declaração de amor?

- Não, mas não esperava tanto cinismo. – Respondeu Jared, tomando todo o seu suco de uma vez.

- Não estou sendo cínico e sim realista. – Falou o loiro. – Viu o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Jensen aborrecido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Você estava todo feliz, mas foi só falar de amor que está ai, agindo como uma donzela enganada. – Falou Jensen. – Jared foi uma noite perfeita, cheia de prazer, e só não estou dentro de ti agora nesse exato momento, por que fomos muito afoitos da segunda vez. E dormimos até juntinhos. Coisa que nunca fiz.

- Você nunca amanheceu na cama com ninguém? – Perguntou Jared, como se isso fosse um absurdo.

- Dormindo nunca! Acabou, tchau, se foi muito bom tem um te ligo para uma repetição, caso contrário, valeu enquanto durou.

- E por que dormiu comigo? – Perguntou agora curioso.

- Lembra que eu te acordei? – Perguntou Jensen, e Jared apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo sim. – Você pediu para dormir no meu peito, sem me dar a chance de dizer não. Mas lembrei que estava machucado para ir para sua cabine, e por outro lado estava preso com o seu corpo para poder levantar e sair para poder dormir em paz. Então, quebrei mais essa regra.

Jared retirou a bandeja de seu colo e com esforço se levantou, e nu foi em direção à porta.

- Para onde você vai com esse traseiro lindo? – Perguntou Jensen, surpreso.

- Para a minha cabine, vou te deixar em paz. – Respondeu Jared, fazendo uma careta de dor quando deu um passo mais rápido.

- Deixa de bobagem, não te mandei embora. – Disse Jensen.

- Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. – E com cuidado Jared ia andando, quando chegou a porta endireitou a coluna, ergueu a cabeça e saiu. Não queria que ninguém visse como Jensen o deixou. – E além do mais o brinquedinho aqui quebrou. – Falou com amargura.

- Precisa sair nu desse jeito? – Perguntou o loiro se levantando.

- Só estão você e a tripulação. O que eles têm eu tenho. – Respondeu Jared.

Jensen chegou à porta a tempo de ver Jake admirar a nudez do moreno, os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam arregalados e sua língua passeava sobre seus lábios.

- Esta olhando o quê? – Perguntou Jensen de maneira grosseira, mas teve de repetir por que Jake nem piscou, perdido na visão que descortinava a sua frente. – Esta olhando o quê? Não tem mais nada o que fazer nesse maldito iate?

- Desculpe Jensen! – Respondeu o rapaz, mas sem resistir ainda olhou para Jared que estava parado na porta da cabine, pronto para entrar, durante a cena.

- Isso foi ciúme? – Perguntou Jared divertido.

- Não se iluda! – Respondeu o loiro, com um sorriso cínico de lado. "O negócio está sério, em outros tempos você convidaria o Jake para uma festinha."

- O que você quer aqui? – Perguntou, quando Jensen o seguiu.

- Não tem por que você ficar com raiva de mim. Não te enganei nem por um minuto, aconteceu por que ambos desejávamos, por que simplesmente não aceita isso? – Perguntou Jensen.

- Não estou com raiva de você. Estou com raiva de mim. Pode se dizer que eu tinha esse lado bem menina romântica, de se entregar ao príncipe encantado e viver feliz para sempre. Mas o que eu fiz? Me entreguei para o lobo mal. – Disse Jared se sentando na cama.

- Príncipe encantado, lobo mal, essa conversa está muito contos de fadas, isso é coisa de gay. – Disse Jensen, rindo, achando a carinha enfezada de Jared linda.

- Novidade para você: eu sou gay! – Gritou Jared mais enfezado.

- Não precisa exagerar na frescura...

- Você sabe do eu estou falando. – Gritou Jared interrompendo o loiro. – Eu queria ter me entregado por amor. Queria que a primeira vez tivesse sido inesquecível.

- Nem sempre se entregar por amor é uma coisa boa. – Falou Jensen se dirigindo a porta de saída. – E tenho certeza que essa noite foi inesquecível para você. A primeira vez sempre é. E sua vai valer a pena de ser lembrada, mesmo que não tenha sido com a pessoa amada. Às vezes se entregar para alguém que se ama não traz boas lembranças.

- A sua deve ter sido traumatizante, e te transformou nisso. – Disse Jared, e Jensen saiu sem falar nada, deixando o moreno pensativo.

Jensen voltou para sua cabine e se serviu de um copo de uísque puro e sem gelo. Jogando para o fundo de sua mente as indesejadas lembranças. "É Jared você acertou. Sou o que sou por causa de alguém que amei e acreditei que era correspondido. Mas nem sempre os nossos sonhos são como queríamos que fossem. Pensando bem acho que te fiz um favor, se entregar para o Tom... Tudo bem eu ofereci o dinheiro por você, mas foi ele que aceitou. Ah garoto... Se você fosse meu não te venderia por dinheiro nenhum, três milhões foi muito pouco." Pensava o loiro, deitado em sua cama, que ainda recendia o cheiro de Jared.

Jared acordou sentindo seus lábios sendo explorados por outros tão macios, que por um momento, pensou que estava vivendo um sonho. Se entregou a sensação e logo estava gemendo e levantando as mãos, segurando a cabeça de quem o beijava tão intensamente.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido, contra a vontade, o moreno abriu os olhos e encontrou as duas esmeraldas de Jensen, que brilhavam divertidas. – Se a Bela adormecida gemesse como você gemeu, esse conto seria proibido para menores de dezoito anos. – Jared despertou de vez.- Esse negócio de contos de fadas pega.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou irritado.

- O que eu quero, por hora, você não pode me dar. – Disse Jensen. – Hora do remédio, trouxe algo para comer, já são cinco horas da tarde.

- O café foi tarde e reforçado, não precisava se preocupar. – Disse Jared de mau humor.

- Tenho que cuidar do meu brinquedo de férias. – Disse Jensen querendo irritar o moreno, seria divertido acalma-lo depois.

-Eu não sou brinquedo de ninguém. – Disse Jared entredentes.

- Foi você mesmo que se classificou dessa maneira. E eu gostei, por isso estou usando. – Respondeu Jensen. – Por que se enrolar no lençol se você já desfilou com toda sua nudez pelos corredores do iate? – Falou quando Jared se levantou para ir ao banheiro.

- Por que nos corredores eu estava livre do tarado de bordo. – Falou Jared segurando com mais força o lençol e seguindo para o banheiro. – Ahhhhhh! – Gritou de ódio quando Jensen puxou o pano o deixando nu, no meio da cabine.

- Deixa de bobagem, conheço teu corpo, teu cheiro, teu sabor. – Quando Jared percebeu Jensen já estava colado em suas costas, sentindo a ereção do loiro, que parecia querer estourar a calça jeans que este usava.

- Tudo bem. – E Jared entrou no banheiro trancando a porta; quando terminou o banho, saiu com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

Jensen estava sentado em uma poltrona. – Seu banho foi rápido, estou decepcionado!

- Por quê? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não se masturbou pensando em mim. Mas como sou um ser altamente positivo, vou considerar que está ainda satisfeito com a nossa noite anterior. – Jensen falou de maneira cínica.

- Jensen! – E o loiro caiu na gargalhada ao ver o moreno todo vermelho, Jared começou a escolher uma roupa para vestir.

- Depois você se veste, tem que passar a pomadinha, ajuda a curar mais rápido. – Jared abria e fechava a boca, estava morto de vergonha.

- Deixa que eu passo. – E Jared tentou tirar o remédio das mãos de Jensen.

- Não! Você não vai fazer direito e vai atrapalhar o tratamento. – Disse Jensen. – Se você cooperar, eu saio mais rápido do seu quarto. Eu já te toquei! Não será novidade, nem para mim e nem para você.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Perguntou Jared. – Te odeio sabia?!

- Ótimo, assim esquecemos essa história de amor. – Falou Jensen, com um sorriso cínico. – Agora se deita na cama e abre as pernas.

- Fora daqui! – Gritou o moreno empurrando Jensen, que lhe segurou as mãos o puxando para junto de si, o beijando. Quando o loiro sentiu que o moreno parou de lutar, afrouxou um pouco o abraço, mas sem soltá-lo.

- Está calmo agora? Vem! Me deixa cuidar de você. – Jensen falou sem o cinismo anterior, confundindo o moreno completamente. – Pronto! Está confortável? – Perguntou depois de fazer Jared se sentar na cama com as pernas sobre o colchão. – Agora abre as pernas. – E o loiro colocou uma quantidade generosa de pomada em seus dedos. – Vamos! – Insistiu quando percebeu que o moreno não ia lhe obedecer. – Plano B.

Jensen voltou a lhe beijar e Jared, novamente contra vontade, se entregou aos lábios imoralmente macios e competentes de Ackles. O loiro sorriu no beijo quando o moreno pulou ao sentir seus dedos em seu ânus. Primeiro em uma massagem ao redor, para depois enfiar um dedo vagarosamente, o fazendo gemer dentro da boca de Jensen, que ainda não tinha se desgrudado da sua.

- Não. – Disse Jared sem ar, quando Jensen interrompeu o beijo e retirou seu dedo de dentro dele.

- Gostaria de continuar, se não fosse lhe machucar mais. – Falou Jensen olhando nos olhos de Jared, que se encontravam escuros de desejo. Sem resistir o loiro voltou a tomar posse dos lábios do moreno, que se abriram permitindo a invasão da língua experiente que se enroscou com a sua.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo, e foi descendo com a boca pelo pescoço de Jared, que levantou a cabeça dando mais acesso ao loiro que ia traçando uma trilha com a ponta da língua até a virilha, e com calma abriu completamente a toalha que Jared ainda conservava enrolada em sua cintura.

Jared oferecia seu corpo a Jensen, como um sacrifício voluntário ao deus da luxúria. Os sons imorais escapavam de seus lábios incentivavam o loiro a continuar, e a língua atrevida passeou pela glande. O moreno estremeceu e gemeu alto quando sentiu seu membro ser engolido totalmente, por aquela boca tão gulosa de Jensen.

O loiro permitiu que Jared lhe segurasse pelos cabelos curtos, ditando o ritmo da felação, relaxou a garganta ao máximo para poder aguentar o enorme pênis do moreno, que parecia indiferente se o outro estava aguentando ou não.

Os gemidos do moreno incentivavam o loiro a manter a situação, e quando Jared quis interromper por causa da chegada do gozo, Jensen se manteve firme, bebendo todo o esperma que explodia no fundo de sua garganta.

- Imagine as manchetes nos jornais: 'Empresário morre entalado com um pênis na boca', ou, 'Empresário morre afogado em porra no seu Iate'. – Falou Jensen rindo depois de recuperar um pouco do ar. – 'Embalsamadores estão tendo em dificuldades em retirar o sorriso de felicidade do rosto dele. ' – Jensen ria ao falar essas bobagens. – Uma maneira deliciosa de morrer. – Falou sério.

Jared sorria satisfeito e puxava a toalha para se cobrir. – Sabe qual é a minha vingança? – Perguntou ainda com o olhar meio desmaiado, o olhar de quem acabou de ter um belo orgasmo.

- Não, qual é? – Perguntou Jensen curioso.

- Como eu sei que não vai me forçar a nada, vai ficar só na vontade. – Disse Jared com ares de vitória.

- Jared, não preciso te força a nada. Se eu quisesse, você já estaria de quatro agora para mim. – Disse o loiro e Jared fechou o rosto. – Mas a tua sorte é que eu respeito a tua recuperação.

- De qualquer maneira você vai ficar na vontade. – Disse cruzando os braços.

- Bem que você podia ser bonzinho e retribuir o favor. – Disse Jensen bem baixinho no ouvido do moreno que estremeceu.

- Nunca! – Falou Jared, desejando que sua voz tivesse saído mais firme do que realmente saiu. – Você pode me deixar de quatro, mas não tem como me obrigar a... Chu...

- Me chupar? – Jensen completou a frase para Jared, que virou o rosto vermelho de vergonha. – Você já fez isso?

- Claro né Jensen, não sou nenhuma menininha. – Respondeu Jared.

- E era elogiado, ou apenas gemidos normais? – Perguntou Jensen, com um sorriso cínico que se abriu ainda mais, quando Jared ficou vermelho.

- Isso não é da tua conta! Mas se quer saber eram elogios, e muitos. – Respondeu Jared tentando ser indiferente.

- Agora me deu vontade de experimentar. – Falou Jensen.

- Então vai ficar apenas na vontade. – Falou Jared com um sorriso vitorioso e quase infantil. – E agora o que você vai fazer com essa ereção dentro da calça? – Perguntou zombeteiro, apenas faltou dar a língua para o loiro.

- Acho que tenho uma ideia. – Disse Jensen se levantando e saindo da cabine do moreno.

- Pronto. – Disse Jensen quando voltou, colocando uma espécie de bandeja e dois dados no colo de Jared.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou curioso o moreno.

- Vamos fazer uma aposta usando os dados. – Explicou Jensen.

- Eu não jogo, por causa de jogo eu estou nessa situação. – Falou Jared colocando a bandeja nas mãos do loiro.

- Eu também não jogo. Apesar de os jogos serem os maiores responsáveis pelos três milhões que paguei por você.

- Meu pai sempre diz que jogos só enriquecem os donos dos cassinos. – Disse Jared, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Teu pai é um homem sábio, mas esse jogo pode te libertar do meu domínio. – Disse o loiro de maneira enigmática.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Jared curioso.

- Eu quero muito saber se essa boquinha linda que tem trabalha direitinho. Você tem razão, posso te colocar de quatro, mas te fazer dar pelo menos uma lambidinha será difícil. – Jensen sorriu de lado. – A decisão de ficar comigo o resto da viagem ou ir embora amanhã mesmo.

-Não pode ser hoje? – Perguntou Jared interessado.

- Essa pressa me magoa. Te dei de tudo: casa, comida, roupa lavada e muito prazer. – Jensen lhe olhava fingindo mágoa. – Hoje não dá por causa do horário. Mas amanhã na primeira ilha, nem que tenha de contratar um avião, ou helicóptero, qualquer coisa que realize a tua vontade de ir para longe de mim.

- Mas se você ganhar, leva o quê?

- Além de você ficar comigo até o final da viagem sem tentar fugir, e assim sendo justo, pois paguei pela sua companhia. – Quando Jensen falava do dinheiro Jared sempre baixava a cabeça. Ele detestava o fato do loiro sempre se referir ao dinheiro, se sentia uma mercadoria. – Eu quero uma felação.

- Uma felação? – Perguntou Jared surpreso.

- Um boquete. – Respondeu Jensen, como se Jared não soubesse.

- Eu sei o que é uma felação. – Falou Jared irritado.

- Tudo bem. O que você me diz?

- Tenho de pensar. – Disse Jared de cabeça baixa.

- Não! Quero a resposta agora, pois no momento estou apenas pensando com a cabeça de baixo. Ela quer satisfação imediata e não apenas um cinco a um, me entende? Depois essa vontade pode passar, e apenas precisarei que você se recupere e mesmo que não admita, te terei quantas vezes eu quiser. – Jensen lhe olhava sério, esperando uma decisão. – Não irei discutir por que é verdade, a primeira vez era a mais difícil. – Falou quando o moreno ia abrir a boca para argumentar. – Decidasse.

- Tudo bem, mas com algumas condições. – Disse Jared.

- Quais condições?

- Se eu perder e tiver de ficar até o final da viagem com você, me promete que vai parar de ficar falando que sou sua propriedade, que pagou por mim, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Vamos agir como duas pessoas que querem ficar juntas e estão curtindo uma viagem de férias. – Disse Jared.

- Vamos fingir que somos namoradinhos? – Perguntou Jensen rindo e balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo. – Tudo bem, se você se sente melhor assim... Mas sem ilusões, um romance de férias, sem compromisso ou troca de telefones no final.

- Fechado, pois, depois que esses dias passarem, não quero ter nenhuma notícia sua. – Disse Jared.

- Ótimo. – Disse Jensen. "Por que o fato e nunca mais vê-lo me incomoda tanto? Esquece isso Jensen, tem uma aposta para ganhar." Pensava o loiro encarando os olhos doces de Jared, mas agora com um brilho triste. Jensen se lembrava do sorriso do moreno jogando vôlei, brincando na praia artificial, e que era dirigido para ele. O empresário acreditava que faria qualquer coisa para ver esse sorriso de volta.

- Como vai ser? – Perguntou Jared.

- Você vai jogar os dados. Se der de 1 a 6, você ganha e eu sigo a viagem sozinho. De 7 a 12 eu ganho um namorado. Acho que vai ser divertido, nunca namorei, vou precisar de ajuda. – Disse Jensen sorrindo.

- Nunca namorou? – Perguntou Jared com um ar de pena.

- Está com pena de mim? – Perguntou Jensen meio irritado.

- Deve ser por isso que você é tão amargo. – Disse Jared.

- Amargo? Se eu ganhar você verá o quanto sou doce, uma verdadeira delícia. – Falou Jensen de maneira irônica. – Vamos, jogue.

- Melhor de três? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Não, apenas uma vez. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Tudo bem. – E Jared lançou os dados, sua respiração ficou suspensa vendo os dados rolarem e com um suspiro observou o resultado, a soma foi igual a sete, dando vitória para Jensen.

- Quer namorar comigo? – Perguntou Jensen, segurando a mão do moreno que encarava os dados ainda não acreditando no resultado. – É assim que se faz o pedido de namoro? – A voz do loiro era zombeteira.

- Quero jogar de novo! – Exclamou o moreno e Jensen retirou os dados da mão do moreno e pegando a bandeja, a colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira.

- Trato é trato! – Disse o loiro sério. – Como é que vai ser? Quero ficar sentado e ver você trabalhando. – E o loiro se sentou na poltrona do quarto já com a braguilha aberta.

- Desse jeito eu não consigo. – Falou Jared desesperado.

- E como você consegue? Temos que bater um papo primeiro? – Perguntou Jensen para um Jared perdido. – Como posso fazer para te ajudar?

- Pode me dispensar da felação. – Disse Jared. – Com os olhos de cachorrinho.

- Não me olha assim, dívida de jogo é sagrada. – Jensen quase desistiu, mas o desejo de sentir a boca do moreno em seu corpo foi maior. – Muito bem onde eu fico.

- Senta aqui na cama. – E Jensen se sentou escorado na cabeceira com as pernas entreabertas esticadas no colchão.

- Quer que eu abaixe logo a calça?

– Não! Fecha os olhos.

- Não! Eu quero ver.

- Depois você abre. – Disse Jared virando de lado na direção do loiro. – Fecha os olhos. – Pediu novamente, bem próximo ao rosto de Jensen, que aspirou o perfume do hálito moreno.

Jensen fechou os olhos e sentiu seu coração acelerar ao sentir os lábios do moreno encostando-se aos seus, sentiu a ponta da língua de Jared contornando a sua boca que se abriu automaticamente, esperando a invasão que demorou acontecer. Mas quando o moreno decidiu tomar a posse total, o loiro gemeu de prazer, um prazer que nunca esperou sentir em apenas um beijo.

- Já estou gostando. – Disse Jensen quando sem fôlego, Jared interrompeu o beijo.

- Cala a boca. – Disse o moreno que lhe mordeu os lábios, fazendo o loiro gemer de dor e prazer logo em seguida foi descendo com a boca pelo pescoço de Jensen, enquanto suas mãos invadiam a camiseta branca que este usava.

Jensen levantou os braços facilitando a retirada de sua camiseta e quando a gola passou pela sua cabeça, Jared que estava de joelhos na cama, com uma perna entre as pernas do loiro, lhe beijou novamente, o puxando de encontro ao seu corpo nu. O loiro gemeu sentindo as mãos do moreno passeando em suas costas.

Jensen se arqueou para trás, quando a boca de Jared começou a descer pelo seu pescoço distribuindo chupões e mordidas.

Jared nem se lembrava de que estava fazendo aquilo por que perdera em uma aposta. O cheiro e o sabor da pele do loiro eram viciantes, ávido tomou o mamilo rosado de Jensen entre os lábios o sugando com força, fazendo o loiro estremecer e gemer mais alto. Sem pressa repetiu o processo no outro lado.

Jensen estava totalmente entregue aqueles carinhos e nem se importou quando o moreno se colocou entre suas pernas e o puxou para si, o deixando um pouco mais deitado.

Com a nova posição de Jensen, Jared voltou a explorar o tórax bem feito do loiro, voltou ao mamilo, onde cravou os dentes em um e apertou com a ponta dos dedos o outro. Jensen soltou um grito rouco de dor e prazer, e cravou os dedos na costa de Jared o marcando.

Jared sorriu, e segurando o lindo rosto de Jensen entre as mãos, o encarou, examinando os lábios que agora estavam vermelhos e um pouco inchados pelos beijos trocados. O moreno sem resistir tomou novamente a boca do loiro para si.

Quando o beijo foi interrompido para respirarem, Jared voltou a descer pelo tórax de Jensen fazendo uma trilha de beijos em direção ao membro ereto, que apenas não sofria muito pela prisão que se encontrava, devido ao zíper estar aberto.

Com as duas mãos, Jared puxou calça e boxer juntas até o meio da perna de Jensen, liberando de vez a ereção que pulsava por atenção.

Jared encarou o pênis do outro, entendendo por que quase ficou sem andar depois de ser possuído pelo loiro.

O moreno encostou o rosto no membro de Jensen, sentindo a maciez da pele do local. Com uma das mãos segurou pela base e contornou toda a circunferência com a língua, era como se estivesse lambendo um delicioso sorvete.

Jensen observava, com os olhos escuros de prazer, as ações de Jared e quase gozou antes de sentir ao calor da boca do moreno, quando este capturou com a ponta da língua o seu pré-gozo.

Quando a cálida boca de Jared envolveu o pênis de Jensen, o loiro desaprendeu a respirar. Sua vontade era de segurar a cabeça do moreno e meter rápido e forte até o fundo da garganta, mas se permitiu sentir a loucas sensações lhe eram proporcionadas. Suas mãos seguravam os lençóis da cama os desarrumando, e gemidos incontroláveis escapavam de sua garganta.

Jared abocanhava tudo e depois retirava da boca, passando a língua por toda a extensão, e depois voltava a engolir todo o membro de Jensen, que sem aguentar mais, em um momento em que sentia seu pênis deslizar até a garganta do moreno, o segurou pelos longos cabelos e ditou o ritmo igual ao que Jared tinha lhe imposto.

Quando estava para gozar interrompeu o ato, não sabia como o moreno poderia reagir caso gozasse na boca dele.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jared, tentando escapar das mãos de Jensen.

- Vou gozar. – Falou com a voz estrangulada.

- Goza na minha boca. – E Jared, escapando das mãos do loiro, abocanhou novamente aquele membro, que sentia inchar em sua boca.

Jensen não suportando tanto tesão se esvaiu na boca do moreno, se sentindo mole, relaxado e saciado.

Jared passava a língua nos lábios, lambendo as últimas gotas que se encontravam ali. E logo em seguida começou a retirar a calça e a boxer que Jensen vestia.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou o loiro surpreso com a audácia.

- Vou a um lugar que este aqui está louco pra conhecer. – Respondeu Jared, segurando seu pênis o estimulando em uma gostosa manipulação.

Ainda com o corpo mole por causa do orgasmo recente, Jensen observou Jared levar um dos dedos a sua própria boca e arregalou os olhos verdes esmeraldas, quando este mesmo dedo, começou a forçar uma penetração em sua entrada, que tanto protegia. E o olhar geralmente tímido do moreno, foi substituído por um predador cheio de desejo.

...

**NA**.: Venceu quem apostou que o loiro não ia mandar o Jared de volta para a cabine! Srsrr E agora será que o Jensen vai resistir e resolver se entregar? Ou como diz a Pérola o loiro libera ou não libera a cauda? Façam as suas apostas!

A minha Anja esta para me matar! Ela aguenta minha TPM todo mês! Obrigada viu! Eu não presto, mas eu te amo! srsrs

**Respostas aos Reviews** : Quero agradecer a todos que se me deram um pouco do seu tempo, vou responder so reviews 5 e 6, são os que faltam, não vou me estender, para atualizar logo, afinal isso que interessa! Srsrs

**Claudia:**

Oi Não me ofendeu, até por que você foi de uma fofura que só perde para o Jared! Srsrsr Eu sei que sou terrível na gramática, a minha Anja é um pouco melhor srsrsr Mas sei que deixamos passar, espero que não sejam muitos, acho que conseguir ajeitar alguns, espero, caso contrário continue me avisando, e não tenho como me comunicar diretamente com você.

Obrigada pelo carinho e espero que continue conosco.

Mil beijos!

**Sol Padackles**

To com saudades não te vi mais no twiter! Srsrsr

O Jensen quando quer uma coisa luta para conseguir, o Jared fez charme e tudo, so perdeu tempo! Srsrs Ninguém para esse loiro!

Não sou que demora atualizar, são as outras que atualizam rápido demias! Srsrrs Que cara de pau! Srs Parece alguém que conheço!

Obrigada por estar sempre presente dando aquela força para escrever mais rápido.

Mil beijos!

**Totosay de cueca**

Nem demorei a atualizar, srrs

Não sei até que ponto o moreno vai aguentar as insensibilidades do loiro, o Jared não consegue entender esse loiro realmente. Ele é romântico, imagina servi o café da manhã dessa forma, isso é coisa de apaixonado! Srsrrs

Mil biejos!

**Sonyama**

Adoro suas divagações! Srsrsr

O Jared ir embora depois de tudo! Srsrsr Depois de ter experimentato do peruackles como fala a Eve?

Qualquer pecado do loiro é perdoável, e agora o moreno esta preso ao Jensen! E será que o Jensen vai ceder? To duvidando!Adora seu jeito piradinho de ser! Srsrs

**Pérola**

Não adianta dizer que os meus lemons são demais, me chamar de rainha, pois estou ficando vermelha com cada lemon que tenho encontrado. Srsrsr

Você deve desconfiar o quanto foi difícil escrever o Jared fugindo da cobra do Jensen, pois a minha vontade era ver o moreno pegando essa cobra pela cabeça! Srsrsr E dessa vez pegou com a boca! srsrsr

E o Jensen safado, pior ainda para escrever, queria fazer ele mais insensível, tipo o teu, mas não deu por enxerga-lo perfeito, mas como sempre ele tem um bom motivo para isso! Srsrsr Novidades!

Mil biejos!

**Mary SPN! **

Minha diva estava louca para o Jared perder o selo e ele também! Srsr tanto que não apenas perdeu, mas arrebentou que não dá nem para efiar, digo, enviar nova carta! Srsrsr Podre isso! Srsr

Não é so o teu sorriso que precisa sair do rosto o do Jensen também! Srsr |MaS ACHO QUE ACABOU DE SÃO com a expectativa de liberar a calda! Srsrsr

Fazer esse loiro assim romântico e safado, mas não sei, os homens mais românticos que conheci foram os mais safados também! Srsrrs Não concorda?

Será que o loiro esta sendo apenas tapado? Ou é da natureza dele ser desse jeito, vamos as apostas! Srsrs

Mil biejos amada pe maravilhoso te ter por aqui!

**Masinha**

Você é uma das principais responsáveis por eu continuar a escrever, fica elogiando e eu acreditando! A minha mãe disse que eu era linda e por isso acredito nisso até hoje! Srsr Olha o problema?

Será que o Jensen já foi perdoado? Realmente ele foi cachorro de ter comprado o Jared, mas joga a primeira pedra quem não compraria! Srsrsr

Agora o loiro romântico é tudo de bome, mas ele sempre abre a boca e acaba com a graça toda! Ninguém pode dizer que o loiro esta iludindo o moreno!

Ele pode até esta se enganando! Srsr

Mil Biejos1

**Rugila32**

Nós adoramos fazer o Jared sofrer? Pérola isso é com você! Vem responder aqui! Srsrrs

Infelizmente o moreno vai penar um pouquinho, mas eu queria sofrer esse sofrimento, ficar obrigada durante 15 dias com o Jensen! Srsrsr Ninguém me vende!

A situação do moreno é ruim mesmo, traiu o namorado, mesmo sabendo que este merecia, cedeu fácil para o Jensen, a sorte é que parece que o Jensen viciou na calda !srsrsr

Obrigada! Mil biejos!

**Patricia Rodrigues**

Oi O Jensen não consegui mandar o Jared para a cabine dele, ponto positivo para o loiro! Srsrs

O Jared pertence a ele, pois pagou por isso, vamos ver até que ponto o Jensen esta enganado!

Será que o Jensen vai ceder? Sei que não quer! Mas esta complicado a situação dele! Srsrs

Mil Biejos

**Comentários da beta:** (Mentiroso!) Sobre querer dormir sozinho

(Romântico) Pelas pernas entrelaçadas

(Ohhh Que fofo!) Quando disse para o Jared nunca se referia a ele como uma vadia

(Tudo perfeito e de repente... O estraga prazeres!) Quando o Jensen diz que a teoria dele esta comprovada.

(f**** d* p***!) Quando ele reclama dizendo que o Jared esta agindo como uma donzela enganada.

(Ele consegue ser mais cafajeste?) Por que ele não dorme com ninguém, não concordo com a Anja ele não engana, fala sempre a verdade! Quase! srsrsr

(Não mesmo?) Se o Jensen mandou o Jared para outra cabine, eu acho quenão!

(Sou obrigada a concordar com ambos! Jensen é um lobo mal, mas o Jay foi gay demais!)

(E depois diz que não está apaixonado!) meu loiro é esperto, e faz apenas bons negócios, eu não sou apaixonada poelo Jared, mas não o venderia para ninguém.

(Tá, essa foi boa, devo admitir!) Quando o Jensen puxou a toalha do Jared.

(Essa foi ótima! Esse loiro está me saindo melhor que a encomenda!) Quando Jensen insiste em passar o remédio para não atrapalhar o tratamento.

(como ele consegue falar tanta besteira?) Depois do orgasmo do Jared em sua boca.

(É um lindo e inocente menininho que caiu nas garras de um loiro malvado!) Quando o Jared reclama que não é nenhuma menininha!

(Linda mesmo!) Sobre a boca do Jared.

(Esses dados são viciados, só pode!) Injustiça com o meu loiro.

(Não falei, ele roubou!) prova!

(Meu moreno tem talento!)

(Coragem loirão! Hora de conhecer nosso amigo Padapênis!) Será?


	8. o amor merece uma nova aposta?

Obrigados aos leitores que me acompanharam do Nyah. Postarei a fic aqui e talvez no Live Journal, mas ainda não sei, vai depender do meu tempo de postar novamente todas as fic, mas as que estavam no Nyah estão todas aqui. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela solidariedade. Mil Beijos a todos!

O capitulo esta pequeno, mas preferi postar logo.

JJJJ

Ainda com o corpo mole, por causa do orgasmo recente, Jensen observou Jared levar um dos dedos a sua própria boca, e arregalou os olhos verdes esmeraldas, quando este mesmo dedo começou a forçar uma penetração em sua entrada, que tanto protegia.

- Para com isso. – Disse Jensen querendo manter autoridade na sua voz, mas sem sucesso, tentando fugir, mas com Jared entre suas pernas, estava difícil.

- Jensen eu me entreguei para você. Vamos continuar o que estamos fazendo. Está gostoso, olha como estou? – Falou o moreno apontando para o seu membro, o olhando com desejo.

- Eu dei meu jeito, agora você dê o seu. – Disse o loiro com o moreno ainda entre suas pernas., e procurando uma maneira de sair da situação que se encontrava sem usar a violência.

- Vamos fazer um trato: "Eu te beijo e se no final do beijo ainda for não, eu paro." – Disse Jared se reclinado um pouco sobre o loiro, que ainda tentava tirá-lo de entre suas pernas.

- Hei! Quem inventou esse truque fui eu! – Exclamou o loiro, sorrindo.

- Mas funcionou e foi gostoso. Tenho certeza de que vai gostar. – Disse o moreno, lhe beijando o pescoço fazendo-o se arrepiar.

- Eu não tenho prazer no sexo anal como passivo. – Falou o loiro, tentando fechar as pernas para fugir do dedo atrevido, que provocava sua entrada.

- Como você pode saber disso sem experimentar? – Perguntou, fazendo mais pressão com o dedo.

- Eu já experimentei, e não tenho nenhuma vontade de repetir a dose. – Jensen desviou o olhar para não mostrar a tristeza que tomava conta de si, juntamente com as lembranças de sua primeira vez, e as consequências vergonhosas e dolorosas que a cercavam. Isso lhe deu forças para retirar o dedo do moreno que lhe pressionava.

- Mas você pode tentar outra vez. – Disse Jared o tocando novamente, o corpo do moreno ardia de prazer, seu membro latejava.

Jensen olhava para o membro ereto de Jared apontado para ele, com excitação, porém o medo que aquele falo enorme podia causar ao invadir o seu corpo era bem maior. - Eu não tenho vontade nenhuma de experimentar outra vez.

– Você vai gostar. – Repetiu conseguindo colocar a ponta do dedo. – Vai ser tão bom que voltará até a acreditar no amor.

Jensen começou a rir, na verdade gargalhar. Jared se afastou, surpreso com a atitude do loiro, e ficou esperando uma explicação.

- Jared, amor não entra em nosso acordo! – Disse Jensen depois de respirar, na verdade a reação do loiro foi mais por nervosismo ao se sentir invadido, mas o moreno não precisava saber disso. – E além do mais, como vou descobrir o amor, fazendo algo que não gosto? – Perguntou agora totalmente afastado de Jared, que o olhava frustrado. – Sabia que meu irmão diz que sou uma vergonha para a comunidade gay? Por que não cedo o... O... Você sabe, ele fala que dar é onde está a graça, 'se não for para dar, que vire hétero'.

– Quanto mais convivo com você, mas desconfio que algo muito ruim te aconteceu. – E novamente uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Jensen.

- Jared, esquece isso, não aconteceu nada comigo, eu sou o que sou. Não gosto de ser o passivo por que não me dá prazer, e nem acredito que o amor traga coisas boas. Você fica dependente da pessoa amada, suscetível a mágoas, coloca a responsabilidade da tua felicidade nos outros. – Disse o loiro em um só folego. – Temos, no momento, um bom acordo, vamos nos divertir, ter prazer, sem responsabilidade nenhuma nos ombros, que não nos diga respeito.

- Ok! Vamos jantar estou com fome. – Falou Jared mudando de assunto. O moreno percebeu que conseguiria algo do loiro apenas se o agarrasse a força, e isso ele não iria fazer. Claro que de repente poderia continuar com o jogo até seduzi-lo, mas algo o dizia que alguma coisa de muito sério aconteceu na vida de Jensen, e que talvez o resultado não fosse o desejado.

Jared Cobriu a sua ereção, que já estava se desfazendo, com o lençol, e Jensen vestiu apenas a boxer preta, ficando tão sexy, que o moreno quase que voltou a insistir em deixar o loiro de quatro.

- Você quer que sirva na cabine ou vai para o deck?

- Prefiro aqui.

Jensen jantava em silêncio, estava tão pensativo que não prestava atenção nos olhares analíticos que Jared lhe lançava.

Após o jantar, Jensen apertou em um botão e uma tela desceu, Jared escolheu um filme antigo, um romance dramático, "Amor Além da Vida", apenas para provocar o loiro, que se mantinha ainda sem conversar muito.

Sentados na cama, lado a lado, assistiam o filme, os toques aconteciam ocasional e propositalmente. Ambos avaliando o filme, de acordo com as suas concepções de vidas.

Jared admirando o amor do marido pela esposa, que mesmo sabendo que ela não iria lembrar-se dele, resolve ir a busca de sua esposa, acreditando que o amor pode mudar tudo e que por ele fazemos os maiores sacrifícios, pois o importante é a certeza de que fizemos de tudo pela pessoa amada.

Jensen avaliava o desespero da esposa que sofreu com a morte do marido e dos filhos, a dor de perder aqueles que amava era tanta, que não suportou, e com o seu suicídio, se condenou a um inferno de solidão e medo. Era isso que o amor criava: uma dependência, em sua maioria mortal, da pessoa amada, e esse inferno ele conhecia e não queria mais voltar lá.

- Você viu o que o amor pode fazer? – Perguntaram no final dos créditos, juntos, e riram pela coincidência.

- O que ele pode fazer? – Perguntaram de novo juntos.

- Primeiro você! – Mais uma vez falaram em sincronia. E Jared encostou um dedo na boca de Jensen, o fazendo calar. – Primeiro você. – Disse moreno, que deixou escapar um gemido involuntário quando o loiro pegou sua mão e sugou o dedo, que se encontrava em seus lábios.

- O amor mata. – Disse Jensen.

- Não, ele salva! – Falou Jared. – Você viu o filme todo, ou somente até onde lhe foi conveniente? O amor que ele nutria por ela a salvou!

- O amor que ela tinha por ele a matou. – Disse Jensen.

- Não foi o amor que fez ela se matar, e sim a dor, a solidão e o desespero. – Argumentou Jared. – E além do mais se ela não amasse o marido, também não seria salva.

- Se ela não amasse o marido, choraria algum tempinho, sofreria pelos filhos e depois continuaria sua vida. – Respondeu Jensen. – E ninguém passaria por todas as dores que sofreram, com o suicídio dela.

- Como você pode fazer uma avaliação tão cretina? – Perguntou Jared irritado.

- É fácil, basta tirar os óculos de lente cor de rosa que você usa para visualizar o amor. – Respondeu Jensen. – Agora vou acho que vou dormir um pouco. Na próxima vez eu escolho o filme.

- Mas o final foi feliz apesar de tudo! – Disse Jared, ainda teimando.

- Foi feliz por que é ficção. Se fosse verdade terminaria com os dois, um estranhando a cara do outro, sem se reconhecerem, ou melhor, nem ia atrás dela, afinal já estava no céu mesmo, por que procurar problemas?

- Jensen. – Chamou o moreno. – Você diz que o amor mata, porém conheço alguém que amou, se machucou e está vivo.

- E quem é esse felizardo? – Perguntou com ironia.

- Você! Amou, sofreu e está vivo, inteirinho para testemunhar. – Respondeu Jared sorrindo, mostrando as covinhas, como se estivesse chegado a uma grande conclusão. – Não negue que amou alguém, que não vou acreditar.

- Tudo bem! Vamos supor que amei alguém. Estou apenas supondo. – Disse Jensen. – Com a minha visão cretina sobre o amor, significa que realmente eu sofri e estou vivo, inteirinho... Talvez. "Por que talvez? Você perdeu sua capacidade de amar. Ou esse sorriso de menino está colocando em xeque a tua decisão?" Pensava Jensen. – Claro que não! – Exclamou.

- Claro que não o quê? – Perguntou Jared confuso. E Jensen percebeu que tinha respondido para o seu próprio pensamento.

- Esquece! – Respondeu Jensen. – Continuando. Considerando tudo que coloquei posso ser arrolada como testemunha de acusação. Ou mesmo como promotor. – E o loiro, nesse momento, segurou o rosto de Jared entre as mãos e lhe deu um beijo suave, apenas um encostar de bocas. O moreno fechou os olhos ao sentir a maciez e quentura dos lábios viciantes de Jensen. – Agora chega de conversa que quero dormir.

Jared abriu os olhos, morto de vergonha, pois esperava mais do beijo que recebera. Jensen sorriu ao perceber a confusão no rosto do rapaz, mas antes que este falasse qualquer coisa, o loiro lhe tomou os lábios novamente em um beijo profundo onde sua língua se enroscava na do moreno brigando pelo espaço, e ficaram nessa luta até que o pulmão começasse a reclamar, quando o beijo foi interrompido.

O moreno estava quase totalmente deitado sobre Jensen, ambos se olharam, sorriram, e sem falar nada, Jared se acomodou junto ao peito definido do loiro, sendo abraçado por este e suas pernas se entrelaçaram, parecia estranho, mas seus corpos pediam por aquele aconchego.

- Jared? – Chamou Jensen.

- Sim? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você fala que o amor cura tudo, perdoa tudo. Isso significa que você vai perdoar o Tom? – Perguntou Jensen, e seu coração ficou ansioso esperando a resposta.

- Na verdade se eu tivesse a certeza que o amo o perdoaria. – Respondeu Jared.

- Você não o ama? – Perguntou Jensen, com uma felicidade que sua mente não aceitava.

- Jensen, se eu o amasse não o trairia. – Falou Jared angustiado.

- Ele te vendeu, sabendo o risco que corria junto de mim. Não acho que o fato de você ter ido para cama comigo seja traição. – Disse Jensen sem acreditar nas palavras do Jared que soaram como se estivesse se culpando.

- Não é o fato de termos ido para cama, mas por quase um ano o Tom pediu, implorou, brigou para eu me entregar a ele, e quando ele me deixou aqui tinha a certeza de que você não conseguiria nada comigo, apenas passaria muita raiva. – Disse Jared. – Mas eu fui tão fácil. Não fui? – Jared levantou a cabeça e encarando o loiro com aqueles olhos doces azuis esverdeados, tinha esperança de receber uma negação.

- Serei sincero como sempre fui. Pensei que seria mais difícil. – Jared baixou o rosto envergonhado. – Mas de longe foi o por quem mais me arrisquei. – Completou, para aliviar o peso na consciência do moreno.

- Se arriscou por causa do dinheiro? – Perguntou baixinho o moreno sem encarar Jensen.

– Não! Arrisquei a minha vida. – Disse o loiro.

- Como assim?

- Tive que ir pelo lado de fora do iate para poder entrar na cabine. Saí pela escotilha de sua cabine e entrei pela escotilha da minha. – Explicou Jensen e Jared levantou a cabeça e sorriu. – Mas quer saber faria tudo de novo, valeu muito a pena. – Disse e o moreno ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar.

- De qualquer maneira, acredito que Tom e eu não temos mais volta. – Jensen mordeu os lábios para conter o sorriso. – Mesmo que eu o perdoasse, acho que ele não me perdoaria por te me entregado para você.

- O Tom não pode te culpar pela incompetência dele. – Disse Jensen. Enquanto pensava "Por que estou tão feliz? O fato dele não ficar com o Tom, não significa nada para mim". – Vamos dormir. – E o loiro aconchegou Jared melhor em seus braços. "Que cheiro bom." Pensou afundando o nariz nos cabelos do moreno.

Jared não conseguiu dormir mesmo sentindo suas costas sendo acariciadas pelo loiro até este adormecer, e com cuidado saiu dos braços de Jensen que reclamou sua falta, mas não acordou.

"O que eu estou fazendo com a minha vida? Me sinto tão bem nos braços dele, e não era para ser assim, deveria odiá-lo, não permitir que me tocasse. Mas parece que criei uma necessidade de tê-lo junto de mim. O Tom nunca me fez sentir o que estou sentindo agora. Não posso sentir isso, pois o que estou vivendo aqui e agora tem prazo de validade. E se me apaixonar como vou fazer? O problema que já estou apaixonado, como posso estar apaixonado se a dois dias atrás ia me casar com outro? Sou tão volúvel assim? Não! Deve ser apenas sexo, é isso. E se não for? O que faço? Ou dou um jeito de fugir e esquecer, ou fico e faço ele se apaixonar por mim... Que rolem os dados."

Jared pegou a bandeja dos dados na cabeceira e jogou, sorrindo quando a soma deu sete. "Parece que o destino quer que eu fique." Pensou enquanto jogava de novo. E o resultado foi sete novamente. "Não acredito." E jogou outra vez, e o sete apareceu.

- Filho da puta. – Gritou Jared, que empurrou Jensen fazendo-o cair da cama.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro assustado e confuso.

- Trapaceiro! Eu vou embora amanhã! Esses dados são viciados, o único número que eles dão é sete! – Gritava Jared possesso. Com raiva jogou os dados na direção de Jensen, que se defendeu.

- Jared. Calma. – Jensen pegou os dados e se levantou.

– Calma? – Gritou. - Joga esses dados aqui! – E Jared bateu na cama.

- Na cama? – Perguntou o loiro, estranhando.

- É aqui, além de trapaceiro está surdo agora? – Disse Jared, que respirava forte, de tão irritado.

- Ok! – E Jensen lançou os dados em cima da cama.

JJJJ

N.A.: Todos apostaram que o Jensen cederia a cauda! Srsrrs A casa ganha! Srs E esse dados são viciados? Eu digo que o meu loiro é honesto! Srsrsr A Anja corrigiu rápido esse capitulo merece um prêmio: EU! Mas já sou dela! O Jared? E do Jensen! Srsr Obrigada linda! FA vai ser escrita, assim que terminar END, vou me concentrar nela, está quase no final!

**Resposta aos reviews**

Clau

OI! Que nada o importante é que você apareceu! E espero que continue viciada, e estou tentando sempre aqui e em outras histórias melhorar.

E o loiro safado não cedeu! Srsrsrsr Mas a história dele é pesada! Amo esse loiro mas as vezes sou tão má com ele! srsrsr

Obrigada.

Mil biejos.

Perola

Que a Eve não lei isso, mas esse comentários so me recordam esse minha ex-aluna! Srsrsr

O Jensen não gosta dessas palavras para se referir ao seu brinquedinho, que por hora esta quebrado, mas sabe usa a boca muito bem! Srsrrs

O Jared esta no papo o loiro pode usar e abusar dele, que ver que ele vai perdoar o loiro por causa dos dados? Srsrsrrs

E o tom não convenceu o moreno a ceder cauda! Srsrrs

Eu7 estou com uma dificuldade de escrever esse Jensen, por que ele é tudo isso que você escreveu, mas sabe que para mim ele é perfeito! Srsrsrsrs

Então ele fica MEIO BIPOLAR, romântico, depois grosseiro, depois poderoso, safado, cínico, mas como sempre gostoso!

E Claro que tudo que ele apronta é por causa de outras coisas não é culpa dele, quem vendeu foi o TOM, ele apenas tinha dinheiro, se você tivesse?, Quem mandou o Jared ter um traseiro lindo? O loiro é totalmente inocente. Srsrsr

E chique ele gosta de felação! Srsrs A mary não gosta da palavra a minha pediu não vou mais usá-la! Srsrsrrs

O que todos esperavam não aconteceu... O loiro cedeu a cauda uma vez e não gostouda experiência! Srsrsrsrrs Será que até o final da viagem 0 Jared consegue faze-lo vencer esse trauma?

Eu a maior? Tem muitos nomes na minha frente, inclusive o seu que mesmo sem andar o Jensen pegou o Jared! Srsrsrs

Mil biejos!

Masinha

Um capitulo para acalma os calores! Bem calminho, filminho, conversinha! Srsrs O que será que aconteceu com Jensen? Para fugir do Pada assim? Srsrs Então sinto que você perdeu a aposta, o loiro não cedeu! Como será que o Jensen vai explicar os dados! Srsrrss

Ana Lúcia

A sua presença e o seu carinho diz tudo! E fica escrevendo essas coisas começo a me achar e se me abandonar por não me aguentar mais te perseguirei! Srsrsr

Espero manter essa fic assim, pois esse é o Jensen mais difícil que já escrevi, eu queria que ele fosse totalmente cafajeste! Mas não deu, ainda não tenho a capacidade de separar o personagem do ator, que amo demais, do qual empresto o nome e a aparência.

E o Jensen ficou com medo da pomadinha! Srsrrsrs Todos perderam a aposta! Srsrrss

!

Adoro os teus reviews! Srsrsrsrsr A maneira que você viaja na história, criando suposições e situações! Srsrsrs

Já falei e já repetir que esse Jensen de longe é o mais difícil de escrever! Pios os outros são apaixonados assumidamente pelo Jared, apenas precisam vencer os obstáculos que colocam entre eles, nesse o obstáculo é ele próprio!

Ele acaba com um clima de amor! srsrsrsr

A história o Jensen é pesada! Não sei como conseguir imaginar isso, onde o loiro sofre tanto!

Eu queria esse Jensen totalmente cafajeste, ele sendo odiado por todos, mas como fazer isso, com esse loiro adorado! Srsrsr E lindo!

Vamos ter algumas cenas de muitos ciúmes! Srsrrs Mas de muita doçura1 srsrs

E a conversa com sobre o Tom?

Adoro Brian, o Jensen é meio assim, cínico, mas tem todo o cuidado com o Jared.

Queria que o Jared ganhasse para ver se o moreno fugiria ou ficaria com o loiro, não sei, existe o orgulho! Ai o loiro ia ter que bater nele e o amarrar! Srsr Essa ideia é boa! Srsrrs

Mas parece que o Jensen aprontou novamente! Srsrsrsskjkkk Adoro!

E o loiro foi muito magoado! E Encarar o Padapenis não para qual quer um! Srsrsrsr

E sdepois realmente de ter o Jensen como ele vai se contentar com outro? mesmo que esse outro seja o Tom Welling, não tem como! Srsrs

Não demorei muito viu?

Mil beijos!

Chantal

Obrigada pelo comentário! Escrever Jensen e Jared juntos, é muito fácil, por que eles juntos na real já arrasam, apenas me aproveito deles serem almas gêmeas! Aesrs

Mil biejos!

Mary Spn

A minha diva visitando essa humilde seguidora! Srsrsr

Infelizmente ela me conquistou com as fic, mas o olhar de puppy eyes dessa vez não funcionou! O Jnsen se concentrou apenas no Padacobra e gelou na hora!1 bobinho não sabe o que perdeu! Srsrsr

A palavra felação esta proibida viu Jensen da próxima vez pede um boquete mesmo! Srsrsrsr A minha diva proibiu e so posso obedecer!

Mary preciso de um pouco do seu talento e da Empaty, pois escrever o Jensen assim safado, ta complicado! Sempre o imagino doce e apaixonado!

E agora cafajeste e renegando o amor! Tenho medo de perder a mão! E ele se transforma em outro ser totalmente diferente que ele é! Me avisa se acontecer!

Esta convocada para me dar o puxão de orelha!

Acho que a pomadinha não vai ser usada no momento! Srsrrsrs

O loiro não cedeu a cauda! Srsrsrs

|RugilaJ2

Imaginou a Jared andando nu no barco? Tarada! Srsrrsrs

Acredito que o Jensen não vai controlar o bocão! Srsrrsrs Acho que o Jared vai adorar a falta de controle da boca do loiro! Pelos menos quando este não estiver falando! Srsrsrs

Vamos ver o Jensen namorando! Srsrrs Você tocou em um ponto que o Jensen ainda não percebeu, ele esta usando o Jared quebrando seus sonhos e seus ideias românticos, acho que ele ainda se encontra cego, por que ele acha que não machucou Jared fisicamente, por tanto esta tudo ok!

Mas vamos ver! Como ele vai se sair com os dados! Srsrsr

Mil biejos!

Sonyama

Belo poema!1

Representa o fogo do Jared pelo Jensen! Srsrrss

Acho que você tem de começar a ter coragem e escrever também!

Vou ficar aguardando!

Mil biejos1

Comentários da Anja:

(Isso é o que você diz, não é o que prova!) Sobre o amor que o Jensen não acredita

(Ainda mais com o miniPada!) Pobre jensen

(Ele é bom de cópia! Inclusive o resto da cena, é só deixar ele continuar!) O trato que Jensen fez para ficar como Jared

(Do jeito que ele é? Só a parte conveniente!) Pelos comentários do loiro sobre o filme

(Por esse loiro vale até ser volúvel!) Sobre o Jared

(Adorei! Faz de novo?) Quando o Jared empurrou o Jensen da cama

(Eu disse!) Que os dados estão viciados! SrsrsEu digo não sei de nada! srsrrs


	9. Aposta feita

- Trapaceiro! Eu vou embora amanhã! Esses dados são viciados, o único número que eles dão é sete! – Gritava Jared possesso. Com raiva jogou os dados na direção de Jensen, que se defendeu.

- Jared. Calma. – Jensen pegou os dados e se levantou.

– Calma? – Gritou. – Joga esses dados aqui! – E Jared bateu na cama.

- Na cama? – Perguntou o loiro, estranhando.

- É aqui, além de trapaceiro está surdo agora? – Disse Jared, que respirava forte, de tão irritado.

- Ok! – E Jensen lançou os dados em cima da cama, sabia que não ia dar em nada, pois os dados só dariam sete em uma superfície lisa e rígida como a bandeja em que estavam.

A primeira soma deu quatro. Jensen pegou os dados novamente e os jogou agora alcançando o dez. E outra vez a soma foi dois. – Tenho que ficar jogando até que horas para me pedir desculpas? – Perguntou sério, mordendo os lábios. – Eu nunca trapacearia, minha família é dona de um dos maiores cassinos de Vegas, como poderia arriscar o meu nome em dados viciados?

- Me dá esses dados. – E Jared pegou o dado e jogou e o numero dois apareceu novamente. - Mas Jensen... – O moreno olhava confuso para Jensen e para os dados.

- Por que faria isso, já tinha conseguido o que eu queria! E posso conseguir muito mais, sem usar métodos tão baixos. – Falou em um tom mais alto que o normal, e se arrependeu no mesmo momento ao ver Jared se encolher e abraçar as próprias pernas. Jensen pegou os dados e saiu.

Jensen olhou para os dados. "Tenho que dar um fim nisso. Sempre fui cínico e até mesmo insensível. Se pensar com calma, posso me classificar como um cafajeste sem coração, mas isso nunca me incomodou realmente, porém agora me sinto o pior dos mortais. Claro que os outros passaram pela minha vida sabendo o que seria, mas o Jared apesar dele se entregar, realmente sinto que ele não gosta da situação. Droga! Como posso fazer isso? Ele é tão inocente, ingênuo. Se eu ainda tiver um pingo de decência aqui dentro, vou voltaria para lá e contaria a verdade."

Jensen estava deitado na cama em sua cabine pensando em abrir o jogo para Jared e apostar suas fichas mesmo com cartas ruins, quando o moreno entra pela porta com cara de filhote que comeu o fio do computador do dono.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Jared em pé frente à cama, e Jensen se sentiu o pior do que estava, mas o seu lado egoísta escondeu as cartas e continuou blefando.

"Pra que provocar raivas e ressentimentos, logo estaremos nos separando e seguindo nossos caminhos por lugares diferentes." Pensou o loiro, se justificando. – Tudo bem! Esquece! Se fosse ao contrário pensaria a mesma coisa. Foi realmente muita coincidência. "Hollywood não sabe o que está perdendo." Pensou sorrindo, já esquecendo as crises de consciência. – Me desculpa por ter falado alto.

- Por que esse sorriso cínico? – Perguntou Jared desconfiado.

- Nossa primeira briga de namorados, pena que não dá para fazer as pazes da maneira correta. Para onde você vai? – Perguntou quando o moreno se voltou para sair da cabine.

- Vou voltar para a minha cabine. – Respondeu Jared.

- Você não é meu namorado? Tem de dormir aqui comigo. – Disse Jensen.

- Você gosta de dormir sozinho. – Falou Jared.

- Mas eu nunca namorei, e é bom dormir agarradinho com você. – Jensen falava baixo e passava a língua pelos lábios. O charme disso é que era natural, fazia parte de suas expressões corporais. – Deita aqui no meu peito. – Chamou o loiro. – Por favor!

"Vai para tua cabine Jared." Sua mente mandava e seu corpo se deitou na cama com Jensen.

- Fica apenas de boxer. – Pediu Jensen, o moreno estava somente de bermuda.

- Eu não estou usando nada por baixo da bermuda. – Disse Jared.

- Melhor ainda. Tira vai! – Jensen falava manhoso e beijava o pescoço de Jared.

E quando o moreno percebeu sua bermuda ia pelo meio de suas pernas, e novamente ele estava nu nos braços do loiro, que retirou também a sua boxer, fazendo o moreno prender a respiração.

- Você é lindo. – Quando Jared percebeu o seu pensamento se transformou em palavras.

- Obrigado. – Disse Jensen sorrindo. – Estava pensando que mereço uma compensação. – Falou olhando sério para o belo rosto do moreno. – Afinal fui injustamente acusado.

- Uma compensação? – Perguntou Jared surpreso.

- Pode ser outro boquete. – Disse o loiro sem resistir.

- Agora? – Perguntou Jared, com os olhos arregalados.

- Tem algo mais importante para fazer? – Jensen perguntou sem conseguir controlar o sorriso cínico. E se encantando com o vermelho que coloria o rosto de Jared. – Estou brincando, vamos deixar para amanhã. "De onde vem esse desejo incontrolável de tê-lo perto de mim e provoca-lo?"

- Jensen se você já conseguiu tudo que queria comigo, por que não me deixa ir embora? – Jared mordia os lábios ao perguntar.

- Por que agora você é que tem a dívida comigo, perdeu nos dados, e dívida de jogo é sagrado, e quero ter um pouco mais desse tudo. – Jensen falou essa frase em um tom baixo e rouco fazendo o corpo de Jared arrepiar. – Agora dorme amanhã será um longo dia, acredito que a pomadinha já vez o efeito necessário. – Falou provocando-o. – Afinal temos apenas 11 dias e preciso aproveitar cada segundo desfrutando do meu prêmio.

- O seu premio não me inclui na sua cama. – Disse Jared tentando se levantar, mas foi seguro por Jensen.

- Já passamos dessa fase. – Disse o loiro rindo de maneira cínica, abraçando com mais força o moreno.

Jared fechou a cara, mas o loiro lhe tomou os lábios em um beijo calmo e doce, e a medida que o beijo se aprofundava o moreno se sentiu amado mesmo diante da situação que vivia. Parecia que a boca de Jensen falava uma coisa, mas quando beijava falava outra totalmente diferente. E Jared foi dormir com aquela ilusão, pois fazia se sentir menos usado.

Jensen acordou com os seus próprios gemidos e uma sensação tão intensa de prazer, que se recusou a abrir os olhos quando identificou a origem de tão deliciosa volúpia.

Os lábios de Jared sugavam um dos seus mamilos de Jensen enquanto apertava o outro com a ponta dos dedos, e depois fez o mesmo com o outro lado, e com leves mordidas e beijos rápidos foi descendo em direção ao membro do loiro, que se encontrava ereto e ia ficando cada vez mais duro, com a aproximação dos lábios do moreno.

Jared brincou com o umbigo de Jensen metendo e tirando a ponta da língua no orifício ali existente.

- Sua pele é deliciosa. – Dizia Jared fazendo com que Jensen se deleitasse,não apenas com as caricias recebidas, mas também com as palavras ditas entre gemidos do moreno. – Você é viciante. – Continuava Jared, achando que Jensen ainda dormia.

Jensen gemeu tão alto quando os lábios de Jared envolveram seu membro, que este levantou a cabeça para verificar se o loiro ainda dormia. Como a única reação foram os gemidos que se faziam há muito tempo presente, começou em um vai e vem delicioso para ambos. Se o primeiro boquete que recebeu de Jared foi perfeito, este estava o superando.

O moreno lambia, sugava, enfiava até a garganta, às vezes retirando e colocando rapidamente, ou retirava bem devagar, deixando a língua percorrer lentamente toda a extensão do pênis do Jensen que se controlava para não agarrar Jared pelo cabelo e assumir o controle da situação.

O loiro curioso e querendo ver o trabalho do Jared levantou um pouco a cabeça e com os olhos entreabertos observou o moreno que estava entre suas pernas, sentado sobre seus próprios joelhos e segurava a base do seu membro com uma das mãos e com os olhos fechados circulava com a língua a glande, para em seguida colocar tudo na boca. Em seu rosto, se refletia todo o prazer que sentia com o falo de Jensen entre seus lábios.

Jensen não aguentou tanto prazer e logo se derramou na boca do moreno que engoliu tudo. – Delicioso. – Disse Jared no final com um sorriso bem sem vergonha e lambendo os lábios.

Jensen continuou fingindo que estava dormindo e mesmo no torpor do recente orgasmo ficou com os olhos entreabertos observando o moreno que continuava sorrindo de maneira travessa com se estivesse aprontando algo.

Jared se levantou pegou algo na cabeceira da cama e depois se deitou novamente entre as pernas do loiro, e dobrou calmamente uma e depois outra.

"Esse safado está com péssimas intenções." Pensou Jensen ao ver todo o preparo de Jared, que o olhava furtivamente verificando se o loiro ainda estava dormindo.

- Porra Jared! – Gritou Jensen ao sentir o dedo do moreno gelado por causa do lubrificante, que este usava tentando lhe penetrar. – Será que toda fez que me chupar vai querer me comer também? – Perguntou o loiro ao moreno, que lhe encarava assustado.

- Você estava acordado desde que horas? – Perguntou Jared ignorando a pergunta feita, apesar de que esta não esperava resposta.

- Bem antes de você declarar que sou viciante. – Respondeu Jensen. – Você sabe que não aceito o que você quer fazer, por que a insistência?

- Eu desejo isso, nunca fui passivo e agora você quer que eu seja totalmente assim. – Disse Jared. – Não acho justo.

- Jared, eu te entendo. Sério mesmo, mas sinto muito. Isso você não vai ter. – Falou o loiro.

- Por quê? Por que ao menos não tenta? – Perguntou o moreno com olhos de cachorrinho.

- Com esse teu olhar, dá até vontade de ceder. – Respondeu Jensen. – Mas na situação em que nos encontramos, não tenho motivo para tal.

- Que situação?

- Logo iremos nos separar para sempre. Por que vou me entregar, fazer um sacrifício que seria enorme para mim? Se ao menos fossemos construir uma vida juntos poderíamos tentar, mas não é o caso. – Explicou Jensen.

- Eu me entreguei para você. – Disse Jared pasmo com a explicação de Jensen. O moreno balançava a cabeça como não acreditando nas palavras do loiro.

- Se entregou por que quis. – Falou Jensen. Jared ficou alguns minutos observando o rosto do loiro, que estava atento a cada gesto do moreno, pois parecia que este estava ao ponto de atacá-lo. O desejo foi substituído por uma raiva latente.

- Quero quebrar a tua cara. – Explodiu Jared.

- Eu sei. – Disse Jensen impassível.

- Eu te odeio. – Gritou Jared socando a cabeceira da cama seus punhos passaram a poucos centímetros do rosto de Jensen.

- Eu sei. – Falou o loiro se levantando com toda sua majestosa nudez. – Porém você odeia mais a si mesmo, por se entregar a mim, sempre que eu quiser.

- Pois eu nunca mais vou me entregar para você. – Disse Jared tremendo de raiva, mas observando o loiro se mover nu pela cabine e sua pele se arrepiava ao lembrar quanto prazer aquele corpo coberto de sardas e pelugens douradas, podia proporcionar.

Jared gostava de sexo, sempre gostou, mas nunca em sua vida se sentia tão propenso aos desejos carnais como agora.

Jensen não entendia por que falava aquelas coisas ao moreno, não era do seu feitio atacar o orgulho de alguém, como ele fazia com Jared. O seu desejo naquele momento era voltar para a cama e mostrar que estava certo, que o teria todas as vezes que o quisesse.

Eles ficaram medindo forças com o olhar perdidos em seus pensamentos até que uma leve batida na porta os tiraram da tensão que envolveu a cabine.

- Jensen! – Gritou Jim do lado de fora.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro.

- A Reserva entrou em contato e disse que estamos no caminho de uma tempestade. – Informou Beaver.

- Estou indo, espera um momento. – Disse Jensen vestindo uma boxer e logo em seguida uma calça Jens. – Depois nos conversamos. – E saiu.

A reserva era um arquipélago formado de quatro ilhas pequenas e bem próximas umas das outras, tão próximas que entre duas delas existia uma ponte. Era uma RPPN, Reserva Particular do patrimônio Natural Ackles-Pileggi. No local funcionava, além dos estudos da vida marinha no oceano Pacífico, uma central de meteorológica, onde podiam prever com bastante tempo de antecedência tempestades, assim como terremotos e maremotos, tsunamis e outros eventos da natureza.

- Jim, qual é a situação? – Perguntou o loiro assim que entrou na cabine de comando.

- Temos uma tempestade pelo caminho há oito horas daqui, mas é aconselhável estarmos ancorados em algum porto. – Informou o capitão do iate.

- Dá para chegar à reserva? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Sim, mas tem a ilha São Pedro que é mais próxima. – Informou Jim, Jensen gostava das baladas daquela ilha, onde Ian era gerente de uma boate muito famosa e requisitada. O moreno iria ficar feliz em revê-lo mesmo acompanhado, era capaz até de querer uma festinha a três, mas esse pensamento não agradou o loiro de maneira alguma.

- Prefiro ir para a reserva. – Disse Jensen, não por causa do Ian, mas por que ele gostava da reserva e tinha certeza que Jared também iria gostar, mais do que a ilha de São Pedro. "Jensen você está ficando maluco. Primeiro provoca até o outro bufar de raiva e agora fica fazendo planos para agradá-lo."

- Vou tomar café. – Informou Jensen. – Depois venho assumir o timão.

- São dez da manhã! O garoto está te dando uma canseira. – Disse Beaver. Pois quando Jensen viajava no iate gostava de acordar cedo.

- Me senti um velho. – Comentou Jensen. – A diferença entre nós dois é de apenas 6 anos, por tanto temos quase o mesmo fôlego. – Se defendeu.

- Tua alma é de um velho quebrado, não quebre a alma do garoto. Não se torne aquilo que você odeia. – Disse Jim, que sabia dos fantasmas do loiro.

- Nunca o machucaria. – Disse Jensen horrorizado ao ser comparado com aquele que o loiro se recusava a pensar ou lembrar.

- Não existe apenas o machucado físico. Aquele que atinge a alma às vezes é bem pior. – Disse Jim. – Jensen posso esta errado, mas esse garoto, pode ser a tua chance de voltar a amar.

- Jim, não quero falar nisso. Mais do que ninguém, você sabe que amar para mim não é uma opção. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Então deixa o garoto ir embora, pensa que não observei as manobras que você tem feito para ele ficar? Não sei como ele veio parar aqui, mas deixa-o seguir a vida dele, enquanto há tempo. – Falou o velho homem.

- Não consigo! – Disse Jensen saindo e voltando para a sua cabine, Jared não se encontrava mais por lá.

- Está com fome? – Perguntou Jensen da porta da cabine de Jared que se encontrava em pé de frente para escotilha com o olhar fixo no horizonte.

- Adianta eu dizer que não? – Perguntou Jared, sem voltar o seu olhar para Jensen. – Parece que minhas vontades estão sob suas mãos. – Continuou com mágoas na voz.

-Jared... – Jensen ia dar uma resposta cínica, mas se lembrou de Jim. – Jared, desculpa! – falou, o moreno surpreso se virou para ele esperando. – Fui grosseiro, mas realmente ser o passivo não me atrai nem um pouco e nós sabemos que não vamos conseguir ficar sem tocar um no outro. Eu te quero Jared, e te quero muito, pensava que quando o possuísse, esse desejo de te ter passaria. – O loiro encarou o moreno, que leu nos olhos verdes a verdade das palavras.

- Eu também te desejo muito, e quero saber como é está dentro de você. – Disse Jared se aproximando do loiro que deu um passo para trás devido à intensidade que as palavras soaram.

- Não quebre a sua cabecinha com desejos e pensamentos desse tipo, isso não vai acontecer. E quanto antes você aceitar isso, vai ser melhor para nós dois – Jensen se aproximou e acariciou o rosto de Jared que fechou os olhos.

- Eu sei que enquanto estiver aqui nós iremos fazer amor. – Disse Jared.

- Sexo. – Disse Jensen.

- Como? – perguntou Jared.

- Faremos sexo. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Que seja. – Disse Jared respirando fundo, mas se controlado. - Mas vou tentar ter você! – Disse Jared com firmeza. – Eu vou conseguir.

Jensen revirou os olhos. - Espero que não se decepcione. Pois não é um simples não querer, tem algo a mais, enterrado bem fundo.

- Então me diz o que é. – Falou Jared segurando Jensen pela cintura.

- Se estar enterrado, é para continuar assim – Disse Jensen de maneira fria e dura. – Vem tomar café.

– A única maneira de impedir de tentar, é me mandando embora. – Falou Jared.

- Ainda não enjoei para te mandar embora. – Disse Jensen de maneira irônica fazendo o Jared apertar os olhos e mordendo a boca de raiva.

- Eu sou teimoso. – Falou entre dentes próximo ao rosto do loiro fazendo este sentir o hálito quente e doce do moreno, e para mostrar o quanto, Jared o prensou na parede lhe arrancando um beijo violento, onde a língua o invadiu sem dificuldades e explorou cada pedacinho de sua boca, suas mãos apertaram a sua cintura deixando marcas na pele clara e sardenta de Jensen.

– Mas depois não diga que não avisei. – Falou o loiro depois de recuperar um pouco o ar depois do intenso beijo de Jared, sua voz saiu rouca e baixa, e um pouco tremula.

- Faça sua aposta. – Disse Jared saindo da cabine.

N.A.: O capitulo está curto, mas o próximo esta pronto para a correção espero que a Anja tenha um tempo melhor e possa corrigir mais cedo. Sei que é terrível a espera e tento fazer o máximo, mas a fic necessita de dois tempos, o meu e o dela. Peço desculpa e compreensão. Mil beijos a todos, em especial para Anja, que esta pegando uma pauleira de mau humor da minha parte, daqui a pouco serei expulsa do paraíso, por uma Anja ruiva.

**Respostas ao reviews não logados:**

PadacklesRocks

O Jensen ceder ou não, é mais profundo que podemos pensar o imaginar!1

Vc anda sumido mesmo!

Sinto falta! E suas fics, vi postar aqui? Alguns estão indo para o Anime espirit, se for para lá, será apenas com fics novas, fiz um live jounal para mim também, mas sem paciência para postar por lá!

Você perdeu a aposta! O Jensen nesse capitulo foi muito canalha! Mas vamos ver se ele se redime! Srsrs

Mil beijos!

VanessaPadalecki

Obrigada por me acompanhar aqui no FF.

Obrigada pelo máximo, acabo acreditando!

E Não tenha receio em deixar reviews! Qualquer palavra me agrada!

Aparece quando der1

Mil beijos e obrigada pelo carinho!

Ana Lúcia

O Jensen continua sem ceder a cauda! Srsrsrs

O capitulo foi pequeno e realmente o loiro foi muito canalha nesse capitulo!

O coração esta difícil de o loiro assumir que já é do Jared, mas a cauda, vai ser missão impossível! Srsrrsrs

Mas acho que o Jared não aguenta um mês de seca, mesmo querendo matar o loiro!

Mil beijos!

Drita

OI!

Percebeu a conversa sobre o Tom nunca o ter traído! Adoro ideias! Srsrsrs

O Jensen as vezes é muito franco, a vantagem é que ele nunca mente para o moreno, ou quase! Srsrsr

Tudo bem o loiro é um cafajeste! Srrsrs

O Jared pode se machucar, mesmo que o Jensen não queira!

Mas o Jensen tem um muro alto e que nem ele consegue transpor, vamos ver até onde o Jared pode derrubar as barreiras! Um traseiro lindo ele tem para isso! Srsrsr

Mil beijos!

Ozy1

Seja bem vindo! Apareça mais vezes!

E obrigada pelo carinho!

Mil beijos!

Blue Mystery

Obrigada por não me abandonar!

E espero que acompanhe as atualizações! Srsrrss

Espero que ela continue gostando! Ssr

Mil beijos!

Cleia

O Jared foi ingênuo e não sabe dos truques dos dados! Srsrsrs

O loirão saiu como vitima inocente na história! Srsrrs

Então ele ainda não vai ceder!

Obrigada1

Mil beijos1

Sonny

Brincando com as palavras! Srsrs

Sinto que alguém esta treinando para estreiar no mundo das escritoras1 Aguarda ansiosa os teus surtos e viagens1

Mil Beijos

Nome em negrito para compensar o apagamento! Srsrsr Por que foi isso que aconteceu, lembro que coloquei!

O loiro tem uns lances de ciúmes engraçado na fic, pois ele é e sempre negando os sentimentos! Pode perceber que nesse capitulo ele foi terrível e o que você quer esta longe de acontecer. A o Jared vai ralar para conseguir pegar a cauda do loiro! Isso se conseguir1 srsrsrsr O loiro tem muitos traumas! Srsrrs

No próximo capitulo teremos mais desses traumas. Foi quase com algo que você colocou, não vou dizer qual parte! Sou mal! Muito mal!

Viu que o Jared tentou de novo e despertou um mostrinho no Jensen, esse capítulo ele foi o ó!

Quem sabe o Jared volta para o Tom? Pode ser divertido! Srsrsr mas será que depois de ser do Jensen alguém pode swer de outro, mesmo do Tom aquele espetáculo! Srsrs

Os dados eram realmente viciados! O loiro não ia arriscar a deixar o moreno ir embora! Loiro safado!1 Mas no amor e na guerra vale tudo! Srsrrs Apesar da negação do loiro, eu aposto nesse amor, ou não, vou aguardar mais para apostar as minhas fichas até que ponto Jensen vai deixar se envolver? Srsrs

Sempre amamos suas reviews, da vontade de atualizar mais rápido para recebe-los! Apenas não consigo! Então me ame e tenha paciência!

Mil beijos!

**Comentários da beta**

(eu sabia! Mentiroso!) – Sobre os dados serem viciados.

(Ele não queria mesmo magoar o Jared?) pelas palavras duras do loiro, ele foi bem antipático. srsrrs

(Isso é preferência!) Por que acho a nudez de Jensen gloriosa1 Quem não acha?

(e é! Quase quarentão! Hahaha) Sobre o Jensen se sentir um velho!


	10. Quem ama cuida?

Os dois tomaram um café bem reforçado, pois estava quase na hora do almoço, e Jared estava meio amuado pela situação, mesmo com Jensen se controlando para não lhe dizer nada que atingisse seu ego.

"Droga. Acho que fiz uma besteira. Infelizmente não dá para voltar atrás, mas será que eu voltaria? Acredito que faria tudo de novo! Tanto que não consigo abrir mão de sua presença, mas odeio vê-lo com esses olhos tristes e acuados. Queria tanto ver o seu sorriso, o mesmo que vi durante o show de mágicas, tão radiante, tão feliz. Será que voltarei a ver aquela expressão de felicidade algum dia? Se eu pudesse me entregaria a ele, mas infelizmente não consigo. Minha mente fez o favor de esquecer o que aconteceu durante, mas o antes e o depois são suficientes para nunca mais querer amar ou me entregar para alguém." Pensava Jensen observando Jared que estavam com o olhar sem brilho mostrando toda a sua confusão e tristeza.

- O que posso fazer por você? – Jensen perguntou ao ver Jared suspirar e baixar a cabeça. – Só não pode pedir para eu ficar de quatro. – Brincou o loiro com a situação.

- Posso ir embora? – Perguntou Jared.

- Você sabe a resposta. – Respondeu Jensen revirando os olhos, não por causa do moreno e sim por condenar a sim mesmo, as palavras de Jim mexeram com ele. – Vem vamos até a cabine de comando. – Falou o loiro tendo uma ideia.

- Vai me possuir entre os painéis de controles? – Perguntou Jared com um sarcasmo magoado quando Jim se retirou da cabine.

- Não é má ideia! – Disse Jensen assumindo o comando e o olhar de Jared passou da tristeza para a raiva. – Mas ainda não! Temos uma tempestade pela frente e teremos que ancorar em algum porto, estamos indo para uma reserva fundada por mim. – Explicou Jensen. – Já pilotou um desses?

- Não. – Respondeu Jared, não querendo ceder ao loiro, mas olhando curioso para aos painéis.

- Pega o timão e apenas segura, mantendo o curso. – Falou Jensen puxando Jared o fazendo segurar e ficar em pé na frente do banco em que estava sentado, e assim prensando o moreno no pequeno espaço existente ali.

- Não Jensen, pode ser perigoso. – Disse Jared receoso, mas querendo a novidade.

- Ficarei aqui com você! – Jensen encaixou Jared entre suas pernas e deu o timão para ele, enquanto monitorava os aparelhos. O moreno, sentindo a força do iate em suas mãos, sorriu excitado e o loiro sorriu deliciado.

Como não tinham nenhum obstáculo pelo caminho, Jensen deixou Jared no comando, mas sem sair de perto dele, empolgado o moreno se recostou no banco onde o loiro estava e assim ficou um pouco mais baixo que este e com as costas apoiadas no peito de Jensen, e começou a curtir pilotar o iate.

Jensen com Jared de encaixado entre suas pernas, sentindo o cheiro do cabelo, aproveitando que o moreno baixara a guarda começou a distribuir pequenos beijos na nuca, nas orelhas, conversava junto do ouvido, traduzindo os sinais que os painéis emitiam. Assim a briga foi esquecida e uma trégua foi estabelecida mesmo sem combinarem nada em relação a isso.

- Jensen olha! – Gritou Jared de repente, tirando o loiro do elevo que se em encontrava com o queixo apoiado no ombro do moreno.

- O que? – Perguntou o loiro assustado com o grito.

- Golfinhos! – Disse o moreno querendo largar a direção, parecia uma criança.

- Calma! – Disse Jensen segurando o timão e por consequência prendendo o moreno nos seus braços. – Para onde vamos, você verá muitos. As ilhas da reserva formam uma baía, e conhecida como Baía dos Golfinhos.

- Verdade! Podemos nadar com eles? – Perguntou esperançoso.

- Tem gente que andou vendo muito Flipper. Golfinhos são tarados. Acho que não vou querer nenhum golfinho perto de você. – Disse Jensen. "Isso é cumulo do absurdo, Jensen! Você está com ciúmes de um golfinho!" – Pensou o loiro.

- Tarados? – Perguntou Jared surpreso.

- Sim, eles têm uma vida sexual muito ativa, inclusive entre animais do mesmo sexo, são os únicos depois dos primatas que fazem sexo por prazer. Há casos até de estrupo. – Falou Jensen. – Uma bundinha dessa, nem golfinhos resistem.

- Estava demorando! – Falou Jared revirando os olhos querendo sair da prisão que se encontrava.

- Desculpa. – Pediu Jensen entre risadas, e era um riso tão gostoso que o moreno não resistiu e riu junto com o loiro.

- Você deve ser descendente direto de golfinhos. – Disse Jared agora sorrindo e olhando para Jensen que parou de sorrir apenas para admirar as covinhas no rosto do moreno que também ficou sério devido à intensidade do olhar do loiro.

- Na baía você poderá nadar com os golfinhos. – Falou Jensen.

- Verdade? – Perguntou Jared com os olhos de pidões como se implorasse ao loiro que não mentisse.

- Sério! – Disse o loiro cada vez mais encantado com o sorriso de Jared. "Que saudade desse sorriso." Pensou. "Esse sorriso é mais lindo do que eu me lembrava."

- Meus pais me levaram para ver um show de golfinhos na Flórida, e simplesmente fugi. Me encontraram me preparando para mergulhar no tanque onde eles estavam. – Contou Jared, seus olhos brilhavam com a expectativa da realização de um sonho.

Jared continuava entre as pernas de Jensen, mas agora voltado para ele, com interesse o moreno observava os golfinho que nadavam junto ao iate, pareciam seguir a mesma rota.

- Eles estão indo em direção à baía, vão nos acompanhar a viagem toda. – Explicou Jensen, que pilotava com o rosto mergulhado no pescoço de Jared.

- Vão se agarrar em outro lugar! – Falou Jim entrando na cabine. – Quero chegar a um porto seguro e não ficar encalhado em um banco de areia, por que os pombinhos não sabem se controlar. Fora daqui os dois!

Jensen pegou a mão do moreno e correu para o convés rindo como uma criança que foi pega em flagrante. Beaver observou os dois correndo porta a fora e sorriu. "Ainda tem esperança para o meu menino." Pensou com carinho. Jim trabalhava para o pai de Jensen há muito tempo, viu a construção do império Ackles. Quando se cansou de viver em Vegas e a correria no meio empresarial, pediu para sair; nesse tempo Roger comprou o Iate Donna I, o primeiro da família, e como não quis perder o funcionário e nem o amigo, e nomeou capitão, depois que este fez um curso para isso.

Beaver viu o Jensen crescer, foi para quem o loiro contou que gostava de meninos, e que estava apaixonado por aquele cafajeste, seus conselhos não foram ouvidos e _aquilo_ aconteceu. Seu coração partiu em mil pedaços ao ver o estado em que seu menino ficou, e quando achava que tudo ia ficar bem, percebeu que mais do que a inocência, Jensen tinha perdido a crença no amor. Aquele miserável tinha ferido não apenas o corpo, mas a alma doce e apaixonada do loiro, e a paixão que antes existia dentro do deste, foi canalizada para os negócios, o transformando em um grande empresário com tão pouca idade.

Jensen nunca falou o que realmente aconteceu e quando Jim forçou, o loiro afirmou que não se lembrava de nada e isso aos prantos, Jensen havia bloqueado os acontecimentos em seu cérebro, uma espécie de amnésia seletiva. Beaver ainda tentou convence-lo a procurar um psicólogo, porém o loiro se trancou nos seus medos e pediu para o amigo esquecer, era a melhor maneira de ajuda-lo, e dessa maneira o velho homem não perguntou mais nada, e assim ficou observando o seu coração endurecer, os amantes passageiros e o cinismo aumentando.

Quando o loiro conheceu Ian Somerhalder teve uma esperança, mas durou pouco, porém com Jared parecia que algo diferente estava acontecendo e assim sorrindo aumentou a velocidade do Iate, afinal esperava viver e assistir o renascimento de Jensen, o filho amado que nunca teve.

Jared sentou em uma das cadeiras na lateral do iate e ficou observando os golfinhos, rindo quando eles pulavam, estremeceu quando Jensen sentou atrás dele o fazendo deitar de costas sobre o seu peito. Quis sair, mas o loiro não deixou, e preferiu não entrar em conflito estava cansado, e não queria ouvir frases debochadas naquele momento em que estava se divertindo observando os animais que tanto o encantavam.

Jensen ofereceu um copo de suco de morango para o moreno e sempre que Jared largava o canudinho, o loiro lhe tomava os lábios.

- Esse suco está delicioso. – Comentou o loiro depois de um longo beijo no moreno. Que apenas ficou calado.

Uma chuva forte começou a cair e ambos desceram em direção as cabines, Jared disse que queria ficar sozinho um pouco.

- Quando você vai parar de lutar contra si mesmo? – Perguntou o loiro, mas não impediu o moreno de ir para a própria cabine.

Jensen estava deitado na cama, não conseguia dormir, pois a maré estava muito violenta. As ondas batiam na lateral do iate, por sorte já estavam chegando ao destino. Se assustou quando Jared entrou na cabine todo molhado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Acho que vamos afundar! – O moreno estava apavorado.

- Não, o iate aguenta essa chuvinha. – Falou o loiro querendo acalmar Jared. – Mas por que está molhado?

- Uma onda entrou pela escotilha! Deixei uma para sentir as água respingando no rosto, e as ondas ficaram maiores e invadiram a cabine. – Disse Jared.

- Você fechou a escotilha? – Perguntou o loiro urgente.

- Não. Vamos afundar! – Repetiu Jared tentando não entrar em pânico.

- Calma, fica aqui enquanto vou fechar a escotilha. – Disse Jensen saindo. – Jake ajuda aqui! – Gritou o loiro para o tripulante que estava indo em direção à cozinha.

- Um belo estrago. – Comentou Jake ao ver o que a água tinha feito na cabine. A cama, o chão, a mesa de cabeceira e outros móveis todos molhados.

Jensen pegou roupas enxutas para o Jared no closet da cabine e deu ordens para Jake arrumar uma mala e guardar as outras.

Quando o loiro voltou para sua cabine encontrou Jared sentado no chão do banheiro agarrado ao vaso, vomitando. Jensen correu e se ajoelhou junto a ele, passando as mãos nas costas do moreno para acalma-lo e controlando a sua própria ânsia de vomito, coisa que ocorria sempre que alguém vomitava em sua frente.

- Pega, lava a boca. – Disse Jensen, depois que o moreno parou de colocar tudo o que tinha e o que não tinha em seu estômago para fora. – Agora vamos para a cama. – Disse tentando levantar Jared, que segurava o vaso sanitário como se fosse a tábua da salvação.

- Não, eu vou ficar aqui! – Disse com a voz fraca.

-Você tem que descansar e relaxar. Vem. – Insistiu Jensen.

- Eu posso vomitar de novo. – Respondeu o moreno ainda sem levantar.

- Aqui temos sacos de vômito, iguais desses de avião, afinal nunca sabemos como os nossos convidados vão se comportar, por isso não se preocupe. – Disse Jensen e Jared concordou e se apoio no loiro. – E além do mais, já estava com ciúmes desse vaso sanitário, o estava o agarrando com tanta vontade. – Brincou o loiro.

Jensen trocou as roupas de Jared o vestindo com um conjunto de moletom azul escuro, lhe um comprimido para enjoos e por sorte o moreno não o vomitou de volta. Depois se deitou ao seu lado o colocando sobre o seu peito. O iate atravessou aquela parte crítica, mas continuou enfrentando ondas fortes até a Reserva.

Na Reserva, o Iate foi ancorado dentro de um barracão construído para resguardar embarcações de grandes tempestades. Jensen acordou o moreno com calma e carinho e ficou penalizado com o estado deste.

- Sabe que você fica lindo mesmo fantasiado de incrível Hulk? – Perguntou o loiro para um confuso Jared, se referindo à palidez que o deixava quase verde. O moreno nem sorriu e se apoiou em Jensen para poder andar sem o risco de cair, parecia que tudo balançava a sua volta.

- Jensen, que prazer em revê-lo. – Disse Samantha Ferris, ela era nutricionista responsável pela alimentação de todos que trabalhavam na reserva e tinha um romance com Jim Beaver.

- Oi Jensen, tudo bem. – Todos o tratavam de maneira informal ali. Matt Cohen era um dos biólogos da reserva e tinha uma paixão recolhida pelo loiro, já tinha passado pela cama deste, porém queria mais. – Não sabia que você estava acompanhado, nem foi preparada a casa de hóspedes. Mas sei que você não gosta de dividir o seu quarto que é único, ele pode ficar na minha casa. - Matt deixa de ser engraçadinho. – Interrompeu Samantha. – Não está enxergando que ele está para desmaiar? Vem meu amor, você vai para a minha casa.

- Hei. – Falou Jensen. – Esse aqui é o Jared Padalecki, meu namorado. – E todos olharam com surpresa para o loiro. O moreno continuou calado deu um ar de riso, que pareceu mais uma careta, para os presentes, mas não disse nada. – E quem vai cuidar dele sou eu. E outro dia faço as apresentações com mais calma, agora ele precisa descansar, a viagem foi muito difícil.

As residências nas ilhas não eram amontoadas e nem muito grandes para evitar o desmatamento, geralmente eram construídas em clareiras naturais, a energia era solar e existia um tratamento de água e esgoto, um em cada ilha.

A casa de Jensen era composta de apenas por dois compartimentos, um que era sala e cozinha ao mesmo tempo e o outro quarto com banheiro. Quando ia até a reserva gostava de ficar sozinho e se tivesse acompanhado, a pessoa ficaria em uma casa de hóspedes próxima de onde estava, mas nunca junto com ele, até aquele dia.

Matt foi esperar o loiro com esperança de ficar com ele, aproveitando o tempo de chuva, mas seus planos foram por água abaixo. Ao ver Jared, se corroeu de ciúmes por perceber a maneira com que o loiro olhava para o moreno.

- Vamos Jensen. Abasteci a geladeira, qualquer coisa que o Jared comer tem que ser bem leve. – Falou Samantha quando, Jim, Jensen e Jared entraram no seu carro, um jipe que mais parecia ter sido roubado de algum exercito, Matt que dirigia. - Uma saladinha sem muito tempero. Depois quero saber essa história de namorado direitinho. – Falou sorrindo a mulher.

- Jared. – Chamou Jensen baixinho, assim que estacionaram na frente da casa. Se despedindo de todos saiu apoiando o moreno o cobrindo com uma toalha, procurando protege-lo o máximo da chuva, no olhar de Matt certo despeito, nos de Jim e Samantha um sorriso cumplice de felicidade.

- Ai, parece que o mundo está balançado. – Uma frase depois de muito tempo.

- Já vai passar, vem se apoia em mim. – E o levou para o quarto o fazendo deitar, com carinho lhe tirou os tênis, e o moreno apenas se encolheu na cama ficando na posição fetal.

- Acho que você não quer comer nada certo? – Perguntou Jensen. Jared apenas gemeu em resposta.

O loiro foi para a cozinha e preparou uma salada somente para ele, pois estava com fome depois voltou ao quarto Jared revirava de um lado para o outro gemendo.

- O que você esta sentindo? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Parece que estou de ressaca e porre ao mesmo tempo, não consigo dormir o mundo não para de girar. – Falou o moreno entre gemidos.

- Espera um pouquinho. – E Jensen foi pegar um tranquilizante. – Toma vai te ajudar a dormir. – Jared engoliu a pequena pílula sem água mesmo, não queria correr o risco de vomitar.

O loiro deitou e aconchegou o moreno em seu peito o mantendo seguro junto a si, evitando desta maneira que Jared se debatesse de um lado para o outro.

Jensen ficou vigilando o moreno até que o remédio fez efeito, e assim se permitiu dormir, ouvindo o som da chuva e da floresta ao redor.

Jared acordou com alguém retirando os cabelos de sua testa de forma carinhosa, e aquando abriu os olhos não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao se deparar com os olhos mais verdes que já vira em sua vida. Se espreguiçou sentindo as mãos do loiro percorrerem seu rosto.

- Bom dia. Estava pensando em se aproveitar de mim? – Perguntou Jared sorrindo.

- Bom dia. – respondeu. - Mas não sou eu que tem esse costume de se aproveitar dos outros quando estão dormindo. – Brincou Jensen, e a barriga de Jared fez um barulho enorme, mostrando que estava com fome. – Quando a água invadiu a sua cabine, você estava de boca aberta?

- Não. Por quê? – Falou Jared curioso.

- Por que acho que tem um mostro marinho dentro de você. – Disse Jensen encostando o ouvido na barriga de Jared como se estivesse ouvindo alguma coisa. – Tome um banho para acabar de vez a ressaca e venha tomar café reforçado.

- Vou levantar antes que queira colocar em práticas as tuas más intenções que pensava enquanto eu estava dormindo. – Disse Jared sentando na cama.

Jensen parou no meio do caminho e olhou para Jared, e mordeu os lábios ao lembrar que passou os últimos dez minutos olhando para o moreno dormir e em nenhum momento teve algum pensamento relativo ao sexo. – Isso é preocupante. – Murmurou para si.

N.A.: Achei esse capitulo tão Piratas, que me deu uma saudade dos Capitães Ackles e Padalecki com o seu navio Colibri, sonhando com quem sabe novas aventuras.

Respostas aos reviews não logados:

Não sei por que seu nome some, vou presta tar o triplo de atenção agora!1 E Não faz greve amo os seus reviwes! Mesmo com a macaca solta.

Se o Jensen é um caso perdido, eu quero acha-lo, faço questão disso! Srsrrs

Não da para ele ceder a cauda assim, não é c doce, apesar que deve ser uma gostosura, quase zero, deve ser hummm srsrsrrs

Viu as cenas mostra um Jensen bem apaixonado e quase com as fichas caindo! Srsrrs

Tadinho do Jared ele não tem culpa de o Jensen ser gostoso! Srsr E o Jensen é safado, diz cada coisa que machuca, mas ao mesmo tempo mostra esse lado romântico e doce, quando agi como nesse capitulo, e teremos outras fofuras e também outras nojentices! Srsrs

Bem não é o Ian que vai entrar na história, mas o matt pode causar algumas cenas tipo deixa esse moreno que ele é meu! Srsrs O sera que o Jensen vai querer um 3some? Srsrsr

Discordo o Tom veneu o Jared, mesmo achando que o Jensen não ia conseguir nada, baseado no fato dele não ter conseguido! Mas como é o nome do loiro Jensen Ackles, nome do meio Gostoso!

Todo esse protesto por causa que o Jensen não quer ceder a cauda dele! Deixa o cara! Srsrsrrs Você vai morrer de pena do meu loiro! Ai acho que tenho o mesmo problema da Pérola gosto de fazer o Jensen sofrer, igual ela com o Jared! Morrendo e dó será que consigo?

Mas o Jensen não pode mais deixar o Jared ir! Srsrsrrs Ele quase não se deliciou na cauda do moreno! srsrsr

Não tem nada de deixar o Jared seguir com a vida dele, Mas depois de Jensen, como ter sua vida no rumo normal?

Quem não quer ser capacho do Jensen! O Jared gosta faz charme, mas curte esta do lado do loiro e basta o jensen mudar um pouco!

Tudo bem que esse meu loiro é bipolar! Srsrsr

O Jensen tem medo de se machucar como você pode perceber com alguns diálogos com o Jim, espero que o perdoe no final, ou não!

Mil Biejos!

Blue Mystery

Sempre é bom receber seu oi! E saber que ainda esta por aaqui! Srsr

Bem que você poderia ser a minha aluna! Poucos conversam sobre Supernatural! Ia amar ter uma igual a você!

Mil biejos!

PadacklesRocks

OI!

Estou com muita saudade de você, sei que as exclusão do Nyah abalou muita gente por sorte sempre postei por aqui. Quero ainda ver o que oJensen ainda vai aprontar como moreno agora com ele! Srsrrs E Dan concerta deixou o Jensen em apuros! Que coisa!

Ian, Jensen e Jared, sonhos de tantos! Srsrsr Quem sabe? Não nesse pois o loiro e todo ciumento! srsrs

É muito difícil para o loiro, ele sofreu um bloqueio mental como pode ver!

Mil Biejos!

Cleia

Nesse capítulo deu para perceber o que realmente aconteceu com o Jensen foi algo muito sério. A tensão existe, mas o loiro não quer se apaixonar, mas esse final Jensen ele percebeu algo que não quer!

Agora quanto a ceder será?

Mil biejos!

Amei esse capítulo a tensão sexual continua. Acredito que o Loirão vai ceder. No próximo capítulo já que estarão numa reserva linda acredito eu. Beijão. Cléia.

Comentários da beta

isso ficou fofo! A cena no iate

concordo, infelizmente esse loiro safado está certo! Sobre os golfinho querem o Jared

Claro! Moreno pra fazer esse loiro ficar de quatro, só o meu Sobre o Ian, que balançou o Jensen, mas não foi em frente.

desesperado! Como sempre! - O medo de o iate afundar!

Isso já está virando um problema psicológico!)

(vai sonhando que meu moreno lindo vai ficar com qualquer um!)

vai sonhando que o loiro lindo da Ana vai ficar com qualquer um!)

(delicado, gentil, um perfeito gentleman!)

Sendo Jensen Ackles? Sendo Jogo do Amor? Realmente preocupante!)


	11. Blefando?

Gente, eu sei que atraso, mas dessa vez me superei! Tentarei ser mais rápida! Morta de vergonha! Espero que ainda continue comigo! Nem vou me estender!

Os erros são todos meus a minha Anja estava se preparando para virar Arcanja, por isso não deu para ela fazer a correção!

Estou muito feliz em comunicar que agora não tenho uma Anja e sim uma Arcanja! Parabéns linda por sua graduação! Me enche de orgulho por ter a sua amizade, nesse mais de dois anos de convivência diária, você me aguentando, corrigindo, me apoiando em momentos difices, mesmo tendo os seus problemas e compromissos. Obrigada! TE AMOOOOOO! E novamente Parabéns pela conclusão dessa etapa e que venha a próxima!

Jared já estava totalmente recuperado do mal estar do dia anterior e com muita fome, comeu ovos, bacon, torradas, suco de fruta e iogurte, e repetiu duas vezes, ganhando um olhar assustado de Jensen.

- Acho que realmente você engoliu um mostro marinho. – Disse o loiro, fazendo Jared sorrir de boca cheia.

Depois de toda comilança de Jared, Jensen arrumou a cozinha e foi para uma poltrona confortável puxando o moreno para o seu colo, que fugiu, mostrando que apesar de tudo não conseguia ficar a vontade na presença do loiro.

- O que eu fiz agora? – perguntou Jensen revirando os olhos.

- Nada, você nunca faz nada! – respondeu Jared sentando em um sofá bege, se recostando em uma das enumeras almofadas ali existentes, esticando as pernas.

- Boa ideia. – Disse o loiro que se deitou sobre o moreno entre suas pernas.

- Acho que eu não tenho opção, certo? – Perguntou Jared mordendo os lábios, se referindo ao fato que o loiro não iria lhe deixar sozinho. Jensen apenas sorriu e se aconchegou mais junto ao peito do moreno, demonstrando que não iria sair de lá. – Qual é a história dessa reserva natural? – perguntou Jared para mudar de assunto, não queria discutir, sua natureza era de paz e discursões o cansava. – Pensava que os grandes empresários da hotelaria se encontrasse um arquipélago desse o transformaria em um grande resort.

- Por trás dessa reserva existe uma história de amor. – Respondeu Jensen. – Essa chuva não vai parar agora, vou contar. Você vai gostar, já que curte esse lance de amor, paixão, esses besteiróis todos.

- Alguém que te amou deixou essa ilha para você, como prova de amor e pediu para fazer uma reserva. – Disse o moreno atrapalhando. – E alguma coisa ruim deve ter acontecido nesse intervalo que te deixou assim.

- Jared saiba o seguinte: Na minha vida não tem nenhuma história de amor mal resolvida ou não, é uma história de amor, mas eu entro somente com a criação da reserva, a parte do amor pertence a outros protagonistas. – Falou Jensen lhe dando um beijo onde massageou os lábios de Jared com os seus, entreabrindo os lábios para a língua do moreno explorar a concavidade macia e quente que era a sua boca.- Se continuar me beijando dessa maneira vou desistir de contar a história, por sinal você faz questão de saber mesmo? – Jensen estava sem folego e se esfregava no membro de Jared que se encontrava semiduro.

- Eu quero ouvir sim, adoro histórias. – Respondeu Jared, abraçando Jensen que não ficava quieto sobre si. – E se continuar se esfregando em mim como uma cadela no cio, vou te colocar de quatro e matar a minha vontade agora.

- Isso foi forte. – Disse Jensen, perdendo o tesão com a ideia, pensando em uma maneira de fazer o Jared desistir da intensão de possuí-lo, sabia que coisa boa não ia acontecer caso o moreno tentasse algo dessa natureza a força, alguns tentaram e se arrependeram. - Essa ilha foi adquirida por Rick Worthy, ele foi um grande empresário, era gay, mas viveu no armário até descobrir que estava com uma doença fatal.

- Por isso que você se assumiu, para não viver uma mentira e de repente perceber o tempo que perdeu se escondendo? – perguntou Jared, queria conhecer o loiro melhor.

- Nunca pensei em viver no armário, fui contando aos poucos, primeiro para o Jim, depois, meus irmãos e minha mãe, por ultimo para os que mais reclamariam: Meu pai e meu avô, quando estes quiseram me dar uma surra para virar homem, os outros me defenderam. – respondeu Jensen. - Mas foi bom meu pai não ter dado amém logo de primeira, caso contrário... – Jensen se calou e uma sobra passou pelo seu olhar rapidamente.

- Caso contrário o que? – Jared ficou curioso.

- A história não é sobre mim. Rick Worthy tinha um amante, era o seu assistente o mesmo que a sua esposa escolheu, Mitt Pileggi, queria um homem, com medo da traição do marido, ela nem desconfiava da real natureza do esposo, mas tudo que que é escondido um dia é descoberto. Aconteceu, mas por estatuo ela se calou. – Jensen riu. – Apesar de Mitt ter algumas posses e rendas, que adquiriu durante a vida, Rick ficou com medo que os filhos e a mulher lhe tirassem tudo depois de sua morte.

Esse arquipélago estava no nome de Mitt, e Rick organizou um grupo de empresários para comprar a ilha, como muitos quiseram, ele fez tipo um concurso, quem apresentasse o melhor projeto, poderia comprar a ilha, e existia outra condição que não foi exposta na hora.

Meu pai não se interessou, o Resort de Vegas, foi um alto investimento e não queria outro, isso foi há 5 anos, eu estava 23, recém formado, e sem o apoio da família e pouco dinheiro no bolso para comprar a ilha, e mesmo assim inscrevi o meu projeto que era essa Reserva.

- 23 anos, você atrasou? – Perguntou Jared.

- Já falei que essa história não é minha. – Respondeu Jensen sério baixando a vista e Jared ficou mais curioso.

- E com que dinheiro você conseguiu comprar a ilha? - Perguntou Jared, mudando de assunto por enquanto.

- Eu não comprei, Mitt passou a ilha para o meu nome, e foi criada a Fundação Ackles Pileggi, ele queria colocar o nome do amante, mas a família não queria o seu nome envolvido com o meu, por eu ser homossexual e levantar a história que eles queriam esquecida.

- Rick morreu? – Jared estava interessado.

- Morreu um ano depois, que a ilha passou para o meu nome, e realmente sua família veio como um trator por cima de Mitt, e conseguiu tomar tudo, até o apartamento que ele comprou com o trabalho dele, claro que foi com o dinheiro de Rick, mas este era o seu patrão, porém o juiz homofóbico não quis nem saber, e deu ganho de causa a esposa. – Jensen falava com nojo da situação.

- Mas ele não recorreu? – Jared também estava enojado.

- Ele não quis, a dor de perder aquele que amava era tanta e como ele estava protegido, a segunda clausula para ficar com a ilha era essa, cuidar de Mitt, e isso fazemos aqui com todo carinho, até hoje. – Completou Jensen. – Não tomou essa ilha por que o nome Ackles teve mais força. Nisso meu pai ajudou e o projeto estava sendo apoiado pelo governo.

- É uma pena que Rick morreu, mas ele viveu o seu amor, não de maneira plena, pois teve de se esconder, mas o importante é que não se renegaram. – Disse Jared.

- O Mitt fala a mesma coisa, apesar de sentir saudades, ele diz que tem lembranças maravilhosas para lhe consolar mesmo que viva mais 100 anos. – Jensen falava pensativo, encarando Jared. "Esses dias que passei com você serão minha lembranças inesquecíveis e queridas. Eu queria tanto que du..." – Jensen bloqueia esses pensamentos roubando um selinho de Jared.

- E os outros projetos de que tratavam? – perguntou Jared.

- Todos eram de hotéis, quando apresentei a reserva, riram, pois Rick era um empresário, e no capitalismo quem manda é os lucros. – Disse Jensen. – Mas ali não era dinheiro e sim quem pudesse oferecer conforto e proteção para o seu amado. – Jensen riu. – Tanto que Mitt era quem escolheria. E ele me escolheu.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jared por causa da risada de Jensen.

- Lembrei-me da hora da minha exposição que era para os participantes, no final, todos riram, e alguns fizeram piadinhas, dizendo que eu queria proteger as borboletas, os golfinhos e as baleias. – Falou Jensen rindo jogando a cabeça para trás, Jared lhe olhava se deleitando com o riso aberto do loiro.

- Borboletas e golfinhos entendi, mas baleia por que? – Jared perguntou passando a mão pelo rosto de Jensen que lhe beijou a palma.

- Eu tenho um percentual hétero, acredito que uns 10 % não mais do que isso. – Disse Jensen, fazendo Jared rir.

- 10%? Como você fez esse calculo?

- É uma média, mas o importante é que esse percentual tem um gosto específico. – Disse Jensen mordendo os lábios. – Ele gosta de mulher farta. E quem disse que eu gostava de baleias foi por pura vingança.

- Vingança? – Jared estava adorando ouvir as histórias de Jensen, era uma maneira de conhecê-lo um pouquinho e a voz era um adicional que fazia a conversar ficar especial.

- Sim, ele era casado com uma mulher linda, maravilhosa, mas tinha peso acima do permitido pelas normas atuais da sociedade que dita às regras da beleza. – Jensen falou revirando os olhos. – Em uma festa esse empresário, sem respeitar a presença de esposa, resolveu ficar com uma modelo magrela e sem carne nos ossos, Claudia ficou arrasada a encontrei chorando no estacionamento e como um bom samaritano a levei para casa.

- E você ofereceu o ombro amigo. – Disse Jared de maneira sarcástica, e com ciúmes para ser honesto. Jensen apenas sorriu.

- O ombro e outras coisinhas, mas esse consolo quase a prejudica, pois para se sentir vingada contou para o marido e o desgraçado pediu o divorcio, alegando adultério e pelo contrato nupcial, ela sairia do casamento sem direito a nada, apenas uma pensão para os filhos, totalmente injusto visto que vi a construção da fortuna da família e Claudia foi um dos alicerces, sem ela, ele não passaria de um empresário medíocre tanto que a parte do negócio que ficou com ele, entrou em falência e a dela já abriu várias filiais. Uma loja de materiais esportivos.

- Mas como ela conseguiu se salvar dessa, já que até mesmo confessou a traição? – perguntou Jared.

- O marido dela me ligou para ser testemunha de acusação, acha que por eu ser homem ficaria do lado dele, e mais a amizade com o meu pai, acreditava que era causa ganha. Neguei e disse que não podia, pois já estava arrolado como testemunha de defesa, mentir, pois nem sabia o que estava acontecendo. – Jensen se perdeu nas lembranças.

Flash back – POV Jensen.

- Como testemunha de defesa? – perguntava o empresário.

- Sabe que não posso entrar em detalhes é antiético, mas seu eu fosse você desistiria do processo e seria justo com a sua mulher. – Respondi.

- Justo com aquela vagabunda! – Gritou o homem.

- Eu vou desligar, pois não admito que fale assim da mãe dos seus filhos. – Desliguei e imediatamente entrei em contato com a Claudia e o seu advogado, me oferecendo para ajudar.

No dia do julgamento.

- O senhor nega que teve um caso com a Sra. Claudia Carvalho? – Perguntou o advogado.

- Nego, nunca tivemos um caso. – respondi com segurança.

- Devo lembra-lo que está sob juramento. – Falou o advogado me olhando nos olhos. E pensei, ele me perguntou se eu tive um caso, uma noite de sexo selvagem, não é e nunca será um caso, até aquele momento não tinha cometido crime algum.

- Mas testemunhas afirmam que a viram entrar com o senhor indo em direção ao seu apartamento e saindo apenas pela manhã, e as câmeras de segurança do seu próprio prédio, mostram que ela saiu pela manhã. Como o senhor explica isso? Por sinal quero agradecer por ter cedido às imagens tão facilmente. – terminou o advogado de maneira irônica.

- Não precisa agradecer. – Não usei de ironia por que queria aparecer totalmente incapaz de cometer perjúrio. - Cumprir com a minha obrigação de cidadão. O que as pessoas falam e o que as câmeras mostram é verdade. Encontrei a chorando no estacionamento, e a levei para o meu apartamento, onde contou que o marido estava com uma modelo na festa sem se importa com a presença dela, dessa maneira a humilhando.

- E chegando ao seu apartamento a levou para a cama? – perguntou o Advogado de acusação.

- Protesto Meritíssima, o caro colega esta tentando conduzir a testemunha. – Falou o advogado de defesa.

- Protesto aceito, refaça a sua pergunta. – Disse a Juíza Denise Sol.

- Eu não me importo de responder. – Falei. – Tentei a levar para cama, mas ela apenas chorava e falava no quanto amava o marido. – Ainda não tinha mentido, pois arranquei a roupa dela no sofá mesmo e enxuguei suas lágrimas. - O que foi uma pena, adoro mulheres com carnes a mais. – Falei olhando para a juíza, uma bela e farta ruiva, que sorriu discretamente.

- Protesto Meritíssima. – Gritou o advogado de acusação.

- Protesta contra o que? – Perguntou a juíza surpresa.

- E ele esta visivelmente flertando com a Vossa Meritíssima. – respondeu o advogado de acusação.

- está insinuando que julgamento poderá ser influenciado por um par de belos olhos verdes e uma boca carnuda? – perguntou a juíza sorrindo ironicamente.

- Não senhora, mas devo avisá-la que o dono desses olhos e da boca carnuda é gay, apesar de ter dormindo com , acho que para humilhar o seu marido. – Disse o advogado e vi a decepção nos olhos da juíza.

- Se o senhor é gay. Como pode dizer que gosta de mulheres fartas? – perguntou a juíza curiosa.

- Meritíssima, devo informa-la que 10% de mim é totalmente hétero. – Falei em minha defesa, com um sorriso de lado.

- Mais uma pergunta . – Disse o advogado. – A confessou ao marido que foi para cama com o senhor. Ela mentiu? Devo lembra-lo do seu juramento?

- Ela mentiu. – Usamos apenas o sofá, o carpete da sala e a banheira de hidro, pensei. - Como falei tentei, mas se recusou. – Realmente ela disse não durante toda a noite. - Até que adormeceu. – Aqui eu menti, ela não dormiu. - E pela manhã a levei para casa. Acredito que em total desespero para chamar atenção do homem que amava inventou essa história sem imaginar que o CANALHA! – Nesse momento me exaltei. – Desculpe Meritíssima, que o Sr. Carvalho fosse usar a própria mentira contra ela. – Respirei fundo e mantive a minha cara de indignado.

No final desse meu depoimento emocionado a juíza deu o veredito, e além de ganho de causa para a Claudia, o marido dela ainda pagou uma indenização de 10 milhões de dólares, pelo constrangimento passado.

Demorei um pouco para pegar meu carro, propositalmente, e quando fui um Sedan Toyota preto parou do meu lado. – Sabe usar esses 10% hétero Sr. Ackles? – Perguntou a juíza que dirigia o carro.

- O homem usa menos de 10% de seu cérebro e faz maravilhas. – Respondi mordendo os lábios. E pegando o meu carro segui o sedan até uma bela mansão onde mostrei o que podia fazer com apenas 10%. Foram uma tarde e noite deliciosa.

Fim do Flash Back

- Jensen tem certeza que você é gay? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Sou gay, prefiro homens o problema é que quando solto o galo que existe dentro de mim, ele aproveita. – Respondeu Jensen rindo. – Mas agora estou com os 90% gritando feito uma louca, para te experimentar outra vez. - disse começando a passar as mãos pelo lado do corpo de Jared, invadindo a blusa de moletom, tocando a pele e causando arrepios no corpo moreno por inteiro.

- Jensen... – O nome saiu mais sussurrado que Jared esperava.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loiro de maneira safada.

– Que horas nós vamos? – Jared queria se entregar pelo prazer, mas fugir por causa da situação.

- Vamos para onde? – perguntou Jensen sem entender.

- Você disse que iriamos nadar com os golfinhos. – Jared falou com olhos de cachorrinhos pedindo osso, agora mais controlado.

- Nós vamos! Mas esta chovendo, pelas previsões somente amanhã essa chuva passará. – Disse Jensen.

- Apenas por causa da chuva? Mas não vamos mergulhar? Qual o problema de está chovendo?- Jared perguntou desolado como uma criança.

- Que bom que não pegou trauma com a tempestade de ontem, mas as ondas - apesar da chuva está mais calma - continuam enormes, e além dos golfinhos temos os tubarões também. Não tem medo de tubarão? – Disse Jensen mordendo a orelha do moreno.

- Antigamente, mas agora tenho dormindo com um todas as noites. – Falou Jared empurrando Jensen de seu colo.

- Droga! É a segunda vez que você me joga no chão. – Disse o loiro esfregando a traseiro, mostrando onde tinha se machucado. – Me ajuda aqui? – pediu estendendo a mão para o moreno.

- Você mereceu. – E quando Jared segurou a mão do Jensen, este o puxou, e com a surpresa o moreno se desequilibrou e caiu, o loiro rapidamente o prendeu com o seu corpo contra o tapete que cobria o assoalho de madeira.

- Mereci? Pois você vai ter o que merece por provocar um tubarão. – Disse Jensen lhe mordendo o pescoço, e com a língua subiu até os seus lábios tomando em um beijo selvagem, deixando o moreno sem folego. – Esse tubarão está faminto. - E assim o loiro começou a lhe arrancar as roupas, e Jared nunca ficou nu tão rápido em sua vida.

O moreno não entendia como seu corpo se entregava tão completamente ao loiro, ele desconhecia seus próprios gemidos de prazer. – Devo está possuído, só pode ser. – Disse quando soltou um grito pedindo por mais quando Jensen mordeu seu mamilo e apertou o outro com a ponta dos dedos.

- Ainda não! Mas logo vou resolver essa situação. – Disse Jensen que foi descendo pelo tórax de Jared sugando e mordendo, deixando marcas de seus dentes por onde passava, sorriu ao lembrar que o moreno teria de usar uma camiseta para poder mergulhar amanhã. "É uma pena deixar tudo isso coberto, mas é melhor do que alguém ficar olhando e desejando algo que é só meu!" Pensava o loiro enquanto voltava para sugar o mamilo de Jared e alternando de um para o outro, fazendo o moreno se contorcer de prazer sob o corpo do empresário.

Jared abriu as pernas e levantou o quadril de encontro a Jensen que ainda estava vestido para a frustração do moreno que segurou a calça do loiro tentando tirá-la, mas devido às sensações que sentia no momento estava sem força e condições de fazer qualquer coisa além de gemer e implorar por alívio.

Jensen voltou a descer pelo corpo moreno. – Hum... O que encontro aqui, uma minhoca! – Exclamou ao ver o membro de Jared.

- Uma minhoca!– Aquelas palavras feriram o ego do moreno e entre gemidos conseguiu exclamar sua indignação.

- Sim, mas uma minhoca de pescar tubarão. – E antes que Jared falasse qualquer coisa, o loiro lambeu a glande e foi descendo com a língua até a base a fazendo o caminho de volta. – mas acho que esta estragada.

- O que? – perguntou Jared sem folego e Jensen sorria bem safado.

- Está dura. – E Jensen engoliu todo o membro de Jared que mais uma vez não conseguiu responder, pelo prazer da que a boca do loiro proporcionou. – Mas está deliciosa.

Jensen sugava dois de seus dedos junto com o membro pulsante de Jared e depois procurou a entrada deste e começou a prepara-lo, mas sem parar o boquete e assim ficou até o moreno se derramar em sua boca, chamando o nome do loiro.

Jensen bebeu até a última gota e depois beijou Jared fazendo que o moreno sentisse seu próprio sabor, e ficaram assim se beijando por um bom tempo, apenas apreciando o gosto, a maciez dos lábios um do outro. O loiro procurava não pensar no que estava vivendo, pois esse negócio de carinhos depois do gozo, não pertencia ao seu mundo.

- Ver como você me deixa. – Falou Jensen agora em pé na frente do moreno entre as pernas deste, estava com uma mancha na calça mostrando que tinha gozado também.

Com movimentos lentos retirou a camisa, deixando Jared com menos folego ao observa o peito definido do loiro, e olhando nos olhos do moreno retirou sua calça, mostrando que seu membro já estava pronto para outra.

Agora totalmente nu Jensen se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Jared e as levantou colocando em seus ombros, o fazendo nesse momento fechar os olhos e se perguntar por que estava deixando se deixar invadir assim sem nenhuma reação contra, a invasão não foi de maneira rápida e sim bem lentamente como se o loiro quisesse aproveitar centímetro por centímetro, daquele orifício, que lhe esmagava o membro.

Quando Jared se mexeu procurando mais contato e movimento, Jensen entendeu e começou a estocar primeiro devagar.

- Jensen você esta me enlouquecendo, mais rápido... – implorou Jared.

- Calma, meu amor, não quero te machucar! – Disse Jensen acelerando aos poucos e pegando as mãos de Jared para que este se masturbasse à medida que o estocava. – Meu corpo se encaixa tão perfeitamente no seu. Parece que nascemos para isso. – O loiro estava tão entregue ao momento que essas palavras escapavam de seus lábios de maneira doce e sensual, fazendo com que Jared se abrisse mais e se entregasse com a mente livre de qualquer culpa e receio.

Os dedos de Jensen apertavam as coxas de Jared as marcando, e assim conseguindo ir mais fundo do moreno, estavam em sincronia, perfeitamente encaixados, os olhos de um se perdiam nos olhos do outro, sentiam que suas almas não queriam que aquele momento acabasse, mas seus corpos pediram alivio, e juntos chegaram ao orgasmo chamando o nome do outro.

Jensen caiu sobre o Jared sem conseguir se desligar do moreno, mordendo os lábios por ainda sentir as contrações desse sobre seu membro.

Jared abraçou o loiro e acariciava a costa deste ainda se sentido totalmente preenchido. As palavras "meu amor" do loiro ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Não que achasse que o empresário estaria perdidamente apaixonado por ele, mas de repente o loiro estivesse tendo algum sentimento além do desejo sexual. "Não que isso fosse fazer alguma diferença" Pensava Jared. "Quer enganar a quem?" O moreno completou em seu pensamento. – Jensen aquelas coisas que você falou quando começamos a fazer amor, tem algum significado? – o moreno não resistiu e perguntou.

Jensen ouviu a pergunta e não sabia o que responder, pensou em dizer que foi o calor do momento, mas como dizer ainda dentro do moreno, não que isso em outra ocasião fosse problema, mas ele não queria ainda sair de Jared, estava quente, confortável, protegido e se abrisse o bocão com certeza seria expulso dali, novas discussões aconteceriam, e o moreno ficaria magoado e assim preferiu fingir que estava dormindo, e logo realmente dormiu, tendo como ultimo pensamento. "Esqueça que eu falei, pois eu vou esquecer."

- Dormiu? Mas não vai me escapa. – Disse Jared. "Quero saber qual será a resposta, Sr. Não acredito no amor." Pensou o moreno antes de adormecer.

Jensen acordou sentindo o peso do Jared sobre o seu peito, não percebeu quando mudaram de posição. Por estarem no chão chamou o moreno. – Jared, levanta toma um banho, vou preparar algo para o almoço. – O desejo do loiro era ir para o banheiro e tomarem banho juntos, mas precisava pensar nas palavras que prometeu a sim mesmo esquecer e o pensar no que ia dizer para o Jared, pois sabia que o moreno não ia deixar passar aquelas palavras.

- Jensen, precisamos conversar. – Falou Jared já desperto, passando o dedo no bico do peito do loiro o deixando todo arrepiando.

- Se continuar fazendo isso nem almoço você vai ter quanto mais bate papo. – Jensen saiu de sob o corpo de Jared e levantou indo em direção à parte que se denominava cozinha. – Vai tomar banho.

Jared olhou para Jensen e examinou sua costa e traseiro. – Sua bunda é perfeita, balança na medida certa. – Falou fazendo o loiro o olhar de maneira surpresa. – Pensa que é só você que sabe falar coisas... Digamos que... Deixa os outros sem jeito. – Jared sorriu e se dirigiu ao quarto. – Louco para termos aquela conversinha, e acredito que hoje mesmo ainda terei você de quatro gemendo meu nome. – Apesar das palavras cheias de malicia, o moreno sorria mostrando suas covinhas o deixando com ar inocente. Mas a referência sobre ser o passivo fez Jensen ficar irritado.

- Foi uma frase do momento Jared, quer ser enganado? – Perguntou Jensen. – Por que estou sentindo que existe essa necessidade em você de estar vivendo um romance, posso fingir, ou tentar, quem sabe assim evitaremos brigas desnecessárias, mas não sonhe em me ter como passivo, por que isso não tem acordo. – Jensen se detestou ao ver o sorriso de Jared morrer, porém era preciso que o moreno se desiludisse. – Agora vá tomar banho, pois está grudento e eu quero ir logo atrás, por que também estou.

Reviews não logados

Blue Mystery

Obrigada por comentar, demorei que só, espero que ainda esteja por aqui! Srsrrs

O Jensen é fofo, cavalheiro, mas o problema que ele é safado! Srsrsrsr Rido do Jared tadinho! Srsrsr Mas parece que o loiro não que se dobrar!

Agora mais fofo, foi você ter feito um barco de papel e ter escrito Colibri! Me encantei! Obrigada pelo carinho!

Mil biejos!

Ana Lucia

Tot toc Ainda por aqui? Srs Espero que sim!

Esse capitulo teve uma cena quente, tentei fazer engraçada! Espero que ter conseguido!

O Matt será que terá alguma cena importante ou o loiro vai guarda o moreno apenas para ele?

O Jensen é ciumento, deu para percebr na resposta: meu namorado! Srsrsr

Vamos ver, espero não demorar o próximo!

Obrigada

Mil beijos!

Anonimo 01

Pode perceber que o loiro não vai se dobrar tão cedo! Srsrsr Mas deixou escapuli palavras que ele não usa normalmente.

Mil beijos!

OI! Amada a minha leitora mais braba (medo quando a encontro no twiter) srsr, eu acho que ela quer me abandonar! Srsrsrsr

So por que demorei um pouquinho! Srsrrsr

O Ian não não machucou o Jensen, a coisa do Jensen foi mais grave! Srsrsr

Quer nadar com os golfinhos, só por que eles são tarados! Ou isso apenas fez a tua vontade aumentar! Srsrsr

Assim como Jensen parece que gosta o Jared parece que quer ir embora! Srsrrs

E eu acho que depois da pesca de tubarão, o moreno não que mais o loiro, até quando?

O Jensen disse que o Jared era namorado dele por ciúmes, não queria o matt de olho no moreno, você só julga o loirão de maneira errada! Tadinho! (Protegendo o loiro debaixo da saia)

Desculpa lida por ter demorado tando! Vou tentar fazer que isso não aconteça! srsr

Mil Biejos!

Mary SPN

Atenção Diva chegando!

Abrindo a mente para suas palavras! Srsrrs

É Jensen precisamos melhorar para a Diva te perdoar, mas acho que depois desse capitulo já era!1 Ela vai querer a tua cabeça! Srsrsr Vou pedir o corpo para ela! Antes que o Jared veja, pois com certeza ele vai querer se aproveitar! Quem não quer?

Mas acho que o loiro ainda vai resistir ! Jensen amado meu caindo no conceito! Srsrsr

Mil Biejos! Obrigada por comentar!1 E espero que ainda esteva posso me acompanhar: Olhos de cachorrinho! srsr

Cleia

Mas parece que o loiro não vai aceitar isso muito bem!

Não dá o braço a torce de forma alguma!

E acho que esse final será que o Jared ainda vai se entregar? Srsrrs

Mil biejos!

Anônimo 2

Você já viu que ele não vai se entregar fácil! Srsrsr Depois dessa achjo que nem o Jared! Será que ele resiste ao loirão! Mil beijos!


	12. Algumas cartas reveladas

No banho Jensen tentava conter sua sensação de culpa, principalmente pelo olhar magoado de Jared. Não que em algum momento ele tenha iludido o moreno. "Será que é tão difícil ele entender a situação e curtir, serão quinze dias de pura diversão, e depois cada um para o seu lado." Pensava o loiro.

"Droga por que esse aperto, essa apreensão ao pensar que não vamos mais nos ver? Jensen você não é burro, o manda embora, enquanto você não está apaixonado." – O loiro sabia que Jared tinha arranhado a redoma de vidro que tinha colocado em sua volta. "Isso não vai acontecer."

121212121212

- Vai ficar emburrado até que horas? – Jensen perguntou debochado, quando chegou à sala.

- Quer mandar no meu humor também? – Jared replicou.

- Desculpa, mas não quero nenhum tipo de mal entendido entre a gente, nenhuma ilusão. Se tivermos isso em mente, quando a viagem terminar, seguiremos sem mágoas ou arrependimentos. – Disse Jensen sem olhar para o moreno. – Você está agindo como se nunca tivesse ido para a cama com alguém apenas por sexo.

- Quando fui com alguém para cama apenas por sexo, ambos estavam de acordo. – Falou Jared.

- Posso ter te seduzido, mas não me lembro de ter te obrigado.

- Jensen a questão não é essa...

- Então qual é a questão? – O loiro interrompeu. – Por que não quero me entregar para você? Sinto muito, mas isso não vai rolar.

- Por quê? Eu me entreguei para você, e sempre me conservei. Sei que essa expressão é patética, mas o ato de ser passivo, para mim sempre foi um ato de rendição, de entrega. Sempre quis que acontecesse com alguém especial, que me amasse, que houvesse a troca de posição, confiança... – Jared baixou os olhos antes de completar. – Mas aconteceu... E não tem nada disso, poderia ter pelo menos uma troca...

- Sinto muito ter acabado com o teu sonho de princesa. – Jared olhou com raiva para Jensen. – Mas não adianta fica chorando pelo leite derramado, então vamos aproveitar a situação, que pelos seus gemidos é muito prazerosa. – Completou o loiro, ignorando a cara feia do moreno. – Vamos almoçar, por que brincar de tubarão me deu uma fome, aquela minhoquinha não deu para nada. – Disse de maneira bem safada. – Ainda estou com vontade.

- Pois vai ficar na vontade. – Disse Jared sentando à mesa.

- Nem vou discutir. – Jensen comentou, apesar de não querer magoar o moreno, não conseguia se controlar, parecia que Jared acionava um mecanismo em si cuja melhor defesa era o ataque.

Após o almoço que ocorreu em um silêncio pesado. Jared se trancou no quarto, e Jensen deitou no sofá. Aquela situação com o moreno o incomodava demais, não apenas pelas atitudes do moreno, mas pelas suas. Por obrigar o outro ficar do seu lado, de ter que seduzi-lo sempre que queria sexo, o esforço que fazia para deixa-lo feliz e o mesmo esforço para provocar e magoá-lo.

Essa instabilidade de comportamento o confundia, pois sempre fora muito centrado. Na verdade nem sempre, mas sim desde que tomou a decisão de sair daquele quarto, onde se trancou por seis meses, depois do que aconteceu.

1212121212

- Jared? Abre a porta. – Jensen pediu depois de uma tarde remoendo seus pensamentos. Na voz um tom conciliador.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou o moreno sem abrir.

- Jantar. – Disse simplesmente o loiro.

- Não estou com fome. E não vou abrir a porta e nem adianta tentar a janela, pois já dei um jeitinho. – Falou Jared. – Boa noite.

Jared estava deitado na cama de olhos fechados pensando no quanto ridículo era ter de trancar a porta para não se entregar a Jensen, pois mesmo com raiva ele, o desejava. Queria esquecer as sensações que o corpo do loiro provocava no seu, e quando percebeu estava de pau duro, e sem resistir começou a se tocar.

Quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao sentir uma boca envolvendo o seu membro, e ao abrir os olhos encontrou o olhar safado de Jensen lhe encarando, e se perdeu na visão daquela boca perfeita lhe sugando e lambendo.

- Como você entrou? – Perguntou o moreno gemendo, mas o loiro não parou em nenhum minuto o que estava fazendo, e Jared desistiu. Apenas começou a gemer e dizer o nome do loiro, soltando um grito quando gozou na concavidade quente e gostosa que era a boca de Jensen.

- Mais calmo? – Perguntou de maneira cínica. – Eu queria apenas...

- Provar que você me tem na hora que quiser. – Disse Jared interrompendo o loiro.

- Não. Eu vim me desculpar, mas ao entrar pela porta do banheiro que dá acesso a cozinha, que deixou aberta, lhe encontrei em um gesto de prazer solitário e quis dá uma mãozinha e acabei fazendo uma boquinha. – Explicou o loiro. – Jared... Eu... – Jensen mudou o seu tom ao ver que a feição relaxada do gozo recente foi substituída pela mágoa.

- Está procurando palavras para me ofender mais? Não é preciso. – Disse Jared baixando a vista estava envergonhado por ter se deixado levar novamente pelo prazer.

- Me desculpa! Eu sei que fui um babaca, mas realmente quando você fala que me quer de quatro, quer me possuir, a irritação é tanta que não meço palavras. – Disse Jensen em um só impulso segurando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos para encarar os olhos do moreno, que mordeu os lábios.

- Você acha que uma simples desculpa muda tudo? – Jared estava magoado com Jensen, porém estava mais irritado consigo mesmo, com raiva de seu corpo que traia suas convicções e se entregava para o loiro com um simples toque dele. Por isso manteve a porta fechada, pois caso Jensen o procurasse saberia que ia ceder, e só não estava de quatro agora por que o loiro não foi adiante.

- Eu sei que não muda, se eu pudesse o deixaria com os seus sonhos românticos, mas não sabia o quanto isso era importante para você. Porém sua negação era tão fraca diante da intensa reação do seu corpo com as minhas caricias. – Jensen nesse momento tocou no rosto de Jared e sua pele se arrepiou concordando com o loiro. – Não deu para recuar.

- Para compensar você poderia...

- Não poderia. – Jensen interrompeu o moreno e a sua voz se tornou fria de repente.

- Jensen eu sempre fui o ativo em uma relação e agora você quer que eu me torne totalmente passivo, se pelo menos tivesse um bom motivo para negar. – Falou o moreno.

- Você fala como se isso fosse durar a vida toda. – Jensen já estava irritado com a conversa, o moreno sempre levava para o mesmo ponto.

- Eu sei que não vai durar a vida toda, no final da viagem serei jogado fora como um objeto que não presta mais. – Jared falou no mesmo tom.

- Qual é a diferença se eu me entregar para você? No final da viagem vai continuar cada um para o seu lado. – Jensen sentiu o seu coração apertar com essa possibilidade, mas ignorou o sentimento.

- A diferença que haveria uma troca justa, e não me sentiria como uma vadia sem amor próprio. – Falou Jared.

-Você se sente uma vadia? – Perguntou o loiro surpreso. – Te faz tão mal assim ir para cama comigo? Por que não me falou nada?

- Você fala assim com se fizesse alguma diferença? Claro que me sinto uma vadia ordinária. – Jared estranhou quando o loiro saiu de perto dele. – Você me comprou, me obrigou a ir para cama, tudo bem que não usou a força, mas realmente não era uma coisa que eu queria viver. Tive muito prazer na hora, acho que nunca encontrei um amante melhor, mas o depois... Suas palavras, seu jeito, claro que é só sexo... Mas de repente eu queria ser enganado mesmo, viver a ilusão de não ter me entregado a alguém que quer apenas a satisfação carnal, sou romântico, não nego.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas saber que se sente como uma vadia faz toda a diferença. Não vou negar que sexo para mim é apenas uma necessidade. Poucas vezes repeti parceiros, às vezes até encontrava alguém que gostaria de conviver mais, desfrutar um pouco da companhia, porém nunca quis me envolver e sempre fui sincero sobre isso. – Jensen se se sentou na cama, pensativo.

- E você nunca achou que tratava essas pessoas como vadias? – Perguntou Jared.

- Sempre tivemos em comum acordo, prazer: eles me davam prazer e eu retribuía. – Respondeu Jensen. – Simples assim.

- Você usava e era usado. – Disse Jared de maneira irônica. – Simples assim.

- Você tem razão, mas realmente me incomoda a palavra. Vadia: Ela é muito forte, nunca a uso e quando meus parceiros usam a relação acaba no mesmo momento. Já deixei homens belíssimos nus na cama sozinhos, por usarem essa palavra. – Jensen mordeu os lábios. – Não me pergunte por que, mas saber que alguém na cama comigo se sente igual a uma vadia, me tira o tesão... Não irei tocar mais em você. – Jensen pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor, e foi arrumar o sofá. – Mas não sou de ferro. – Jared realmente não acreditava na atitude do loiro.

121212121

Jensen demorou a dormir a palavra 'vadia' ecoava em sua cabeça. Apesar de às vezes usar palavrões, existiam exatamente três que tiravam o seu tesão: Vadia, putinha e veadinho. Ele sabia que devia estar ligado com o que lhe aconteceu, mas não se aprofundava nisso. Seu cérebro guardou em um local que não tinha acesso e agradecia, bastava as lembranças das consequências. Não tinha por que mexer, e quando essas palavras surgiam durante o sexo simplesmente interrompia o ato.

- Oi. – Um rapaz loiro, alto e magro, mas com músculos definidos disse quando um homem bem mais velho que os seus dezoito anos, atendeu a porta.

- Jensen, que surpresa! – Respondeu. – Entra, seu pai sabe que está aqui?

- Jeffrey, hoje é a minha festa de 18 anos. Meu pai e meu avô vão ter de aceitar o nosso relacionamento. – Respondeu o rapazinho cheio de atitude. – Qualquer coisa me viro sozinho, já estou no segundo ano de administração, logo começarei um estágio e posso vencer por mim mesmo.

- Pode mesmo, e nem precisa se esforçar tanto – Jeffrey disse segurando Jensen pela cintura. – Vou te levar para Nova York, conheço uns amigos que conhecem outros amigos que adoram veadinhos e com essa boquinha...

- Eu não estou entendendo. - Jensen falou tentando se afastar.

- Jensen sua atitude de ir contra a sua família, farão que eles não queriam mais nada com você, estou sem emprego, temos que ter dinheiro para sobreviver, e por isso terei de dividir a minha vadiazinha, mas antes vou ter de ensinar tudinho. – E Jeffrey lhe segurou pelo rosto. – Você fará isso por mim, certo?

- Não. – Disse Jensen empurrando o moreno.

- Deixa de bobagem, você sempre quis isso, vivia indo para o meu quarto se oferecer.

- Não eu pensei que me amava. – Jensen continuava a protestar, e agora beira as lágrimas seu sonho romântico estava sendo transformado em pesadelos.

- Relaxa você vai gostar. – E Jeffrey sufocou sua voz com um beijo violento que o deixou sem folego. – Isso mesmo. – E sem muita delicadeza começou a desabotoar a calça do loiro que não reagiu de primeira. – Preparado para receber seu presente de aniversário? Minha vadia.

Tudo escureceu e raios com cenas não nítidas apareciam rapidamente e sumiam e de repente Jensen estava em um quarto, em uma cama desconhecida e quando olhou para o lado reconheceu o homem que o olhava.

- Vô? – O loiro perguntou.

- Sua vadia. – E um tapa ardeu em seu rosto.

- Não. – Jensen gritou e acordou com Jared lhe chamando.

- Jensen, calma. – Disse o moreno quando o loiro o empurrou. – Sou eu, Jared. – O loiro respirava forte e no olhar uma dor, um medo, o moreno não conseguiu definir, pois logo um brilho frio surgiu e o loiro se levantou passando por ele, evitando qualquer contato.

Jensen foi até a geladeira, pegou um copo com água e bebeu escorado no móvel, parecia que ainda buscava o seu alto controle. "Droga, fazia muito tempo que esse sonho não ocorria, é um sinal que tenho de mandar esse garoto embora." – Amanhã, depois do seu mergulho com os golfinhos, você poderá ir embora. Tem um helicóptero, que sempre parte daqui as sextas, ligarei para o aeroporto e deixarei uma passagem em seu nome com o destino em aberto, e mais um cartão de crédito para eventuais despesas. – Falou Jensen sem olhar para o moreno, caso contrário veria no olhar a decepção, apesar de isso ser o que ele mais queria.

Jared foi para o seu quarto e por debaixo da porta ficou observando que a luz da sala continuava acessa. "Tudo que eu queria era ir embora, mas por que não estou feliz?" refletia olhando para a escuridão da noite pelas vidraças da janela.

Jensen não conseguia dormir, o sonho na verdade era uma lembrança. E após isso apenas o depois doloroso, a vergonha, a humilhação, o afastamento da universidade e a decisão de nunca mais amar ninguém. Apenas com 21 anos voltou a fazer sexo, suas necessidades orgânicas exigiram, mas era apenas físico, nenhum envolvimento emocional, depois da satisfação, o vazio que procurou ignorar.

No começo era difícil, mas depois se acostumou, e assim ele se tornou o que era hoje, estava bem consigo mesmo, protegido e queria continuar dessa maneira, por tanto, mandar o moreno embora era a melhor atitude a ser tomada.

"Mas por que doí tanto?"

Nota: Meus amados leitores no momento estou passando por uma situação de falta de privacidade para ler, escrever, responder reviews e etc. Além da falta de tempo, coisa normal, tem semana que apenas consigo escrever na madrugada, por isso não respondi os reviews, o tempo que tenho aproveito para escrever as fics, imagine escrever lemon com um bando de gente nas tuas costas? Gente que não tem idade e outros que não entenderiam. Por isso peço perdão por não responder os comentários que tanto adoro receber, mas já atraso normalmente se for responder atraso mais ainda, porém se vocês acharem que mereço, mesmo com essa falta comentem, pois fazem parte da minha inspiração.

Um 2013 fantástico a cada um de vocês, pois todos fizeram parte do meu 2012 perfeito. Muita luz, paz, amor e saúde!

OBRIGADA pelo carinho de tantos que estão na minha vida por causa das fic e principalmente por causa desse seriado maravilhoso chamado SUPERNATURAL!

**Comentários da beta:**

(até eu to ficando brava com a insistência do Jay... Ele podia tentar de outras formas! Ele já viu que palavras não convencer o loiro!)

(Loiro idiota! O que custa, também, fazer a vontade do meu moreno? Os dois mereciam apanhar! Eu me candidato a bater! ;))

(E lindo, também não nego!)

(Ai morenão... Esse loiro é mais louco do que nós imaginávamos!)


	13. Ultima Rodada

Por ter dormido muito tarde por causa do sonho, Jensen acordou apenas com Jared lhe chamando, o moreno segurava uma xícara de café puro e forte.

- Jim, está lá fora, apenas nos esperando para irmos até a enseada. – Disse o moreno com os olhos brilhando. – Vamos Jensen!

O loiro bebeu um gole do café e se levantou para ir ao banheiro. – Vou tomar um banho. – Falou de mal humor e fazendo bico, que o moreno classificou como adorável.

- Banho para que? Vamos mergulhar! Ou você não vai? – Disse Jared mordendo os lábios e o seguindo.

- Claro que vou! Quem sabe encontro um golfinho tarado. – Comentou o loiro. – Você vai entrar comigo no banheiro? – Perguntou quando o moreno deu um passo para dentro.

- Não. – Respondeu recuando.

- Que pena. – Disse fazendo bico.

13 13 13

- Jared, sinto muito. – Disse Jensen, ao saber que era tempo de águas vivas, e por isso o mergulho com os golinhos não seria possível. Não podiam arriscar a vida de ninguém apenas por um simples passeio.

- Daqui a dois meses, poderá acontecer. – Falou Matt uns dos biólogos responsáveis pela vida marítima da reserva. – Vou te dar o meu telefone, e podemos combinar.

- Não será necessário vocês combinarem nada. No momento em que esse mergulho puder acontecer, eu mesmo o trarei. – Cortou Jensen.

- Mas Jensen... – Jared começou, porém parou ao encarar os olhos do loiro.

- Você tem a minha palavra. – Jensen sabia no que o moreno estava pensando.

- Mas será que o relacionamento de vocês irá durar tanto? Teus relacionamentos nunca duram. Certo Jensen? – Matt olhava cinicamente para o loiro.

- Não sei, nunca tive um relacionamento antes. – Jensen respondeu de maneira calma, porém a maldade existia, pois teve um caso de uma estádia, de três dias, com Matt. – Mas sempre cumpro as minhas promessas. – O biólogo virou o rosto para o outro lado, ainda tinha uma paixão recolhida pelo loiro. Estava dando atenção ao moreno apenas para provocar Jensen.

Eles estavam em um pequeno barco a motor usado para estudos e observação, além dos três encontravam-se Mitch e Alona. A loira fazia as anotações junto com Matt, e Mitch estava lá para acompanhar o passeio e dirigia a embarcação.

Jared ria com as peripécias dos golfinhos, e quando uma onda bateu no casco do barco o moreno se desequilibrou apenas não caiu por que Jensen o segurou.

- Ficou feliz que tenha encontrado alguém que lhe faça rir feito um bobo. – Mitch falou assustando Jensen e Jared que ainda continuavam abraçados olhando aqueles mamíferos encantadores. O loiro apenas sorriu, apesar de querer negar, mas Matt se concentrou na reação dele.

Jensen queria manter o fato que os dois eram namorados. Jared baixou os olhos para não se denunciar, mas não saiu do aconchego dos braços nus de Jensen que vestia uma camiseta verde tipo machão, sua cor preferida, e uma bermuda preta. Como o sol estava fraco e não iam mergulhar se mantiveram vestidos. O moreno estava do mesmo jeito apenas a camiseta era de cor azul.

- Não se preocupe Matt, o que é seu está guardado. – Falou Mitch batendo na cabeça do moreno. – Eu jurava que esse aí... – Disse apontando para Jensen. – Nunca ia deixar ninguém atravessar o muro que ele construiu envolta do seu coração. – E olhando para o Jensen e Jared. – Vendo vocês dois, me lembro do Rick, nossos olhares... – Mitch fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios sempre se emocionava quando se lembrava do amante, principalmente dos momentos de cumplicidade.

- Menos Mitch, o Jared está indo embora hoje. – Falou Matt revirando os olhos, pois tinha visto Jensen falando com o piloto e verificando vaga. – E o Jensen ficará livre e solto o resto das férias, conhecendo esse loiro aqui... Se eu fosse o Jared não virava as costas. – Provocou.

- Amar, não é ficar junto o tempo todo, e às vezes nem querer ficar junto sempre, pois temos que ter os nossos momentos. – Mitch sorriu. – Quantas vezes Rick estava longe de mim, principalmente em festas que deveria estar com a família... Mas eu sentia seus pensamentos, e quando eu queria ficar sozinho refletindo a nossa situação, ele me deixava com doces palavras de amor, e promessas que demoraram, mas foram cumpridas. E até hoje sinto sua presença e sei que ele ainda vai cumprir a sua última promessa e vamos nos reencontrar. – O homem olhou para o horizonte e sorriu, como se guardasse um doce segredo que o aquecia nesses momentos de saudade.

Todos ficaram em silêncio respeitando o momento do outro. – Obrigado Jensen, esse projeto me ajudou muito a continuar vivendo, sem o meu Rick, e cumprir o pedido que ele me fez antes de partir. – Disse Mitch quebrando o clima – Você deve ser especial garoto, por ter conseguido atingir esse coração desacreditado. – Jared sorriu sem jeito e foi até a beirada do barco oferecer peixe fresco aos golfinhos.

- Mitch, você é muito romântico. – Comentou Jensen baixinho quando se viu sozinho com o amigo.

- Esse seu comentário é para afirmar que o Jared é apenas um passatempo? – O homem riu alto e balançou a cabeça. – Jensen, o muro caiu, você apenas está olhando para a parte inteira que restou. Ouça a voz da experiência e o segure antes que seja tarde demais. – E ambos olharam para o moreno que ria alto jogando a cabeça para trás, mostrando as covinhas, Mitch começou rir ao ver o olhar encantado que Jensen dirigia a Jared.

13131313

Logo após o passeio foram almoçar no refeitório da reserva: uma calderada com peixes criados em tanques especialmente para a alimentação da população e empregados.

Jensen não demorou, pois Matt sempre procurava uma maneira de provocar o loiro de uma maneira bem discreta, porém Jared percebeu e concordou de imediato seguir com o loiro, e sob as insinuações de Mitch, que iam se despedir um do outro, Jim e Samantha sorriram quando o moreno ficou vermelho. Isso provocou risos nos demais, pois pareceu uma confirmação, somente Matt fechou a cara.

13131313

- Sabe que eu acho uma boa ideia, esse negócio de despedida. – Falou Jensen assim que sentou em um quadriciclo usado como transporte na reserva e sentiu Jared lhe abraçando a cintura, o moreno não falou nada.

Jensen passeou com Jared mostrando alguns pontos da reserva, o abraçou junto à borda do penhasco onde o oceano se abria numa visão grandiosa. – É para você não cair. – Disse ao abraça-lo por trás, mas o moreno não se importou e segurou seus braços reforçando o abraço. Era uma despedida.

Jensen dirigia bem devagar como que aproveitando o momento e Jared o segurava tão apertado como se o loiro estivesse a muitos quilômetros de velocidade.

Quando chegaram ao chalé onde estavam hospedados ao fecharem a porta se encararam, e sem saber quem começou, se beijaram de maneira desesperada. Jensen esqueceu por que estava mandando o moreno embora e Jared jogou a vozinha interior para o fundo da mente e se entregou ao momento.

Eles estavam envolvidos em um abraço forte, seus corpos procuravam mais contatos, as mãos de ambos apertavam os músculos das costas um do outro, e os pulmões queimavam em busca de ar, pois suas bocas não queriam se separar.

Jared se viu imprensado junto à parede, totalmente sem fôlego, tendo sua camiseta arrancada, e a boca de Jensen começando a provar a sua pele, reforçando as marcas do dia anterior. Como se fosse o último dia de sua vida desceu afoito pelo tórax do moreno, lhe desabotoando a bermuda e tomou o membro já ereto entre os lábios perfeitos.

Jensen sugava o membro de Jared, passeava com a língua por toda sua extensão, ao sentir o pré-gozo do moreno, lhe retirou a bermuda, e melando seus dedos e direcionou a entrada desejada deste, que protestou, mas o prazer falou mais alto e logo rebolava procurando mais contato.

O loiro abraçou Jared lhe tomando a boca novamente e o guiou até o quarto sem retirar um dos seus dedos de dentro do moreno, que a cada passo sentia que ia se abrindo e estava ansioso para sentir Jensen pela última vez.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Jensen o deitou na cama e retirou a roupa que ainda vestia, Jared olhava para o loiro como se quisesse gravar cada pedaço daquela pele que sabia ser macia.

Jensen pegou na cabeceira da cama um lubrificante, e olhando nos olhos do moreno guiou sua mão até aquela abertura tão desejada. Jared mantinha os olhos abertos perdidos no desejo que via no olhar do loiro e novamente o moreno se rendeu e abrindo mais suas pernas deixou o membro de Jensen escorregar para dentro de si, como se ali fosse o seu lugar de direito.

Ackles ia aos poucos invadindo o moreno e se perguntava se conseguiria abrir mão daquele corpo que em sua mente já lhe pertencia.

O loiro começou a estocar bem devagar procurando prolongar o ato, sentiu que queria acelerar e se retirou de dentro do moreno que protestou. Jensen se deitou e com um olhar convidou o moreno para lhe cavalgar, o convite foi aceito de imediato.

Jared desceu lentamente pelo membro de Jensen, que lhe segurou pela cintura e assim ajuda no movimento de vai e vem, logo os dois estavam gemendo alto, o moreno conseguiu chegar ao orgasmo sem um toque em seu pênis, e o loiro gozou ao ver o corpo do amante se arqueando e chamando seu nome.

Jared caiu sobre Jensen que apenas o abraçou. Ficaram assim por vários minutos, sem falarem nada.

- Esta se sentindo mal por ter se entregado para mim outra vez? – Perguntou o loiro.

- Foi uma despedida. – Respondeu Jared baixando a vista. Um estranho clima de tristeza pairou sobre ambos.

"Pede para ele ficar." A mente de Jensen repetia. "Com que argumentos? Com quais promessas. Por que ele complica tanto?" Essas questões martelavam na cabeça do loiro. "Tenho uma solução, mas ele vai me matar." E pensando assim o empresário se levantou da cama, já estava deitado sozinho a um bom tempo, o moreno estava tomando banho e não quis companhia.

Jared arrumava sua mochila bem devagar. "Poderia ficar, é tão bom estar nos braços dele, mas e depois que acabar a viagem? Tenho que ir logo embora, antes que essa atração alucinada, esse vício, que sinto por ele se transforme em algo mais forte."

- Jensen, basta apresentar a minha identidade no guichê da empresa aérea? – Perguntou Jared.

- Bastaria, mas para isso você terá de chegar lá. – Respondeu Jensen.

- Como assim? – Jared estava incrédulo, se perguntando se aquilo era mesmo o que estava pensando.

- Você não vai mais. – Disse o loiro simplesmente.

- E por quê?

- Por que você não quer ir, e o mais importante eu não quero que vá!

Jared se manteve calado, estava dividido entre o arrepio que sentiu em sua pele ao saber que ficaria mais algum tempo ao lado do loiro e a raiva de mais uma vez Ackles brincar de senhor do destino com a sua vida.

- É assim que cumpre suas promessas? – Jared perguntou depois de alguns segundos que levou para processar a ideia.

- Eu apenas disse que iria embora, mas não prometi que deixaria isso acontecer. – Jensen se defendeu, mas sentiu que essas palavras enfureceram ainda mais o moreno. – Além do mais eu senti que não queria ir. – Jared abria e fechava a mão para não agredir Jensen.

- Eu quero ir embora. Eu não sou uma mercadoria, ou animalzinho de estimação, um brinquedo que você pode fazer o que quiser de mim. – Jared gritava.

- Jared, estávamos tão bem, pensei que poderíamos tentar mais uma vez curtir nosso romance de férias.

- Eu estava bem por que ia embora. Me deixa ir... – Jared lhe olhava de maneira angustiante.

Jensen consultou o relógio. – Tudo bem, vamos tentar chegar até o local de onde o helicóptero vai partir, mas faltam 15 minutos e pode não dar tempo de embarcar.

Jared pegou sua mochila e documentos e montou no quadriciclo segurando no loiro que dessa vez acelerou para tentar chegar a tempo do embarque.

- Mas por que você saiu da estrada? – Perguntou Jared quando Jensen se enfiou por uma trilha no mato saindo da estradinha de terra, pois na reserva não havia estrada asfaltada.

- Estou cortando o caminho. Apesar de tudo por aqui é mais rápido. – Informou o loiro. – Se segura – Gritou ao passar por cima de um tronco.

Quando chegaram ao heliporto, formado por apenas um barracão, e duas bases quadradas de pouso e decolagem, em uma delas ainda se encontrava um helicóptero, coberto e preso por cabos de aços.

- Não deu. – Jensen fez cara de pesar. – Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. – Falou o moreno, no peito uma sensação estranha de alívio, a raiva que sentira a pouco do loiro já estava no passado.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mitch se aproximando dos dois, o homem estava acompanhado do Jim e da Sam. – Você mudou de ideia? Jensen ligou avisando que não ia mais viajar.

- Ele vive mudando de ideia, primeiro ia voltar para a casa dos pais, problemas familiares, depois resolveu ficar e na hora resolveu ir, mas infelizmente em cima da hora. – Explicou o loiro.

- Bem em cima mesmo. –Falou Matt que se aproximou por trás do grupo.

- Verdade, demoramos 20 minutos para chegar aqui. – Falou Jared. – Mas tudo bem.

- 20 minutos? – Matt repetiu surpreso.

- Sim, e olha que corri bastante. – Falou Jensen olhando sério para o biólogo.

- Rápido? Um percurso de 5 minutos se feito em 20? – Matt riu debochado, pois apesar de Jared não dizer nada, seu rosto ficou vermelho e suas mãos fecharam em forma de soco olhando para Jensen que fuzilava o biólogo com o olhar. Jim, Sam e Mitch apenas observavam compreendendo que o loiro fez para o moreno ficar.

- Jensen...

- Agora não Jared. – O loiro o interrompeu, mas o moreno ia replicar.

- Vamos para casa tomar um café com bolo de fubá. – Disse Sam, interrompendo os dois, antes de decidirem se encararam em uma pequena guerra muda, porém seus olhares disseram tudo, Jensen suspirou e montou no quadriciclo.

- Vou no jipe. – Falou Jared indo em direção ao veículo, e Matt sentou atrás de Jensen.

- Não tem vaga no jipe, o banco traseiro está cheio pacotes, cabe apenas uma pessoa. – Disse o biólogo sorrindo e abraçando o loiro pela cintura.

- Tudo bem. – Jensen concordou para não inflamar a situação.

Jared se arrependeu de ter corrido para o jipe ao ver o moreno partir com Jensen, estava com ciúmes, se recriminou, porém o sentimento não desapareceu.

13 13 13

- Esse bolo está delicioso. – Comentou Jensen quebrando o silêncio que estava incomodo de tão alto, ninguém entendia muito a situação, apenas Jim desconfiava que o moreno não estava com Jensen por livre e espontânea vontade. Porém os gemidos que ouviu no Donna o confundiam, pois era difícil alguém gemer com tanto prazer contra sua vontade.

Um jipe estacionou na frente do chalé e Malik o médico da reserva desceu rapidamente. – Jensen ainda bem que você está por aqui.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Mitch preocupado.

- Passaram um rádio da ilha de Furi, um dos nossos mergulhadores foi ferrado por uma arraia e precisa de cuidados maiores do que os oferecidos por lá, e não vai dá tempo do Paul voltar, e John, o outro piloto está de férias. – Explicou Malik. – Apenas você está habilitado para pilotar o outro helicóptero que está sendo preparado para o voo.

A ilha de Furi ficava a meia hora de voo da reserva e fazia parte das diversas ilhotas que tinham como ponto de apoio a reserva.

- Temos de ir logo, pois existe uma pequena tempestade que vai atravessar o caminho. – Continuou Malik.

- Me empresta? – Pediu Jensen a camisa de flanela quadriculada em verde e vermelho do Jared.

- Claro. – Disse Jared, estava surpreso com mais essa habilidade do loiro.

- Manteremos contato pelo rádio. – Disse Malik, ambos saíram.

131313

Jared ouvia apreensivo o radio, a tempestade estava forte e alcançou o helicóptero que o loiro pilotava.

- Está meio difícil por aqui, mas se o vento deixar, estaremos aterrissando em cinco minutos. – Voz de Jensen chegava com estática e falhando. O voo de 30 minutos estava chegando aos 40 por causa do tempo. Jared sentiu seu coração falhar quando o radio se calou.

- Câmbio! Jensen? – Chamava Mitch. – Responde Dragão do Mar? Câmbio! – O tempo parecia que parou, Jared fechou os olhos e fazia uma oração muda pedindo que o loiro respondesse. Estavam todos apreensivos.

- Câmbio, já estamos em terra. – Depois dos oito minutos mais longos da vida de cada um ali, Jensen entrou em contato. – A pessoa está sendo atendida no momento, assim que der estaremos voltando.

- Volte mesmo, por que tem alguém que ficou sem respirar pelos últimos minutos. – Jared sorriu sem graça pelo comentário do Mitch.

- Não se preocupe Baby! – Falou o loiro sorrindo. – Câmbio desligando.

13 13 13

- Jared, eu não sei o que está havendo, mas apesar de existir algo com o Jensen, você parece que quer fugir do domínio do loiro, tem medo de se machucar? – Perguntou Matt que ainda se encontrava na casa de Sam. – Isso pode acontecer, o Jensen não sabe o que é o amor, então quanto mais longe ficar dele é melhor.

- Engraçado! Você deveria seguir o próprio conselho. – Falou Jared com ironia.

- Quero apenas te ajudar, sei como ir embora. Tenho um amigo que pode te levar de lancha até uma ilha próxima daqui que tem transporte direto para uma cidade onde existe um aeroporto. – Matt encarava Jared enquanto falava. – Você aproveita que o Jensen não vem hoje.

- Mas e a tempestade? – Perguntou Jared interessado.

- Está indo para o outro lado, não tem perigo nenhum.

Jared se afastou o biólogo e foi pegar sua mochila. – Matt obrigado pela oferta, mas vou esperar _meu namorado_ no nosso chalé. Jim me leva até lá? – Mas do que ir embora o moreno precisava ter certeza que Jensen voltaria são e salvo, mesmo que tivesse de seguir o resto da viajem sobre o domínio dele.

13131313

A tempestade era passageira e o pescador precisava de cuidados urgentes, apesar do helicóptero, estar equipado com vários equipamentos, um hospital se fazia necessário. O Dr. Malik decidiu que o hospital da reserva era suficiente, e assim voltaram.

Além da equipe de médicos, Matt aguardava a volta da aeronave. Assim que o paciente foi transferido, o moreno se aproximou do loiro, por trás massageou os ombros de Jensen que suspirou.

- Você está muito tenso. – Disse Matt junto ao seu ouvido. – Jared, assim que soube que estava bem e que ia demorar, conseguiu uma lancha e foi embora. – Jensen fechou as mãos e mordeu os lábios. – Não sei como alguém pode querer fugir de você, apenas se for louco. – Continuou o moreno. – Por que você não me leva para o seu chalé e descarrega toda essa tensão, lembra o quanto sou bom para te fazer relaxar?

Jensen virou de frente para Matt, pensando na proposta, estava triste por que não esperava que Jared fugisse dele, o biólogo era uma boa pedida. Se entregava sem cobranças, se contentava com o que o loiro podia oferecer, além de ser bonito e muito bom na cama.

- Acho que vou aceitar a tua proposta. – Disse Jensen segurando Matt pela cintura, que sorriu. "O Jared devia ter ido embora..." Pensou o biólogo enquanto dirigia em direção ao chalé de Jensen. "Sei que o Jensen, vai ficar um pouco chateado, mas nada que uma boa foda não resolva".

131313

N.A.: Eu adoro receber as repostas dos meus reviews, não vou negar, mas compreendo quando o autor não consegue (puxando sardinha para o meu lado), não é falta de consideração, as vezes a coisa complica e temos de optar entre escrever, ou responder reviews, ou deixar reviews nas histórias que lemos, e assim vai. Srrssr

Prefiro usar o meu tempo atual que está tão pouquinho para escrever e tentar atualizar rápido as minhas histórias por causa de você, e gosto de deixar reviews nas histórias que leio, pois o autor merece, pelo tempo que ele dedica para a nossa alegria (Puxando mais uma vez a sardinha para o meu lado).

A falta de tempo é tanta que desde segunda estou com esse capítulo corrigido, e somente hoje pude postar. E a Anja foi até rápida em corrigir, com muita pressão, mas saiu em tempo recorde. Valeu Arcanja.

Desculpa por essa falta, espero ainda receber seus comentários, pois eles são minha inspiração e incentivo.

Mil Biejos!

N.B.: Ana Cecília, resolva já esse problema de burrice compulsiva do meu moreno!

Senão...

Cantinho da beta:

(Pena mesmo!) Por que o Jared não quer tomar banho com o Jensen.

(Que fofo..) Das lembranças do Mitch

(Que cena mais linda... Me emocionei... Fiquei rindo que nem boba quando li!) Quando o Jared ria por causa do golfinhos e o Jensen observava

(isso é o que ele pensa!) De ser a ultima vez com o Jensen

(Bobo! To brava com você! Tá vendo o que você consegue de mim Ana?!) Quen o Jared que fugir do loiro.

(Já se transformou... Não seja bobo!) Que ele já ama o loiro.

(Do que mais meu moreno precisa?!) Quando o Jensen diz que ele não quer que o Jared vá embora.

(Que ódio!) Quando o Matt derruba o Jensen no heliporto

(Boa Jay! Fiquei quase menos brava com você!) Quando o Jared decide ficar.

(E tá reclamando? É o que você quer!)

(Matt, seu filho... Ai que ódio!) Já sabem! srsr


	14. Essas são as minhas cartas

Capitulo 14

Jensen entrou no chalé e começou a retirar a camisa que ainda vestia de Jared, e antes de joga-la no chão sentiu novamente o cheiro do moreno. Lembrou que quando enfrentava a tempestade tentando evitar que o helicóptero caísse no oceano, seu maior medo foi de nunca mais ver Jared, e na volta apenas pensava em reencontrar o moreno. Mas quando chegou e encontrou com Matt e soube da fuga, seu primeiro sentimento foi de perda, mas sufocou e se entregou a raiva, era mais fácil de lidar.

O loiro se dirigiu ao quarto e quando abriu à porta e seu coração falhou uma batida, mentalmente agradeceu por ter dispensado Matt no jipe mesmo, apesar da insistência deste, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared, seu corpo não conseguiria reagir à outra pessoa.

A visão do moreno dormindo foi tão surpreendente que aplacou qualquer sentimento ruim do seu coração, por um momento se sentiu totalmente inocente, puro. Era como se nunca tivesse conhecido a dor ou desilusão e com esses sentimentos retirou o restante de sua roupa ficando apenas de boxer e se aproximou devagar da cama onde Jared dormia e com calma se deitou sobre o peito do moreno com intenção apenas de aproveitar alguns segundos, pois sabia que assim que Jared percebesse sua presença seria jogado para fora do leito.

Jared estava deitado quando o jipe do loiro parou na frente do chalé, correu para a sala viu o loiro descer do carro de Matt, sorriu de felicidade ao perceber que Jensen dispensava o biólogo e correu de volta para o quarto fingindo dormir. Sentiu quando o loiro parou na porta e começou a tirar sua roupa, ficou em dúvida sobre o que fazer, pois o medo que sentiu quando a comunicação com o helicóptero foi cortada apenas se acalmara agora com a chegada de Jensen.

Mas se entregar novamente aos prazeres que o corpo sardento lhe proporcionava depois de ser enganado mais uma vez pelo empresário, estava meio difícil, porém não impossível, pois o desejava muito, por tanto apenas aguardou os acontecimentos.

Jensen soube que Jared não estava dormindo assim que se deitou, pois o coração do moreno acelerou, mas se surpreendeu: em vez de ser jogado para fora da cama, seu corpo foi abraçado e melhor aconchegado, sorriu e procurou a mão de Jared entrelaçando com a sua sobre o peito deste.

Jared esperava que Jensen fosse seduzi-lo ou acariciá-lo, mas pelos olhos semicerrados viu a maneira quase hesitante do loiro se deitar, se não o conhecesse bem diria que estava até com medo de ser rejeitado. Porém essa atitude desmoronou qualquer barreira que pudesse ter naquele momento, esqueceu por que estava ali e quem era aquele homem e tudo que este tinha aprontado. Com carinho o puxou de encontro ao corpo, sorriu ao senti-lo relaxar, ao mesmo tempo em que o prendia com as pernas e segurava a sua mão, um não se moveria dali sem acordar o outro, não falaram nada com medo estragar aquele momento de paz e aconchego, e assim adormeceram.

141414141414

Jensen acordou primeiro e ficou acariciando com a ponta dos dedos apenas a mão que passou o resto da madrugada segurando, Jared acordou com o carinho sutil, mas não falou nada.

- Pensei que tivesse ido embora. Matt me disse que tinha conseguido uma lancha até uma ilha onde tem transporte constante. – Falou Jensen assim que percebeu o moreno acordado.

- Eu fiquei com medo da tempestade. – Jared não podia dizer que ficou por que queria ter a certeza que o loiro estava bem.

- Seja qual for o motivo, estou feliz que tenha ficado. Desculpa mais uma vez pela mentira. – Jared sentiu pela primeira vez sinceridade nas palavras do loiro, e moreno começou a rezar pedindo que Jensen não o mandasse embora outra vez, pois queria ficar e aproveitar esses últimos dias com o empresário. Apenas ele sabia a aflição que sentiu quando o loiro sumiu durante a tempestade.

Jensen quase liberou o moreno para partir, mas não teve forças para abrir mão dele, algo mudou em seu íntimo ao ver Jared dormindo, ou fingindo dormir. Mas não sabia o que fazer ou identificar o que significava essa mudança, precisava de tempo para pensar.

Jared prendeu a respiração não queria mais ir embora, porém como ficar sem se perder de vez? Ia ter de se submeter todas as vontades do loiro. "Como se eu não tivesse feito isso desde que cheguei aqui." Pensou o moreno.

- Jared, eu gostaria de ter a sua companhia nessa viagem, eu prometo que não irei mais tentar nada com você. – Jensen olhava nos olhos do moreno, tentando passar sinceridade, e claro que acreditava ser difícil depois de tudo que ele aprontou. Respirou aliviado quando Jared concordou com apenas um balançar de cabeça e se levantou. – Mas não acho justo você ficar passeando de boxer na minha frente, não sou de ferro. – O moreno olhou para Jensen e viu seus olhos verdes escuros de desejos e entrou no banheiro, apesar de que sua vontade era se jogar nos braços do loiro e fazer com que este quebrasse qualquer promessa de não tocá-lo.

1414141414

- Vamos levantar âncora? – Perguntou Jensen na mesa do café, o clima entre eles estava leve. – Hoje é o dia do casamento de uma amiga, prometi que iria.

- Onde é?

- Em uma ilha há 4 horas daqui. É a mais distante, que tem uma base meteorológica da Reserva, é a menor, seus habitantes vivem praticamente da pesca e do que plantam. Tentamos interferir o mínimo possível na sua cultura. Claro que algumas coisas mudaram, como a bendita internet, mas mesmo assim as tradições continuam fortes, e foi uma salvação, pois o turismo sem controle queria invadir á área, mas com a base implantada ficou protegida por lei. – Explicou o loiro empolgado, coisa que acontecia quando ele falava do projeto de que era autor.

- Jensen, queria te pedir uma coisa. – Jared estava com um sorriso safado nos lábios.

141414141414

- Amor me ajuda aqui? – Pediu o moreno para Jensen. Jared trazia nas mãos uma caixa grande, e duas sacolas também enormes. Eram presentes para as crianças da ilha para onde estavam indo.

- Como sempre exagerado, disse que não precisava carregar tudo sozinho. – Falou o loiro lhe ajudando e roubando um beijo do moreno que sorriu, e entregou as sacolas para Jensen.

- Ontem a noite não houve reclamação de exagero por parte de ninguém. – Exclamou o moreno, baixinho, mas o suficiente para Matt ouvir.

Esse foi o pedido de Jared: Continuar a fingir que eram namorados por causa da armação de Matt, e a melhor vingança era mostrar que entre eles estava tudo bem.

- Vocês parecem estar... bem? – Perguntou o Matt para Jared.

- Estamos sim, ainda bem que eu não fui embora com raiva de bobagens. – Respondeu Jared que embarcou se despedindo de Mitch, que estava lá.

- Jensen, eu realmente não sei qual é a verdade entre vocês, mas te sinto diferente, porém...

- Como já falei você é um romântico Mitch. O que você teve com o Rick foi um prêmio da loteria. – Jensen falou interrompendo o amigo.

- Então cuidado para não perder o bilhete premiado. – Mitch olhou na direção de Jared, que lhe acenou um adeus.

Jensen embarcou e abraçou o moreno, se aproveitando do pedido de farsa do próprio Jared, que se aconchegou no abraço empurrando o corpo e fazendo o loiro escorar as costas em uma das paredes do iate e assim ficaram mesmo depois que a embarcação se encontrou distante do porto da reserva.

141414141441

Quando o Dona ancorou no pequeno porto da Ilha Luna - tinha esse nome por que seu formato lembrava uma lua crescente, isso era visível de um morro, o ponto mais alto da ilha - várias crianças correram e todas gritavam o nome de Jensen, seus olhos brilhavam quando o loiro praticamente pulou do iate no porto, e nesse momento Jared começou a conhecer um lado do Jensen que não conhecia.

Jensen ria, brincava e dava atenção a cada uma das crianças, suas feições estavam relaxadas podia dizer que o loiro estava totalmente desarmado ali, e mesmo quando chegaram alguns adultos sua postura se manteve.

- Jensen menino levado. – Disse uma mulher negra ao abraçar o loiro. – Quem é esse que te olha com cara de bobo?

- Missouri, estava com saudades. – Jensen sorria, o moreno nunca o achou tão lindo. – Esse é Jared, um... Amigo. – Pela primeira vez não foi apresentado como namorado, e o moreno não gostou disso.

- Amigo? – Perguntou a mulher desconfiada, mas sorrindo. – Por quê? Ainda não conseguiu conquistar o morenão? Está perdendo o jeito. – Jensen sorriu sem graça, sem saber o que dizer, realmente o loiro estava diferente.

- Jensen! – Uma menina loirinha de uns 12 anos apareceu correndo e se jogou nos braços do loiro. Ela era filha de um casal de pesquisadores, que vivia na ilha, mas era totalmente integrada a população local.

- Eve, essa alegria toda não é por minha causa, tenho certeza. – Jensen falou ainda envolto no abraço da garota.

- Claro que é. – Disse a menina fingindo indignação. – Quando foi que não te recebi com alegria? Não responde! – E caiu na gargalhada gostosa. – Quem é o gato? Para ele está aqui, é coisa séria.

- Jared, ele é um amigo. – O moreno apertou a mão da garota. - Deixa de ser intrometida.

A menina fez um bico e revirou os olhos. – Tudo bem, onde estar o meu presente?

- Teu aniversário é segunda-feira. – Jensen sorriu com a careta que a garota fez.

- Jensen, hoje é o casamento da Rose, tenho que fazer a cobertura e preciso do meu tablet. – Disse a garota, nos olhos um ar de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Acho que o argumento dela é valido para um adiantamento de presente. – Jared falou, os olhos da menina brilhavam em expectativa.

- Ok. – Jensen saiu em direção ao Iate e quando voltou trazia um pacote muito bem embrulhado com papel cor de rosa, a menina praticamente arrancou o embrulho das mãos do loiro.

- Eve! – Disse Missouri, na voz um tom recriminação.

- Obrigada. – A menina falou, mas sem parar de rasgar o pacote, soltando um grito de alegria quando viu a imagem do aparelho na caixa, e nesse momento ela abraçou e beijou o loiro. – Você é lindo! E você também. - Disse olhando para o Jared.

A ilha recebia alguns mantimentos que não eram produzidos no local, assim como remédios, mas o que Jensen trazia era para as crianças: Brinquedos, bombons, chocolate e sorvete. Por isso a festa, ele distribuía uma parte e a outras deixava sob os cuidados de Missouri, uma espécie de líder na ilha.

- Hoje o almoço é simples, pois estamos preparando as comidas do casamento. – Missouri ia à frente e Jensen juntamente com Jared ia carregando os pacotes, e as crianças também ajudando, era um bom estoque de guloseimas.

14 14 14

- Essa mesa é simples? – Jared estava surpreso com a quantidade de comida sobre a mesa.

- É farta, mas sem variedades. – Falou Jensen que conhecia melhor os costumes, na mesa continha arroz branco, salada crua, e peixe cozido, além de sucos variados, ao lado estava um homem assando os peixes. – No casamento, você verá o que a Missouri quis dizer com simplicidade.

Jensen almoçou e tentou se deitar em uma rede que estava armada sob dois coqueiros, mas as crianças não permitiram. O loiro teve de organizar um torneio de futebol, e Jared se meteu no meio e no final formaram dois times.

- Jensen, nós perdemos! – Gritou Eve. – E você está rindo! – O loiro realmente ria com a festa que Jared fazia com os garotos ao ganhar o jogo por três a dois. – Era para está gritando que foi roubo, é o que sempre faz quando perde.

- Mas eles jogaram de maneira limpa, mereceram ganhar. – Jensen respondeu e as crianças lhe olharam sério.

- Ele está apaixonado. – Eve revirou os olhos, ao falar isso e as crianças em coro começaram a gritarem alto e todas juntas. - Tá apaixonado! Tá apaixonado!

Jared parou sua comemoração ao ouvir aquela gritaria, e surpreendeu com um loiro vermelho que lhe encarava.

- Vamos mergulhar? – Jensen falou e saiu correndo pelo meio do mato, as crianças correram seguindo o loiro e Jared foi atrás.

A tarde passou rápida, eles não ficaram sozinhos nem um minuto, sempre rodeados de crianças.

- Jensen a cabana é a mesma e as suas mochila já estão lá. – Informou Missouri.

141414

Era uma cabana simples e com um pano estendido funcionando como cortina, onde Jensen se vestia, depois de tomar banho usando a água de uma cacimba ao lado da construção de madeira e palha.

- Jared, a tradição manda todos de branco. – Falou Jensen, estava vestido com uma bermuda e uma camisa de botão branca com mangas curtas, talvez pela cor, mas Jared achou o loiro com um ar inocente.

A cerimônia do casamento era simples todos de branco, menos a noiva que se vestia com um lindo sari colorido, as cores predominantes eram azul, amarelo, vermelho e verde.

O noivo e a noiva entravam juntos ambos com uma jarra nas mãos, no vasilhame continha águas coloridas, a da noiva era vermelha e do noivo azul, eles se encontravam no centro onde continha outra jarra maior e vazia, ali os noivos jogavam a água de cada um e a mistura formava uma nova cor, representava a união das duas famílias e o nascimento de uma nova família.

Depois da cerimônia Jared entendeu o simples do almoço, a mesa de comes e bebes para o casamento tinha todo tipo de comida, inclusive carne vermelha, que era presente apenas em ocasiões especiais, doces típicos e bebidas fabricadas na própria ilha.

- Acho que já está bom para você. – Jensen interrompeu Jared no quinto copo de uma bebida meio adocicada, porém o loiro sabia do efeito de sua doçura. – Essa bebida é conhecida como Era uma vez...

- Era uma vez? – Jared ria já mostrando que já estava meio alto.

- É era uma vez uma virgem, dinheiro, orgulho. Qualquer coisa que se tenha guardado se libera.

- Virgem já não sou mais, orgulho... – O moreno sorriu meio amargo, e largou a bebida.

- Acho que a festa acabou. – Jensen se despediu dos noivos, o seu presente para o casal foi um barco de pesca artesanal, excelente para quem está começando uma nova vida, havia sido entregue antes.

Eles forma caminhando calados, sem prestar atenção na lua que estava cheia, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

Quando chegaram à cabana existia apenas uma rede armada.

-Acho que eles não acreditaram que somos apenas amigos. – Jensen comentou mordendo os lábios.

- Jensen e suas promessas! – Jared entortou a boca. – Vamos dormir na mesma rede e com certeza faremos amor, desculpa, sexo. - O loiro percebeu que o moreno estava bem alto. – Bela armação!

Apesar das palavras Jared se deitou na rede e Jensen apenas ficou olhando, resolveu sentar junto à mesa, e quando percebeu que o moreno dormia saiu da cabana.

141414

Jared acordou no meio da madrugada e sentiu falta de Jensen, estava com um pouco de dor de cabeça, mas mesmo assim se levantou, bebeu água e saiu da cabana, avistou uma pessoa sentada na areia, próximo onde as ondas quebravam, a lua mostrou que se tratava de Jensen.

- Jensen, não tem problema de entrar e dormir. Tem uma esteira posso me deitar lá ou você. – Disse o moreno ao se aproximar.

- Não estou com sono, pensei a noite inteira, na verdade ando pensando muito em coisas que tinha eliminado da minha vida. Senta aqui do meu lado. Quero te contar uma história:

_Quando fiz 16 anos contei para todos que era gay, meu pai e meu avô se revoltaram, mas minha mãe não deixou que eu apanhasse, e meu avô deixou de falar comigo. Aos 17 já estava na universidade e sempre vinha para casa nas férias e festas, e em uma dessas vindas conheci Jeffrey Dean Morgan, ele era um dos seguranças da família, eu me apaixonei pela primeira vez._

_Moreno, bem mais velho do que eu, na minha visão: perfeito, principalmente quando em uma noite fui até o quarto dele e com carinho me recusou, dizendo que tinha gostava de mim, mas tinha medo da minha família descobrir alguma coisa e me proibir de vê-lo. Porém durante o dia me oferecia pequenos presentes, coisas bobas e baratas, mas que me encantavam, um bombom, um cd, ou um livro, etc._

_Eu voltava para a universidade e fantasiava, me imaginava me entregando a ele, cuidando dele, como uma princesa sonhando como seu príncipe._

_Em um feriado prolongado voltei e descobrir que ele não trabalhava mais para a nossa família, e o procurei para saber o motivo, devia ter procurado o meu pai, mas como fazer isso sem me entregar? _

_Jeffrey contou que meu pai tinha descoberto o nosso romance e por isso foi mandado embora. Mas a verdade era que ele completava o salário fazendo cobranças de jogo e de maneira bem violenta, e para não ter o seu nome envolvido meu pai o demitiu. Porém eu apenas sabia da versão do meu príncipe encantado e injustiçado._

_Revoltado, resolvi que iria ficar com ele, faltava poucos meses para os meus 18 anos, na minha conta existia uma boa quantia em dinheiro, e comecei a economizar o máximo. A minha universidade estava totalmente paga, não precisaria me preocupar com isso._

_Na minha festa de 18 anos fugi deixei um bilhete desaforado dizendo que ia ao encontro do amor da minha vida e que ninguém podia nos separar, e outras bobagens, coisa de adolescente idiota._

_Corri até a sua casa e não me lembro de mais nada. – Jensen concluiu sua história, seus lábios tremiam. _

- Como assim? Não se lembra de mais nada?

– São cinco dias que não me lembro da minha vida, tenho sonhos, ou melhor, pesadelos, como o daquele dia, às vezes são diferentes me vejo me entregando a ele, gemendo de prazer, ouvindo palavras doces, mas no final sempre estou chorando, na verdade essa amnésia seletiva como o médico chamou, acredito que foi uma benção. – Jensen mordia os lábios como se evitasse chorar com as lembranças.

- Por que você foi para o hospital? - Jared perguntou depois de algum tempo que Jensen permanecia calado. – Você pode não se lembrar do que realmente aconteceu, mas devem ter te contado.

- Contaram... Que... Fiquei... Não foi... Algo... – Jensen não conseguia falar, e Jared o abraçou, mas o loiro se afastou e ficou em pé, mas o moreno insistiu o abraçando. – Jared eu já chorei o que tinha de chorar. – A voz de Jensen saiu rouca e fria, fazendo o outro se afastar. – Desculpa. Eu não contei tudo isso para ter a tua pena, mas para entender no que eu me transformei, as sequelas físicas não existem mais, porém as da alma...

- E por que eu tenho que te entender? – Jared se afastou e guardou sua solidariedade para não ser mal interpretado.

- Jared, depois que acordei, me vi em um inferno de dor, vergonha, revolta, ódio. Prometi nunca mais me apaixonar, nunca mais confiar a minha vida há alguém, pois amar era isso: ser submisso, perder a sua vontade, deixar de ser você mesmo. – Jensen começou a caminhar pela praia. – Quis eliminar até as necessidades físicas, somente com 21 anos voltei a ir para cama com alguém, e com uma mulher, mas a minha natureza falou mais alto. – Jensen riu. – De qualquer maneira me mantive protegido até agora. – Jared nesse momento se assustou ao se ver prensado junto a uma rocha. – Você derrubou o muro que construir ao me redor e agora não sei o que fazer. – Nos olhos verdes de Jensen desespero, angustia e confusão. Mas Jared não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois seus lábios foram tomados em um beijo com os mesmos sentimentos que viu no olhar do loiro. – Me ajuda. – Sussurrou o loiro junto ao ouvido do moreno quando o beijo foi interrompido.

- Como? – Jared perguntou também baixinho.

- Não sei! – Jensen o libertou virando de costa fitando a imensidão do oceano, onde ao longe os primeiros raios de sol surgiam no horizonte colorindo o céu em vários tons.

- Você sabe o que quer pelo menos? – Jared se aproximou por trás do loiro, sem o tocar.

- Quero você, quero que essa viagem nunca termine, quero ficar para sempre nessa ilha ao teu lado, e quero fugir para bem longe de você. – Jensen virou de frente para o Jared. – Está vendo? Você me confunde! Faço de tudo para te ter e depois falo coisas para te afastar, tenho certeza que no final de tudo isso irei dizer coisas que vão fazer se afastar de mim, por que... – Nesse momento Jared segurou o rosto do Jensen com as duas mãos e interrompeu o seu discurso colando seus lábios nos dele, invadindo a boca pecaminosa sufocando qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar aquele momento.

1414141414

N.A.: Obrigada pelos reviews, foram poucos dos meus fieis companheiros de leitura e perversão(KKKKKK) que sempre me incentivam muito.

Tempo recorde! Parabéns a minha Arcanja que corrigiu em tempo recorde! Não se acostumem, mas eu sei que com esse final... srsrsr Será que o loiro vai conseguir não falar besteira? Enquanto ele tiver de boca ocupada, acredito que sim...

Gente estou triste, pois serei abandonada pele minha beta! Campanha: Anja não me esqueça!


	15. Cartas Negras

151515

- Você sabe o que quer pelo menos? – Jared se aproximou por trás do loiro, sem o tocar.

- Quero você, quero que essa viagem nunca termine, quero ficar para sempre nessa ilha ao teu lado, e quero fugir para bem longe de você. – Jensen virou de frente para Jared. – Está vendo? Você me confunde! Faço de tudo para te ter e depois falo coisas para te afastar, tenho certeza que no final de tudo isso irei dizer coisas que vão fazer você se afastar de mim, por que... – Nesse momento Jared segurou o rosto do Jensen com as duas mãos e interrompeu o seu discurso colando seus lábios nos dele, invadindo a boca pecaminosa, sufocando qualquer coisa que pudesse quebrar aquele momento.

- Nesse tempo que estou com você, descobri dois momentos em que não fala besteira. – Jensen olhou curioso para Jared, ainda regularizando a respiração.

- E quais são?

- Dormindo e beijando. – O loiro riu jogando a cabeça para trás, mostrando o pescoço para Jared que mergulhou a cabeça na curva tentadora. – Jensen, eu também estou muito confuso. – O moreno agora lhe encarava. – Há uma semana eu ia me casar com o Tom, achando que estava apaixonado, mas me entreguei para você, e realmente fui muito fácil, lutei muito pouco pela minha... Honra. – Jared não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada ao usar a palavra.

- Sabe o que me conquistou em você? Essas duas covinhas quando sorri. – Jensen passou as pontas do dedo no rosto do moreno que sorriu mais ainda. – Você não foi fácil, eu que sou irresistível. – O loiro deu o sorriso de lado bem safado.

- Sério Jensen! Eu estou muito feliz em saber que você não quer que a viagem nunca mais termine. Isso para mim significa que não sou apenas um objeto de prazer descartável. – Jared mordeu os lábios. – Mas...

- Vamos tentar? – Jensen interrompeu o moreno. – Se não der certo não deu, eu sei que você nunca vai me machucar de propósito, preciso ter essa chance.

- Eu quero te dar essa chance. – E novamente os lábios deles se encontraram; uma forma de selarem o acordo que surgia ali.

A língua de Jensen passeava na boca de Jared vasculhando cada canto, experimentando o sabor viciante do moreno, e isso ele fazia com toda calma, sem desespero, para não perder o ar e aproveitar o máximo daquele momento.

- Eu preciso falar com o Tom, tenho que dar um final em nossa situação. Apesar de tudo, sei que ele fez esse absurdo por achar que nunca ficaria com você e que no final seria perdoado. – Jared olhava meio sem jeito para o loiro. – Engraçado como a cabeça de um viciado funciona, sempre acha que não vai haver consequências graves.

- Jared... – Jensen respirou fundo. – Droga.

- O que foi? – Jared ficou preocupado com a expressão do loiro.

- Eu quero muito ficar com você, te ter como meu namorado, e para isso preciso te confessar mais uma mentira...

- Outra? –Jared parou de lhe abraçar.

- Acho que a mais grave, que posso te perder de vez. – Jensen segurou a mão do moreno. – Eu não pensei que você se tornaria tão importante na minha vida. Pensa nisso antes de tomar alguma decisão. – Jensen contou toda a verdade. Que ele que procurou o Tom, e não o contrário, sobre o três milhões e tudo mais. – Eu sei que fui um canalha, pois eu sabia que ele nunca ia dizer não, você teve razão quando o chamou de doente e que me aproveitei, mas...

- Já entendi, eu preciso apenas pensar, isso pode mudar muita coisa. – Jared virou de costas e começou a caminhar pela praia.

- Jared! – Jensen o chamou, mas o moreno apenas balançou as mãos em um gesto de 'depois conversamos'.

15151515

- Jogada de mestre! – Jensen se assustou com a pequena Eve. – Contar uma verdade que ele ia descobrir. Não fica triste que vai dar certo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – O loiro perguntou depois de recuperar a voz com a pequena surpresa.

- Eu ia passando, e vi vocês dois conversando e não quis atrapalhar. – A garota no final sorriu, sem graça.

- Você ouviu a nossa conversa?

- Não sou surda! Mas guardo segredo. – A garota recuava diante do olhar de Jensen. – Desculpa.

- Vai para casa. – Jensen disse em um suspiro.

- Tudo bem. – Eve percebeu que era o momento de retirada. – Mas ele gosta de você, e a minha mãe sempre diz que quem ama, perdoa.

- Obrigado, espero que sua mãe esteja certa! – A menina foi embora, e antes de sumir nas sombras ficou observando o loiro que se sentou na areia, junto à margem, sem se importar com as ondas que lhe alcançavam levemente.

151515

Jensen voltou para o Iate ao amanhecer, descobriu que Jared já estava lá, tinha tomado café e ido dormir, e resolveu fazer o mesmo.

Acordou às 16h e foi se despedir da Missouri. – A única pessoa que dever ter controle sobre a sua vida, é você mesmo. – Essas foram as palavras da mulher ao se despedir acompanhadas de uma tapinha na cabeça.

Jared também saiu para dizer adeus, mas logo voltou para sua cabine, sem olhar para o loiro.

15151515

- Droga Jensen. – Gritou Jared quando voltou do banheiro e encontrou o loiro sentado na janela de sua cabine. - Você realmente não sabe respeitar o tempo dos outros. – O moreno pareceu chateado.

- Eu até que tentei deixar você em paz, tomar suas decisões com calma. – Disse o loiro entrando de vez na cabine. – Mas sou muito impaciente. – Era verdade, mas já fazia quase dois dias que Jared estava sem sair dali, todas as suas refeições eram feitas dentro dela.

- E se essa tua impaciência fizer com que perca coisas que poderia ganhar caso esperasse? – Jensen revirou os olhos.

- Jared, aqui está um cartão que lhe dá direito a uma passagem de avião para onde quiser. – Jared sentiu seu coração falhar, pois estava com raiva do loiro, mas não queria ficar longe dele. Na verdade estava confuso, muito confuso... – Nessa madrugada estaremos aportando no Havaí, e não vou te impedir de partir. Porém eu quero muito que fique. – Jensen olhava pra o moreno de maneira séria, sem o cinismo comum em seu rosto, nos olhos uma expectativa ansiosa.

- Como posso confiar em você? – Jared olhava pra o loiro em expectativa deste falar algo que lhe desse essa confiança.

- Jared se você for honesto, também corro risco de confiar. Há pouco mais de 10 dias ia se casar com o Tom, e mesmo assim se entregou para mim, sem muita resistência... – Jensen mordeu os lábios ao ver o semblante de Jared se fechar, e percebeu que essa declaração não lhe ajudou. – Claro que entendo, como já falei: sou irresistível. – Tentou consertar, mas a emenda saiu pior.

- Você é irresistível? – Jared respirava rápido.

- Melhor eu ser irresistível do que você ser volúvel. – Jensen deu um passo para trás, quando Jared apertou as mãos em forma de punho. – Mas eu sei que não é o caso... Droga Jared, estamos dando voltas! – Jensen fechou os olhos, sabia que estava falando muita besteira, apesar de ter lógica. – O que eu quero que você perceba é que o que temos é especial, ambos abriram mão de algo importante, você a sua primeira vez e eu a decisão de nunca me envolver com ninguém.

- Se a nossa relação é tão especial para você, quero que se entregue para mim. – Jared não sabia no que sua ideia ia dar, nem foi planejada e quase recuou quando o loiro deu um passo para trás. – Você uma vez me disse que poderia pensar nisso, se por acaso tivéssemos algumas chance de ficarmos juntos. Então agora temos, e eu quero você. Eu me entreguei, acho que agora é a sua vez. Seria uma prova que realmente está falando sério.

- Mas... Jared. – Jensen não sabia o que dizer. – Eu não vou conseguir.

- Jensen, eu sei que você foi magoado, mas eu não sou nenhum canalha e nem volúvel. Eu quero você, eu te desejo, e se estamos juntos, tenho esse direito. Se você me quer como namorado não pode viver com restrições, principalmente por causa de outros. Sei que deve ter sido algo terrível, mas está na hora de vencer esses teus traumas. – Jared não tinha a noção da extensão dos traumas de Jensen.

- Se eu não consigo nem falar, como poderei vencer? – Jensen estava se sentindo agora acuado e estava detestando a sensação.

- Podemos tentar, se realmente você quer um relacionamento mais sério, e que não termine no final dessa viagem. – Jared se aproximava aos poucos de Jensen torcendo que o loiro não corresse. – Caso contrário... Obrigado pela passagem.

- Jared...

- Jensen você mentiu, me enganou, me seduziu, me ameaçou... Eu só quero ter acesso total a alguém que diz que quer ser meu namorado.

- Mas isso? Não pode ser outro momento? – Jensen sentia seu coração acelerar.

- E se essa conversa toda for mais um truque teu? – Nesse momento Jensen estava junto a parede e Jared o cercando, o empresário nem tinha se dado conta que tinha recuado tanto.

- Mas eu não preciso... – Jensen se calou, sabia o que tinha feito. Precisava decidir, mas logo os pensamentos que gritavam em sua mente foram se calando, ao sentir os lábios de Jared sobre os seus.

Jared forçou com a língua os lábios de Jensen para se entreabrirem, mas o loiro o abraçou e assumiu o comando do beijo, e começou a levar o moreno em direção a cama e no caminho iam retirando suas roupas, e com as calças jeans abertas Jensen se deitou por cima de Jared.

O moreno percebendo que estava perdendo o controle inverteu a posição. – Hoje sou eu que mando. – A lembrança da conversa voltou à mente de Jensen e seu corpo ficou tenso. – Calma é só relaxar, eu não vou te machucar.

Jared voltou a beijar os lábios de Jensen e foi descendo bem devagar pelo pescoço com mordidas leves e chupões que deixariam marcas, passeou de um mamilo para o outro, até o loiro começar a gemer baixinho, um pouco mais entregue. – Lembra-se de como a minha boca trabalha gostoso? – E com um sorrisinho desceu em direção ao membro que latejava dentro da boxer querendo atenção.

Jensen se perdeu nas sensações que os lábios do moreno o faziam sentir, ao sugar o seu pênis com tanta habilidade. Nem percebeu quando Jared retirou o resto de suas roupas, o deixando completamente nu.

Jared, entre as pernas do loiro, nunca imaginou que poderia ser tão fácil, pois Jensen estava completamente entregue. Pegou o lubrificante e tentou massagear para ter a passagem, mas o loiro ficou tenso, e o moreno começou a chupar com mais empenho e o loiro relaxou novamente, se entregando às sensações.

O moreno resolver mudar de tática, a nova era perigosa mais resolver arriscar: enfiar o dedo e tentar acertar a próstata e com esse tipo de prazer o fazer aceitar a penetração. Mas quando o empresário sentiu Jared enfiando o primeiro dedo dentro de si, algo explodiu em sua mente e tentou fugir, e Jared o segurou pela cintura invadindo um pouco mais.

Jensen estava imobilizado sendo penetrado por um dedo que parecia procurar por algo dentro dele, o desespero aumentou. Com sua força, usando os pés, empurrou o moreno, que caiu no chão e olhou assustado para o loiro, que sentia seu ânus arder um pouco, pois o dedo do moreno saiu de dentro de si com muita rapidez e por estar tenso a saída não foi delicada.

- Desculpa, não dá. – Jensen foi o primeiro a falar e ficou olhando para o moreno.

- Tudo bem, também não dá para manter um relacionamento dessa maneira. – Jared ficou encarando o loiro que ainda estava sentado, nu, na cama. – Você poderia ir embora da minha cabine, quero dormir, amanhã cedo tenho um avião para pegar. - Jensen se levantou e vestiu sua calça, sem encarar o moreno.

- Boa viagem! – Murmurou fechando a porta.

15151515

Assim que a porta fechou, Jensen desmoronou, a penetração em seu corpo, apesar de ser apenas de um dedo, desencadeou momentos que gostaria de esquecer.

Com as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, procurou a cabine de Beaver, e como um garoto se jogou nos braços daquele que considerava um pai.

- O que aconteceu? – Jim perguntou depois que o loiro se acalmou um pouco.

- O de sempre, ferrei com tudo. – Jim passou as mãos no rosto bonito do loiro que fechou os olhos e deixando novas lágrimas escorrerem.

- Apesar de te ver assim triste, estou feliz, pois as barreiras foram quebradas. De repente esse era o papel do Jared, te fazer ver que existe possibilidade de amar outra vez. – Jim o ninava enquanto falava. – Jensen você era um garoto tão doce, sonhador, apaixonado, corajoso, enfrentou um pai preconceituoso e um avô mafioso, mas depois do que aconteceu se tornou um covarde...

- Covarde? – Jensen perguntou surpreso. – Eu, o empresário mais jovem e bem sucedido de Vegas?

- Como empresário você é realmente o melhor, mas na área pessoal se afasta e afasta a todos que podem causar qualquer dano a essa barreira que construiu em sua volta.

- Eu sei, o mais engraçado o único que realmente representou algum risco, me tranquei com ele em um barco, e fiz tudo errado. Isso esta me matando, era tão bom não sentir...

- Oh meu garoto, você me mata falando assim. Lembro você, de braços abertos na proa do iate, imitando a cena do Titanic, 17 aninhos, e te achei tão sábio quando gritou: dessa vida, quero os amores e as dores.

- Mas as dores foram tantas, que sufocou a vontade de amar. – Jensen sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se dessa cena.

- E por isso resolveu abrir mão do amor? Ficando apenas com a dor? – Jensen encarou o velho amigo; seus olhos ainda brilhavam pelas lágrimas recentes, Jim era o único que via esse lado frágil do loiro. – Dorme menino.

Jim ficou olhando Jensen se revirar de um lado para o outro, em um sono agitado e o loiro acordava assustado olhava para Beaver e dormia novamente. E assim foi a madrugada toda. O velho capitão do iate se lembrava de quando resgatou o jovem Jensen.

Flash back

Quando Jim Beaver entrou naquele prédio velho e abandonado nunca imaginou que veria a cena mais triste de toda sua vida.

Estava acompanhado do pai e do avô de Jensen, e seus capangas, tinham recebido um telefonema dizendo que o loiro corria risco de vida, pois Jeffrey Morgan e Fredric Lehne, inimigo número um da Família Ackles, o mantinham em cativeiro.

Quando invadiram o quarto em que Jensen estava preso, Lehne foi o primeiro a cair com um tiro de um dos capangas do Joseph Ackles, avô do loiro. Assim que a confusão de tiros se acalmou, a cena que cortou o coração dos presentes: Jensen completamente nu com os braços amarrados, um olhar vazio, e marcas visíveis de abuso sexual.

Jeffrey estava acuado, perto da cama onde o loiro se encontrava amarrado, fechou os olhos esperando a morte.

- Jim e Roger peguem o Jensen e levem para clínica do , e não quero isso exposto. – Disse o velho.

- Mas pai...

- Me obedece! – Cortou o velho de maneira dura.

Jim envolveu Jensen em um lençol e Roger o carregou sem nenhum problema. O garoto estava bem mais leve, mostrando que emagreceu, com certeza devia estar desidratado. O pai do loiro abraçava o filho e chorava copiosamente, tanto que Jim que terminou o percurso carregando Jensen.

Ele, Jim, não soube o que aconteceu com Jeffrey, apenas sabia que este tinha escapado com vida, pois reapareceu depois de sumir por um bom tempo da área.

Jensen ficou em uma espécie de coma por três dias, seu olhar era vago, fez vários exames de sangue para descobrir que drogas foram usadas nele.

A clínica particular do era bem equipada e financiada pelos mafiosos de Vegas, nem polícia e muito menos a imprensa soube do ocorrido.

O constatou que Jensen não foi abusado de forma violenta, mas de maneira constante e por uma única pessoa, todos acharam que foi o Jeffrey.

Pior quando descobriram a substância que corria na veia de Jensen, a droga do prazer.

- O que? O senhor está dizendo que esse moleque sentiu prazer com os absurdos que fizeram com ele? – Gritou Joseph, se o velho pudesse batia no neto que ainda se encontrava inconsciente.

- Joseph. – O médico era seu amigo. – Ele não tinha controle sobre o corpo dele. Não pode culpa-lo.

- Eu sei que ele não é homem, mas se submeter a outro homem e ter prazer nisso... Não posso admitir, é uma vergonha. – Parecia que o velho não ouvia o que o médico falava e saiu do quarto e não voltou para visitar o neto.

Fisicamente Jensen se recuperou, mas se trancou em seu quarto e não recebia ninguém, apenas as empregadas entravam em seu quarto, para limpar e levar alimentos que eram pouco tocados.

Sua mãe entrava no seu quarto a noite quando achava que ele dormia e permanecia horas acariciando seus cabelos e chorando baixinho, rezando para que o filho reagisse.

Um dia uma das empregadas entrou no quarto e encontrou Jensen com a janela aberta olhando para baixo, e correu para a sala, onde estava reunida a família toda, inclusive Jim e seu avô.

- O Jensen quer se matar. – Gritou a mulher desesperada. Joseph foi o primeiro a sair correndo, puxou o loiro de perto da janela, o jogando na parede.

- O que você pretendia fazer? – Gritava o velho. – Já não basta o desgosto de ser uma bicha, agora que ser um maldito de um covarde! – Jensen apenas lhe olhava assustado, tentando negar. – Olha garoto, um Ackles nunca desistiu! O meu pai atravessou toda essa Las Vegas com 10 balas cravadas no corpo para salvar sua família, e conseguiu.

- Mas...

- Cala boca! – Gritou o velho. – O teu pai? Com honestidade construiu esse império! – Joseph era da velha guarda, mas o filho nunca se envolveu com os atos do pai, até o dia em que foi resgatar Jensen.

- Eu não ia fazer isso. – Jensen falou mais alto.

-E o que estava fazendo olhando pela janela?

- Estava pensando que se eu caísse daqui tudo acabaria. – O barulho da tapa recebida pelo loiro ecoou em todo o quarto. Foi um gesto duro, mas desesperado. Apesar de ter ficado com raiva do neto, e nem querer vê-lo, Jensen era o seu preferido, o mais parecido com ele, o mais carinhoso e sempre o procurava para uma conversa. Sentia falta disso, desde o dia em que o loiro se confessou gay, e o mais velho se afastou.

- Prometa que vai lutar contra essa merda toda! Prometa! – O avô de Jensen o segurava pela camisa e o balançava para frente e para trás, e depois o abraçou fortemente o largando em seguida. – Lute! Talvez assim possa perdoá-lo. – E saiu, e nunca mais falou com o neto, mesmo em festas de família, quando o cumprimentava era de longe.

Durante três semanas Mack dormiu no quarto do irmão, e no final desse período Jensen saiu do quarto decidido a retomar a sua vida, mas o ar de adolescente tinha sumido do seu rosto. Surgiu um sorriso cínico, mas quem o conhecia percebia que era uma forma de se proteger do mundo.

Com o passar do tempo o personagem criado se transformou em sua personalidade e na barreira que levantou em volta do seu coração solidificada, até o momento em que conheceu Jared.

15151515

Jared depois que o Jensen saiu do quarto se arrependeu da proposta, principalmente por que ele sabia da história do loiro. Mas ele estava com raiva, e depois o loiro correspondeu aos avanços, e movido pelo desejo deu no que deu.

Jensen desistindo e ele se sentindo culpado, por causa de sua falta de sensibilidade, principalmente por não ter desistido quando o loiro se retraiu na primeira tentativa.

Jared pensou em ir atrás do loiro, mas resolveu deixar para depois, quando ambos estivessem calmos. Apesar de tomar essa decisão o moreno quase não dormiu. Viu quando o Iate atracou em uma das marinas no Havaí.

15151515

- Jensen. – Chamava Jared junto à porta da cabine. E loiro não respondia. – Precisamos conversar! – Depois de uns 15 minutos o moreno desistiu. – Tudo bem estou indo para Vegas, e você me deve uma conversa, te espero por lá. Achou melhor dessa maneira.

Jared voltou para sua cabine arrumou uma mochila com poucas roupas, apenas o suficiente para alguma eventualidade, pediu para Jack conseguir um taxi e foi para o aeroporto.

Comprou uma passagem para o próximo voo que estava atrasado.

15151515

Jensen acordou sentindo como um caminhão tivesse passado por cima de sua alma. Durante a noite mal dormida tomou a decisão de tentar novamente, não podia deixar Jeffrey comandar a sua vida, pois ele percebeu que era isso que acontecia, ia se dar uma chance de ser feliz.

Olhou para o velho amigo que dormia em uma poltrona, lhe fez um carinho no rosto amado, agradecendo por tê-lo em sua vida e com a decisão forte em seu coração correu para a cabine do moreno, mas a encontrou vazia, colocou as mãos na cabeça, meio desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.

- Jensen. – O loiro olhou pra a porta e viu Jack o chamando. – O Jared foi para Vegas, antes de ir te chamou, mas você não respondeu, eu não sabia que estava na cabine do Beaver.

- Ele me procurou? – A esperança renasceu no coração do loiro, apesar do receio que talvez fosse para uma conversa final.

- Sim, e está te esperando em Vegas, para conversarem. Foi o que eu o ouvi dizer junto a sua porta. – Jensen correu para a cabine de comando e ligou para o aeroporto, descobriu que o voo atrasou, mas infelizmente já tinha partido. Com essa informação resolveu alugar um jato particular.

Era quase seis horas de viagem, e pelos cálculos chegariam com uma diferença de três horas.

15151515

- Como você vai fazer Jensen Ackles te dar esse dinheiro? – Perguntava Morgan para Tom Welling que gemia devido a uns socos que recebeu em seu estômago.

- Ele está viajando com o meu namorado. – Tom não acreditava que Jensen lhe desse algum tostão, mas precisava ganhar tempo. Os capangas de Mark Pelegrino estavam ali para cobrar uma dívida de 500 mil dólares, que perdera além do que havia sobrado das jogadas no Fortune.

- Viajando com o seu namorado? Explica isso direito. – Pediu Morgan entre o irônico e o surpreso.

- Ele se interessou pelo Jared, e me deu três milhões de dólares por sua companhia e ia me dar mais dinheiro na volta. – Novas mentiras, mas ia pedir ajuda ao loiro, era o único que poderia ajudá-lo.

- Quando eles voltam?

- Nesse final de semana. – Morgan ponderou e mandou um dos seus capangas aplicar mais um soco em Tom.

- Isso é apenas para lembrar que estaremos aguardando. – E saíram os três do quarto, deixando Welling jogado no chão, com dores.

Quando Morgan passou pela recepção do hotel uma conversa lhe chamou atenção.

- Boa tarde, eu sou Jared Padalecki, tenho ou tinha uma reserva aqui, gostaria da chave, poderia verificar. – O moreno falava com a atendente e nem percebeu olhos curiosos sobre si.

- Sr. Padalecki, o Sr. Ackles ligou e informou que deveria ir para a cobertura e o aguardar lá, ele estará chegando daqui a três horas. – Informou a garota sorridente.

- Tom. – Morgan ligou para o moreno. – Parece que hoje é o nosso dia de sorte.

151515

Jensen chegou ao hotel e a recepcionista lhe entregou um papel onde havia numero telefônico e o nome do Jared, algo lhe apertou o coração.

- Alô? - Jensen ligou imediatamente.

- Quanto tempo Jensen! Estava com saudades. – A voz de Morgan lhe invadiu o cérebro, e sem suportar desligou o telefone, mas imediatamente chegou uma mensagem apenas com o nome do Jared.

Jensen se dirigiu a sua cobertura e não encontrou o moreno, foi para a sala de segurança e seu coração falhou uma batida e sua respiração ficou pesada, ao ver Jared sair do hotel acompanhado de Morgan, Tom e dois capangas.

- O que você quer? – Jensen ligou de volta.

- Conversar. – Morgan ria do outro lado. – Welling está devendo um dinheirinho para o Mark, e você sabe que ele tem a mania de vender o namorado, mas o namorado parece que não é mais dele, então temos de nos acertar.

- Quanto você quer? – Jensen não ficou em dúvida momento algum.

- 500 mil dólares e você. – Morgan foi frio e direto.

- A mim? – Jensen estava surpreso e bile veio até a garganta.

- Sim, ou os meus coleguinhas vão brincar com o seu brinquedinho. A minha dúvida será a maneira: sem prazer ou com o falso prazer que você conhece tão bem.

Jared ouvia a conversa entre Morgan e Jensen, estava apavorado, mas a mordaça não o deixava gritar, começou a gemer quando as mãos do gangster passearam pelo seu rosto. – Ele é lindo, tem um rosto tão inocente, não me admira ter pagado por ele, talvez o faça trabalhar e assim saldar a dívida do namorado, o que acha? – Morgan colocou o telefone próximo do moreno.

Ouviu os gemidos de Jared, desesperado, junto ao telefone. – Sabe que posso lhe fazer um homem rico e que se algo acontecer ao Jared você não vai ter vida para contar a história.

- Eu ficou olhando para a boca do seu garoto aqui, e fico imaginando que o sorriso dele deve ser tão doce, quanto a minha vingança. – O ódio que pela primeira vez Morgan demonstrou na voz, fez o coração de Jensen gelar.

**1515151515**

**N.A:** Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno, estou voltando com novas atualizações, prometo que não demorarei tanto, mas estou em pleno ano escolar com carga horária maior(obrigada pelo governo) e por tanto menos tempo para escrever, afinal o meu dia continua com 24 horas, e tudo bem deixarei de chororô, nem sei se te alguém aqui ainda para ouvir as minhas lamentaçõ

**Cantinho da Beta:**

(mas eu sou um loiro safado e apaixonado!)

(ele fala como se fosse alguma coisa fácil...)

(pena que não é tão fácil assim, meu moreno lindo... Sou obrigada a defender o loiro dessa vez...)

(e mais metido a besta!)

(Gosto de ver que ama msm o loiro, e quase nunca faz ele sofrer! )

(gostei e odiei o velho Ackles. Mas vc ainda é má!)

(pelo menos consciente do erro)

(agora o Jay fica com raiva dele e acaba com tudo né?! Se Nair ele apanha de mim!)

(bem feito!)

(okok chega de brincadeira e bora salvar meu moreno!)


	16. Jogando com o passado

1616161616

Ouviu os gemidos de Jared, desesperado, junto ao telefone. – Sabe que posso lhe fazer um homem rico e que se algo acontecer ao Jared você não vai ter vida para contar a história.

- Eu fico olhando para a boca do seu garoto aqui, e imagino que o sorriso dele deve ser tão doce, quanto a minha vingança. – O ódio que pela primeira vez Morgan demonstrou na voz, fez o coração de Jensen gelar.

16161616

_Três horas antes do telefonema de Jeffrey..._

Jared, depois de receber o recado que deveria esperar Jensen na cobertura do loiro, se dirigiu ao elevador privativo, mas seu caminho foi interceptado por um homem moreno com barba por fazer. Poderia até o considera-lo bonito se não fossem os olhos frios e cheios de maldades.

- Jared Padalecki, tenho um convite para você. – E o homem lhe mostrou uma arma na cintura.

- Quem é você? – Jared olhava para o segurança, mas o mesmo estava distraído olhando para uma garota e nem prestou atenção nos olhares aflitos do moreno.

- Vamos ter muito tempo para nos conhecermos, isso se você for um menino bonzinho, e me seguir até o carro. – Com jeito e sem chamar atenção o homem foi levando Jared até o estacionamento.

O moreno foi colocado dentro de uma SUV preta e com todos os vidros peliculados, passados alguns minutos, Tom entrou e se sentou ao lado de Jared.

- Desgraçado! – Jared socou a cara de Tom, mas foi segurado quando ia dar mais um.

- Sem brigas. – Disse o homem que o trouxe para o carro.

- Jeffrey o que esta acontecendo? – Tom estava confuso. Quando Jeffrey ligou avisando que ele estava com sorte, não imaginou encontrar Jared ali. – Onde está o Jensen, eu fiquei de conversar com ele... – Suas palavras foram interrompidas por uma nova agressão dessa vez dada por Jeffrey.

- Você fica calado. – Disse Jeffrey apontando para o Tom. – E você e eu vamos conversar. – Olhou para o Jared com um sorriso cínico. – Você acha que o Jensen pagaria 500 mil dólares para te salvar?

- Eu acho que sim. – Jared, independente de qualquer coisa, confiava que o loiro não ia se negar, pois 500 mil dólares não era uma quantia tão alta a ponto de deixa-lo ser machucado.

- Vocês são namorados?

- Não! Ele é meu namorado! – Falou Tom, mas logo recebeu um tapa de Jeffrey.

- Eu disse para você ficar calado.

- Bem lembrado. – Jared interrompeu Jeffrey. – Considere nosso namoro terminado.

- DR terminada, vamos ao que interessa. – Jeffrey não agredia Jared, pois queria saber até que ponto o moreno era importante para Jensen. – Você veio antes, mas o Jensen marcou com você em sua cobertura, vocês têm algo mais sério?

- Temos! Apenas faltava eu terminar com o Tom para ficarmos juntos. – Jared disse isso para garantir a sua segurança, pensava que o quanto mais próximo estivesse de Jensen, ninguém iria machucá-lo, pois teriam certeza de receber o dinheiro.

Quando chegaram a uma cabana no meio do deserto Jared percebeu que a coisa ia além de uma dívida de jogo. Percebeu que ao afirmar que ele era importante para Jensen, assinou seu atestado de óbito, pois assim que entraram no local, os dois tiveram suas roupas arrancadas, e foram imobilizados cada um em uma cama. Tom foi drogado imediatamente, seu corpo começou a tremer e logo apagou.

- Agora vou me apresentar formalmente para você. – Disse o homem que o abordou no Resort. – Sou Jeffrey Dean Morgan. – Jared reconheceu o nome. – Pelo seu jeito já ouviu falar de mim. Então deve saber que não saíra vivo daqui. Esperei dez anos para me vingar...

- Se vingar de que? – Jared gritou perplexo, pois foi Jensen o maior prejudicado naquela história toda.

- Ele não contou o que seu vôzinho fez? – Os olhos de Jeffrey brilhavam em fúria. – Eu passei 10 anos querendo uma forma de me vingar, apenas machuca-lo não era suficiente, isso já foi feito. Eu queria arrancar algo importante da vida dele, alguém que ele amasse.

- Mas o Jensen não me ama... – As palavras de Jared foram interrompidas pela gargalhada de Jeffrey.

- O Jensen nunca namorou com ninguém, portanto... – Jeffrey riu.

- Eu falei aquilo para você não me machucar, inventei para que tivesse certeza que ele pagaria a dívida do Tom. – Jared olhava em pânico para o lado, quando percebeu que iam fazer ao Tom. – Eu menti.

- Eu acho que vou arriscar. – Jeffrey olhou para um dos seus capangas e este começou a penetrar o Tom, Jared olhou horrorizado quando viu o corpo do moreno reagir como sentisse prazer com aquela brutalidade. Mas o pior era seus olhos que vagavam vazios e vertiam lágrimas incontroláveis, mostrando que sua mente não concordava com aquele abuso.

Ele imaginou o que o Jensen, com apenas 18 anos passou nas mãos daquele monstro.

16161616

Depois do telefonema, Jensen no primeiro momento se desesperou, se sentiu um adolescente indefeso, sua vontade foi de correr e se esconder, mas se acalmou e procurou em sua mente quem poderia ajudá-lo. Mark Pellegrino, dificilmente, apesar de Jeffrey ser o cão dele.

Após muita reflexão Jensen resolveu procurar a única pessoa em que confiava, apesar de que essa não falava com ele.

16161616

- Jensen? – Joseph Ackles estava surpreso com a visita do neto.

- Vô, eu sei que tem vergonha de mim, que me odeia, mas preciso de sua ajuda. – O loiro entrou no apartamento do avô de maneira desesperada.

- O que aconteceu? – Jensen lhe contou tudo, desde dia em que conheceu Jared até o telefonema de Jeffrey. – Então aquele desgraçado está comprovando que eu devia ter seguido o conselho do meu pai: "Se você humilhar um inimigo, o mate, pois ele vai se vingar." E o idiota aqui, quis fazer diferente, mais uma vez e novamente meu velho estava certo.

- Eu sei que o senhor não me aceita, mas ajude o Jared. Ele foi uma vítima inocente nesse jogo, por favor! – Jensen suplicava para o avô.

- E é apenas por isso que veio aqui implorar por ajuda?

- Não, eu... Ele... Me mostrou que ainda posso amar. – O loiro se calou e percebeu algo pela primeira vez desde que entrou ali. – O senhor estava chorando? – Os olhos do avô estavam vermelhos.

- Essa é outra história, agora temos de salvar o teu garoto. A porta para tua liberdade. – Jensen estranhou a expressão, mas percebeu que a definição se encaixava perfeitamente. – Agora me escuta. – E Joseph traçou um plano de resgate.

- Obrigado, eu sabia que ia me ajudar. Tinha certeza. – Jensen sorriu agradecido para o avô.

- Jensen, o sangue sempre fala mais alto. – E abraçou o neto, precisava muito daquele abraço.

16161616

Jeffrey marcou com Jensen em uma cabana no meio do deserto do Mojave, a caminho de Los Angeles.

Cobras cascavéis balançavam seus chocalhos próximos dali, um frio percorreu a espinha de Jensen. Vestiu a máscara da calma que não sentia, se tudo desse errado, ele poderia sair morto juntamente com Jared, e essa expectativa o desestabilizava.

Quando entrou na cabana de apenas um cômodo de 7 m por 5 m, Jensen foi revistado e uma pistola automática prata foi encontrada.

- Quanto tempo Jensen? – Jeffrey lhe encarou com um sorriso cínico. – Fiquei surpreso de encontrar uma arma com você.

- Quando se vai ao deserto sempre é bom, podemos encontrar algumas cobras venenosas. – Jensen olhou para o lado e quase o seu ar de indiferença veio por terra, Jared estava nu em cima de uma cama, acorrentado com os braços acima da cabeça, amordaçado, no rosto alguns hematomas, e no olhar um desespero. Se a pistola não tivesse sido tirada dele, essa hora talvez estivesse morto, mas com certeza mandaria Jeffrey para o inferno.

Com um olhar Jensen tentou passar calma ao moreno, a vontade do loiro era de correr e dizer que tudo ia terminar bem, mas ele não podia demonstrar tanto sentimento, pois se Jeffrey soubesse realmente o quanto Jared era importante, o moreno estaria morto.

Tom estava também acorrentado na cama ao lado, porém havia sinais evidentes de violência e abuso, o olhar vago indicava que estava drogado.

- Boas lembranças? – Jeffrey sempre sorrindo de maneira debochada.

- Fala o que você quer? Não tenho muito tempo para perder com um cão igual a você. – Jensen falou de maneira fria e controlada, como se aquele episódio o enfadasse.

- Antigamente você não pensava assim.

- Antigamente você tinha algo a me oferecer. – O sorriso debochado de Jeffrey sumiu, surgindo no rosto de Jensen, que mirou Morgan dos pés a cabeça mordendo os lábios, e olhou fixamente para sua virilha, nos olhos uma expressão de desprezo.

- Ainda falta um convidado. – Jeffrey agora estava sério, com um ódio explícito. – Acredito que a festa está completa. – E Mark Pellegrino entrou na cabana.

Jensen sentiu quando dois homens o agarraram, tentou se livrar, mas eles eram mais fortes.

- Você quer o remédio do prazer como da outra vez, ou se garante com o garanhão? – Jeffrey perguntou para Mark, e sorriu com o olhar interrogativo de Jensen. – Você não lembra? – Gargalhou. – Melhor aplicar o remédio, assim ele vai te odiar, porém sem saber o motivo. Não me olha assim meu loirinho, logo você entenderá direitinho.

- Pronto, o dinheiro já foi transferido para a sua conta. – Disse Mark com um sorriso cínico e cheio de expectativa, guardou o celular e uma mensagem de texto acusou no de Jeffrey, que verificou e sorriu. - O que está acontecendo aqui? – Gritou Pellegrino quando dois homens o seguraram o imobilizando.

- Hoje é o dia que eu mais esperei nesses dez anos. – Jeffrey olhava para os dois, em Jensen uma expressão de curiosidade e na de Mark temerosa. – A vingança é doce, dez anos dizendo sim, sendo o teu cão fiel, quando a minha vontade era morder a tua mão. Mas a oportunidade chegou.

- Por que vingança? – Mark tentava passar uma dúvida que não existia, ele sabia muito bem do que Jeffrey falava.

- Tem certeza que não sabe? – Jeffrey gritou, mas fechou os olhos se controlando. Jensen apenas observava a conversa entre os dois querendo entender o que ele tinha haver com aquilo. – Você me traiu, uma amizade de infância! Quem te protegeu quando os colegas da escola descobriram que gostava de brincar com garotos? E por causa de que? De um rabo, de uma coisa que podia encontrar em qualquer lugar. Aquela ligação para Joseph Ackles acabou com a minha vida. – Jensen arregalou os olhos, ficou surpreso ao saber que fora Mark que avisou o seu avô e assim o velho pode salvá-lo. – Por que você fez isso?

- Você sabe que sempre fui apaixonado por ele, e o Lehen ia matá-lo. Eu não podia permitir.

- Mas pode permitir que aquele velho hipócrita homofóbico e veado fizesse o que fez comigo?

- Eu pedi para ele não te matar...

- Ele não matou, antes tivesse feito isso... Porém nenhuns dos quatros sairão vivos daqui, pois não deixo meus inimigos vivos para eles não se vingarem. – Jeffrey deu um sorriso cínico, mas triste. – Mas antes você vai vê-lo morrer, meus homens aqui vão usá-lo na tua frente, fazer aquilo que você veio atrás, jurava que ia encontrá-lo desacordado, drogado como da última vez?

Mark se encolheu diante do olhar de ódio de Jensen, este compreendeu que Pellegrino também o abusara, que não foi apenas Jeffrey.

- Ele também? – A pergunta saiu baixa sem Jensen sentir.

- Não existe um também! – Jeffrey segurou o rosto de Jensen o encarando. – Eu nunca te toquei. Você nunca teve o prazer de me sentir em teu corpo, pois apesar desse tua boca tentadora, e dessa bundinha empinadinha, que pelos gemidos do meu grande amigo Mark Pellegrino, devia ser gostosinha, nunca gostei de homem. Quando você ia atrás de mim, a minha vontade era de dar uns murros nesse rostinho lindo, porém um dia essa tua paixão podia ser útil, então inventava mil histórias para não ter de te comer.

- Mas...

- Vou te contar tudinho. – Jeffrey de uma leve tapa no rosto de Jensen que tentava manter a frieza, mas aquela história estava mexendo com ele. – Quando você me procurou cheio de amor para dar, mas dizendo que não tinha um tostão no bolso, pois seu pai não aceitava o nosso relacionamento, claro que eu poderia esperar eles se conformarem, principalmente o velho do teu avô, afinal era o neto predileto.  
>Mas eu precisava de dinheiro na hora, te agarrei e fui arrancando a tua roupa, e como o teu sonho era flores e champanhe, lutou e tive de te apagar.<p>

- Sabe que fico feliz em saber que nunca me tocou? – Jensen sorriu de maneira amarga.

- Continuando, Frederic Lehen ele tinha um prostíbulo em Nova York, eu devia uma grana preta para ele, mas antes resolvi dar um presente para um amigo, maldita hora!

- Ai! – Jeffrey de um soco no estômago de Mark.

- Mark chegou, e tentou ser direito, dizendo que não achava certo, mas o instinto falou mais alto, e se aproveitou de todas as maneiras do teu corpinho, tomou até estimulante para aproveitar todas as horas possíveis, e você, Jensen, gemia feito uma vadia. Posso dizer que apesar das mordidas e chupões que ficaram em seu corpo, ele foi carinhoso. Mas quando o tempo acabou ele pirou. – Jeffrey nessa hora bateu novamente em Mark.

- Eu disse que pagaria a tua dívida e daria o que quisesse por ele. Mas você simplesmente o entregou àquele doente. – Mark respirava com dificuldades por causa das pancadas.

- Se fosse simples. Mas eu te expliquei que quando Lehen soube quem era, nada mais interessava só Jensen. Ele ia se vingar do pai dele, e se não o entregasse me mataria, você poderia ter esperado. – Novas agressões.

- Esperado o que? Um corpo deformado e sem vida.

- Não interessa, nós éramos amigos, e você me traiu. – Jeffrey se descontrolou e deu uma sequência de socos no rosto e estômago do Pellegrino.

- Eu pedi pela tua vida, e Ackles sempre teve fama de cumprir suas promessas. – Sangue escorria pela boca de Mark.

- Realmente ele não me matou...

- Você nunca me disse o que ele fez contigo...

- Está rindo de que? – Gritou Jeffrey quando Jensen começou a gargalhar.

- Essa DR de você foi bem interessante. – O loiro já tinha conseguido manter o autocontrole. E já tinha entendido tudo, na verdade o castigo de Jeffrey era para ser de Mark, essa era a raiva de Morgan.

- Eu quero ver você rir, quando os meus homens virarem o teu garoto do avesso. – Foi impossível para Jensen manter o sorriso. – Depois eles vão brincar com você e depois vou te matar. E ninguém vai encontrar o teu corpo, do teu amado Jared, do idiota do namorado dele e nem desse porco traidor que um dia chamei de amigo.

- Vocês estão ganhando quanto desse perdedor? – Jensen se mantinha frio apesar da situação. Ele tinha um dispositivo em seu relógio e seu avô estava pronto para invadir a casa, o loiro acionaria quando não houvesse perigo de vida para ele e Jared, ou quando a situação chegasse ao limite. – Vocês sabem quem eu sou? Certo?

- Eles estão muito bem pagos. E o único que poderia meter medo era o velho do seu avô, mas ele não gosta que o neto seja uma bichona. Então não tem problema em eles se divertirem contigo. – Jeffrey se mostrava confiante.

- Engraçado essa tua confiança, pois para o meu avô sempre o sangue fala mais forte, e você sabe disso. Carrega uma lembrança entre as pernas, ou melhor, não carrega. – E Jensen sorriu cinicamente. – Acredito que vocês estão em uma armadilha tanto quanto nós. – Os homens olharam para Jeffrey e o loiro percebeu que a dúvida ficou plantada. – Perguntem para ele o motivo de tanta raiva?

- Cala boca! – E Jeffrey se aproximou e acertou o rosto do loiro lhe cortando os lábios.

- Perceberam o que eu quis dizer? – Novo tapa. – Sabem por que ele precisa de vocês para fuderem alguém? – Jensen ria apesar das agressões. – Por que ele não pode, sua masculinidade que tanto o orgulha foi perdida, ou melhor, cortada. – Jensen ria passa a língua nos lábios feridos sentia o gosto do sangue, mas parecia não se importa. - Me soltem, podem ganhar bem mais dinheiro do que esse arremedo homem pode pagar e ainda saírem livres, o que acham?

Os homens o soltaram e Jensen pegou um lenço e limpou o filete de sangue que escorria pelos seus lábios, ajeitou o blazer que usava e acionou o dispositivo chamando o avô sorrindo de maneira triunfal e debochada.

Jeffrey vendo que talvez fosse o fim puxou a arma e apontou para Jared. Jensen se jogou sobre o homem para impedir que acertasse o moreno, ambos lutavam pela arma, quando ela disparou, os olhos verdes de Jensen encontraram os castanhos de Jeffrey, em uma muda surpresa...

16161616

N.A.:Capítulo difícil de escrever, na verdade JA está saindo no sangue, o próximo não vai demorar, acredito que teremos mais três o quatro capítulos.

Obrigada por estarem todo esse tempo comigo, e aja paciência!

Mil beijos!

Cantinho da beta:

(Adoro gente que faz bem o seu trabalho!)

(Essa eu gostei!)

(Claro que não!)

(É vovô, ele é inocente! E lindo... E fofo! Tá, parei!)

(Vou passar lá pertooo! Uhuuu!)

(Que visão do paraíso!)

(Uhhuuuuuu! Viva o vovô Ackles! Adorei o que ele fez aqui!)

(Que fino, educado... kkk)

(Três vivas para o loirão fodástico! Viva, viva, viva!)

FIM DO CAPÍTULO MAAAAAAAIS EMOCIONANTE, CHEIO DE SURPRESAS E FODÁSTICO DA HISTÓRIAAAAAA INTEIRA!

AMEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!

Reviews não logados:

Nadine Obrigada por aparecer e dizer um oi! O próximo vem mais rápido.

lalky

Viu o que Joseph aprontou com quem abusa do seu netinho! Kkk

Os próximos virão mais rápidos.

Obriga por Fórmula do Amor.

Beijos

rugilaj2

Que tal a tua conta já esta ok? Nunca vou desistir, posso demorar, mas não desistir e e ela esta na reta final.

Espero que tenha gostado o jeito do Jensen tratar a situação.

Vam,os ver o que acontece no próximo que não vai demorar!

Mil beijos!

Blue Mysteri

Viu como o loiro encarou seus medos e foi salvar o moreno, coisa bem tipo, meu herói! kkkkk

Obrigada por sempre me acompanhar, mesmo com as demoras

Ana Lucia

Não vai demorar o próximo!

Realmente o loiro mostrou que ama o Jared, correu risco de vida para salva-lo!

Obrigada!1

Mil biejos!


	17. As cartas da manga

N.A.: Esse capítulo está meio betado! Srsrsrsrrs O que é isso? Ele foi comentado e aprovado no teor da história, mas a parte gramatical e da escrita está cru! Srsrsr Eu disse CRU! Srsrsrrs

A minha Anja esta na Califórnia fazendo cursos, passeios e etc. E eu estava louca para postar! Srsrrs Se tiver muito erro, por favor, me avisem!

CAP 17

Os homens o soltaram e Jensen pegou um lenço e limpou o filete de sangue que escorria pelos seus lábios, ajeitou o blazer que usava e acionou o dispositivo chamando o avô sorrindo de maneira triunfal e debochada.

Jeffrey vendo que talvez fosse o fim dele puxou a arma e apontou para o Jared, Jensen se jogou sobre o homem para impedir que este acertasse o moreno, ambos lutavam pela arma, quando ela disparou, os olhos verdes de Jensen encontraram os castanhos de Jeffrey, em uma muda surpresa...

Jensen parou de lutar e olhou para seu abdômen e antes de qualquer reação, a casa foi invadida pelos capangas de Joseph Ackles, Jeffrey agarrou Jensen fazendo este de escudo, Jared olhava com desespero para a mancha de sangue que aumentava na roupa do loiro.

- Ola, Joseph, que bom que veio assistir o seu neto preferido morrer. – Jeffrey ria, mas estava nervoso, sabia que não sairia vivo dali, mas levaria o loiro com ele. Jensen independente de está ferido reagiu causando surpresa em Morgan, o empurrando com o corpo para trás, e ao mesmo tempo se jogou para frente se baixando e os homens do seu avô Jeffrey de balas.

- O meu bisavô atravessou uma cidade inteira com 10 tiros no corpo, eu ia perder apenas para um. – Essas foram às palavras de Jensen ao se aproximar de Morgan que ainda respirava de maneira estranha se afogando no próprio sangue. - Você é patético, e pensar que deixe minha vida se comandada nesses 10 anos por você. Quando o meu avô te emasculou vez um favor para os homens, pois nunca soubeste honrar o que carregava no meio das pernas. Foi um peso que saiu da minha costa saber que nunca me tocou. – E o sorriso de lado com ar de desprezo e triunfo foi a ultima visão de Jeffrey nessa vida.

Jensen se aproximou de Jared retirando a mordaça do moreno e com a ajuda dos capangas o soltou e ao Tom também que jazia desacordado.

Jared abraçou Jensen buscando o seu ferimento. – Não foi nada grave disse o loiro. – Estou bem. – E lhe entregou a roupa que estava jogada ao lado da cama.

- Você sabe para onde tem de ir. – Disse o seu avô. – E o que eu faço com o Mark e os outros? – Quem comandava aquela operação era o loiro.

- Antes de chegar tinha feito um acordo, acho melhor pagar, dê 20 mil para cada um, e quanto ao Pelegrino o deixe voltar para casa. – O avô de Jensen deu um sorriso de lado.

- Realmente você parece comigo, mas deixar o Pelegrino vivo não é uma boa. – O avô de Jensen tinha escutado a conversa toda, pois além do dispositivo, o loiro também estava com uma pequena escuta para o caso de não conseguir pedir ajuda.

- Eu quero que essa história acabe por aqui, nada de vinganças, a família dele é poderosa, não vale a pena, de certa maneira ele me salvou na mesma época. Apenas quero deixar tudo isso para trás. – Jensen se apoiava em Jared enquanto falava com o avô, não que estivesse grave, mas estava gostando dos cuidados do moreno. – E você Mark, nunca mais apareça no cassino, e quando me encontrar por ai, finja que não me conhece.

Dois homens carregaram Tom para o carro que era uma SUV e Jensen foi em outro veículo com Jared.

- Jensen... – O loiro colocou o dedo nos lábios do moreno o calando.

- Depois. – E o loiro perdeu a consciência e o moreno viu que a camisa branca por baixo do blazer de Jensen estava toda manchada de sangue.

- Rápido, por favor! – Pediu Jared ao ver o loiro desmaiado.

O avô de Jensen tocou fogo na casa como corpo de Morgan dentro e foi embora deixando Pelegrino para trás em seu próprio carro, sua vontade era de matá-lo, mas Jensen tinha razão, se isso acontecesse ia causar uma guerra entre os Ackles e os Pelegrinos, foi melhor assim, não o ideal, mas Joseph pediu ajuda a natureza e Jensen não precisava saber disso.

Mark Pelegrino estava chegando à cidade de Vegas, quando ouviu um barulho que lhe arrepiou, e o seu coração gelou, o barulho do chocalho de uma cascavel, e antes mesmo de parar o carro, a víbora o picou no pescoço, ainda tentaram salvá-lo mais devido o local da mordida, bem na jugular, sua morte foi certa. Seu ultimo pensamento foi uma dúvida: Como aquela cobra entrou em seu carro?

171717

Na clinica do , Tom ainda estava inconsciente, mas fora de perigo, as maiores sequelas seriam as psicológicas.

Jared tinha sofrido algumas escoriações no rosto devido alguns tapas que Morgan lhe aplicou, mas estava bem apesar de assustado.

O tiro no Jensen foi de raspão, mas ele perdeu muito sangue ficou um pouco fraco, por isso Fuller achou melhor ele ficar dopado, enquanto recebia uma transfusão de sangue, apenas uma bolsa.

Jared quis passar a noite com ele no quarto onde existia um sofá bem confortável apesar do tamanho do moreno.

Durante a madrugada Jensen acordou e no primeiro momento estranhou onde estava, mas seu coração se acalmou ao olhar para o lado e ver Jared adormecido, mas logo grossas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Jared sentiu que estava sendo observado e acordou, se aproximou da cama de Jensen e passou um dedo pela bela face do loiro acompanhando uma das muitas lágrimas a seguindo até os lábios perfeitos onde a pequena gota morreu.

- Você deve está me odiando. – Expôs Jensen seu medo.

- Por quê? Você não me abandonou mesmo sabendo que era uma armadilha, enfrentou o seu passado por mim, sabendo que o pior podia acontecer. – Jared sorriu e lhe deu um singelo beijo, apenas um encostar de lábios. – Se jogou na frente de uma arma para me manter salvo, tenho apenas que te agradecer.

- Mas foi a minha loucura que desencadeou toda essa situação. Morgan soube de você, de sua importância em minha vida, por causa da dívida de jogo com Tom, que não existiria se não fosse pelo dinheiro que coloquei nas mãos dele pela sua companhia. – Jensen estava realmente arrependido.

- O quanto sou importante para você? – Jared não se interessou pelas outras palavras, pois já conhecia o resto da história.

- Quando mandei o recado para me esperar na cobertura, era exatamente que eu queria dizer o quanto você é importante na minha vida. – Jensen olhou para o Jared para confirma que o moreno estava prestando atenção nele. – Eu ia dizer que ia procurar tratamento e assim tentar me entregar, pois quero viver o que sinto por você de maneira plena, sem restrição, sem medo... Mas acho que agora isso não será mais possível. – Jensen baixou os olhos, não queria ver que estava com razão no olhar de Jared.

- Por que não é mais possível? – Jared segurou o rosto de Jensen entre as mãos o forçando a lhe encarar.

- As mentiras, as armações e a humilhação por qual passou, quase perde a vida e tudo por minha causa. – Nos olhos de Jensen uma esperança que estivesse errado.

- Eu sei que tudo o que disse é verdade, mas... Droga! Parece loucura, porém tudo que aconteceu, serviu para te compreender um pouco mais, não justifica suas ações, pois você deve ser sim um cretino de natureza. – Jensen arregalou os olhos. – Sim Jensen, você tem esse lado mimado de querer as coisas do seu jeito, digamos um lado meio gangster, deve está no sangue, mas tem também o lado bom, encantador, apaixonante, amigo, e por causa desse lado eu quero fazer parte da sua vida. Loucura, mas verdade. – E Jared tomou os lábios do loiro em um beijo calmo, mas firme, Jensen lhe segurou pela nuca e o puxou de encontro ao corpo o fazendo deitar por si.

- Desculpa atrapalhar, mas quero falar com o meu neto. – A voz de Joseph fez os dois pularem de susto e se afastarem imediatamente.

- Vô! Obrigado. – Jensen disse em um só fôlego. O velho balançou as mãos tipo deixa isso para lá.

- Quero conversar com você. – Joseph sentou em uma cadeira próxima a cama de Jensen.

- Estou lá fora. – Jared olhou para Jensen e para o avô, sabia de como o mesmo via o neto e ele parecia que estava meio porre.

- Por que o senhor está bebendo essa hora? – Perguntou o Jensen preocupado.

- Por quê? – Joseph riu de maneira meio triste. – Acho que vou precisar de mais uma dose, para contar o que tenho de contar...

Jensen ficou olhando para o avô esperando, mas este parecia que estava sem coragem, e confirmou isso pegando uma garrafinha de dentro do bolso tomando um gole de bebida.

- Quando você chegou lá em casa pedindo ajuda estava tentando saber o que fazer! – Joseph enxugou uma lágrima solitária que teimou em escorrer por seu rosto. Jensen olhou assustado, pois nunca viu o avô assim tão frágil. – Mas quando disse o que estava fazendo ali, percebi o que eu devia fazer: Enfrentar os medos e deixar de ser covarde.

- Covarde? O senhor... – Jensen foi interrompido pelo avô.

- Sou um covarde, e, por favor, não me interrompa, o que vou te contar aqui, talvez no final, você que vai me ignorar nas festas de família. – Joseph tomou mais um gole antes de continuar. – De todos os meus netos você é o mais parecido comigo, tanto fisicamente, como na personalidade, se não fosse o teu pai ser como é, você seria um empresário iguais da minha época, resolveria as coisas no tiro, deve ser por isso que Roger o colocou para administrar o cassino.

- Segunda vez que me chamam de gangster hoje. – Comentou Jensen, o avô apenas balançou a cabeça e suspirou como que procurando coragem.

- Não tenho maneira de falar o que preciso dizer: Eu sou gay. – Sussurrou Joseph.

- Eu não ouvi. – A voz do Jensen saiu trêmula denunciando que escutará perfeitamente.

- Você ouviu muito bem: Eu sou gay. – Repetiu de maneira mais firme. – Claro que na sua cabeça deve esta passando um filme, por que nunca te aceitei, deixei de falar com você, se o Beaver não tivesse me segurado teria te dado uma surra... Que ainda bem que fui impedido.

- Mas... – Jensen estava sem saber o que dizer, respirava com dificuldades, o avô dele pegou a garrafinha com bebida e enviou na boca do neto. – Eu estou tomando remédios...

- Um gole não vai matar um Ackles. – Joseph bebeu outro gole. – Eu nunca me aceitei, e quando se assumiu, me odiei, pois achei que a culpa era minha, do meu sangue, e direcionei todo o meu ódio para você. Estranho, mas acho que é isso que acontece com a maioria dos homofóbicos, são gays, mas não se assumem, e odeiam quem tem essa coragem...

- Nesse mesmo hospital o senhor me bateu por sentir prazer... E eu estava drogado. – Jensen olhava de maneira acusadora para o avô.

- Teve apenas um homem que me deixou de quatro. Me fez de vadia dele, gritei de prazer, nunca sentir nada igual. – Jensen ficou de boca aberta. – Quando ele terminou, e eu conseguir ficar de pé... Dei uma bela surra, bati tanto que ele ficou uma semana com o olho roxo. – O velho sorriu com a lembrança. – Uma semana depois o desgraçado me pegou de novo, e assim que terminou o serviço, me deixou sozinho no quarto. E sumiu. O amava tanto, mas não fui atrás dele, nunca o esqueci.

- Mas e a vovó? – Jensen olhava para o avô se perguntando quem era aquele homem.

- Eu gostei muito a tua avó, casamos cedo, tive o seu pai aos vinte anos, isso para fugir dos meus gostos estranhos por peitos musculosos. – Joseph gargalhou. - Sua avó, mulher de carne fartas, até nisso você se parece comigo, se eu tivesse morto diria que é a minha reencarnação. – Joseph ria a bebida estava cada vez tomando conta de seu sangue. – Isso aconteceu depois que ela partiu, mas sempre me sentir atraído por homens, porém eles davam para mim, na minha cabeça era como se eu não fosse gay. – Nova risada. – Besteira. Depois que sua vó morreu resolvi que não ia me casar mais, já tinha dado satisfação para a sociedade, fiquei conhecido com um viúvo apaixonado pela finada esposa. Foi quando o conheci... Me apaixonei. Steven Baik, um negro, lindo, a cara do Denzel Washington, ficamos juntos por seis meses, e sem rolar nada, nem um beijo, ele era hétero, conversávamos a noite toda bebendo e jogando, até que um dia não aguentado o deixei porre feito um gambá, e me aproveitei...

- Vô...

- Você comprou o Jared, deixa de falso moralismo!

- Mas eu não o embebedei! – Jensen se defendeu.

- Mas ele é gay, o Steven não era. De qualquer maneira ele não estava tão porre fingiu para poder se entregar sem vergonha. – Joseph riu. – Claro que depois ele queria também, e o idiota aqui disse não. Terminamos. Dois anos depois nos encontramos, apenas foi diferente ele me pegou, e aconteceu o que aconteceu. – Joseph tomou mais um gole. – Algum tempo depois soube que ele casou, tomei o maior porre nesse dia, e resolvi que foi melhor assim, tentei esquecer quem eu era e você se assumiu gay e foi atrás de sua felicidade, não deu muito certo, mas vez o que eu deveria. – O avô lhe faz um carinho no rosto antes de continuar. - E agora 40 anos depois ele me manda um telegrama...

- Espere o senhor disse 40 anos?

- Sim... Perdi 40 anos da minha vida ao lado de quem eu amava por puro preconceito e agora... – Joseph começou a chorar e soluçava, Jensen não sabia o que fazer diante do estado de seu avô. – E agora ele pode está morrendo... – O loiro entendeu os olhos vermelhos de Joseph quando o foi procurar.

- Morrendo como? – Qualquer raiva ou magoa foi substituída pela preocupação.

- De acordo com a carta que me enviou, ele fez um check-up e o mesmo passou uma biópsia por causa das dores em seu estomago, mas ele não foi buscar o resultado, estava com medo e pediu para acompanha-lo, eu não sei o que fazer. – Joseph não se controlava. – Apesar de estarmos separados eu sabia que estava bem, mas pensar que posso perdê-lo... Eu o amo tanto! – Jensen agora o abraçava tentando consola-lo.

- Pai! – Jensen e o avô se assustaram ao ouvir a voz de Roger.

- O senhor ouviu a história toda? – Jensen perguntou.

- O suficiente para entender que o meu pai é gay. – Roger estava chocado, mas preocupado, seu pai era um homem de 75 anos, e o amava muito, não sabia o quanto podia aguentar de emoção. – O senhor sempre condenou Jensen...

- Pai, ele já explicou tudo. – Jensen interrompeu Roger, defendendo o avô.

- Tudo bem. – Roger sentou no sofá e apoiou a cabeça com as mãos olhando para o pai e o filho, sem saber como agir.

Depois de Joseph se acalmar e ser colocado no sofá para descansar onde adormeceu, Jensen contou o que aconteceu para o pai, a vingança de Morgan, sobre o Jared e a história de amor do avô.

- Pai o senhor é gay? – Jensen perguntou no final de todo o relato.

- Meu filho, depois do que ouvi nem sei mais, porém posso afirmar uma coisa com toda certeza, que se sua mãe fosse um homem, me casaria com ela do mesmo jeito. – Jensen começou a ri e seu pai o abraçou. - E o Jared é tão importante em sua vida como parece?

- Se ele fosse mulher o senhor teria mais um filho hétero. – Os dois riram novamente antes de separar o abraço.

- Vou mandar entrar o meu futuro genro. – Roger saiu do quarto e o Jared entrou.

- Você parece que está muito feliz, fez as pazes com o seu avô? – O moreno perguntou assim que entrou.

- Fizemos, mas não é apenas por isso que estou feliz. Estou feliz por vamos recomeçar, e dessa fez de maneira direitinha. Vou perguntar novamente: Quer namorar comigo?

- Sim – E Jensen o puxou para um beijo e o moreno se entregou não precisava mais resistir ao loiro.

Dois meses depois...

Jensen estava sentado do lado de fora do bangalô que Jared morava na propriedade da família, onde administravam um pequeno hotel típico da região, a casa principal, diversas cabanas espalhadas no local, entre os serviços eram oferecidos excursões, trilhas pelas montanhas, passeios de barco no lago, entre outros.

A bela paisagem não enchia os olhos do loiro, nessa ultima semana o que mais fez foi brigar com o moreno, parecia que este não o queria por perto, já tinha feito de tudo para eles terem mais do que dois encontros mensais, Jensen ia de 15 em 15 dias visitar o namorado e isso o estava matando de saudades. Na noite anterior tiveram a discussão mais séria, nem fazer amor fizeram.

Flash Back

- Jensen eu não vou trabalhar para você. – Jared falava pela décima vez. – Para de inventar cargo para mim, como acha que vou me sentir? Como ao olhar para mim? Esse dá só trabalha aqui por que namora o patrão.

- Quem fala isso vai ser demitido. Simples assim! E eu não estou inventando cargo, apenas o cassino está triplicando de serviço, deixo o Misha a cada 15 dias, sozinho, e ele ter tempo para viver, e esse tipo de cargo que estou te oferecendo é de extrema confiança não posso simplesmente anunciar nos classificados. – Jensen explicou também pela décima vez para o moreno. – E aqui você trabalha para a sua família.

- É diferente é minha família.

- Já te pedi em casamento...

- Um pedido que sentir que era apenas para me manter perto...

- E as pessoas se casam para que? Para ficarem perto...

- Nem se entregar para mim você se entregou... – Jared tocou em um assunto ainda delicada para Jensen.

- Isso não é justo. Já disse para tentarmos, mas você se recusou. – Jensen ainda estava em terapia, e quis se entregar para o moreno, mesmo com medo.

- Você estava tremendo. – Jared acusou, mas o problema principal ali era o fato de Jensen não se conforma com a distância, não que o moreno gostasse disso, ele sofria de maneira igual, mas como explicar que agia assim para manter o loiro interessado nele. – Desculpa isso não vem o caso aqui, mas Jensen, eu não gosto de Vegas...

- Tudo bem! Eu venho trabalhar aqui com você. – O loiro jogou, mesmo sabendo que talvez não suportasse ficar longe do cassino, mas ter o Jared apenas por tão pouco tempo doía mais.

- Jensen, vamos deixar como está no momento, existem tantos casais que são felizes, mesmo vivendo longe um do outro, meu irmão ver a esposa apenas uma vez a cada dois meses. – Jared o segurou pela cintura o puxando para junto de seu corpo. – Cada um tem sua vida independente, podemos manter a nossa assim.

- Não temos essa necessidade de cultivar essa distância, podemos ficar juntos, afinal pessoas que se amam querem ficar uma ao lado da outra, e eu preciso ter você ao meu lado, descansar nos teus braços no final de um dia de trabalho...

- Eu te entendo, mas nem sempre as relações são no estilo tradicional, e com certeza nós dois conversamos mais e nos entendemos melhor do que muitos casais que passam 24 horas juntos. Estamos ótimos assim, sem rotina...

- Ótimo para quem? E a minha vida sem você é a pior rotina que pode existir para mim. Nesses dois meses nos vimos apenas oito vezes. – Jensen se afastou mesmo que seu corpo reclamasse a falta de contato. – Como vai ser se casarmos? Isto se isso acontecer algum dia. – O loiro revirou os olhos, chateado.

- Jensen uma coisa de cada vez, e você não esta procurando outra pessoa para ajudar na administração do cassino? Quando conseguir terá mais tempo para ficar comigo. – Jared sorriu, mas sabia que o loiro não estava satisfeito com a resposta.

- Vou dá uma volta. – Jensen saiu confirmando sua insatisfação, o moreno achou melhor deixar o loiro com os seus próprios pensamentos, tinha certeza que logo o namorado se acalmaria e voltaria para os seus braços, mas dessa vez ele se enganou...

Jensen voltou depois que teve certeza que Jared estava dormindo e se deitou no carpete da sala, demorou a dormir, pois as lembranças das vezes que fizeram amor naquele lugar quando ele chegava morto de saudade o perseguiram até o cansaço o vencer.

Flash Back off

Jensen voltou para dentro do bangalô pegou sua mochila e foi em direção onde ficava o seu helicóptero, um heliporto que servia os hotéis da região, depois de uma bela caminha da meia hora chegou ao local com a certeza que era a melhor coisa a fazer, ir embora, e sem se despedir, não queria brigar mais com o moreno.

Jensen sabia que Jared gostava dele e que sentia sua falta, mas não entendia o porquê o moreno fazia de tudo para manter a distância nesses dois meses de namoro.

Refletindo sobre isso Jensen sabia que tinha de rever a forma que seu relacionamento estava encaminhando, pela discussão com Jared percebeu que este estava confortável nessa situação, muito confortável por sinal, quando o loiro assumiu o namoro com o moreno sua intenção era essa, deixar o moreno seguro, e assim dá segurança quanto aos seus sentimentos.

Então a cada 15 dias, Jensen pegava o seu avião, e depois de uma hora e meia de voo, embarcava em um helicóptero especialmente comprado para isso, e em 45 minutos aterrissava em Rock Mountains, Colorado, passava o final de semana, na madrugada de segunda fazia o caminho inverso, e Jared nunca mais foi para Vegas, nos finais de semana que tinha de ir para o Fortune convidava o moreno e apenas recebia não como resposta.

Durante toda viagem de volta a Vegas a vontade de Jensen era de voltar para os braços de Jared, mas para isso ele teria de aceitar mais uma vez o fato do moreno querer manter a distância, e estava cansado de dizer que estava tudo bem, que com o tempo isso mudaria, não estava mais acreditando nessa possibilidade, algo precisava mudar.

171717

Jared acordou depois de uma noite mal dormida e procurou o loiro, caminhou até a casa principal e sua irmã, lhe deu a notícia.

- Se está procurando o Jensen ele já foi embora, o helicóptero partiu faz uns vinte minutos. – Jared tinha ouvido a aeronave, mas não achava que tivesse sido a do loiro. – Brigaram outra vez, e parece que foi sério. – O moreno mordeu os lábios, não queria pensar no pior. – Jared, por que não aceita ir trabalhar com ele, é tua formação, aqui você é importante, mas Jeff está voltando para casa, e ele vai dá conta do recado perfeitamente.

- Você não entende, essa foi a maneira de mantê-lo do meu lado. – Jared expos suas intenções a irmã. O moreno achava que se negando ir com o Jensen para Vegas, ou ficar ao lado dele sempre que o loiro quisesse, manteria o interesse do loiro acesso.

- Ele não está do teu lado agora. – Meg sempre mete o dedo na ferida com as suas observações.

- Mas quando passar a raiva, ele vai voltar. – Jared confiava plenamente no amor do loiro, sabia que o mesmo moveria céus e terra por ele, e sem pedir nada em troca, talvez seja o momento de ceder um pouquinho.

Jared calculou o tempo que o loiro chegaria a Vegas e ligou para o namorado. – Jensen, você não devia ter ido embora com a gente brigados dessa maneira? – Disse assim que o loiro atendeu o celular.

- Jared, eu não queria brigar mais com você. E era isso que ia acontecer, eu quero mais tempo ao seu lado, eu morro de saudade...

- Tanta saudade que gasta o pouco tempo que temos com brigas desnecessárias.

- Desnecessárias? – Jensen suspirou ao ouvir essas palavras. – Eu estou cansado e de cabeça quente, deixa essa conversa para depois. "Era tão fácil te manter preso no Iate, acho que terei de te raptar novamente." Pensou o loiro. "Mas como te manter ao meu lado por vontade própria?"

171717

- Jensen, quero a minha demissão. – Disse Katie na terça pela tarde. – Não aguento mais esse teu mal humor. E olha sempre te desejei te ver apaixonado, mas desse jeito quero o meu chefe galinha de volta, era mais divertido.

- Desculpa. – Jensen colocou as mãos na cabeça segurando os cabelos. – O Jared me faz feliz... Quando está do meu lado, mas ele parece que a cada dia fica mais distante... Tenho medo de perdê-lo. – Desabafou o loiro.

- E ele tem medo de te perder?

- Sei lá! Acho que não. Na verdade quando vim embora sem me despedir, esperava que ele viesse atrás de mim, mas apenas um telefonema para dizer que as nossas brigas são desnecessárias. – Novos suspiros. – Agora vamos esquecer isso por hora, temos um almoço com o Misha e o novo contratado, Matt Bommer.

- Matt Bommer, transferido do hotel Ackles em San Marino, seu irmão o recomendou, e ele aceitou por causa da mãe que se encontra doente, ele precisava está perto dela. – Informou Katie. – E ele é lindo. – Falou a garota assim que chegaram ao restaurante e avistaram o moreno sentado junto com Misha. – Pena que é gay.

- Desde quando você gosta da fruta? – Jensen brincou com a secretária.

- Um homem daquele agrada todos os gosto. E acho que ele é perfeito para esquecer o amor que parece que está indo pelo ralo.

171717

Respostas aos reviews não logados.

Nadine

Obrigada pelo carinho, este capitulo esta sem betar! Srsrrs Desculpa os erros.

Perola

Você é única em seus comentários! Srsrsr Jeffrey despaulado! Kkkk

Viu que aliviei um pouco a mão para os dois! Srsrrs Deswculpa pelo tiro não ter sido no Jared.

Viu que o sangue é bem gay também! Quando estava escrevendo sobre o vovô Ackles estava pensando em seus comentários! Kkk

E o Matt Bommer? Srsrsrs Ainda teremos algumas confuções!

Mil Biejos!

Ana Lúcia

Obrigada pelo carinho, viu que o loiro ficou um pouco ferido, mas nada que atrapalhasse os dois!

Agora so falta eles entrarem em acordo, vamos ver1

Eu não deixaria um homem como o Jensen sozinho um minuto! Kkk

Mil Biejos!

Altieri

Não aconteceu nada demais! Srsrrs Apenas um tiro! Rsrsrs

Todos estão quase bem até a cobra sobreviveu! Srsrrs

Mil Biejos!

Cleia

Só você quis me matar! Srsrrsr Viu o exagero? Sofreu atoa! Srsr o loiro foi para o hospital, mas ta lindo sofrendo por que o Jared não quer ficar direto com ele! Srsrsr Perda de tempo! Kkkkk

Em no de Deus to com saudades! Srrsrs

Mil beijos1

Ana p.p.s

Fale xará! Srsrrss

Algumas coisas aconteceram, talvez não como gostariam, mas as coisas estão se encaixando! Srrsr

Mil beijos!


	18. Jogo Ariscado

**Capítulo 18**

- Um homem daquele agrada a todos os gostos. E acho que ele é perfeito para esquecer um amor que parece que está indo pelo ralo.

- O meu amor não está indo pelo ralo. – Jensen disse entre dentes. – Apenas temos opiniões diferentes. Agora vamos trabalhar.

- Desculpe. – Katie percebeu que a situação com Jared mexia muito com Jensen e, como além de patrão eram amigos, resolveu ajudar o loiro.

181818

- Oi, está mais calmo? – Jared ligou para Jensen depois do último telefonema, quando brigaram novamente.

- Estou. – Jensen respondeu com um suspiro. – Mas a sua ausência me tira do sério, eu morro de saudades.

- Eu também sinto muito a tua falta, mas nem sempre podemos ter tudo e todos a nossa volta. Sei que, como o menino mimado que é, não pensa assim. – Jared sempre o provocava dizendo que Jensen não sabia ouvir não como resposta. De certo modo ele tinha razão, mas essa sua teimosia o havia salvado no passado.

- Não vou discutir, quero apenas ouvir a tua voz e contar as novidades. Já temos um novo assistente direto da administração do cassino, Matt Bomer. – Informou o loiro sorrindo.

- Ótimo! Você vai poder ficar comigo mais tempo agora, viu como as coisas se arranjam?

- No momento terei que participar ativamente do processo de treinamento, e depois, buscar outro para a segunda vaga. Acredito que o tempo nesse momento pode apertar um pouco por causa disso. – Jensen explicou. – Tem certeza que não quer mesmo trabalhar comigo?

- Jensen não começa, já conversamos sobre isso. – Jared replicou e na voz a preocupação em não brigar outra vez com o namorado.

- Tudo bem, não vamos brigar.

Ficaram conversando sobre outros assuntos por quase duas horas, era madrugada e o tempo que tinham para conversas longas era esse. Fizeram sexo por telefone, que não satisfez nenhum dos dois, os deixando mais frustrados ainda.

181818

Jared estava pensativo durante o café da manhã. – O que aconteceu maninho? – O moreno se assustou quando sua irmã Meg o agarrou de surpresa.

- Ontem liguei para Jensen, estava disposto a aceitar o convite dele para passar o final de semana no Fortune... – Jared se calou e mordeu os lábios.

- E o que aconteceu? – Meg segurou na sua mão e o encarou.

- Ele não me convidou, pela primeira vez ele não me chamou para acompanhá-lo. – Jensen, nos finais de semana que não ia se encontrar com Jared, sempre convidava o moreno para ficar com ele em Vegas e ir a bordo no Fortune.

- E o que vai fazer?

Jared apenas balançou os ombros indicando que não faria nada, fazendo sua irmã revirar os olhos.

- Se eu fosse você, ia mesmo sem ser convidado.

181818

Jared estava colocando o irmão a par da administração do hotel, pois iam dividir as responsabilidades.

– Por que não vai trabalhar com o teu namorado? O papai não entende a tua resistência e nem eu. Se não fosse a gravidez da Marize, teria pedido uma oportunidade para o meu cunhado. – O irmão do moreno estava voltando para a região por causa do nascimento da primeira filha.

- Com certeza ele daria, a família dele tem mania de se rodear de pessoas conhecidas, de confiança. – Jared explicou. – A distância atrapalhou teu casamento?

- Maninho, quando amamos verdadeiramente o casamento aguenta a falta de convivência, mas acho que situações iguais a minha deviam ser evitadas se não houver necessidade. – Jeff sorriu. – Você não está pensando em casar com o Jensen e ficarem desse jeito, cada um em uma cidade, está?

- Estou sim, claro que pretendo participar mais da vida dele, mas irei manter os meus planos profissionais. – O moreno foi categórico.

- E por que teus planos não podem ser do lado dele?

- Jeff...

- Por que ele é um idiota. – Meg chegou interrompendo o irmão. – Espero que o fato do Jensen não ter te convidado para passar o final de semana, não seja por causa disso aqui! – E a garota mostrou a tela de um Note onde aparecia Jensen tomando café da manhã com um homem, que pela legenda, Jared identificou como Matt Bomer, o novo assistente.

- Esse é o novo contratado do Resort. – O moreno respondeu tentando não mostrar o ciúme que estava sentindo, pois Bomer era simplesmente lindo. "Por que o Jensen não contratou um mais feinho." Jared pensava.

- O Jensen vai passar praticamente 24 horas ao lado desse homem? – Meg olhava babando para a foto de Bomer. – Não sei se digo que você é corajoso ou burro, estou na dúvida.

- Se o Jensen tiver que me trair, não será comigo no pé dele que irá impedir. E além do mais o meu loirão não é fácil de se apaixonar.

- Não era.

- Como assim? Não era? – Jared perguntou surpreso.

- Quando você conheceu o Jensen ele tinha seus problemas e complexos que o impediam de se ligar em alguém, mas agora isso foi vencido. – Meg olhou séria para o irmão.

- O que você acha que eu tenho que fazer? Marcar território? – Jared estava se irritando.

- Isso mesmo! Leu a reportagem? _"Jensen Ackles parece que está de volta, depois de alguns meses fora do mercado, os boatos diziam que ele estava apaixonado, mas o objeto dessa paixão nunca apareceu e pelo visto nem vai aparecer. O lindo moreno que está o acompanhando nesse café da manhã é simplesmente o novo assistente administrativo do Cassino. Como será que foi a entrevista de emprego? Patrão e empregado estão tomando café juntos depois de uma noite discutindo as condições de trabalho? Aguardem que pretendo investigar tudo... Na verdade, tem muita gente torcendo para que essa fase de "Estou apaixonado" do loiro tenha passado, afinal é puro egoísmo de alguém, querer Jensen Ackles somente para si." _

- Onde está o teu namorado? – O namorado de Meg era piloto de helicóptero e atendia a moradores e hóspedes dos hotéis da região.

- Assim que se fala. – Meg deu um soco no ombro do irmão. – Tua passagem já está comprada. Apesar de que, poderia ter ligado para Jensen que o avião já estaria te esperando.

- Irei fazer uma surpresa. – Jared correu para arrumar sua mochila. Levaria também um blazer, afinal estaria hoje à noite no Fortune ao lado do namorado.

181818

- Katie!

- O que foi chefinho? – A loira perguntou com ar cínico, mas se fazendo de inocente, ou melhor, tentando.

- Você quer acabar com a minha vida? – Jensen entregou o Tablet para a loira, onde ele aparecia tomando café com Bomer. – A Lauren estava com o que na cabeça para escrever isso? – O loiro estava nervoso. – Parece que quanto mais rezo, mais assombração aparece.

- Chefinho calma...

- Calma?! – Jensen gritou. – Minha relação com o Jared já está difícil com essa mania dele querer se manter afastado de mim, e agora é capaz dele querer terminar...

- Jensen, eu não dou uma semana para o Jared estar aqui do teu lado. – Katie disse se aproximando com calma do chefe.

- Katie, o Jared precisa de segurança...

- Segurança você já dá, ele precisa saber que tem urubu sobrevoando o deserto de Vegas. – Katie sorriu e entregou um copo com uísque puro para o loiro.

- Obrigado por me comparar a carniça. – Jensen ainda estava inconformado.

– Se houvesse real necessidade dele ficar longe de você, eu seria uma grande guardiã, mas não é o caso...

- Se você estiver errada e ele me deixar... – Jensen parou e ficou olhando a secretária.

- Está pensando em um castigo?

- Um bem terrível... – Jensen olhava sério para a garota. – Vou te deixar amarrada uma semana a pão e água, vestida com roupas de algodão cru no meio de uma cabana no deserto. E isso por que eu gosto de você, caso contrário, mandaria dar fim ao teu corpo no deserto de Mojave. – Katie olhava de boca aberta para o chefe.

- Certo chefinho, vou me focar na consideração em não me matar, mas... – Katie sorriu e sentou no colo de Jensen. – Se der tudo certo, quero que essa semana de tortura seja transformada em duas semanas de férias extras na Europa com tudo pago, avião particular, hotéis de primeira, restaurantes caros, um guarda roupa completo com as melhores grifes e tudo isso para mim e a Lauren. Fechado? – A loira estendeu a mão para Jensen.

- Fechado. – Jensen sorriu de lado. – Mas se ele ao menos brigar comigo por causa disso, vai as duas para uma cabana em Mojave que arde durante o dia e congela durante a noite.

- Sabe que às vezes tenho medo desse teu lado marginal? – Falou Katie saindo da sala do chefe.

- Tenho impressão que não, pois acho que você se arriscou muito dessa vez. – Jensen retrucou. – E ele não atende meus telefonemas...

- Não me arrisquei, apenas estou vendo a situação do lado de fora. E quanto aos teus telefonemas... Talvez a boa notícia venha mais rápido que imagine... Agora deixa eu pedir meu cartão internacional sem limite e como sua dependente. – Katie saiu sorrindo como se soubesse de algo que apenas ela sabia.

181818

Jensen estava no salão vip do Cassino, onde aconteciam as maiores apostas e onde estavam os grandes milionários. Apresentava Bomer para todos e nem percebia que estava sendo observado em seus mínimos movimentos.

Jared quase tem um ataque quando Bomer cochichou algo no ouvido de Jensen, fazendo o loiro olhar pelo salão como se procurasse alguém ou alguma coisa. O moreno estava atrás de uma das colunas e não se deixava ser visto.

- Todas as limusines já seguiram, sobrou apenas a tua, os seguranças já foram também. – Informou Katie depois que os convidados seguiram para o aeroporto de onde partiriam para Los Angeles e assim embarcariam no Fortune.

- Certo! O que falta para partimos? – Jensen não estava entendendo o atraso.

- Um convidado especial...

- Um convidado especial? Quem? - O loiro estranhou o jeito de sua secretária.

- Entra no carro que ele já vem. – Ela foi empurrando Jensen com a ajuda de Cliff, o motorista, para dentro da limusine.

- Mas...

- Entra logo. – Jensen entrou seguido de Bomer que sentou ao seu lado.

Katie entrou na limusine e Jensen olhou para porta a fim de saber quem era o convidado especial e misterioso e seu coração acelerou quando Jared entrou no veículo.

- Você poderia sentar do outro lado? – Jared pediu para Bomer antes de falar com o loiro que parecia com medo de abrir a boca e seu coração pular fora.

- Claro. – Matt sorriu e sentou ao lado de Katie que batia foto da cara de bobo de Jensen.

- Não vai me dar boas vindas Sr. Ackles? – Qualquer insegurança que por ventura existisse no coração de Jared sumiu, pois o olhar apaixonado que recebeu de Jensen valeu por todas as declarações de amor ditas ou não pelo empresário.

O loiro não falou nada, apenas abraçou o moreno que estava sentado ao seu lado lhe tomando os lábios em um beijo profundo, cheio de saudade e gosto de _não me deixe_.

Jared foi apresentado a Bomer que lhe presenteou com um belo sorriso. "Como deixar meu namorado sozinho trabalhando ao lado desse homem?" Foi a única coisa que o moreno pensou diante da beleza e simpatia do outro, pois Matt além de bonito, tinha carisma, inteligência e era sem dúvida nenhuma, o tipo de Jensen.

- Sua vinda hoje me salvou de morrer de saudade e salvou a Katie de uma semana presa em uma barraca no meio do deserto. – Jensen estava sentado no colo do namorado em uma poltrona dentro de sua cabine particular no avião do Cassino.

- Como assim? – Jensen explicou para ele toda a história, desde a notícia na internet até a aposta. – Sinto que você foi enganado. – Jared gargalhava jogando a cabeça para trás encantando mais ainda o loiro. – Ela sabia que eu estava chegando, pois consegui voo apenas com escala e fiquei com medo de atrasar e não conseguir chegar a tempo, mas deu tudo certo, fiquei te observando andando pelo salão, todo mundo te desejando...

- Então era você! – Jensen sorriu. – Matt me disse que tinha alguém que não tirava os olhos de mim, procurei, mas não consegui te ver, fiquei meio preocupado, acionei a Katie para falar com o Cliff, mas pelo jeito ela deve ter rido muito da minha cara. Mas estou tão feliz que vou manter os pedidos abusivos dela.

O final de semana no Fortune foi divertido, Jared ajudou os três como se fizesse parte da equipe e apreciou muito o trabalho, percebendo que ele gostaria de fazer parte realmente de tudo aquilo.

181818

- Vai ficar? – Jensen perguntou no domingo a noite depois de terem feito amor pela segunda vez, no Fortune eles não tiveram tempo e nem chance de se amar.

- Não vou ficar, mas virei sempre que possível. – Jared sorriu junto ao peito de Jensen onde repousava sua cabeça.

- Jared...

- Jensen... – O moreno interrompeu o namorado. – O final de semana foi maravilhoso, não vamos brigar.

- Tudo bem! – O loiro levantou e foi tomar banho sozinho. Quando voltou o moreno já dormia.

181818

- Misha, você está me ligando por quê? – Na segunda, o expediente sempre começava depois do almoço.

- Jensen, eu marquei uma entrevista para o novo assistente. – Respondeu o moreno, na voz um tom de desculpa.

- Mas já?... – Jensen ainda tinha esperança de Jared mudar de ideia.

- Desculpa, eu sei que você queria o Jared... Mas... – Misha queria sair com a turnê do namorado, Chris Kane. Depois de muito tempo os dois resolveram assumir que se gostavam, e o cantor o convidou para viajar pelo país fazendo shows.

- Eu sei você quer acelerar o processo. Tudo bem, não é por que o meu namorado não quer ficar junto comigo que eu vou atrapalhar quem quer ficar com o seu. – Jensen olhou para o Jared que estava em pé de roupão parado na porta do banheiro, lhe olhando sério.

- Vou pedir café para nós dois. – Foi a única coisa que o moreno falou antes de deixar o loiro sozinho no quarto.

- Me perdoa. – Jensen pediu se encaixando entre as pernas do moreno que estava sentado junto ao balcão americano da cobertura do loiro. – Não vou brigar mais com você por causa disso. Prometo. – O loiro lhe beijou os lábios e o apertou com mais força. – Mesmo que eu morra de saudade. – Falou ao interromper o beijo.

- Prometo que não vou deixar você morrer de saudade. – Jared disse rindo enfiando seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Jensen.

- Missão impossível, pois um segundo longe de você é uma eternidade para mim.

- Você é a pessoa mais exagerada que conheço. – E voltaram a se beijar até perderem o fôlego e se separarem. – Agora vai trabalhar, quando voltar ainda estarei aqui.

- Tem certeza que não quer trabalhar comigo? Posso dispensar esse candidato agora mesmo...

- Jensen...

- Tá! Tudo bem! Não custa tentar...

181818

- Muito bem! Onde está o candidato? – Jensen foi perguntando ao entrar no escritório. Misha já estava o esperando.

- Calma que ele já está chegando. – O moreno respondeu sorrindo com a cara de poucos amigos do loiro. – Mente aberta, não vai dispensá-lo de primeira, apesar da pouca experiência acho que ele vai dar super certo, aposto todas as minhas fichas nele.

- Hmmm... Acho que você está muito empolgado, o Chris não vai gostar de te ver falando de outro homem assim. – Jensen brincou.

- Ele é comprometido, sem chances...

- Comprometido... Ainda bem, pois o Jared está morrendo de ciúmes do Matt, pena que não tanto para querer ficar e trabalhar comigo, e olha que ele se encaixaria perfeitamente na equipe.

- Verdade... Com ele aqui eu viajaria sem nenhuma preocupação. – Misha apertou a mão do amigo e o seu telefone tocou. – O rapaz chegou, e Jensen... Mente e coração abertos hein? – O moreno levantou e abriu a porta para o candidato ao emprego.

Jensen abriu um sorriso de pura felicidade quando Jared entrou na sala.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós para a entrevista de emprego. – Misha disse antes de se retirar da sala.

- Bom dia , trouxe o meu currículo para sua apreciação. – Jared sorriu e sentou na frente de Jensen, que pegou o pendrive que o moreno lhe estendia.

- Sr. Padalecki, o seu currículo eu já conheço. – O loiro falou de maneira bem safada, carregado de duplo sentido. - Mas para sua contratação imediata o teste do sofá será necessário. – Se levantou e puxou o moreno, o levando em direção a um sofá preto que existia em um canto do escritório.

- Espero que esse teste seja exclusivo. – Disse Jared quando Jensen se deitou por cima dele no sofá que era grande e confortável. – Mas para garantir, eu serei o último que será entrevistado para esse emprego... – O moreno se calou com os beijos e se entregou as mãos do loiro que começavam a lhe desabotoar a camisa.

181818

**Dois meses depois...**

- Eu sei que estou em dívida com você, sobre nadar com os golfinhos e que os prefere livres na natureza. – Explicava Jensen enquanto seguia pelas ruas de San Diego, Los Angeles, rumo a um parque aquático, o Sea World. – Mas aceite isso como uma introdução, você não vai se arrepender. – Terminou beijando a mão do moreno. – Espero... – Completou baixinho.

Era terça-feira à noite e o parque aquático estava fechado para o público, mas Jensen era um dos patrocinadores do show de golfinhos, então tinha certa regalia.

- Não precisava, eu sei que no meio da temporada é difícil de afastar, eu posso esperar, mas adorei a surpresa. – Jared estava trocando sua roupa, colocando uma própria para mergulho. Era preta de mangas curtas e short, Jensen babava nas pernas longas e musculosas, agora bem pouco cobertas. – Você não vem?

- Não. A treinadora achou melhor ir apenas você, para não correr o risco de estressar os animais, afinal somos estranhos e os dois no tanque pode deixá-los assustados, e como quem tem essa tara por golfinhos é você...

- Jensen, você está nervoso. – Jared se aproximou do namorado. – Tem algum risco?

- Claro que não, se tivesse, nunca deixaria você mergulhar. – Jensen lhe abraçou. – Agora vamos fazer isso logo, pois quero essas pernas me envolvendo a cintura o mais rápido possível.

- Você fala dos golfinhos, mas você é um tarado também. – Jared deu um selinho e saiu do vestiário, ainda achando o loiro meio estranho.

A temperatura da água estava fria, mas não congelante, e o moreno mergulhou junto aos animais, rindo com as brincadeiras. De repente os golfinhos se afastaram e apenas um veio na direção dele, lhe "entregando" um saquinho de plástico preto.

Jared abriu a _sacolinha,_ encontrando uma aliança. Fogos de artifícios começaram a estourar no céu e em um painel acima do tanque onde nadava, apareceram as seguintes palavras: Quer casar comigo?

Continua...

N.A.: Fui rápida! Srsr Mas não acostumem! Srsr Essa semana fiquei de molho por causa de uma virose e por tanto deu para escrever, mas o próximo tem uma parte bem importante já escrita.

E esse capítulo teve como beta a Claudia que está me ajudando muito nesse momento em que a minha Anja está alcançando novos voos e dessa fez ela foi longe e com certeza irá mais longe ainda, sei que ela está morta de ciúmes, mas ela sabe que meu amor é enorme.

Claudia muito obrigada, pois realmente no português eu apenas me "agaranto". Repetindo confio muito no seu trabalho e agradeço o seu tempo e principalmente a sua amizade, sabe que fico envergonhada(a Claudia vai me bater kkkkk), mas acho que irei abusar, a Mi que me perdoe por isso.

Reviews não logados

Blue Mystery

Oi! Que bom que todos gostaram do Joseph e o seu negão! Kkkk

Esse capitulo é o penúltimo, foi bem rápido! Me supereiem escreve-lo, agora o último! Srsrsrsr Não prometo nada!

Obrigada pelo carinho!

Mil beijos

Altieri

Os dois estão perfeito, e a enrolação acabou! Será! Srsrsrrs

Mil beijos!

Ana Lúcia

Nada como um Matt Bomer na área para resolver uma situação igual ao Jared! Srsrrs

O moreno não tinha razão em ficar inseguro o loiro estava morto de apaixonado! Srsrrs

Te atendi! Sem brigas ou intrigas, acredito que eles já sofreram muito! Merecem apenas amor agora. Srsrs

Agora ficar de quatro! Srsrsrrsrsrs Vamos ver!"

Mil Biejos!

anonimo

Eu não ia colocar o Misha com alguém, mas arrumei o Chris Kane que eu acho perfeito para ele, e a minha Anja adora o casal! Srsrsr

Mil biejos!


	19. Jogo do amor - Rodada Final

**Capítulo 19 - FINAL**

A temperatura da água estava fria, mas não congelante e o moreno mergulhou junto aos animais, rindo com as brincadeiras. De repente os golfinhos se afastaram e apenas um veio na direção dele, lhe "entregando" um saquinho de plástico preto.

Jared abriu a _sacolinha,_ encontrando uma aliança. Fogos de artifícios começaram a estourar no céu e em um painel acima do tanque onde nadava, apareceram as seguintes palavras: _Quer casar comigo?_

O coração de Jared batia de maneira descompassada e lágrimas de emoção se misturavam as gotas de água em seu rosto. Quando um golfinho emitiu seu som característico o moreno saiu do seu transe emocional e procurou o namorado, que deveria estar sentado em uma das arquibancadas se protegendo para não ficar molhado, mas o encontrou ao seu lado, em pé junto ao tanque onde nadava.

Jensen estendeu a mão para o namorado o ajudando a sair da água.

– Ainda não. – O loiro falou colocando os dedos sobre os lábios de Jared. – Preciso dizer que te amo. – Jared sorriu diante da declaração, pois o loiro sempre lhe dizia isso, em muitas ocasiões do dia.

– Eu também te amo muito. E eu sei que me ama, mesmo quando não fala, pois sinto isso, desde o momento em que acordo em teus braços até a hora em que me aconchega em seu peito velando meu sono. Eu aceito me casar com você Jensen Ackles e aposto todas as minhas fichas no teu, no meu e no nosso amor.

- Pode apostar. – Jensen colocou a aliança na mão direita de Jared e recebeu a sua, no final ambos olharam para suas mãos e sorriram ao ver a joia, lembrando seu significado.

Seus olhos se encontraram e seus lábios foram se aproximando. Jensen entreabriu sua boca esperando a língua atrevida de Jared lhe invadir a concavidade macia e saborosa, em um beijo apaixonado, romântico e atrevido

**Um mês depois...**

Jared parou em frente ao corredor que dividia os convidados de seu casamento. Olhou para todos e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ia se _casar_. Sentiu uma mão suada se entrelaçar a sua, e não precisou olhar para saber que o coração de seu noivo também estava acelerado.

A cerimônia ocorria na Ilha Luna, em uma tenda feita de madeira e palha. Apenas amigos próximos e familiares estavam presentes, apesar de Jensen gostar da opulência de Vegas, o seu casamento ele quis assim, simples e íntimo, e Jared estava muito feliz com essa escolha.

Era uma cena que Jared jamais imaginaria. Sentia-se sonhando. Todos os convidados estavam de roupas brancas ou em tons claros, e ele não pode deixar de comparar todos a rosas champagne, suaves e lindas.

Mas sua própria roupa contrastava com a de todos. Uma calça leve branca, e por cima uma bata comprida, colorida, chamativa, porém harmônica, combinando com seu humor naquele dia. Estava descalço e sentia as áreas macias sob seus pés. Seu futuro marido estava trajado da mesma forma, o que o fazia pensar que ele também deveria estar feliz.

A cada passo, cada centímetro mais perto do 'altar', o fazia ficar mais feliz, mais sem fôlego. Quase não acreditava que iria se casar com _ele_. Não era a toa que se sentia sonhando. Ele era um sonho. Esse sentimento que os envolvia era mágico.

Avistou sua família, e pode ver os olhos de sua mãe cheios de lágrimas contidas. E isso só tornava o momento ainda mais especial. Do outro lado pode ver a família de Jensen e também a felicidade deles.

Chegaram ao altar, que era constituído por uma mesa com uma toalha dourada e um jarro de vidro transparente, não existia celebrante, eram apenas duas famílias se unindo pelo amor de seus filhos. Antes que pudesse se virar para olhar nos olhos tão amados, reparou ainda, que o sol brilhava lindamente naquela manhã. Ouviu os sons do mar e sentiu a brisa. Era o dia perfeito. Mas mesmo que estivesse chovendo e frio ainda seria perfeito.

Os olhos verdes profundos, cheios de sentimento e emoção de seu quase marido, o deixou sem fôlego. Ele estava ainda mais lindo do que de costume, com os olhos delineados de preto e verde, uma bela maquiagem.

Sabia que seus olhos também tinham sido realçados, e que pelo olhar apaixonado que recebia também devia estar bonito. Mas, de repente, não conseguia ver, ouvir ou prestar atenção em nada mais que não fosse seu amado.

Seguiram todos os rituais, com os jarros de água, derramando-os juntos, simbolizando uma nova família.

_Família_... Com seu amor, o único homem que o havia feito perder a cabeça, por quem fizera coisas inimagináveis e que nem ele próprio imaginava poder oferecer.

- Jensen, eu estou aqui hoje, perante todos os nossos amigos, familiares, e pessoas que amamos, para te receber como meu esposo, e estar sempre ao seu lado. Não prometo somente te amar, na alegria e na tristeza, saúde e doença... É mais do que isso. Prometo que estarei do seu lado, mesmo quando não quiser que eu esteja, que serei seu porto seguro, seu apoio, sua confiança em voltar pra casa. Prometo que tentarei lidar com todos os nossos problemas e ainda te oferecer uma cama quente para que você possa se deitar e se renovar para mais um dia de batalhas.

Sentiu uma lágrima descer por seu rosto, e as mãos de Jensen nas suas, apertarem ainda mais. Respirou e continuou.

- Te protegerei de tudo e de todos, e seremos daqui até o fim dos tempos uma só alma, um só coração, e a cada vez que nos tornarmos uma só pessoa, estarei lhe reafirmando meu compromisso e minha palavra. Te amo mais do que a mim mesmo, meu marido.

Era então a vez de Jensen respirar fundo e dizer seus votos.

Não havia necessidade. Qualquer pessoa que o conhecesse saberia o quanto havia mudado por aquele homem que estava tomando por seu marido. Qualquer um poderia ver em seus olhos o amor que sentia. Mas a festa pedia que fosse colocado em palavras, então que fosse.

Olhou para as pessoas que estavam por ali. Sua família e a família de Jared. Todos trajados em cores claras e brancas, harmonizando com a areia da praia.

Viu seu avô, e olhando atentamente, percebeu as mãos entrelaçadas com Steven Baik, um sinal de carinho e afeto tão simples, tão pequeno... Que significava tanto. Assim como as mãos de Jared nas suas, suadas, tremendo, mas ainda sim firmes, para que ele não tivesse medo. Seu amor, seu homem estava ali por ele.

Com esse pensamento, respirou fundo para poder dizer:

- Sua voz, suas palavras... São tudo que eu poderia querer ouvir, Jay. Seu amor, sua paixão, seus olhos e seu sorriso me trouxeram de volta a certeza de que eu posso amar, me apaixonar e viver para te fazer feliz. Seu amor faz com que me sinta completo e completamente saciado, porém também querendo cada vez mais de você, disso tudo! Nada no mundo é mais importante que isso, Jay. Lembre-se sempre disso.

E de repente um sorriso diferente cruzou o rosto do loiro. Mais safado, mas nem por isso menos apaixonado.

- Você é o único que pode _'me ter'_. Sempre.

Jared sorriu e apertou as mãos de Jensen ainda mais, dizendo ao loiro que entendia. E completou dizendo sem emitir nenhum som, apenas para Jensen "Você também".

Terminados os rituais e papéis do casamento civil assinados, veio um juiz de paz de Nova Iorque, para validar o casamento, e só então, os noivos saíram dali, para sua festa. Antes apenas trocariam de roupa por uma mais leve e fresca.

Sairam pelo mesmo corredor de pessoas por onde entraram, ao som de Sea of Love, de Israel Kamakawiwo'ole, na voz de Steve Carlson e Chris Kane e Jensen puxou seumarido para um beijo cinematográfico. Apesar de ser mais baixo, inclinou Jared para trás e tomou sua boca, de modo que todos os presentes festejaram com gritos e assobios.

- O único, meu marido... - Disseram em uníssono, um ao outro, quando terminaram o beijo, e finalmente saíram dali.

Jared não via hora de estar sozinho com o agora marido. Não apenas pela promessa do loiro de se entregar nessa noite pela primeira vez, mas pelo fato de terem tido poucos momentos a sós na última semana. Jensen trabalhava o dobro, pois iria se ausentar e tinha de deixar tudo organizado para evitar interrupções na lua de mel, apesar de Misha ter voltado da turnê com Chris e Matt ser muito competente, o loiro era perfeccionista em seu trabalho.

Não demorariam muito na festa, pois iriam para a reserva de onde partiria um jato particular rumo ao Brasil. Passariam a lua de mel em Fernando de Noronha, pois Jared iria realizar o desejo de nadar com os golfinhos na natureza.

- Hoje, Jensen, aos meus olhos você se tornou um homem milionário. – Foram as palavras de Mitch na despedida.

- Eu também me sinto assim. – Respondeu Jensen olhando apaixonado para o marido.

19191919

- Jensen, nós poderíamos adiar essa viagem para amanhã. – O loiro se arrepiava ao ouvir a voz do marido junto ao seu ouvido.

- Amanhã, a esta hora quero estar no Brasil. Está tudo programado meu amor. – Disse dando um beijinho no moreno, que sorriu compreendendo o loiro, sentindo que o mesmo estava nervoso e queria adiar a entrega o máximo que podia

- Vou ter que me controlar para não te agarrar no avião, e arrancar a tua roupa.

- Por que você vai ter que se controlar?

- Por que não quero te fazer meu de maneira rápida e sem conforto. Quero que a tua primeira vez seja perfeita. – Jared considerava Jensen intocado apesar de sua história.

- Mas será perfeita, pois será com você.

- Mesmo assim quero tirar a tua roupa bem devagar, te deitar em uma cama, beijar cada centímetro do teu corpo...

- Jared, desse jeito vai acontecer aqui mesmo nesse hidroavião, e com os pilotos de plateia. – O moreno riu e beijou o marido.

- Atenção senhores, vamos aterrissar, apertem os cintos.

No aeroporto da reserva estava o jato especialmente alugado para ocasião.

- Tem certeza que você vai esperar 15 horas de viagem? - Jensen sorriu de maneira enigmática. – Você sabe que não tem mais medo.

- Mas eu estou ficando, pois acabo de descobrir que casei com um tarado.

- Pensei que havia se casado comigo apenas por que sou tarado. – Jared sorriu e segurou o rosto de Jensen. – Você sabe que estou brincando, eu te quero muito, mas posso esperar 15 horas de viagem. – Jensen deu outro sorriso misterioso.

Jared se admirou com o interior do avião, as poltronas eram grandes, confortáveis e poucas, apenas oito, para o tamanho daquele avião.

- Seja bem vindo a bordo. – Cumprimentou a comissária de bordo. – Logo estaremos decolando. O champanhe está no gelo e a cabine principal está organizada da maneira que pediu. – A bela moça falou se dirigindo a Jensen.

- Obrigado. – Jensen se acomodou em uma das poltronas com Jared ao seu lado.

Assim que o avião decolou, o moreno soltou o sinto do seu marido e o puxou para o colo.

– Adorei esse avião, podemos namorar muito e fazermos parte do conselho do seu avô.

Jensen riu ao lembrar o que Joseph disse: "Transem muito e conversem nos os intervalos, pois logo esses intervalos ficarão maiores".

- Vem. – Jensen se levantou e puxou o marido em direção a uma porta e quando esta foi aberta, Jared se admirou com o luxo da decoração, toda em branco e com detalhes em dourado. A cama enorme junto a outra parede da cabine estava coberta por lençóis de seda e vários travesseiros, espaldar acolchoado, também branco. Pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas por todo o local completavam a decoração juntamente com uma iluminação suave, porém que definia muito bem tudo ao redor. – Vai entrar ou quer esperar às quinze horas?

Jared percebeu que estava parado na porta da cabine e Jensen se encontrava no meio desta lhe encarando de maneira ansiosa e no olhar um pedido para ser amado.

O moreno não esperava por aquilo, pois pensava que Jensen tinha escolhido viajar logo após a cerimônia apenas para adiar a promessa de se entregar, principalmente pelo o que aconteceu antes do casamento.

**Flash Back**

- O Jensen quer falar com você. – Misha o chamou quando estava se arrumando para o casamento. – Urgente.

Jared encontrou o loiro apenas de roupão no meio da cabana em que ia se vestir para a cerimônia. Sentiu que ele estava inseguro e nos olhos, apreensão.

- O que aconteceu? – Jared se aproximou, mas o loiro fugiu relutante de seus braços.

- Eu te enganei. – Jensen foi direto.

- Enganou como? – Jared confiava no loiro e sem julgá-lo antes de qualquer coisa o puxou para seus braços novamente, e dessa vez Jensen ficou.

- Quando eu disse que só iria me entregar para você na noite de núpcias foi por medo de não conseguir e você desistir de casar comigo.

- Você acha que o meu amor é tão pouco assim? – Jared estava triste e o soltou.

- Não. – Dessa vez foi Jensen que o abraçou. – Mas eu sei que isso é importante para você.

- É importante, mas não é a única coisa. – Jared relaxou. – Se você não conseguir, temos o resto da vida para tentar, e se não for nessa vida será nas outras. Eu te amo e apenas isso importa para mim. E você não me enganou, agora eu sei quando mente, quando está com raiva, feliz, e até mesmo com medo. Nada relacionado a você é segredo para mim.

- Eu também te amo, e quero ser teu completamente.

- Você será. – Jared o abraçou e procurou os lábios do outro, invadindo com sua língua a boca pornográfica de Jensen, e com uma das mãos abriu o roupão que o loiro usava, e logo este estava nu.

Jensen se apoiou nos ombros do seu noivo quando este lhe mordia o pescoço e apertava suas nádegas com força fazendo o loiro gemer. Com delicadeza Jared tocou a entrada tão desejada e esperou que o loiro fugisse, mas sorriu deliciado contra a pele branca enfeitada de sardas do ombro do amado, quando Jensen aceitou com um leve gemido o toque ousado.

- Hmmm... – Os dois se assustaram com a interrupção. – Desculpem, porém como padrinho não posso deixar atrasar o casamento. – Misha sorriu de maneira cínica.

- Você está pronto para ser meu. – Jared sorriu e saiu indo para sua cabana e assim, terminar de se arrumar.

**Flash Back Off**

Por isso a surpresa, que apesar do medo, o loiro não queria perder tempo, bem típico de Jensen.

Jared fechou a porta da cabine e em dois passos se encontrava junto ao loiro, o abraçando com desejo, o beijando de maneira intensa e começando a lhe retirar as roupas, na verdade, praticamente rasgando a roupa de Jensen.

- Onde está a parte de retirar a roupa bem devagar? – Jensen perguntou quando teve sua boca livre do beijo devorador de Jared.

- Você parece que não está se incomodando de eu ter pulado essa parte. – Jared sorriu divertido, pois o marido também lhe arrancava a roupa.

- Realmente essa parte não tem problema, mas dos beijos eu não abro mão.

- Nem eu. – Jared foi o conduzindo, e agora totalmente nu em direção a cama.

Jared se deitou por cima de Jensen, usando toda extensão de seu corpo, o loiro gemeu dentro do beijo trocado, ambos já estavam duros e o moreno se perguntava se iria conseguir se controlar.

- Essa tua boca é demais. – Jensen dizia entre gemidos, e Jared o sugava, o beijava, mordia, marcava aquele que era seu de corpo, alma e papel passado.

- Você gosta da minha língua também? – Jared o lambeu da base do pescoço até a ponta da orelha.

- Ela é perfeita. – Jensen quase não conseguia falar, pois o moreno agora lhe lambia o mamilo, o sugando com força.

- Vou te mostrar um talento que ela tem que você desconhece. Vira de costas.

Jensen se remexia sob o corpo de Jared, sentindo o membro duro do moreno em suas costas, e isso lhe deixava ansioso, o moreno começou com um beijo em sua nuca e depois foi descendo pela coluna deixando um rastro de saliva com a ponta da língua.

O loiro gemeu alto quando Jared lhe abriu as nádegas e enfiou a língua em sua entrada íntima, praticando um beijo grego de maneira perfeita.

Jared penetrava Jensen com a língua que se empinava buscando por mais, e quando sentiu o loiro bem lubrificado o penetrou com um dedo iniciando assim a preparação para algo maior.

Jensen se sentia descontrolado, estava totalmente entregue pela primeira vez, sem medo do que poderia acontecer, pois mesmo confiando em Jared, tinha medo de suas reações em determinadas ocasiões.

Jared depois de achar o loiro bastante preparado retirou os três dedos que já se encontrava em Jensen, fazendo o loiro reclamar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Jensen ofegante quando o moreno sentou junto a cabeceira da cama.

- Jensen, eu sou totalmente teu desde sempre, então estou aqui entregue. – Jared encarava o marido de maneira apaixonada. – Você pode escolher: Ou me toma, ou se entrega, a escolha é sua.

Jensen engatinhou em direção ao moreno, no olhar o brilho de um predador domado e de quatro. Com as pernas do moreno entre as suas, o loiro passou o rosto no pênis de Jared, fechando os olhos ao sentir toda a rigidez do membro.

Jared gemeu quando a ponta da língua de Jensen tocou a fenda que liberava pré-gozo, e com os lábios úmidos o loiro foi subindo pelo seu corpo até encontrar a boca entreaberta do moreno que buscava ar, pois as sensações que o invadiam o deixavam sem fôlego.

- Me prepara para recebê-lo. – Jensen sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Jared que quase chegou ao orgasmo.

Jared o abraçou, invadindo a boca pornográfica de Jensen com a língua atrevida, e foi escorregando as mãos pelas costas pintada de sarda, até a entrada que agora ele sabia ser rosinha e apertada.

O moreno sentiu que Jensen estava lubrificado ainda com sua saliva, mas era pouco e se esticando sem quebrar o contato pegou o lubrificante em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e melecou seus dedos, introduzindo no loiro, que gemeu.

- Jared... Eu preciso...

O moreno gritava de felicidade por dentro ao ouvir Jensen implorando por ele.

E com esse pedido o moreno conduziu Jensen para sentar sobre o seu membro que pulsava por se sentir dentro do loiro.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen, não pela dor, mas pelo momento. Ali não era um ato sexual para ele, e sim um ato de liberdade. Ele estava se sentindo novamente completo, o passado tinha sido vencido e as dores deixadas para trás.

Jared também chorou por ver aquele homem que se apresentou de maneira tão cínica e com tanta amargura dentro de si, agora entregue, feliz, apaixonado e o melhor, apaixonado por ele.

Quando Jared sentiu que o loiro já estava um pouco acostumado com a invasão, o ajudou a se mexer. No começo foi difícil, mas logo o Jensen cavalgava gemendo alto, dizendo coisas desconexas. O moreno lhe mordia os mamilos e o abria, penetrando assim de maneira mais profunda.

Jensen gritou quando Jared interrompeu o seu gozo prendendo entre os dedos a ponta do seu pênis, mas o moreno não o deixou colocar toda sua frustração para fora, pois envolvendo o corpo do loiro mostrou toda sua força trocando de posição, ficando por cima.

– Meu sonho era ter suas pernas envolvendo a minha cintura. – Disse quando Jensen o abraçou.

O loiro apenas gemia, a cada estocada que recebia de Jared. – Agora você pode gozar. – O moreno falou entre os dentes. – Vem comigo. – Jensen estremeceu e liberou todo o seu prazer, sentindo se esvair e ao mesmo tempo preenchido com o sêmen de Jared dentro de si.

Jared sentiu Jensen amolecendo, e percebeu que o loiro simplesmente apagou. Foi uma surpresa, pois o empresário sempre tinha fôlego e um fogo, que nunca acabava, geralmente quem apagava era o moreno, mas isso foi apenas o reflexo do mês que Ackles passou com pressão no trabalho, no social e na mente, e agora ele havia finalmente relaxado. Jared passou a mão em seu rosto apreciando a beleza loira.

O moreno se aconchegou junto ao peito melecado de Jensen, mas não se importou e adormeceu.

Jared logo acordou e levantou, estranhando o fato de Jensen nem mesmo ter se mexido, pois o moreno não podia respirar diferente que o loiro acordava. _"Realmente você deve estar esgotado, vou te limpar e depois te acordar... Acredito que ficará mais esgotado ainda..." _

Com uma toalha molhada limpou Jensen que apenas gemia diante dos toques amorosos de Jared. _"Acho que fiz um pequeno estrago aqui."_ Pensou ao ver sangue entre as pernas de Jensen.

- Você é um tarado. – Jensen falou meio adormecido quando Jared passou uma pomada em seu ânus.

- É só uma pomadinha. – Jared respondeu bem sem vergonha.

- Pois sinto que você está se aproveitando. – Jensen agora estava de olhos abertos e um sorriso de lado cínico no rosto.

- Então você se aproveitava de mim quando passava pomadinha? – Jared intensificou o toque.

- Com certeza. – Gemeu Ackles, abrindo mais as pernas. – Então isso é vingança?

- Vingança? – Tentou sorrir inocentemente. – Está ruim?

- Não. – Jensen gemeu quando Jared intensificou o toque.

- Então não é vingança. – O moreno forçou um pouco o dedo e Jensen reclamou de dor. – Desculpa. – Pediu parando a massagem tão íntima.

- Obrigado por ter me perdoado e ter conseguido me amar, eu realmente era um filho da puta. – Jensen sorriu, mas falava sério.

- Foi tão fácil te amar, afinal você era um filho da puta muito gostoso. – Os dois riram.

- Sabe qual é a maior vantagem de agora poder se entregar sem medo? – Perguntou começando a se masturbar, se insinuando.

- Não. – O moreno respondeu em um sussurro, pois Jensen mordia o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Podemos nos amar a noite inteira, uma vez eu e duas você. – Jensen descia a mão em direção ao membro completamente duro do moreno.

- E por que eu duas vezes? – Jared queria protestar, mas Jensen já se encontrava entre suas pernas e lambendo seu membro com a língua atrevida.

- Por que eu sou mais velho.

- Jensen isso não tem... – Jared foi calado em um beijo e logo esqueceu o que ele ia dizer. E os dois nem perceberam as trepidações do avião quando entrou em uma nuvem carregada.

**191919**

**15 dias depois...**

- Vocês não cansam? – Katie entrou no escritório, interrompendo o beijo que trocavam. – A lua de mel acabou. – Era o primeiro dia de trabalho depois da lua de mel.

- A nossa lua de mel será eterna. – Respondeu Jensen, saindo do colo de Jared e indo para sua cadeira. – E a senhorita, está atrasada.

- Perdão , isso não vai mais acontecer. – A garota estava cínica.

- ? Katie, ainda sou milionário? – Jensen se referia a viagem a Paris que a garota fez com a namorada por conta do loiro.

- Por que a pergunta? – A secretária ainda continuava rindo cinicamente, tentando ar de inocência.

- Você está muito educada, acho que meu coração não vai aguentar ao ver a fatura do meu cartão de crédito. – Jensen entrou na brincadeira.

- O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente. – Katie lembrou que quem tomava conta das faturas era ela própria. E riu quando Jensen revirou os olhos.

**191919**

- Jensen, Hospital Psiquiátrico São José, na linha um. – Katie avisou.

- Sr. Ackles, o Sr. Welling está de alta, mas antes de sair deseja lhe falar. – Jensen ficou um pouco apreensivo ao ouvir o diretor chefe.

- Ok. Em meia hora estarei aí. – Jensen foi atrás de Jared, o moreno estava passeando pelo cassino observando o movimento e conversando com alguns hóspedes. – Jared, o Tom está de alta, e quer falar comigo.

- O que será que ele quer? – Tom estava internado há quase 6 meses. Primeiro pelo que havia acontecido quando foi raptado por Morgan e depois para se tratar por causa do vício no jogo, e nunca quis receber visita do loiro e nem o ex-namorado.

- Não sei, mas tenho de ir lá. – Jensen beijou o marido e saiu, pegando o seu Bugatti Veyron Super Sport preto fosco com detalhes laranja e blindado.

**191919**

Jensen encontrou Tom sentado em um banco sob a sombra de uma árvore, uma das muitas que compunham uma espécie de bosque que fazia parte do hospital. Na verdade o moreno se encontrava internado na ala de repouso e recuperação, pois o seu problema não era algo que causasse perigo para ninguém.

- Você deve estar surpreso com o meu pedido. – Tom foi direto ao assunto assim que Jensen se sentou ao seu lado. – Mas faz parte do tratamento perdoar.

- Então você me perdoou? – Jensen se sentia culpado pelo acontecido ao moreno, pois de certa forma ele provocou todos os acontecimentos.

- Você se sente culpado? – Tom nesse momento o encarou.

- Me sinto, pois eu sabia que você concordaria com aquele absurdo, por mais que amasse Jared, o vício é uma das piores doenças que pode existir, fazemos o inimaginável para alimentá-lo. – Jensen não desviou os olhos.

- Se arrepende?

- Isso é algo muito complexo para responder. – Jensen se calou e ficou pensando um pouco antes de continuar. – O meu ato poderia ter tirado a tua vida, a minha e a de Jared e só pensar no risco que ele correu, me arrependo, mas não posso deixar de lado que isso me trouxe a pessoa que me salvou de uma existência vazia. Eu amo o Jared, ele é o meu vício, e realmente acho que faria tudo de novo se fosse o único meio de tê-lo ao meu lado. – Tom sorriu de maneira aberta e verdadeira.

- Há dez dias quando o psicólogo disse que para ter alta e sucesso no meu tratamento pedir e conceder o perdão era essencial... – Tom sorriu. - Perguntei por você. Ainda estava resentido, com raiva mesmo, e quando soube do seu casamento, e que naquele momento estava em lua de mel com o Jared, foi o início desse nosso encontro de hoje, pois minha vontade por muito tempo foi de te quebrar a cara.

- E não quer mais?

- Não, pois apesar de tudo não foi apenas por um capricho... Ele não foi usado para depois ser jogado fora. Estou feliz. – Tom sorriu mostrando que era verdade.

- Eu fico feliz por você também. E já sabe o que vai fazer?

- Você como sempre é cuidadoso em tudo que faz. O disse sobre o aluguel do meu apartamento, do dinheiro na minha conta, o suficiente para me manter até conseguir um emprego.

- E tem algo em vista? Você sempre foi muito bem recomendado.

- Verdade, mas quem vai querer um administrador que passou quase seis meses em um hospital psiquiátrico. – Pela primeira vez Tom demonstrou insegurança em seu futuro.

- Tom, quando vinha para cá recebi um telefonema do Mitch, lembra-se dele?

- Sim, um dos fundadores da reserva.

- Ele me disse que um dos administradores de captação de recursos está indo embora, a esposa quer voltar a civilização. – Jensen fez aspas com os dedos. – Eu não ia te fazer essa proposta, pois não sabia de que maneira estava pensando no momento, e gostaria que aceitasse essa oferta.

- Por pena?

- Você é muito competente e sabe disso, e acho que se encaixa no cargo perfeitamente. Conhece a Reserva, participou da reunião inicial, lembra?

- Lembro, foi o único final de semana em Vegas que não joguei. – Um sorriso de esperança surgiu no rosto moreno. - Quando começo?

- Pode ser imediatamente. – Jensen sorriu. – Um jato particular pode lhe levar ainda hoje para a Reserva. Mas sabe que termos de nos encontrar de vez em quando.

- Não tenho mais raiva de você. E preciso fazer compras. – Tom pensava rápido para se organizar, estava se sentindo vivo outra vez.

- Podemos fazer isso, é o tempo que o avião abastece e se organiza, ligarei para o Mitch, e ele o esperará. - Jensen se levantou e juntos foram conversando fazendo os planos imediatos. Parecendo que o passado nunca havia existido.

**191919**

- Jensen, eu preciso falar com o Jared. – Tom pediu quando saíam da última loja. O moreno comprou roupas básicas, pois na ilha o trabalho era mais informal, apenas usavam terno e gravata em reuniões com empresários e políticos fora da reserva. – Está com medo? – Tom ria com o olhar de apreensão do loiro. – De repente ele descobre que me ama. – Tom provocava Jensen, pois o moreno era o seu ponto fraco.

- Claro que não. - Jensen sorriu ofendido, mas realmente ele era ciumento, e o fato de Tom já ter sido namorado de Jared pesava, mesmo sabendo que o risco não existia.

**191919**

- Jared... – Tom foi interrompido pelo abraço de Jared, um abraço rápido por que o loiro lhe olhou com cara de poucos amigos. Estavam no aeroporto com o jatinho particular pronto para decolar.

- Esquece, Tom. Vida nova, não tenho por que guardar mágoa ou coisa parecida. Eu estou feliz, os caminhos foram errados, mas estou no lugar certo. – E puxou o Jensen para os seus braços.

Quando Tom desceu do avião na reserva, Mitch o esperava com um sorriso. Já conhecia o moreno, que na reunião inicial dera boas ideias e achou que era uma boa contratação para o local.

Matt também estava junto, e viu que realmente foi uma maravilhosa contratação para a reserva, mas os seus motivos estavam muito além da visão profissional.

"Acho que foi uma ótima ideia ter vindo para cá" Pensou Tom encarando o belo biólogo ao lado de Mitch.

**191919**

Jared passeava pelo salão Vip do cassino, em uma noite de segunda-feira e apesar do movimento nunca cair, era o dia mais calmo. Podiam ser recolher cedo e era o dia em que Misha e Matt ficariam acordados fazendo social.

Jensen estava conversando com o avô e o companheiro, ambos moravam no hotel agora. Steven não estava doente, era apenas uma gastrite mais séria, que logo foi curada.

- Vô, já vou dormir. – Jensen se despediu assim que o marido chegou.

- Se for dormir não é meu neto. – Respondeu Joseph de maneira risonha.

- Mas eu tenho que ir embora. – Jensen se defendeu estranhando a atitude do avô.

- Ir embora tudo bem, mas dormir... – E o velho caiu na gargalhada, ao ver o rosto rubro do neto. Jensen ainda se envergonhava quando o avô se referia a sexo.

- Não se preocupe, o que ele menos vai fazer é dormir. – Jared se despediu dos dois e saiu levando Jensen, mas seu caminho foi interrompido por uma amiga de longa datas do loiro, uma fofinha chamada Ana e sua filha Cristina

- Olá, Jensen. – Cumprimentou a mulher e o loiro foi todo sorriso, fazendo Jared ficar com ciúme, pois ele nessas ocasiões, se lembrava dos 10% hétero que Jensen dizia ter.

- Oi, Ana, cada dia mais linda. – Respondeu o loiro. – Quero ver você no Fortune nesse final de semana e Cristina também. - A garota ruiva riu, mas sem conseguir disfarçar o olhar para Jared.

- Estaremos lá com certeza. Agora me deixa perder uma pequena fortuna na roleta.

- Isso é para dar boa sorte. – E o loiro lhe beijou a mão.

- Jensen, esse teu 10% hétero sente falta de mulher? – Jared perguntou assim que entraram no elevador.

- Você está com ciúme. – O loiro riu. – Não acredito! - E continuou rindo.

- Eu sei que parece besteira, mas quando você encontra uma fofinha só falta se derreter todo. - O moreno fazia bico. E o loiro controlou seu riso.

- Eu tenho algo para te falar sobre esses 10%. – Jensen estava sério. – Ele está apaixonado... – Jensen tentava fazer mistério. – Ele está apaixonado por você.

- Hmmmm... Então esses 10% hoje ficarão de quatro para mim. – Jared abraçou o loiro e saíram do elevador que dava direto na suíte do casal.

- Mas Jared, ele é hétero, não devia ser o contrário? Para acostumar... – Jensen fazia charme, mas adorava se entregar para o moreno.

- Não, pois acredito que nesse caso temos que passar para o tratamento mais profundo, e além do mais, ontem a noite, os teus 90% gay acabaram comigo, até a pomadinha saiu da gaveta. – Jensen gemia, pois o moreno falava e mordia o seu pescoço. – Mas te prometo que amanhã de manhã quando acordar, nem vai lembrar que um dia esses 10% existiram, quer apostar?

Jensen não se deu ao trabalho de responder, pois fosse qual fosse o resultado ele seria vencedor sempre, pois no jogo do amor, quando o amor é verdadeiro, nunca há perdedores.

**FIM**

**Nota da beta substituta:** Awnnnnnnn, acredita que to com meus olhos cheios de lágrimas?

Essa fic foi maravilhosa e esse final foi lindo! Não acredito que já acabou... U_U

Ana, eu queria te agradecer por ter me dado a honra de fazer parte um pouquinho dessa fic, me permitindo betar alguns caps.

Vc e a anja estão realmente de parabéns por mais esse trabalho concluído...

Com certeza, seus leitores irão se emocionar com esse cap, assim como eu me emocionei, quer apostar? kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Comentarei mais detalhadamente no Review.

Super beijo Ana, e obrigado novamente. 333

**N.A.: Mais um trabalho concluído depois de um ano e meio exatamente, quero agradecer atodos que tiveram a paciência de chegar até aqui, mesmo com todas as demoras de atualização, até para quem a fic foi presente, não chegou até o final, por mudança de foco, afastamento do mundo das fanfic, acontece, é por isso que não devemos demorar muito, porém temos um mundo real que nos cobra muito mais.**

**Eu gostaria que a minha beta substituta aceitasse esse presente usado! Tá meio velhinho, mas é oferecido com muito carinho, pois eu sei que ela adora essa fic, sempre gostou e fez um trabalho maravilhoso ao betar os capitulo finais, correndo risco de vida, pois a minha Anja... srsrsrsr**

**Aceita essa fic, enquanto começo a escrever a sua, assim que volta da Com, que por sinal, iremos nos encontrar! Morram de inveja, vou abraçar muito essa mulher! O seu real presente está pronto há muito tempo com enredo completo e tudo, mas quero que fique com essa e aguarde como uma pequenina prova do meu carinho e admiração.**

**A minha Anja escreveu parte desse capítulo, será que vocês advinham qual? Obrigada amada, você sabe que te admiro e estou super orgulhosa pelos caminhos que está seguindo, mesmo que eles te roubem um pouco de mim, mas sei que sempre terei o meu espaço no seu coração(convencida modo on). Te amo muiiiito, é a minha filhota no mundo das fics, deixa de taradice! O moreno tem dono.**

**Irei responder os reviews quando voltar da viagem! Prometo! Isso se voltar normal, pois sinto que pirarei na maionese no Rio!**

**Cenas da próxima fic: Nas estradas da vida**

- Na verdade Misha e eu reversamos, quando ele viaja eu fico e vice versa, não conseguiria viver sem pegar o possante. Eu dirijo a Rainha, uma Internacional Luxo, uma dama negra de 20 anos. – Jensen falou com orgulho, seus olhos brilhavam e eu entendia por quê. – Quando terminarmos, o levo para conhecê-la. – Agora me ajuda aqui, entra pelo outro lado.

Deitei no banco pelo lado do passageiro e fiquei segurando um localizador da empresa enquanto Jensen o parafusava.

- Está quente. – Comentou o loiro, demorei a perceber o que ele falou, pois estava concentrado e morrendo de inveja de uma língua atrevida que estava lambendo aqueles lábios, que na minha mente tinham uma única palavra para definir: pornográficos.

- Está mesmo, fecha a boleia e liga o ar. – Falei, acho que a minha voz saiu cheia de más intenções.

Aguardo vocês nesta boleia. Mil beijos!


End file.
